


Moim kształtem zawsze będziesz Ty

by Margotnotme



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunk!Will, Emotional Manipulation, Fanart, Fix-It, M/M, POV First Person, Poor Will, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, References to Sexual Assault, Sassy Will Graham, Slow Burn, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margotnotme/pseuds/Margotnotme
Summary: Tłumaczenie wspaniałej powieści pt. "The Shape of Me Will Always be You" genialnej pisarki MissDisoriental o dalszych losach Hannibala i Willa, po upadku z klifu.Przeżyli upadek, ale Hannibal zniknął, a Will cierpi. Pojawiają się nowe zagrożenia, a stare również nie dają o sobie zapomnieć. Pośród tego wszystkiego następujące po sobie różne zagadkowe wydarzenia pozwalają Willowi zdać sobie sprawę, że Hannibal może być bliżej, niż Will odważył się mieć nadzieję.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



> Kocham ten fanfic, stał się dla mnie Sezonem 4 serialu - jest jak gotowy do nakręcenia scenariusz nowych odcinków Hannibala - i już nie wyobrażam sobie, że ich historia mogła potoczyć się inaczej.  
> Trudno mi było przetłumaczyć niektóre fragmenty, czasami wyrażenia językowe nie dają się bezpośrednio przetłumaczyć, więc starałam się oddać sens tej historii. MissDisoriental posiada tę lekkość pisania, której mi brakuje, ale pomimo to nie mogłam się powstrzymać.  
> Na razie tylko początek historii, bo mam za mało wolnego czasu na pisanie.  
> Jeśli komuś się spodoba, to wszelkie wyrazy uznania należą się Autorce, MissDisoriental :) Zachęcam wszystkich do czytania oryginału, jak również pozostałych wspaniałych prac tej Autorki!
> 
> ****  
> I love the original work, for me it became a Season 4 of the series - it's like a ready-to-make script for new episodes of Hannibal - and now I cannot imagine a different ending of their story.  
> It was really challenging for me to translate some parts, sometimes wording or phrases cannot be translated exactly, so I tried to capture the sense, the meaning of those parts. The Author has this ease to write which I lack, nevertheless I couldn't stop myself from translating.  
> Up to now I've managed to translate only the beginning of the story, because I haven't got too much free time.  
> If you like it, all the credits should go to the Author, MissDisoriental herself :) I encourage all of you to read the original works, as well as the other fantastic writings of her.

Śniłeś mi się dzisiaj.

Przynajmniej myślałem, że to był sen. Przypominało to sen na jawie. Wszedłeś do mojego pokoju w szpitalu, wziąłeś zniszczone krzesło i przesunąłeś je w stronę łóżka. Skrzywiłeś się lekko, gdy zaskrzypiało przy przesuwaniu go po szpitalnej podłodze. Potem usiadłeś, krzyżując nogi i ....patrzyłeś na mnie. Po prostu tam siedziałeś: siedziałeś i patrzyłeś. Byłeś ubrany w jeden z tych niedorzecznie ekstrawaganckich garniturów, które na kimś innym wyglądałyby idiotycznie, ale tobie nadawały pewnego egzotycznego i niepowtarzalnego uroku. Minęło tyle czasu, odkąd widywałem cię w takim stroju, że prawie o nich zapomniałem. Lata, odkąd widziałem cię ubranego w coś innego niż strój więzienny lub ubranie zachlapane krwistą czerwienią. To dlatego najpierw zwróciłem uwagę bardziej na twój strój niż na ciebie. Myślę, że pewnie by ci się to nie spodobało. Jesteś takim egocentrykiem.  
W ogóle nie pasowałeś do tego ponurego otoczenia, wydawałeś się kompletnie nie na miejscu - kolorowy i pełen witalności. Kiedy wreszcie spojrzałem na twoją twarz, malowała się na niej osobliwa uwaga, a na twoich ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Zawsze byłeś taki zagadkowy. Jak Sfinks. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, o czym myślisz.

"Witaj, Will” - mówisz w końcu. Twoje oczy są jak czarne studnie bez dna.

"Co ty tu robisz?” - To prawdopodobnie nie jest najlepsze pytanie, ale nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

"Nie wiedziałem, że powinienem podać jakiś powód.”

"Zawsze masz jakiś powód, czyż nie? Nie robisz nic bez powodu. A teraz jesteś tu i nie jesteś nawet prawdziwy." Teraz patrzę ci w oczy i nie potrafię przestać, próbując nie zatracić się w tym spojrzeniu, nie wpaść do studni. Zauważasz moją fascynację i wahanie (oczywiście) i twój lekki uśmiech staje się odrobinę wyraźniejszy. Rozkoszujesz się tym (ty egocentryku).

  
Zamykam oczy, żeby uciec od twojego wzroku i w ciemności słyszę, jak wstajesz z krzesła i idziesz się w kierunku łóżka. Ruszasz się zwinnie jak kot (nie widzę cię, ale wiem, że to robisz). Wyczuwam, jak materac ugina się, kiedy siadasz na łóżku. Czuję twój oddech na mojej twarzy, niesamowicie delikatny, prawie niewyczuwalny, a twoje długie palce delikatnie przebiegają po moim policzku. Wciągam powietrze i otwieram oczy - przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, bo może były cały czas otwarte. I oczywiście wcale cię tu nie ma.  
Widzę tylko posępną poziomą linię światła spod drzwi, miganie maszyny monitorującej pracę serca, słyszę odległe kroki, przytłumione głosy i różne inne dźwięki - choroby lub śmierci - ale ciebie nie ma, a twoja nieobecność sprawia, że ta pustka jest tak niesamowicie głośna. Cały pokój krzyczy z powodu braku ciebie.

Biorę głęboki oddech, aż czuję ból. Odplątuję przewód kroplówki, żeby sięgnąć po szklankę wody stojącą obok łóżka. Moje ręce drżą. To niemal nie do zniesienia, że nawet moje wyobrażenie ciebie umyka przede mną i pewnie jest o kilka kroków do przodu.

  
*****

  
Kade Purnell siedzi obok łóżka, na twoim krześle (dla mnie to już zawsze będzie Twoje Krzesło). Jest tu już prawie godzinę, wyrzucając z siebie pytania, jak ujadający pies. Hau hau hau. Nie potrafię powiedzieć, czy jej zachowanie jest wynikiem realnych zastrzeżeń co do oświadczenia, które przedstawiłem (i które nie było całkowitym kłamstwem, raczej łagodną modyfikacją prawdy...czymś w stylu Delikatne-Wciskanie-Kitu), czy też robi to bez konkretnego celu, ciskając we mnie pytania z całą mocą swojego zwierzchnictwa tylko dlatego, że może. A może po prostu chce poczuć, że jest naprawdę dokładna, odhaczając właściwe kratki i stawiając starannie wszystkie kropki nad i. Naprawdę nie jestem pewien, ciężko ją odczytać. Ale przypuszczam, że jeden martwy seryjny morderca, jeden zaginiony, oraz jeden prawie martwy profiler FBI znaleziony na plaży sprawiają, że ta dokładność nie jest całkowicie nieuzasadniona.

  
Mówi coś (pewnie według schematu) o „wyczerpującym i oficjalnym śledztwie” - nie wątpię, że wcześniej przećwiczyła tę mowę, żeby udało jej się wzbudzić mój strach i wywołać uległość. Gdybym bardzo się postarał, mógłbym nawet wyobrazić ją sobie, jak ćwiczy przed lustrem, dopracowując do perfekcji grymasy ust i zmarszczenia brwi. To jasne, że próbuje mnie nastraszyć, wiec szybko się wyłączam, bo serio, kogo to obchodzi? I tak cię nie złapią. Jeśli jeszcze żyjesz to nie pozwolisz, żeby cię znaleźli, chyba że będziesz tego chciał i pod warunkiem, że będzie to częścią twojej gry. Jeśli nadal żyjesz. Nie, nie możesz być martwy. Nie jesteś. Nie mam absolutnie żadnego obiektywnego dowodu, żeby robić takie założenie, ale i tak w to wierzę. Wiedziałbym, gdybyś nie żył, czyż nie? Po prostu bym to wiedział.

  
„Miał pan wyjątkowe szczęście, panie Graham”- mówi z niechęcią, jak gdyby to, że „miałem szczęście” miało wyłącznie na celu ją zirytować, było powodem jej olbrzymiego niezadowolenia, osobistą zniewagą. Wbrew sobie czuję, że trochę mnie to zafascynowało - tak drobiazgowo odmierzona jadowitość. Nie tak wspaniale jak twoja, oczywiście, ale i tak nie najgorsza. Całkiem niezła. Dałbym jej siedem punktów na dziesięć.

  
„Ktoś pana znalazł” - kontynuuje. Cały czas rozwodzi się nad tym, jakim to jestem szczęściarzem - jakby mnie to obchodziło. „Wyciągnął pana z wody, opatrzył rany na twarzy i klatce piersiowej....” -traci wątek, niepewna jak kontynuować. Nie mówi wprost, że ten przypadkowy dobry Samarytanin to byłeś ty, ale nie musi, ponieważ to oczywiste, że tak właśnie było. Kiedy zamykam oczy, mam wrażenie, że to pamiętam. Twoja ręka delikatnie podtrzymująca z tyłu moją głowę, z charakterystycznym dla ciebie opanowaniem oraz pewnością ruchów, ale jest w tym również trochę starannie kontrolowanej desperacji, ponieważ nie reaguję na to co robisz i z trudem wyczuwasz mój puls. „Oddychaj, Will” - mówisz. „Oddychaj, zrób to dla mnie, musisz oddychać”. Przytrzymujesz palcami rozcięcie na moim policzku, uszczelniając drogę dla powietrza, które wdmuchujesz robiąc oddychanie usta-usta. „Musisz żyć, Will” - mówisz. „Musisz żyć, dla mnie”. Po zastanowieniu stwierdzam jednak, że chyba wymyśliłem ten ostatni fragment. Właściwie to jestem pewien, że musiało mi się to przyśnić, bo takie słowa zupełnie nie są do ciebie podobne.

  
Mój umysł zaczyna odpływać i wyobrażam sobie co byś zrobił, gdybyś tu był. Jakbyś ją zmiażdżył, odparowując ciosy i dając perfekcyjnie skonstruowane, wymijające odpowiedzi, poruszając brwiami. Lub - co jest bardziej prawdopodobne - zmiażdżył byś ją dosłownie, najpewniej gołymi rękoma. Nawet z jedną ręką związaną za plecami...

„Czy powiedziałam coś zabawnego, panie Graham?” - słyszę. Ostry głos agentki - jak dźwięk drapiących po tablicy paznokci - przywołuje mnie do rzeczywistości szpitalnego pokoju. Kobieta przygląda mi się badawczo, z nieudolnie ukrywanym niesmakiem. Jestem zdezorientowany i mrugam oczami.

„Przepraszam, że co?” - mówię głupio. Oczami wyobraźni widzę, jak uśmiechasz się ironicznie.

„Uśmiecha się pan. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że ta sprawa jest śmieszna. A więc - czy powiedziałam coś, co pana rozbawiło?”

  
O rany, po co zadawać takie pytania? Przecież ta kobieta nawet nie oczekuje- ani nie chce- szczerej odpowiedzi. Przelotnie zastanawiam się, co by zrobiła, gdybym odpowiedział „Tak, właściwie jest pani niewyobrażalnie śmieszna” lub nawet „Tak, i zgadnij jak głęboko mam to wszystko w dupie. Skończyłaś?”

„Nie uśmiechałem się” mówię zamiast tego. „To był grymas. Naprawdę bardzo mnie boli. Psze pani.”

  
Nie zamierza drążyć tematu, widocznie jej to nie obchodzi. Widzę, że odpuszcza, więc jako rewanż przybieram odpowiednio szczery wyraz twarzy i poświęcam jej całą swoją uwagę. Qui pro quo. I tak nie warto wyobrażać sobie, co byś zrobił, gdybyś tu był. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w przewidywaniu twojego zachowania, prawda? Równie prawdopodobne jest, to że rozerwałbyś na strzępy zarówno ją, jak i mnie.

„A wiec...” mówi. Bierze do ręki swoją torebkę, pretensjonalnie bawiąc się paskiem. Wyraźnie traci kontrolę nad tą rozmową i zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. To, czego naprawdę chce, to powiedzieć mi wprost, żebym przestał pieprzyć. Fakt, że nie może tego zrobić, a desperacko ma na to ochotę, jest w rzeczy samej wyjątkowo satysfakcjonujący.

Patrzymy się na siebie przez chwilę, mierząc się wzrokiem. „Dziękuję, że wpadła pani do mnie na chwilę” - mówię w końcu, żeby już sobie poszła. Uruchamiam przy tym całą swoją samokontrolę, starając się znowu nie uśmiechnąć.  
Skurcz przebiega przez jej wąską twarz gdy patrzy na mnie z kiepsko ukrywaną pogardą. Nie skończyła ze mną, wiem to - może i wygrałem tę bitwę, ale nie wojnę. Pieprzyć to, będę martwił się tym później. A wygrana w przypadku ucieczki przeciwnika to nadal wygrana. W tej chwili chcę tylko zamknąć oczy i nie otwierać ich przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas.

  
„Życzę panu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia” -mówi na pożegnanie (tak, jasne) i wreszcie wstaje. Prostuje się i wygląda imponująco, w swoich błyszczących butach na wysokich obcasach. Patrzy na mnie groźnie (naprawdę groźnie- nie mam na to innego określenia), po czym zwinnie odwraca się i idzie w stronę drzwi. Osiągam swój cel- zamykam oczy i leżę, czuję się trochę zmęczony. Z niesmakiem zdaję sobie sprawę, że trzęsą mi się ręce, więc chowam je pod kołdrę. Agentka trzaska za sobą drzwiami. Słyszę, jak odchodzi korytarzem, a obcasy jej butów stukają głośno - stuk, stuk, stuk. Przez moment mam w głowię wizję jej serca przebitego jedną z tych przesadnie drogich szpilek. Zauważam, że ta myśl jakoś mnie nie szokuje i nawet nie mogę się zmusić, żeby poczuć coś w tym stylu. „To byłoby trochę nieeleganckie, nie sądzisz Will?” słyszę jak mówisz i wiem, że się przy tym uśmiechasz.

Mija trochę czasu. Nie wiem jak dużo. Gdy słyszę jakiś hałas na zewnątrz, otwieram oczy i widzę przez przydymione szkło w drzwiach, że ktoś za nimi stoi. To ktoś wysoki, raczej mężczyzna, poznaję po sylwetce - szerokie ramiona, dobrze zbudowany. To na pewno nie będziesz ty, mówię sobie, to niemożliwe, o Boże.... drzwi otwierają się na całą szerokość, i... to nie jesteś ty, jakżeby inaczej. To Jack (w okazałym płaszczu i tej absurdalnej fedorze na głowie). Roztacza wokół siebie aurę niepewności, praktycznie nią ocieka, fale zażenowania spływają z niego jak wodospad. Ręce ma schowane za plecami, jakby coś tam chował, i przez ułamek sekundy mam absurdalne/przerażające wrażenie, że przyniósł mi kwiaty. Ale nie (dzięki Bogu!), po prostu nie wie, co ma zrobić z rękoma. Przenosi je do przodu i składa opierając o brzuch. Potem rozluźnia je i opadają swobodnie wzdłuż ciała, przez chwile kołysząc się jak wahadła.

  
„Więc, Will”- udaje mu się w końcu wydusić coś z siebie, a jego słowa biegną razem i potykają się o siebie, z trudem wydostając się z jego ust, co powoduje że brzmi to jak zlepek: „więcwill”. Czuję, że moje usta znowu drgają w uśmiechu. Kiedy stałem się takim wesołkiem? Nigdy wcześniej tyle się nie śmiałem. „Will, taki poważny”- powiedziałeś kiedyś - „Cały czas taki rozsądny”.  
Jack nie poddaje się, niezrażony, podejmuje jeszcze jedną próbę.

  
„Cześć Will” - mówi (trochę lepiej), a po chwili dodaje „Wyglądasz jak z piekła rodem” (trochę gorzej).

  
„Tak? Właśnie stamtąd wróciłem”. Nie mam mu za złe, naprawdę źle wyglądam. Przynajmniej nie pyta, jak się czuję, bo jest to oczywiste-biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie możliwe okoliczności-że mogę czuć się wyłącznie jak siedem nieszczęść.

  
Jack parska nieznacznie i ostrożnie przysuwa krzesło (twoje krzesło) do krawędzi łóżka. Jakakolwiek siła napędowa doprowadziła go do tego momentu, najwyraźniej teraz się wyczerpała, bo znów milknie, składa i rozkłada ręce. Patrzę na niego, czując się nagle równie oniemiały jak on. Nie przychodzi mi do głowy nic, co mógłbym powiedzieć. Jack też milczy - i zaczynam zastanawiać się, czy będziemy tak milczeć i patrzeć się na siebie, aż oddział zostanie zamknięty dla zwiedzających i pojawi się pielęgniarka, żeby go wyprowadzić, perfekcyjnego w swoim kamiennym milczeniu.

  
Jack wygląda na nieszczęśliwego, bo na pewno tak się czuje i potężnie wzdycha. „Jak tam twoja....?” pyta w końcu, dotykając swojego policzka w miejscu, które odpowiada umiejscowieniu mojego opatrunku. Próbuje wzruszyć ramionami w odpowiedzi i momentalnie tego żałuję, ponieważ ruch powoduje koszmarny ból promieniujący z rany w mojej klatce piersiowej. Cholerny Francis Dolarhyde i jego przeklęty mały nóż. „Mogło być gorzej” mówię (chociaż pewnie nie tak dużo gorzej). „Uważają, że blizna nie będzie zbyt okropna .” Nie żebym naprawdę się tym przejmował, tak czy inaczej. To kolejny znak, kolejny ślad prowadzący do ciebie, jakby twoje odciski palców na moim ciele. Blizna z pojedynku, zdobyta w walce.

„Możesz spróbować przykryć ją tym swoim nędznym zarostem- mówi Jack. Zduszam śmiech, bo co innego mogę zrobić. Jego zakłopotanie sięga zenitu i zaczyna mi być go szkoda. „To nic takiego, Jack” mówię „Wiesz, że to nie twoja wina”.

  
„Wiem”-odpowiada, co mnie jednak odrobinę wkurza, bo chyba spodziewałem się przynajmniej minimalnego protestu. Mam nauczkę - powinienem wiedzieć, że Jack nie da mi okazji poczuć się wspaniałomyślnie.  
Jack znów wzdycha, wiec ja tez wzdycham, dotrzymując mu towarzystwa. „Cholerną scenę zbrodni tam zostawiliście, chłopaki” mówi „Totalna krwawa jatka”.

Przypuszczam, że można to i tak określić.

  
„Ale przynajmniej złapałem ci Wróżkę Zębuszkę, nie?”- odpowiadam. Pauza. „W pewnym sensie" - dodaję.  
Jack uśmiecha się lekko. „Tak, złapałeś”. Też robi pauzę. Zerkam na jego ręce, którymi porusza nerwowo. „Will, jednocześnie zgubiłeś Hannibala Lectera”.

  
Gapię się na niego przez chwilę, zdumienie autentycznie odebrało mi mowę. Czuję, jak moje usta poruszają się bezgłośnie; muszę pewnie wyglądać idiotycznie - jak ryba wyjęta z wody. Założę się, że ty nigdy nie wyglądałeś tak, jak ja teraz. Ani razu w swoim całym życiu. „Na miłość boską, Jack!” udaje mi się w końcu odezwać. „Nie zgubiłem Hannibala Lectera!  
To nie było tak, jakbym zapomniał wsadzić go na tylne siedzenie samochodu i zorientował się dopiero po dojechaniu do domu - ups, a gdzież to się podział Hannibal Lecter?”  
Biorę gwałtowny, piekący wdech. „Zostałem dźgnięty nożem i zrzucony z klifu”. Urywam na chwile. Tym razem zdecydowanie nie dodaję "w pewnym sensie".

  
Jack jest niezrażony (jasne), wzorowy w swoim poczuciu sprawiedliwego wysiłku. Jack Crawford: jeszcze raz do ataku. „Will, wiesz, że muszę cię o to zapytać. Wiesz, że muszę. Czy byłeś świadom tego, że zamierza uciec?” Patrzy na mnie twardo. „To nie byłby pierwszy raz, prawda?”

  
Przez krótką, okropną chwilę czuję, że mogę się zaraz rozpłakać.  
„Nie mam absolutnie żadnego pojęcia, co się z nim stało” mówię w końcu. „Mówiłem już to każdemu i złożyłem oświadczenie. Spadliśmy oboje z klifu. Zabiliśmy Dolarhyde’a, chwycił mnie” - ostrożnie, myślę - „straciliśmy równowagę, spadliśmy. Może być martwy. Prawdopodobnie jest martwy...”  
„Może być martwy, tak, może i tak jest” mówi Jack „ale tak samo mógłbyś być martwy i ty. A nie jesteś.”  
„Nie" -mówię. -"Nie jestem.”  
„I wszyscy się z tego powodu bardzo cieszymy.” - odpowiada Jack, przerażająco serdecznym tonem. Teraz czuje się winny i próbuje wycofać. Przycisnął i wysondował mnie, żeby uzyskać moją reakcję a teraz jest zadowolony z tego, że mój ból nie jest udawany, wiec może się wycofać (na razie). Zadanie wykonane. W każdym razie to naprawdę jest jego wina...tak jakby. Ale wyglada już weselej, jakby trochę mu ulżyło. Może i nie wierzy mi całkowicie, ale na pewno chciałby. Uśmiecha się ponownie, dobrotliwie i łagodnie. Dajcie mu więcej czasu a pewnie zacznie czohrać mnie po głowie i nazywać kumplem (o boże, mam nadzieje że do tego nie dojdzie?). W całej tej szopce nie chodzi całkowicie, a nawet w większości, o mnie. Głównie ma być to korzyść dla Jacka - chce ustawić mnie we właściwym miejscu, mam stać się znów potulny i niestanowiący zagrożenia, kimś, kogo można traktować protekcjonalnie, z góry. Biorąc pod uwagę jako przenikliwość, to naprawdę nie ma o niczym pojęcia.

  
„Kade już z Tobą rozmawiała?” -pyta.

Przewracam oczami zamiast odpowiadać a Jack prycha śmiechem. Na pewno powinien to wiedzieć i czy serio musi o to pytać? Naprawdę, oni wszyscy tam są kompletnie bezużyteczni, jeden agent nie wie, co robi drugi. Nie dziwnego, że tak łatwo udawało ci się ich wszystkich zwodzić przez tyle czasu.  
Jack (tak jak ja) chyba ma już dość tej wymiany zdań. Podnosi się, zbiera swój płaszcz i ten groteskowy kapelusz. Zastanawiam się, jak ty wyglądałbyś w takim kapeluszu? Pewnie by ci pasował. Jasne. Pewnie nosiłbyś go zawadiacko zsuniętego na jedną stronę.

  
„Trzymaj się Will” mówi Jack, klepiąc mnie ostrożnie po ramieniu. Uśmiecham się w odpowiedzi, ponieważ to właśnie powinienem zrobić. „Porozmawiamy jeszcze później” dodaje i brzmi to zarówno jak groźba, jak i obietnica.

  
Wychodzi, a ja wyciągam się na łóżku i zamykam oczy. Cieszy mnie cisza i spokój (nareszcie, cholera). Po chwili otwieram je znowu, ale i tak cię tu nie ma, oczywiście, że nie. „Nie wiem gdzie jesteś” mówię na głos. Mam nadzieję, że nikt mnie nie słyszy. Potrafię sobie wyobrazić niepokojący wpis do moich akt medycznych: Will Graham leży w swoim pokoju, radośnie rozmawiając sam ze sobą. Ale to nie obchodzi mnie na tyle żebym przestał. To nie moja wina, że mówię do siebie. Powinienem rozmawiać z tobą. Ale nie wiem gdzie jesteś, naprawdę nie wiem. Nie ma cię nigdzie, ale mógłbyś być wszędzie - i wszystko to w tym samym czasie.

  
„Nawet gdybym wiedział, gdzie jesteś, nie powiedziałbym im. Nie pozwoliłbym im cię zabrać”-mówię w ciemności. Słowa „bo jesteś mój” pozostają niewypowiedziane, ale gdybyś siedział w swoim krześle usłyszałbyś je i tak. Wiedziałbyś. Zawsze wiedziałeś.


	2. Rozdział 2

Mija sześć tygodni, zanim wypiszą mnie ze szpitala. Czas ten dłuży się niemiłosiernie. To naprawdę niedorzeczne, że trwa to tak długo, bo nawet nie jest to uzasadnione medycznie... ale domyślam się, że Jack chce mnie trzymać w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzie może mieć na mnie oko. Nikt nie mówi o tym głośno, ale powód jest oczywisty - budynek szpitala to ograniczona przestrzeń, którą łatwo obserwować, na wypadek gdybyś jednak zamierzał się zjawić z zamiarem dokończenia dzieła. Pomysł jest śmieszny, bo czy mógłbyś wpaść w tak ewidentnie zastawioną pułapkę?

Nie zjawiasz się.

Mam za to innych gości. Przychodzi Alana, trzymając za rękę wyjątkowo poważnego, małego chłopca. Dziecko ma jej oczy patrzące czujnie spod strzechy ciemnych włosów. Zaciąga twoje krzesło w róg pokoju i tworzy tam coś w rodzaju fortu, wykorzystując do tego płaszcz swojej mamy. Jego jasne, ptasie oczy obserwują mnie spomiędzy fałd płaszcza. Jest coś bardzo dziwnego w jego małej twarzy. Uśmiecham się do niego, ale on tylko wpatruje się we mnie jak sowa i nie odwzajemnia uśmiechu. Nie mam mu tego za złe, bo na pewno wyglądam przerażająco: szalony wzrok, udręczony wyraz twarzy, błyszcząca purpurowa blizna biegnąca przez środek policzka. Później pewnie poprosi matkę, żeby go tu już więcej nie zabierała.

Zeller i Price też wpadają i są prawie (ale nie aż tak bardzo) skrępowani jak Jack. Na szczęście rozluźniają się szybciej i bardziej przekonująco.

„Masz za długie włosy” - mówi Price, taksując mnie wzrokiem. „Właściwie mógłbyś już wiązać je w kucyk. Och, może powinieneś tak zrobić, wyglądałbyś świetnie!” Zerkam na niego szybko, ale najwyraźniej droczy się ze mną. Mimo to ma rację- jestem na granicy stanu, który określa się jako „zapuszczony”, a właściwie to już przekroczyłem tę granicę. Price siada na brzegu mojego łóżka i zaczyna podjadać bezczelnie wszystkie winogrona z koszyka owoców zostawionego przez Alanę. Śmieję się i udaję, że próbuje go powstrzymać, odpychając jego rękę. Pewnie mogło być gorzej. Przynajmniej mam duży pokój. W rzeczy samej jest tak dobrze wyposażony, że na pewno to Biuro płaci rachunki. Niemożliwe, że moje stare ubezpieczenie pokryłoby takie koszta. A’propos, czy ja jestem jeszcze w ogóle ubezpieczony? Robię mentalną notatkę, żeby to później sprawdzić. Nie, żeby to było coś pilnego - można bezpiecznie powiedzieć, że ryzyko moich uszkodzeń ciała będzie wyraźnie spadać, teraz, kiedy już nie ma cię w pobliżu.

Poza nimi wszystkimi najbardziej daje mi do myślenia nieobecność Molly. Na pewno już ktoś jej wszystko opowiedział (i tym kimś prawie na pewno była Freddie Lounds).

Czuję szczere poczucie winy i żal, że ta świadomość nie sprawia mi więcej bólu, niż faktycznie czuję. Nie mogę jej winić. Nie jest winna. Przecież sam nawet nie podjąłem żadnej próby skontaktowania się z nią.

 

Kade Purnell przychodzi ponownie, lecz tym razem nie siada, preferując górowanie nade mną na przemian z krążeniem po pokoju. Mówi mi, że ekipa śledcza zrobiła postępy w badaniu terenu na klifie i pyta, czy może chciałbym skorygować swoje oświadczenie. Jest to tak oczywisty wybieg, że prawie śmieję jej się w twarz (znowu). To oczywiste, że nie znaleźli nic nowego, a pewno nic, żeby obciążyć mnie winą. Nie siedziałbym tutaj, gdyby udało im się coś znaleźć.

„Nie, wszystko gra” mówię (i brzmi to bardzo swobodnie, ale cóż). „Podtrzymuję wszystko, co do tej pory powiedziałem”.

Patrzy na mnie zagadkowo, ale wytrzymuję to spojrzenie i koniec końców to ona pierwsza odwraca wzrok. Potrafię być naprawdę uparty, kiedy tego chcę. Byłbyś ze mnie zadowolony. „Twoi rodzice wybierając dla ciebie imię wykazali się wielką zdolnością przewidywania.”-powiedziałeś mi kiedyś. „Imię William pochodzi z języka germańskiego i znaczy ‚zdeterminowany wojownik’.

„Naprawdę?” zdziwiłem się.

„Samo słowo ‚will’ oznacza męstwo, stanowczość. Potęga charakteru, siła woli.” Uśmiechnąłeś się przy tym lekko. „Sam widzisz: Moc woli (oryg.: Willpower)”

„Brzmi to jak najgorsza supermoc na świecie.” Dziwnie się wtedy poczułem i chyba próbowałem zamaskować to żartem.

„Przypuszczam, że dla ciebie tak to wygląda” odparłeś zamyślony. „Dary, które masz, nie zawsze są łatwe do zniesienia, prawda? Może pewnego dnia to się zmieni.”

„Dary, to znaczy że jest ich więcej niż jeden?” byłem nieco zmieszany. „Myślałem, że chodzi ci o moją empatię?”

„Tak, o nią też” - odpowiedziałeś tym samym spokojnym tonem „ale również o twój mroczny potencjał”.

Gdyby powiedział to ktokolwiek inny zabrzmiałoby to pewnie komicznie, lecz twój szorstki akcent sprawił, że słowa tak niepokojące zostały wypowiedziane niemalże z czcią. Wtedy nie wiedziałem zupełnie, co miałeś na myśli - lecz oczywiście w końcu to zrozumiałem.

 

*****

 

Kolejnym nieuniknionym czynnikiem przedłużającym mój pobyt w szpitalu jest fakt, że tak naprawdę to nie mam gdzie się podziać. Dom w Wolf Trap już dawno jest sprzedany - jedna z pierwszych ofiar - a przecież nie mogę przywlec się z powrotem do domu Molly (jakoś nie czuję, żeby to był mój dom.... zastanawiam się teraz, czy w jakimś stopniu kiedykolwiek tak było). A nawet gdybym mógł, czy chciałbym to zrobić? Nie, pewnie nie. Osoba, którą Molly kiedyś znała, jej „słodki facet” (już wyobrażam sobie twoją minę) - tego kogoś już nie ma. Spadł z klifu i został zabrany przez ocean.

„Ojca morskie tulą fale;

Z kości jego są korale,

Perła lśni, gdzie oko było;

Każda cząstka jego ciała

W drogi klejnot się przebrała

Oceanu dziwną siłą.”

Skąd pochodzą te słowa? Boże, co się ze mną dzieje... Nagle zaczynam odgrzebywać z pamięci pretensjonalne urywki poezji. Ty byś pamiętał, to jasne. Zawsze wiedziałeś takie rzeczy.

„Burza” Szekspira. To stąd pochodzi ten fragment.

 

Pieniądze stanowią pewien problem, lecz nie niemożliwy do pokonania. Nie jestem taki naiwny, żeby myśleć, że w Quantico będę szybko mile widziany z powrotem, ale nadal mam trochę oszczędności. Ostatnio spływa też masa całkiem pokaźnych czeków za różne artykuły i publikacje (widocznie jestem znów na topie odkąd była o wszystkim mowa w wiadomościach -chorobliwa ciekawość ma swoje zalety, jak wszystko inne).

Pomimo tego, cześć mnie buntuje się na pomysł duszenia się na podmiejskim stosie. Łapię się na tym, że moją uwagę zwracają reklamy zdecydowanie złych rodzajów mieszkań, w wyraźnie niewłaściwej części miasta. Przyciągają mnie miejsca podejrzane i odosobnione - i wmawiam sobie, że po prostu szukam prywatności, okolicy, gdzie nikt na nikogo nie zwraca uwagi, a sąsiedzi nie dbają o siebie ani nie zadają pytań. Powtarzam sobie, że absolutnie nie ma to nic wspólnego ze znalezieniem miejsca, do którego mógłbyś dotrzeć niezauważony. Czasami prawie w to wierzę.

Alana oferuje pomoc przy przeprowadzce, lecz mam obecnie tak żałośnie mało rzeczy, że szkoda jej zachodu. Po co ciągnąć ją przez całe miasto z powodu kilku obszarpanych kartonowych pudeł? To byłoby naprawdę niedorzeczne. To nie tak, że nie chcę dać jej mojego nowego adresu. Hm, a może? Nie, przecież muszę i tak podać go Jackowi. To nie jest powód.

 

Mieszkanie jest naprawdę okropne. Założę się, że ktoś w nim umarł, przypuszczalnie nawet więcej niż jedna osoba.

Pewnie łatwiej byłoby wymienić lokatorów, którzy tu nie umarli. Nawet sam budynek jest wciśnięty pomiędzy sąsiednie, jak pijak podtrzymywany przez dwóch niechętnych kumpli od kieliszka.

Rozbawia mnie myśl, co ty byś powiedział na ten widok. Wyobrażam sobie ciebie stojącego pośrodku salonu, ubranego w jeden z tych cholernie nieskazitelnych garniturów, przewracającego oczami ze zgrozy. Dostałbyś zawału. Znienawidziłbyś to miejsce. Ty i te twoje warte 1500$ butelki brandy, skórzane włoskie buty z Florencji oraz meble z XIX wieku. Byłeś takim pretensjonalnym skurczybykiem, afiszując się swoim bogactwem i gustem, jednocześnie skupiając je razem siłą swojej osobowości.

Założę się, że nigdy nie musiałeś mieszkać w takim miejscu jak to w całym swoim rozpieszczonym życiu. Chociaż nie, faktycznie, przecież to nie jest prawda - kiedyś byłeś biedny i to bardzo. W czasach, gdy byłeś mały, jeszcze zanim ciotka i wuj zabrali cię do siebie. Pamiętam, jak mi o tym mówiłeś, pragmatycznie i bardzo rzeczowo. Miałeś takie intensywne spojrzenie, kiedy opowiadałeś o tym, ale poza tym nic innego nie zdradzało twoich emocji. Głos nie zadrżał ci ani razu. Nie okazałem ci mojego współczucia, bo wiedziałem, że nie mógłbyś tego znieść, ale było mi cię bardzo żal. Współczułem temu zabiedzonemu chłopcu, którym kiedyś byłeś.

Zastanawiam się, gdzie teraz jesteś. Czy kulisz się w brudnym rogu jakiejś zapadłej dziury, albo stoisz w kolejce żeby zdobyć miejsce na materacu w schronisku dla bezdomnych, zmęczony i obszarpany, masując siniaki na ramionach? Jakoś w to wątpię. To niesamowicie trudne wyobrazić sobie ciebie w takich warunkach. Jesteś na to za sprytny, zbyt przebiegły. Nikt zdoła przyprzeć cię do muru i pokonać. Jedyny powód, dla którego znalazłbyś się w takich okolicznościach, to ten, że wybrałbyś je z rozmysłem i celowo.

Może nie jestem całkiem fair w stosunku do ciebie. Nigdy nie sprawiłeś, że poczułem się przy tobie źle z powodu tego, że pochodzę z biedniejszej rodziny. Domyślam się, że ukrywałeś swoją arystokratyczną pedanterię, jeśli chodziło o moje flanelowe koszule oraz psią sierść, które towarzyszyły mi wtedy na każdym kroku. Rozklekotany samochód i łuszczący się pobielone ogrodzenie. Woda toaletowa z okrętem na butelce. Mogłeś umniejszyć i zlekceważyć mnie gdybyś chciał, miałeś wystarczająco dużo sprzyjających okoliczności. Ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś. Ani razu nie spojrzałeś na mnie z góry. Takie rzeczy nie były dla ciebie ważne, tak myślę. Nie byłeś pyszałkiem w takim sensie.

Po tygodniu w moim mieszkaniu stoją nadal nierozpakowane pudła, ale przynajmniej mam piwo i jedzenie (niezbyt dużo, ale jednak - głównie wybór głęboko smażonych, przetworzonych i pokrytych cukrem pudrem różności, na widok których poczułbyś dreszcz zgrozy). Są też dwa krzesła i dostęp do internetu. Jack dzwoni dwa razy, a Alana raz, ale nie odbieram, ani nie oddzwaniam do nich. Przeglądam stronę internetową TattleCrime, poświęcając dużo więcej czasu na czytanie komentarzy niż samych artykułów. Nie muszę czytać relacji - byłem tam i wiem, co się naprawdę wydarzyło. Tracę rachubę w liczeniu, ile razy ludzie nazywają nas Morderczymi Mężami (Freddie powinna zacząć handlować gadżetami z tym hasłem, zarobiłaby fortunę). Kilka osób spekuluje, czy naprawdę byliśmy kochankami, a jeśli tak, to od kiedy, oraz kto był na górze (naturalnie jednomyślnie wszyscy stwierdzają, że ty). Wyrywa mi się głośny jęk i ukrywam twarz w dłoniach. To raczej upokarzające.

Komentarze są dość podzielone, ponieważ sporo osób wierzy, że przez cały czas byłem po twojej stronie i pomogłem ci sfingować twoją smierć. ZombieCannibal99 twierdzi, że to ja zginąłem, a obecny Will Graham to naprawdę Hannibal Lecter w peruce i okularach. Unoszę brwi ze zdziwienia.

FBI_Zdemaskowane dowodzi, że załatwiłem ci w Biurze tajną pracę eksperta-profilera, i nikt nie wie że ty to ty, a ja najwyraźniej zamierzam wykorzystywać twoje obserwacje psychologiczne, przedstawiając je jako moje własne. Jest do tego rozbrajająco szczery wywód, jak odznaki FBI mogą być przekonująco podrobione. Tak jakby fałszywa odznaka była najbardziej nieprawdopodobną częścią tej teorii.

Większość zgadza się, że nadal żyjesz.

Bawię się myślą założenia fałszywego profilu i dołączenia do tej zabawy. Zaskakuje mnie, jak dużo osób ma nick wykorzystujący w różny sposób moje imię i nazwisko (widzę liczne nicki w stylu Prawdziwy_Will_Graham albo WillGraham2015), a pokaźna cześć z nich twierdzi, że w rzeczywistości jest mną. Drażnią się, twierdząc że znają prawdę, czyli co naprawdę stało się tamtej nocy.

Dużo mniej osób twierdzi, że jest tobą - nawet jako awatar wzbudzasz respekt. W końcu łamię się i odpisuję komuś o nicku Graham666 „Gówno wiesz. Wiem na pewno, że Will Graham nie mógł wspiąć się ponownie na klif, ponieważ chorobliwie boi się porostów i wolałby raczej utonąć, niż dotknąć ich potwornie kosmatej powierzchni”. PrawdaJestGdzieśTam natychmiast wpisuje się pod tym, dodając że *wszyscy* wiedzą, że Will Graham nienawidzi porostów, głupku, kto o tym nie wie? I że naprawdę Graham666 gówno wie.” Mrugam oczami widząc to a potem wyłączam laptopa. Dociera do mnie niewyraźnie, że jestem naprawdę wyjątkowo pijany (ostatnio jestem często w takim stanie).

Czasem przeglądam wątki w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto mógłby być tobą, ukrytym za klawiaturą i nieszkodliwym nickiem, ale nic nie przykuwa mojej uwagi.

Rany, kiedy stałem się taki żałosny? Upijam się do nieprzytomności, karmiąc się padliną na śmietniku TattleCrime... Zmieniłem się w kogoś, kim zwykłem pogardzać. Wiem że muszę wziąć się w garść. Zacząć przygotowania do ogarnięcia tego wszystkiego, ale nie wiem jak to zrobić. Jeszcze nie wiem, jak moje życie będzie wyglądało bez ciebie. Jest inaczej niż wcześniej, kiedy dokładnie wiedziałem, gdzie jesteś, nawet jeśli cię nie widywałem. Teraz po raz pierwszy moja wyobraźnia mnie zawodzi. Widzę tylko puste miejsce, wyrwę w rzeczywistości, która jest jak rana - mocno krwawiące rozcięcie, tam gdzie powinieneś być ty.

Moje wieczory prawie zawsze kończą się w ten sam sposób - zamykam oczy i myślę o tobie, przywołując twoje wspomnienie. Najczęściej zdecydowanie odmawiasz pojawienia się, ale nie zawsze. Czasem obserwuję, jak wchodzisz, rzucając szybkie spojrzenia i rejestrując wyposażenie pokoju. Omiatasz wzrokiem moje wybitnie obskurne otoczenie i unosisz brew.

„Och, Will”- mówisz rozbawionym tonem. Twój akcent jest jakby mocniejszy, niż pamiętam, zwłaszcza przy samogłoskach. W-i-ll. Ostrożnie siadasz na krześle naprzeciw mnie, prostując przed sobą nogi i splatając ręce pod brodą.

„Pieprz się” mówię wesoło. Robię w twoją stronę gest butelką piwa w ironicznym toaście. Bawi mnie twoja pogarda moim gównianym mieszkaniem.

Tylko się uśmiechasz. Wyglądasz na zadowolonego. Poznaję ten wyraz twarzy, bo widziałem go już wcześniej. Zwykłeś patrzeć tak na mnie całkiem często. Na początku przyprawiało mnie to gęsią skórkę, nie wiem kiedy to się zmieniło. Też się uśmiecham, pijąc piwo z butelki.

"Za dużo pijesz" - mówisz. Uśmiecham się znowu i ignoruję cię kompletnie, pociągając kolejny łyk piwa. Milczysz, ale to rodzaj towarzyskiej ciszy. Zawsze to w tobie lubiłem, że nigdy nie czułeś potrzeby wypełniania ciszy towarzyskimi frazesami i głupim gadaniem.

"Wysłałeś mi swoje złamane serce" -mówię nagle. Podnosisz wzrok. "We Włoszech. W kościele". Po co właściwie ci to mówię? Przecież wiesz, co zrobiłeś.

"Tak."

"Dlaczego?"

Nie odpowiadasz. Po prostu tam siedzisz i obserwujesz mnie, z tym cholernie ironicznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Czekasz, aż sam sobie odpowiem. Wiesz, że to zrobię.

"Złamane serce sugeruje głębokie uczucie." - mówię lekko niewyraźnie, więc odkasłuję, próbując to zatuszować. - "Ty nie masz głębokich uczuć, prawda? Nie jesteś jak inni ludzie."

  
"Z pewnością, nie jestem."

  
"Bedelia powiedziała, że mnie kochasz."

  
"Doprawdy?" - odpowiadasz z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

  
"Czemu mnie zostawiłeś?" -pytam - "Ty draniu. Czemu mnie z sobą nie zabrałeś?"

  
"Ależ ja cię nie zostawiłem."-wydajesz się zamyślony. Albo po prostu zaczynasz się nudzić - mną, tym wszystkim... czymkolwiek „to wszystko” jest (ja za cholerę nie mam pojęcia). - "Coś zawsze trzyma mnie blisko ciebie, nawet jeśli nie jesteśmy razem."- dodajesz. Brzmi to zastanawiająco. Nie umiem powiedzieć, czy jesteś szczery czy nie.

"Bzdury" - mówię.

  
"Wymagałeś odpowiedniej pomocy medycznej."

  
"Ty też."

  
"Ale ja nie jestem jak inni ludzie - mam wrażenie, że przed chwilą to ustaliliśmy."

  
"Jesteś wytworem mojej wyobraźni" - mówię z rozdrażnieniem - "więc nie możesz mieć ostatniego słowa."

  
"W porządku. Czegokolwiek sobie życzysz."

  
"Życzę sobie."

Naprawdę jestem pijany. Wyjątkowo pijany. Zdejmuję okulary i zamykam oczy, poruszam ramionami w próbie rozluźnienia mięśni. Wszystko mnie boli. Słyszę jak podchodzisz do mnie. Czuję twoje palce wsuwające się w moje włosy, masujące czaszkę. Przeciągasz kciukiem po wrażliwej skórze tuż za uchem.

"Masz za długie włosy."

"Wiem" - mówię od niechcenia, lecz tak naprawdę cieszy mnie fakt, że zauważyłeś. Że zwróciłeś uwagę na tak głupi szczegół. Z zażenowaniem nagle uderza mnie myśl, że rozmowa z tobą w mojej głowie daje mi więcej satysfakcji niż rozmowy z prawdziwymi ludźmi prawdziwym świecie. Rzeczywistymi ludźmi, nie seryjnymi mordercami. Lecz dociera do mnie, że ta pierwsza myśl tak nie obchodzi mnie tak bardzo, jak powinna. A powinno mnie to obchodzić. Ale przecież i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. To jest moja wizja.

"Dobranoc, doktorze Lecter." - mówię głośno. Ale tym razem nie ma odpowiedzi. Pokój jest cichy, bo oczywiście wcale cię tu nie ma. Jestem tylko ja, w pustym pokoju, w najgorszej części miasta, zagubiony w urojeniach z udziałem jednocześnie najlepszego i najgorszego człowieka, jakiego spotkałem w życiu. Kogoś, kto próbował mnie kilka razy zabić (i też kilka razy uratował mi życie). I nawet nie wiem, czy ten ktoś jeszcze żyje. Moje oczy pieką i robią się wilgotne, ale mówię sobie, że to nie łzy. Nie płaczę. Nie płaczę.

Nie płynę, lecz tonę.

Znajduje jakąś kartkę i bazgrzę na niej „Zrobić porządek w życiu”. Podkreślam to trzy razy i dodaję dwa wykrzykniki. Opieram kartkę o czajnik, żeby zauważyć ją z samego rana, od razu kiedy wejdę do kuchni.

Zataczając się w pijackich próbach przygotowań do spania, pozwalam sobie odpłynąć myślami znów do ciebie (jak zwykle). Wiesz, dużo myślałem o tym, co chodziło mi po głowie w momencie, gdy pociągnąłem nas obu w dół z tego klifu. Zastanawiam się też, o czym ty myślałeś, aczkolwiek niepewnie, bo to jest dużo trudniejsze do określenia. Z rzeczy które pamiętam najlepiej to mocny uchwyt twoich rąk - jedna na moich plecach, druga na biodrze - i twoje milczenie. Ta cisza była uderzająca, nie wydałeś żadnego dźwięku, ani razu. Nie szarpałeś się ani nic z tych rzeczy, po prostu pozwoliłeś mi pociągnąć cię w dół, tak jakbyś w pełni akceptował fakt, że oczywiście to musi się skończyć w taki sposób. Przez cały czas obejmowałeś mnie ramionami, trzymając moją głowę przytuloną do twojej klatki piersiowej.

W końcu przekroczyłem granicę, prawda? Nic dziwnego, że byłeś taki zadowolony. Kiedyś to ty się delektowałeś, ja tolerowałem; a potem zjawił się Wielki Czerwony Smok i to ja byłem tym, który czuł zachwyt w trakcie zabijania. I kiedy zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, to było całkowicie unicestwiające. Pomruk satysfakcji, gdy nóż zagłębił się w ciało - ty i ja polujący razem - jak bardzo żywy się czułem, naprawdę cholernie żywy pośród tej całej śmierci. To nawet interesujące (albo i nie), ale nie pamiętam nic z ważnych rzeczy - uderzenia w wodę, zanurzenia, dopłynięcia na brzeg - ale za to pamiętam uchwyt twoich rąk i milczenie, i okropną nieuchronność tego wszystkiego. Nie mogę żyć z tobą, nie mogę żyć bez ciebie. Chciałem umrzeć i chciałem, żebyś umarł razem ze mną. To pamiętam.

Kiedy obudziłem się w szpitalu, poczułem się kompletnie zdradzony - kolejny raz mnie przechytrzyłeś. Twoja gra, twoje zasady....i nic się nie kończy dopóki ty o tym nie zdecydujesz. Nawet ocean był ci posłuszny i wypluł nas z powrotem,wszystko dlatego, bo ty tak chciałeś. I teraz jestem tutaj, oddalony o całe życie od tej strasznej, ekscytującej nocy - od szoku, bólu, adrenaliny, krwi (czarnej w świetle księżyca) oraz tej rozkoszy - i czuję się z tym nawet dobrze. Albo nie, nie „dobrze”, nie do końca - po prostu już nie jestem taki wściekły. Przypuszczam, że dostałem kolejną szanse, dzięki tobie. Naprawdę ważne pytanie, oczywiście, to co zamierzam z tym zrobić. Lecz jeszcze nie jestem gotów się z tym zmierzyć. W końcu, i wierzę w to, zamierzam wyrównać rachunki-po raz kolejny. Alternatywą w międzyczasie jest ta dziwna ograniczona przestrzeń, gdzie muszę zachowywać się jak marionetka, wykonująca wszystkie właściwe ruchy. Wszystkie te szarpnięcia i podrygiwania, przekonujące ludzi, że ciągle jestem tym samym Willem Grahamem, który skoczył z urwiska do morza, podczas gdy wiem (i ty wiesz równie dobrze jak ja), że to nie jest prawdziwy powód.

Rozsądna cześć mnie (wiem, że nada taka jest, gdzieś tam) wie, że muszę wreszcie o tobie zapomnieć. Może pewnego dnia tak się stanie. Lecz jeszcze nie teraz.

 


	3. Rozdział 3

 Budzę się następnego ranka z pulsującym bólem pod czaszką i zdecydowanie nieprzyjemnym wrażeniem, że coś wpełzło w nocy do mich ust i tam zdechło. Rany, to żałosne. Jestem na to za stary. Chwiejąc się, idę do kuchni w poszukiwaniu aspiryny i natychmiast zwraca moją uwagę kartka opartą oskarżycielsko o czajnik. Notatka wygląda jeszcze bardziej przejmująco i krzykliwie (jeśli to w ogóle możliwe), niż pamiętam z wczoraj. Czuję nieracjonalny przypływ irytacji, bo moja pijana natura jest takim świętoszkowatych dupkiem. Aczkolwiek wiem, że ta opinia jest poprawna. Jestem jak pływak w mętnej wodzie, niepewnie brnący w górę w celu wydostania się na powierzchnię wody (w przenośni i dosłownie, bo czyż nie tak musieliśmy się czuć tamtej nocy?). Muszę podjąć świadomą decyzję, zacząć znowu żyć. Wiem to. Wiem. Muszę to zrobić i przestać udawać, że jest inaczej.

Problem polega na tym, że nie mam jasno wyznaczonego celu, ale potrzebuje czegoś żeby wypełnić moje coraz bardziej bezcelowe dni, zanim oszaleję. Chyba mógłbym powiedzieć, ze jestem ci to winien (mógłbym...chyba). Ostatecznie to ty dopilnowałeś że przeżyłem nasz wspólny upadek, wiec chyba miałeś w jakiś cel w tym, żebym przeżył. Rany, od czego w ogóle mam zacząć?

Mieszkanie wydaje mi się dziś jeszcze bardziej ponure niż zwykle. Blade światło wpada przez cienkie zasłony, wystawiając na pokaz wszystkie pęknięcia i plamy wilgoci na ścianach. Decyduję się wyjść, uciec stąd na chwilę. 

Idę z opuszczoną głową, nie podnosząc wzroku, tylko od czasu do czasu obrzucam ulicę krótkimi spojrzeniami. Po około 20 minutach dociera do mnie, że czuję paranoiczny strach przed rozpoznaniem, więc podnoszę kołnierz płaszcza i staram się ukryć twarz. Czuję się trochę lepiej - do momentu kiedy w oknie wystawowym mijanego sklepu zauważam swoje odbicie. Jeśli ludzie nie zwracali na mnie uwagi wcześniej, to na pewno teraz będą - wyglądam podejrzanie jak diabli. Jako kompromis opuszczam kołnierz, ale z kieszeni płaszcza wyciągam czapkę i naciągam ją mocno zakrywając czoło. Kiedy idę przez park, na ławce widzę człowieka czytającego gazetę. Na pierwszej stronie rzuca się w oczy twoje zdjęcie oraz nagłówek „FBI ciągle zbite z tropu”. Mężczyzna zauważa, że się gapię i rzuca mi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie, wiec odwracam wzrok i idę dalej.

Kończę moją wycieczkę w małej kawiarni, która trochę za mocno próbuje obnosić się ze swoimi modnie niezależnymi referencjami „pokaż mi, co potrafisz”, ale poza tym jest przytulnie i cicho. Jestem jedynym klientem, więc w końcu nieuchronnie łapię gadkę-szmatkę z kelnerką. Dziewczyna ma przypiętą plakietkę z uśmiechniętą buźką i napisem „Cześć! Mam na imię Sarah” i śmieje się ze wszystkiego, co mówię. Nawet czasem dotyka mojej ręki, kiedy chce na coś zwrócić uwagę. Widzę, że próbuje ze mną flirtować. Jest nawet ładna - w pewnym sensie, ze swoimi zdrowo zaróżowionymi policzkami. Kiedyś może nawet próbowałbym ją poderwać, ale teraz nawet sama myśl o tym jest męcząca. Zamiast tego pomagam jej rozwiązać krzyżówkę z gazety. To ta sama gazeta - z twoim zdjęciem na pierwszej stronie, ale tym razem jestem już przygotowany na ten widok i udaje mi się bez trudu po prostu odwrócić wzrok. Cukiernica na ladzie jest bardzo interesująca.

"Badanie wnętrza" - czyta - "10 liter, pierwsza E."  
"Endoskopia"- mówię, a po chwili wyjaśniam - "endo znaczy _wewnątrz_."  
"Nieźle!" - uśmiecha się. Nie umiem powiedzieć czy szczerze jej zaimponowałem czy jest po prostu uprzejma i ignoruje fakt, że brzmię (nawet dla siebie) jak nieznośny mądrala.

 Odgaduję jeszcze „autopsję” i „malarię”.

"Znasz tyle haseł medycznych!" - znowu obdarza mnie promiennym uśmiechem, nawet większym niż emotikon na jej plakietce. "Jesteś lekarzem czy jak?"  
"Nie, skąd" - mówię wymijająco -"po prostu kojarzę je, bo są powiązane ze śmiercią."

O cholera, naprawdę powiedziałem to na głos? W chwilach takich jak ta zastanawiam się, jak udało mi się przetrwać ostatnie lata, prezentując poziom niezdarności towarzyskiej tak wysoki, że potencjalnie śmiertelny. Podnoszę obie dłonie w obronnym geście.

"Rany, przepraszam" - mówię - "To zabrzmiało _naprawdę_ dziwnie. Pracuję tak jakby w policji. Medycyna sądowa. Wiesz, to coś jak...”

Waham się przez moment, szukając uspokajającego porównania, które jej nie wystraszy, lecz nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Czy w ogóle są jakieś uspakajające odniesienia do medycyny sądowej?

"A, chodzi ci o coś jak w tym serialu, CSI?" - pyta dziewczyna.  
"Tak!" - mówię, trochę zbyt gorliwie. - "Tak, dokładnie tak." No cóż, nie tak dokładnie.

Kelnerka zaczyna chichotać, równowaga jest przywrócona. Cześć mnie cieszy się, że dziewczyna znów się uśmiecha, lecz w środku wzdycham i chciałbym powiedzieć jej, że lepiej byłoby dla niej, gdyby zaufała pierwszemu wrażeniu i uciekła jak najdalej ode mnie, bo w sumie zarówno jestem zarówno niepokojący, jak i zaniepokojony. Nie należę do jej świata, w którym ludzie są wiarygodni, rozsądni i _mili_. Ja nie jestem taki, jedynie się maskuję.

Gdy niedługo potem wychodzę, dziewczyna rzuca coś o tym, żebym niedługo znów wpadł na kawę - na koszt firmy! - i kolejną krzyżówkę. Odpowiadam, że zobaczę co da się zrobić, chociaż już mówiąc to wiem, że tak się nie stanie.

 

*****

 

To dziwaczne uczucie, jakby świat szedł dalej naprzód beze mnie (w gruncie rzeczy tak jest), a ja próbuję zatrzymać go i wygramolić się z powrotem. Po krótkim wahaniu robię postanowienie, że następnym razem, gdy ktoś zadzwoni, odbiorę telefon. W ogólnym zarysie to żałosny cel, ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Przez cały dzień nikt nie dzwoni, ale następnego dnia telefon ożywa. Dzwoni Jack. Miałem chyba nadzieję, że jednak będzie to Alana. Nie mam zbytniej nadziei, że Jack powie coś, co szczególnie chciałbym usłyszeć, ale złamanie postanowienia przy pierwszej okazji nie wróży dobrze, więc odbieram telefon.

"Cześć Jack."

"Will! "- mówi, jakby był naprawdę szczęśliwy, słysząc mój głos (to niemożliwe. A może?) - "Dawno się nie odzywałeś. Zacząłem już podejrzewać, że znów uciekłeś."

"Nie, jestem cały czas tutaj" - mówię, co brzmi raczej głupio, bo gdzie indziej miałbym być?

"Mam tu scenę zbrodni" - mówi bez zbędnych wstępów - "jedno włamanie i jeden martwy właściciel. Chciałbym, żebyś rzucił na to okiem."

Biorąc pod uwagę jego zachowanie w szpitalu, nie tego się spodziewałem. Jestem autentycznie zaskoczony.

"Naprawdę?" - udaje mi się wydusić.

"Tak, naprawdę" - mówi Jack jakby trochę niecierpliwie. Słyszę w tle jakąś rozmowę i dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. - "Nie mam nikogo innego do dyspozycji, a myślę, że przydałoby ci się zajęcie. Co ty na to? Jesteś gotowy?"

Czuję nagły przypływ sympatii. Stary dobry Jack. Czym zasłużyłem sobie na tyle zaufania? Nie zrobiłem ostatnio nic, żeby sobie na nie zasłużyć.

"Jestem gotowy" - mówię (nie, wcale nie jestem).

"Lepiej, żebyś naprawdę był" - odpowiada Jack. - "Sporo ryzykuję, bo decyzja o twoim powrocie nie cieszyła się popularnością. Tym razem nie mogę cię przez to przenieść."

"Jack, czuję się _dobrze_ , mogę się tym zająć" - mówię. Jestem zadowolony z tego, jak przekonująco to zabrzmiało- „Nikt nie musi mnie nosić”-dodaję.

Ty niosłeś mnie kiedyś, pamiętasz? Potykając się w śniegu wyniosłeś mnie z farmy Muskrat. Byliśmy obydwaj wyczerpani i obolali od ran. Ja byłem chyba nieprzytomny, od czasu do czasu dryfując na powierzchni świadomości. Częściowo z powodu środków, które mi podano, lecz również z powodu szoku, tak myślę. Mój umysł rozsądnie próbował się wyłączyć, żeby nie być świadkiem tego, co się działo z moim ciałem. Bóg jeden wie, co ty przeszedłeś, bo nie traktowali cię tam zbyt życzliwie, prawda? Ale nie podałeś się, i byłeś tam-szedłeś z trudem, ale ze stałym, niezłomnym celem, niosąc mnie zwisającego w twoich rękach. Czasem otwierałem oczy, i raz zobaczyłem, że patrzysz na mnie. Złowiłeś moje spojrzenie i uśmiechnąłeś się, przewracając oczami. „Jak na kogoś tak szczupłego, Will, jesteś zdumiewająco ciężki” powiedziałeś z udawanym rozdrażnieniem. Ale nie przestałeś mnie nieść, nie odpocząłeś ani razu. Przypuszczam, że to mógł być klucz do twojego sukcesu -nigdy się nie poddawałeś, w niczym. Prawdopodobnie nie wiedziałbyś jak, nonszalancko żeglując poza granice wytrzymałości innych.

„Will?”

„Tak, jestem, przepraszam”

„Na pewno u ciebie wszystko w porządku?”

„Nic mi nie jest”-odpowiadam, tak jakby powtarzanie tego cały czas mogło uczynić to prawdą. Jack pyta czy potrzebuję podwózki, ale odmawiam i mówię, że przyjadę sam, więc podaje mi adres i rozłącza się. Odsuwam telefon od ucha i odkładam go ostrożnie na stół. Stoję tak przez chwilę, biorę kilka głębokich oddechów. Czuję przebiegający mnie dziwny dreszcz energii. Nie wiem, co z tego wyniknie.

Dobrze, zacznijmy od podstaw. Z jednego z kartonowych pudeł (są ciągle w większości nierozpakowane, bo tylko w nich grzebię, gdy czegoś potrzebuję) wydobywam koszulę. Podejmuję chaotyczną próbę uprasowania jej. Szkoda, że nie mogę również uprasować twarzy, bo jest pognieciona równie mocno jak koszula. Wiem, że gówniano wyglądam. Sporo schudłem i moje oczy wydają się być za duże w stosunku do twarzy, a kości policzkowe wystają jak balkony (jednak nie tak wyraźnie, jak twoje). Przynajmniej w końcu obciąłem włosy. Nie przemogłem się żeby iść do fryzjera, więc zrobiłem to sam, przed zamglonym lustrem w łazience, za pomocą nożyczek do paznokci. Z pewnością fryzura jest schludniejsza, ale nie potrafię pozbyć się wrażenia, że w rzeczywistości wyglądam gorzej. Loki przedtem w jakiś sposób łagodziły moją twarz - a krótsze włosy sprawiają, że wyglądam na wychudłego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, z moją bladością i ostrymi rysami.

Znajduję okulary na stoliku nocnym i obrzucam ostatnim spojrzeniem mój brudny salon. Zgarniam kluczyki i wychodzę zmierzyć się ze czymkolwiek, co całkowita zagłada wywołała na drugim końcu. Czas iść do pracy.

 

*****

Podczas jazdy zastanawiam się co ja do cholery robię.

*****

 

Widzę migające światła, zanim skręcam w drogę, i podjeżdżam do zwykłej scenerii, jaką tworzą kordon policji, sanitariusze i zaniepokojeni sąsiedzi, zbici w grupki w celu ochrony. Wygląda to jak rozrzucone szczątki wraku statku po katastrofie. Obecność FBI nie jest zauważalna od razu, ale wkrótce dostrzegam Jacka kręcącego się wokół obrzeża, rzucającego rozkazy do swych różnych sługusów. Podnosi rękę na powitanie, kiedy mnie widzi.„Will!”- woła „Dzięki, że przyjechałeś. Cieszę się, że dałeś radę".

„Nie ma problemu”, odpowiadam. Brzmi to trochę zbyt poważnie: to żenujące. Potem prawie dodaję coś w style 'cieszę się, że tu jestem", ale w tym samym momencie na szczęście zdaję sobie sprawę, jak niewłaściwe to może brzmieć: nikt normalny nie czuje  _zadowolenia_ z przebywania na miejscu zbrodni (zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę moje komentarze w kawiarni w stylu „Wiem wszystko o śmierci - nawet po łacinie"). Jack klepie mnie energicznie po ramieniu. Jeśli nadal ma jakiekolwiek zastrzeżenia, najwidoczniej nie zamierza okazywać ich tutaj. Gdyby ktoś oglądał tę scenę, to Jack wygląda na autentycznie zadowolonego z faktu, że tu jestem. Wiem, że ta fasada jedności jest tak samo dla jego dobra jak dla mojego - że musi trwać przy podjętej decyzji, mimo wszystko - ale nadal jestem mu wdzięczny.

„To nie jest coś, do czego jesteś przyzwyczajony”, mówi Jack. Wskazuje w stronę domu. „W rzeczywistości jest to prawdopodobnie nieco za nudne dla Ciebie. Ale pomyślałem, że może zaczniesz od czegoś małego."

Unoszę brwi. "Wprowadzasz mnie od nowa?”

„Tak, coś w tym rodzaju”, mówi Jack, speszony. Wzrusza ramionami. „Lokalna policja nas wezwała. Jest to obszar o niskiej przestępczości i chodzi o coś nietypowego w związku z ciałem.”

"Jak to?"

„Twarz była przykryta jakąś plemienną maską. Myślą, że to morderstwo z premedytacją, które ktoś upozorował na włamanie.”

"Ok” mówię „pokaż mi gdzie.” Jack prowadzi i idę za nim, starając się nie iść za nim zbyt niezręcznie. Ku mojej wielkiej uldze nie widzę nikogo, kogo znam, chociaż jeden z policjantów, których mijamy przy bramie gapi się na mnie, i podejrzewam, że mnie rozpoznał. Wygląda niezwykle młodo, prawie jak nastolatek - gładka, błyszcząca twarz o różowych policzkach, praktycznie świeci żarliwym entuzjazmem. Jest w nim coś wzruszająco żałosnego; wygląda jak dziecko, powinien mieć plastikowy pistolet i zabawkową odznakę. Staram się przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ja ostatnio byłem tak niewinny i entuzjastyczny, i ponoszę spektakularną porażkę. (Czy kiedykolwiek taki byłem? Prawdopodobnie nie).

„Hej!” Woła. Cholera, idzie do nas, podskakując na ścieżce jak ogromny umundurowany szczeniak. "Hej! Will Graham! Jesteś Will Graham, prawda?”

Przez krótką chwilę rozważam zaprzeczenie (' _Nie, nie jestem, ale jestem świadomy podobieństwa - przydarza mi się to właściwie cały czas.To kurewsko wkurzające'_ ), zanim zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mogę twierdzić, że jestem kimś innym, nie z Jackiem stojącym tuż obok. Efektem moich rozmyślań jest to, że zbyt dużo czasu mija zanim odpowiadam, i wygląda to tak, jakbym nie pamiętał, jak się nazywam. „T-a-k”, mówię w końcu (niechętnie). Przeciągam głoski, więc w końcu brzmi to jak pytanie. Jezu. Jack patrzy na mnie z wyrazem twarzy ' _w co do cholery pogrywasz teraz?"'._

„Człowieku!” Mówi ten zarodek policjanta „Człowieku, to super, że widzę cię osobiście. Czytałem o tobie wszystko.”

„Tak?”, Mówię. „Jestem tym, który _nie zabił_   tych wszystkich ludzi.” W tym momencie pragnę być celowo złośliwy, ale przy Jacku nie chcę niepotrzebnie ryzykować.

„Cool” mówi ten dzieciak, niezrażony, a ja odpowiadam skinieniem głowy i uśmiechem (które mają za zadanie być przyjazne - przysięgam - ale nieco źle mi to idzie i prawdopodobnie właśnie wyglądam jakbym miał tik nerwowy). Mam surrealistyczną wizję jego i jego kolegów, jak opowiada im później relację z tej sytuacji: _'Tak, poznałem Willa Grahama, to był na pewno on. Niespokojny mały dziwak, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zapomniał, jak się nazywa ...'_ \- i przez jedną okropną chwilę czuję, że zaraz zacznę się śmiać.

„Czy nie macie jakichś zeznań do zebrania, oficerze?” mówi Jack dosadnie. Złośliwa, gówniana część mnie chce dopiec mu jeszcze bardziej ( „Tak, _oficerze_ , czy nie macie zbierać zeznań?”), Ale nie robię tego, bo to tylko dzieciak i nic z tego nie jest jego winą.

On przesuwa wzrok pełen chłopięcego zachwytu na Jacka, a ja wykorzystuję okazję uniku i kieruję się w stronę domu. Gdy idę, słyszę urwane słowa „... _oczywiście_ , agencie Crawford, natychmast, Sir”.

  
Sam dom wygląda na przestronny i zamożny, patrząc z zewnątrz.Tragiczna, gwałtowna śmierć jest tu całkowicie nie na miejscu.

„Ofiarą jest Andrew Atherton,” Jack mówi, kiedy mnie dogania. „Biały mężczyzna, 42 lata, rozwiedziony. Miał dobrze płatną pracę jako bankier inwestycyjny. Niekarany, nic nam nie wiadomo o kryminalnych powiązaniach. Główne hobby to podróże i degustacja wina.”

„Dlaczego mówi się na to 'podróże' zamiast powiedzieć "moje hobby to jeżdżenie na wakacje”?

Jack ignoruje mnie: "Według jego sąsiadów, to bardzo przyzwoity człowiek.”

„Ludzie zawsze tak mówią, kiedy ktoś umiera. To nic nie znaczy.”

„To nie znaczy, że taki nie był”, mówi Jack. „Przy okazji, sprawca wszedł tędy”, dodaje, wskazując na małe okno, który znajduje się pięć stóp nad ziemią. Okno nie jest od razu widoczne, bo częściowo zasłania je drzewo, i Jack musi wskazać drugi raz, zanim je dostrzegam. Jestem zazwyczaj bardziej spostrzegawczy, to nieco krępujące. Jack patrzy na mnie. „Wszystko w porządku?” pyta.

"W porządku. Czuję się dobrze" (powinienem to zachować jako nagranie; zapisać i nosić na kartonowym szyldzie). "Dokąd prowadzi to okno?”

"Do pomieszczenia gospodarczego."

„Aha.” Poświęcam chwilę, aby prześledzić ślady stóp prowadzące w tym kierunku.  
_Moje ślady idą prosto, idę w określonym celu. Wybijam okno, aby wejść. Zwykły włamywacz nie zauważyłby okna, ale ja jestem obeznany z tym domem i wiem dokładnie, dokąd idę. Jest to doskonały wybór, ponieważ miejsce jest odosobnione; Jest wyjątkowo mało prawdopodobne, abym został zauważony, kiedy wchodzę._

„Co jest w środku?” pytam.

„Andrew Atherton,” Jack odpowiada. „Albo przynajmniej to, co z niego zostało.” Prowadzi mnie do salonu, gdzie widzę biednego pana Athertona, lezącego na podłodze z aureolą krwi wokół jego głowy i twarzą przesłoniętą przez drewnianą maskę z grzywą z rafii.

„To nieoczekiwane”, mówię.

„Bardzo.” Jack odwraca się do ekipy śledczej. „Ok, wszyscy opuszczają scenę na kilka minut. Will? Powiedz mi, kiedy będziesz coś miał.”

Przytakuję z roztargnieniem, ale już zamykam oczy i wkraczam w odpowiednią przestrzeń umysłu (co nie jest naprawdę w porządku, i nigdy nie było, w przeciwieństwie do naprawdę źle).  
_Panikuję, kwaśny smak rośnie mi w ustach. Moje serce pulsuje; To nie jest to, co zamierzałem zrobić. To nie był mój plan._  
Otwieram znowu oczy i mrugam kilka razy. Potem wychodzę na zewnątrz i znajduję Jacka. Ze zdziwieniem zdaję sobie sprawę, że minęło prawie 15 minut.

„To włamanie, które poszło nie tak”, mówię mu.

„Mówisz poważnie?” pyta Jack „a opierasz to na...?”

„Wiedział, że musi udać się prosto do tego ukrytego okna”, odpowiadam, "co oznacza, że był już zaznajomiony z domem. Ale nie był nikim z nadzoru - obszar ten jest zbyt zabudowany, aby ktoś, kto kręci się bez powodu, pozostał niezauważony. Sprawdź wszelkie doniesienia o włóczęgostwo i tak dalej, ale tak czy inaczej powiedziałbym, że szukasz kogoś, kto miał wcześniej dostęp do nieruchomości. Robotnik, handlowiec ... coś takiego. Wciskanie się przez okno wymaga pewnego poziomu zwinności, więc będzie dość młody i wysportowany. I wymaga to wcześniejszych planów i sporej pewności siebie, aby zrobić to w biały dzień, więc możemy być prawie pewni, że robił to wcześniej - pewnie gość widnieje już w systemie z historią włamania”

„W porządku, poszukam włamań”, mówi Jack. "Co jeszcze?"

„Głównym celem nie była przemoc, tylko włamanie. Frontowy pokój został przeszukany, więc będzie brakować kosztowności; może będziecie w stanie je zidentyfikować i wyśledzić. Zabójstwo właściciela domu było niezamierzonym następstwem, w tym sensie, że nie było motywem wejścia do domu. Sprawca myślał, że dom był pusty. Pan Atherton powinien być w pracy, to był środek dnia.”

"Sprawdziliśmy. Jego pracodawca powiedział, że zadzwonił z prośbą o chorobowe", mówi Jack.

„A więc to dlatego. Był w swojej sypialni, może spał lub oglądał telewizję - w każdym razie nie usłyszał tłuczonej szyby z okna, ale usłyszał dźwięki z salonu. Zszedł na dół i zobaczył włamywacza, a wtedy doszło do zabójstwa, ponieważ sprawca musiał się chronić i wyeliminować świadka. To sugeruje, że Atherton znał mordercę. Sprawca wiedział, że ten może go zidentyfikować, więc zwróćcie uwagę na ewentualne połączenie z pracą. Plus jeśli sprawca przewidywał, że dom będzie pusty, to nie próbował ukryć się w żaden sposób. Zobacz też, czy kule pasują do broni należącej do ofiary. Jeśli nie, oznacza to, że włamywacz przywiózł broń ze sobą, więc sprawdź to w jakichkolwiek poprzednich wykroczeniach, gdy będziesz przeglądał rejestr; szukaj kogoś aresztowanego za włamanie posiadającego tego typu broń.”

„Co sprawia, że jesteś pewny, że Atherton nie był celem?” pyta Jack.

„ _Ciało_ ”, mówię niecierpliwie. „Nie ma śladów seksualnych lub rytualnych praktyk, brak śladów torturowania lub poniżenia ofiary. To nie była sprawa _osobista_. Sprawca nie miał żadnej satysfakcji emocjonalnej z zabicia go. Rana postrzałowa głowy sugeruje, że jedynym motywem było uśmiercenie go tak szybko, jak to możliwe, ale jest to również zbyt niezdarne jak na profesjonalny strzał - spójrz na defensywne rany na dłoniach. Poprzewracane na meble; tam była walka. Zabójca panikuje i strzela do niego, ale nie trafia. Widzisz dziury po kulach w ścianie? Nie trafił go od razu, kilka pierwszych strzałów poszybowało wysoko.”

„Więc jeśli to jest włamanie, dlaczego reszta domu jest nietknięta?” mówi Jack. „Dlaczego tylko ten pokój?”

„Bo włamywaczowi przerwano i miał na sumieniu martwe ciało. Musiał szybko uciekać, więc ograniczył swoje poszukiwania do tego pokoju.”

„A maska?”

„Maska nie jest istotna; należała do ofiary. Widzisz pusty haczyk tam na ścianie?” -wskazuję ręką, a Jack wzdycha ze zrozumieniem. „Sam powiedziałeś, że lubił podróżowanie, prawie na pewno sam przywiózł sobie tę maskę. Przepytaj jego znajomych, ale jestem przekonany, że maska jest przypadkowa. Sprawca po prostu umieścił ją na twarzy pana Athertona, aby mógł odciąć się od tego, co zrobił, i zminimalizować obecność ciała, podczas gdy był w pokoju i wyszukiwał kosztowności. Włamanie wydaje się kontrolowane i metodyczne, ale morderstwo nie jest - on przyszedł tutaj, aby kraść, a nie zabić. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do przemocy - przynajmniej nie na poziomie przemocy niosącej śmierć - tak że musiał w pewien sposób odczłowieczyć ofiarę i po prostu chwycił pierwszą z brzegu rzecz. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby zamknął oczy pana Athertona przed nałożeniem mu maski.”

„Tak”, mówi Jack, „... to naprawdę było tylko włamanie, które poszło nie tak.”

Uśmiecham się ironicznie. „Nie żartowałeś, gdy mówiłeś, że to było bardziej nudne niż zwykle, prawda Jack?”

*****

Na zewnątrz zaczyna się ściemniać, a w powietrzu czuć surowy, metaliczny zapach. Opieram się o ścianę i biorę kilka głębokich oddechów: w skroniach zaczynają pulsować mi znajome początki bólu głowy, a proszki przeciwbólowe zostały w mieszkaniu. Ale mimo to jest w porządku, jest dobrze. Czuję się dobrze. Dobrze. Przyszedłem tutaj, zrobiłem co do mnie należało. I było w porządku. Słyszę piskliwe dzwonienie w uszach, i już zaczynam myśleć, że dostaję migreny, zanim zdaję sobie sprawę z wibracji w mojej kieszeni i uświadomiam sobie, że to rzeczywiście mój telefon. Popatrzcie tylko: dwa połączenia w jeden dzień. Czuję się jak Miss Popularności.

Wyświetlacz identyfikuje rozmówcę - „Alana Bloom” i uśmiecham się wbrew sobie. „Cześć Alana.”

„Will”, mówi, „dobrze usłyszeć twój głos.”

„Jestem na miejscu zbrodni,” wygaduję się.

Zapada cisza, a potem Alana odpowiada: „Naprawdę?” nie wydaje się zadowolona z tego, co usłyszała.

„Więc, hm, jak się masz?”

„U mnie w porządku, Will” odpowiada, a jej głos jest starannie neutralny „Szczerze mówiąc jestem bardziej zainteresowana tym, co u ciebie.”

„Musimy nadrobić trochę czasu”, mówię, zamiast odpowiedzieć.

„Byłoby wspaniale,” mówi, natychmiast podłapując ten temat. „Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj?”

„Hm, jasne, może być dzisiaj” odpowiadam zanim mogę się powstrzymać. "Czemu nie."

„Dobrze, wspaniale” brzmi, jakby była zaskoczona, że tak łatwo się zgodziłem (choć na pewno nie jest tak zaskoczona jak ja - o czym ja do cholery myślałem?). „Co powiesz na ósmą?”

„Brzmi dobrze”, mówię ponuro. „Możemy się spotkać o ósmej.”

"Doskonale. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jak przyprowadzę kogoś ze sobą - to ktoś, kto naprawdę chce cię poznać". Otwieram usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale ona już wymienia nazwę baru i mówi mi, aby nie spóźnić. Potem odkłada słuchawkę.

Pozwalam, aby moja głowa oparła się z powrotem o ścianę i wzdycham głośno. Kolejny z miejscowych policjantów mija mnie i rzuca mi dziwne spojrzenie, które ignoruję. Co się ze mną dzieje? Dlaczego to jest takie trudne? Nie powinno być trudne, prawda? To tylko drink ze starą przyjaciółką (i nieznanym kimś 'kto naprawdę chce mnie poznać').

Daję sobie mentalnego kopniaka i odklejam się od ściany. Muszę iść. To będzie dla mnie dobre; idę z powrotem do mojego samochodu. Potem zauważam, że policjant ciągle się na mnie gapi, i muszę oprzeć się pokusie, aby po prostu podejść i walnąć go w pieprzoną twarz. Nienawidzę tego (tak, naprawdę ... naprawdę nienawidzę)... ale nie mogę odeprzeć poczucia miażdżącego rozczarowania, które czuję ilekroć dzwoni mój telefon, i to nigdy, nigdy nie jesteś ty.


	4. Rozdział 4

Bar, o którym wspomina Alana, jest zarówno ogromny (wysokie sufity ze zwisającymi jak wahadła światłami, ściany wyłożone boazerią ciągnącą się tak wysoko, że nie widać, gdzie się kończy), jak i ekskluzywny (wykrochmalone białe mankiety, błyszczące zegarki, cienkie jak delikatne opłatki ze złota, kobiety o kruchym wyglądzie z nieskazitelnie pomalowanymi twarzami), a gdy tylko przekraczam próg, podejrzewam, że popełniłem okropny błąd. Nigdzie nie widzę Alany. Wiem, że jestem bardzo nie na miejscu w moich starożytnych dżinsach, zniszczonym płaszczu i strzyżeniu „Zrób-to-sam” i wydaje się nieuniknione, że jeden z niezłomnych pracowników wkrótce to sobie uświadomi i poprosi, bym wyszedł (i dobrze).

Ach, jest Alana. Zauważyła mnie, czy nadal mogę uciec? Nie, zobaczyła mnie - jej oczy spotykają się wraz z moimi ponad tłumem, a ona podchodzi i obejmuje mnie ramionami w pachnącym uścisku. Wygląda uroczo: szczęście jej służy. Za nią stoi wysoki mężczyzna, który spogląda na mnie zza jej ramienia z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Oddaję mu spojrzenie, oceniając go.

"Will" - mówi Alana, wyplątując się i zwracając się do niego gestem: "To mój bardzo dobry przyjaciel, dr Michael French. Zrobiliśmy razem staż w Hopkins. " A więc to jest ten ktoś, kto chce mnie poznać. Czemu? Nie wygląda na kogoś, kto mógłby być zainteresowany moją pracą. Nie, żeby można to było od razu ocenić po wyglądzie, bo pod spodem może być kimkolwiek. Przychodzi mi do głowy zabawna myśl, że może to on ukrywa się pod nickiem ZombieCannibal99 na _TattleCrime_.

"Oczywiście, wiem, kim pan jest, panie Graham", mówi (jakby na zawołanie). Energicznie ściska moją dłoń. "Alana opowiadała mi o panu wiele imponujących rzeczy. Wygląda na to, że to pan jest pogromcą smoków. "

Michael French jest szczupły i wyróżnia się swoim wyglądem, ze starannie wyprasowanym garniturem i eleganckimi lokami srebrno-czarnych włosów. Powiedziałbym, że jest po czterdziestce. Jest Anglikiem - ten akcent z wyższych sfer, okrągłe samogłoski, uprzejmy uśmiech i skinienie głowy - więc staram się być miłosierny i potraktować jego słowa jako odniesienie kulturowe, a jednocześnie powód, dla którego myśli, że może nazwać kogoś "pogromcą smoków" "bez nawet krztyny niepewności, którą każdy szanujący się człowiek powinien z pewnością czuć w tak absurdalnej sytuacji. "Proszę, mów mi Will", mówię. Wygląda na to, że jego uśmiech i przytakiwanie jest trochę zaraźliwe, ponieważ sam zaczynam to robić.

Alana na szczęście wtrąca się (bez wątpienia czuje, że musi przerwać tę naszą ciągłą wymianę uśmiechów i potakiwań, w przeciwnym razie grozi nam szaleństwo) i pyta mnie, jak poszło ze sprawą. To trochę niefortunne pytanie, ale nie mogę jej za to winić, ponieważ jedyną alternatywą jest ‘ _co ostatnio porabiasz?_ ’ i nie ma mowy, żeby Michael French miał ochotę usłyszeć szczerą odpowiedź na to pytanie, ze względu na te wszystkie jego uśmiechy, wyszukaną grzeczność i światowy luz. Poza tym jest przyjacielem Alany (nie mniej niż drogim przyjacielem), więc może sceny zbrodni nie zaszokują go zbyt mocno. Wolę jednak zachować ostrożność, częściowo dlatego, że tak naprawdę _nie chcę_ o tym rozmawiać, a częściowo dlatego, że nie wyrobiłem sobie jeszcze o nim żadnego zdania (o co mu tak naprawdę chodzi?).

"Dobrze, dzięki," mówię, "wszystko poszło dobrze. Myślę, że sprawa powinna zostać rozwiązana dość szybko.” To wszystko. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wniosłem zbyt dużo do naszej rozmowy i powinienem dodać coś jeszcze, ale nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Zarówno Alana, jak i Michael patrzą na mnie zachęcająco, uśmiechają się i kiwają głowami (Chryste).

Wybieram wyjście tchórza i robię gest w kierunku baru "Czy ktoś chce drinka?" pytam.

Alana podnosi swój kieliszek do wina, aby pokazać, że już ma, ale Michael French mówi: "Nie, nie, pozwól mi. Nalegam. Co pijesz, Will? "

"Och, dziękuję ", mówię niezręcznie," może być piwo."

"Za chwilę wracam ", odpowiada i odchodzi w kierunku baru z determinacją Człowieka z Misją. Alana i ja chowamy się do bocznego boksu. Zdejmuję okulary i pocieram dłonią moją zmęczoną twarz.

Alana patrzy na mnie uważnie. Zaraz się zacznie, myślę. Ona bierze głęboki oddech: "Naprawdę, Will. Miejsce zbrodni? Po tym _wszystkim_ , co się stało, naprawdę myślisz, że to mądre? Przeszedłeś przez absolutne piekło, a przy pierwszej okazji znów narażasz się na zetknięcie ze śmiercią i horrorem”. Marszczy brwi i upija łyk wina. "Czasami myślę, że powinnam zabić Jacka Crawforda."

Nic na to nie odpowiadam, po prostu mrugam oczami. Pierwsza myśl, która przychodzi mi do głowy jest taka, że będzie musiała ustawić się w kolejce, ponieważ na pewno ty dopadniesz go pierwszy. Roztropnie postanawiam zachować tę szczególną myśl dla siebie i zamiast tego robię niecierpliwy gest ręką. "To nie było tak", mówię. Nie chodzi o to, że nie doceniam jej troski, ale sugestia, że jestem tak słaby, że po prostu przewrócę się słysząc pierwszy rozkaz Jacka, jest okropnie irytująca.

"A więc jak to było?"

Wkładam z powrotem okulary i patrzę na nią. „Co jeszcze mógłbym robić?" mówię. "W tym jednym jestem _dobry_."

"Wiem, że jesteś. Wiem też, że ta praca już kiedyś prawie cię zniszczyła”.

“Tak, cóż ... to było wcześniej.”

“Will, jest wiele innych rzeczy, które możesz robić. Odszedłeś z tego na trzy lata.”

„Cóż, teraz wróciłem” - mówię z irytacją. "Teraz wszystko jest inaczej. _Wszystko_. Molly i ja nie rozmawialiśmy od miesięcy, zwariuję, siedząc sam w mieszkaniu ... " Pragnę dodać _‘a Hannibal zniknął_ ’, ale to byłoby zupełne szaleństwo, więc nie tego nie mówię. "Potrzebuję jakiegoś konstruktywnego zajęcia," dodaję nieprzekonująco. “Jack zadzwonił i wydawało się, że to realna opcja.” - Podoba mi się, jak to zabrzmiało, więc mówię to jeszcze raz (chociaż w tym momencie nie jestem już pewien, kogo z nas dwojga próbuję bardziej do tego przekonać). "Praca w Biurze jest realna. To proste. Przynajmniej na krótką metę, dopóki nie wymyślę czegoś innego. "

Alana wygląda tak, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś więcej, ale w tym momencie Michael wraca z napojami - piwo dla mnie i mieniący się, bursztynowy płyn w wysokiej szklance dla niego - i czuję taką ulgę, że przerwał nam tę niezręcznie szczerą rozmowę, że odczuwam prawdziwą radość na jego widok i witam go szerokim uśmiechem. Uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi i przesuwa piwo w moją stronę. " _Cin cin_ " - mówi.

" _Santé_ ", mówi Alana. W jej głosie słychać echo frustracji.

"Na zdrowie ", odpowiadam i wychylam mniej więcej połowę piwa za jednym razem.

Michael patrzy na nas oboje. "Mam nadzieję, że wam w niczym nie przerwałem" - mówi.

"Nie, w porządku." Uśmiecham się do Alany, lekko przepraszająco, żeby wiedziała, że nie próbuję jej zlekceważyć. "Nadrabialiśmy stracony czas."

Ona uśmiecha się do mnie i przelotnie kładzie rękę na mojej. "Naprawdę dobrze cię widzieć, Will” mówi, a ja wiem, że mówi to szczerze. Michael też się uśmiecha i przez chwilę po prostu siedzimy, uśmiechając się do siebie jak cholerny Brady Bunch. Przynajmniej nikt nie zaczyna kiwać głową, na szczęście. W duchu gratuluję sobie ogólnej tendencji do unikania za wszelką cenę tego typu towarzyskich spotkań, ponieważ jest to zbyt wyczerpujące.

Alana pyta Michaela, co słychać w jego klinice, a ja tak bardzo staram się wyglądać na zainteresowanego, że to prawie bolesne. Najwyraźniej przesadzam, ponieważ Michael nagle przestaje mówić i przygląda mi się uważnie, zanim mówi: "Czy wszystko w porządku Will? Wyglądasz na trochę zmęczonego.” To prawda, tak wyglądam - i tak się czuję- ale nadal jestem zirytowany tym, że o tym wspomniał. Zawsze uderza mnie, że kiedy ludzie mówią "wyglądasz na zmęczonego", mogliby równie dobrze powiedzieć "wyglądasz jak siedem odcieni gówna". Pochłaniają mnie myśli, co by się działo, gdybyś tu był. Prawdopodobnie niewiele: byłbyś czarujący i pewny siebie, a wszyscy słuchalibyśmy każdego twojego słowa. Później wyłączyłbym się na głosy innych osób i rozmawiałbym tylko z tobą, więc mógłbym pławić się w twoim pełnym napięcia spojrzeniu i uwadze skupionej wyłącznie na mnie. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc, nie mogę wyobrazić sobie, że dobrowolnie bierzesz udział w takim spotkaniu.

Michael zaczął opowiadać jakąś anegdotę o swoich kolegach z pracy - coś zawiłego na temat pijanej pielęgniarki i nocnej zmiany na oddziale ratunkowym. Ja z przerwami się wyłączam, słucham tylko przelotnie, upewniając się, że śmieję się w odpowiednich momentach. Wciąż czekam, aż Michael zacznie wypytywać mnie o moją pracę (lub, co gorsza, o ciebie), ale tego nie robi. Jest bardziej grzeczny i / lub powściągliwy, niż go oceniłem - albo to, albo najwyraźniej odstraszyło go moje dziwne zachowanie. Pytam Alanę, jak radzi sobie Margo, a ona opowiada o planach hodowli koni wyścigowych i prowadzeniu centrum szkoleniowego. Przyjemnie się jej słucha, opowiada wciągająco, a ja trochę się ożywiam, mówiąc jej, jak bardzo się cieszę, że wszystko im się tak dobrze układa. Alana stawia kolejną rundę drinków, a ja następną. Spoglądam na zegarek, stojąc przy barze: jestem tu od prawie dwóch godzin, co jest wystarczająco dużą ilością czasu, żebym mógł wkrótce wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, aby zwiać stąd i ich zostawić.

Kiedy wracam do naszego stolika, widzę że Alana i Michael mają pochylone ku sobie głowy. Stawiam przed nimi drinki i wsuwam się z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Michael patrzy na mnie i uśmiecha się. "Czy lubisz operę, Will?", pyta.

"Nie za bardzo, nie," mówię bez ogródek. Alana rzuca mi spojrzenie. Wytrzymuję jej wzrok. Co mam powiedzieć? Szczerze: nie obchodzi mnie opera. Michael patrzy na nas po kolei, z zagadkowym lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. "Przepraszam", brzmi to raczej nieprzekonująco, ale mówię to ze względu na oczywistą dezaprobatę Alany.

"Nie ma potrzeby przepraszać!" - mówi Michael wesoło, jakbym właśnie powiedział coś czarująco ekscentrycznego - w przeciwieństwie do nieuprzejmego, niewdzięcznego i społecznie niezręcznego. "Chodzi o to, że mam bilety na Toscę w piątek, a mój zwykły kumpel od opery zrezygnował w ostatniej chwili." (O mój Boże, kto, do cholery, ma kumpli od opery? Nawet ty byś odmówił słysząc coś takiego). Wzdycha ciężko, kontynuując. "Alana miała iść ze mną, ale wygląda na to, że ona też nie ma czasu". Alana także wzdycha żałośnie i w tym samym momencie uderza mnie okropna świadomość, że uzgodnili to wcześniej między sobą. Zastanawiam się, kto był inicjatorem tego pomysłu: czy Alana robi to dla swojego tragicznie samotnego przyjaciela, czy też on sam był wystarczająco zaintrygowany tym, co przeczytał w prasie, by szukać dzięki niej okazji do poznania mnie osobiście. Tak czy inaczej, jest to ewidentnie bezczelna zasadzka. To niemożliwe, aby ktoś taki jak on nie mógł znaleźć bardziej odpowiedniego chętnego na bilet do opery.

"To bardzo miło z twojej strony", mówię, starannie dobierając każde słowo, "ale obawiam się, że byłoby to marnotrawstwo. Szkoda pozbawić biletu kogoś, kto byłby w stanie to naprawdę docenić.” Nie jest mi wcale wstyd (w ogóle) - bo nic nie obchodzi mnie pozbawianie dostępu do opery bliżej nieznanych mi ludzi - ale jestem wystarczająco zdeterminowany, aby zachowywać pozory przed Alaną.

"Och,Will, zupełnie się z tym nie zgadzam!", mówi, "Obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zaakceptować. Myślę, że byłbyś wyjątkowo godnym odbiorcą.” Czy on tak na serio? Przez sekundę podziwiam jego poziom pewności siebie, który pozwala na bycie tak oczywistym i mimo to zupełnie beztroskim. Mógłbym mu powiedzieć, żeby wsadził sobie te bilety w tyłek, a on na to pewnie zachichotałby wesoło i to ja zostałbym zawstydzony, zmuszony do oddalenia się chyłkiem, by przeżywać mój wstyd na osobności. Nienawidzę sposobu, w jaki odwrócił kota ogonem i założył, że jestem skromny i ofiarny (dzięki czemu może naciskać na mnie dalej), w przeciwieństwie do zaakceptowania mojego wyznania, że _po prostu nie lubię pieprzonej opery_ (co byłoby dla niego końcem gry).

"Szczerze" - mówię - "to naprawdę nie jest moja dziedzina".

"Jakie opery widziałeś?" odpowiada gładko.

O Boże, czyli to będzie taka rozmowa? Muszę albo się poddać i zaakceptować porażkę, albo zebrać się na odwagę i powiedzieć mu ‘nie’ w zdecydowany sposób, żeby w końcu porzucił cały ten głupi plan. On wciąż coś mówi, rozwodząc się nad orkiestracją i jakimś konkretnym sopranem, i jak po prostu _muszę_ tego spróbować, bo jest pewien, że _całkowicie pokocham_ operę, a jeśli nawet nie, to stracę tylko kilka godzin, a on będzie tak _strasznie wdzięczny_ , gdy przyjmę ten cholerny bilet z jego rąk. Zaczyna mnie boleć głowa. Alana wciąż patrzy na mnie, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

Nie reaguję natychmiast, co mnie, kurwa, pogrąża, ponieważ daje mu to szansę brnięcia dalej i zamianę mojego braku odmowy w jednoznaczne przyzwolenie. "Spotkam się z tobą w holu opery o siódmej", mówi, lekko skłaniając głowę. Przynajmniej nie zaproponował, że mnie odbierze. Chociaż może powinienem na to nalegać - albo ktoś ukradłby mu koła z samochodu, kiedy dzwoniłby do drzwi, albo wystarczyłoby jego jedno spojrzenie na gówniany budynek, w którym mieszkam, i zwiałby stamtąd szybciej, niż tam przyjechał. Tak czy inaczej, mógłbym wrócić do moich zwykłych planów na piątkową noc: upijanie się i przeszukiwanie _TattleCrime_.

Jak na ironię, to właśnie ta ostatnia myśl sprawia, że zaczynam zmieniać zdanie. Moje kontakty towarzyskie osiągnęły poziom zgonu - zdarzało mi się widzieć autopsje, w których było więcej życia. Czy nie było to częściowo moje postanowienie w sprawie Nowego Wspaniałego Świata Willa Grahama? Mówiłem sobie przecież, że chcę mieć więcej zajęć, nawet powiedziałem to Alanie; i właśnie ona może mi to przypomnieć, jeśli będę upierał się przy odmowie. Co jest najgorszą rzeczą, jaka może się stać? (Dziwne, nawet mój związek z tobą nie wyleczył mnie z zadawania sobie takich pytań). Może nawet mi się to spodoba? (Chociaż tu przyznaję, że nie, jednak nie). I to nie tak, że nie dam rady przetrwać jednego wieczoru, udając kumpla od opery. W końcu potrafię przetrwać prawie wszystko. Przetrwałem nawet ciebie.

"W porządku, dobrze" mówię w końcu, zanim zdążę zmienić zdanie. A potem, wydobywając moje ostatnie rezerwy dobrych manier, mówię "Dzięki." Pamiętam twoją obserwację, że ‘ _kiedykolwiek jest to możliwe, należy zawsze próbować zjeść niegrzecznych_ ’ i staram się ze wszystkich sił ukryć najbardziej złośliwy uśmiech. Jeśli tylko Michael zacznie się zachowywać triumfalnie, to naprawdę mu powiem, żeby się odpierdolił. Ale nie robi tego. Uśmiecha się tylko, podnosi swój kieliszek i mówi: "Dziękuję ci, Will, będę zachwycony, że zaszczycisz mnie swoim towarzystwem." Potem zwraca się do Alany i zaczyna pytać ją o budżet BSHCI, jakby ostatnie dziesięć minut nawet się nie wydarzyło. Opieram głowę o chłodną tkaninę boksu i zastanawiam się przez chwilę, do diabła, w co się wpakowałem.

Wiem, że to niedorzeczne, ale mam niejasne wrażenie, że jestem wobec ciebie nielojalny. Tak jakbyś o to dbał, tak czy inaczej.

  
*****

Telefon dzwoni w środku nocy, moja komórka brzęczy piskliwie i natarczywie na odrapanym nocnym stoliku stojącym obok łóżka. Zrywam się, jestem zdezorientowany i szukam jej po omacku. Rozlega się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, gdy butelka po piwie spada na podłogę. "Kurwa" mruczę do siebie. Patrzę na telefon (udało mi się go znaleźć): numer jest zastrzeżony.

" ‘lo? ", mówię. Odkasłuję kilka razy, żeby usunąć zmęczenie z gardła. "Halo?"

Nie ma odpowiedzi. Nie słyszę oddychania, niczego.

"Halo?" mówię ponownie, już zirytowany. Wciąż nic. Kompletna cisza. Nawet w pokoju jest cicho, zza okna nie dochodzą żadne dźwięki, a z budynku nie słychać żadnego hałasu. Mogę być jedyną osobą, która obudziła się na całym świecie: ja i ten ktoś, kto jest na drugim końcu linii.

Ty?

Prawie wymawiam twoje imię, ale powstrzymuję się w samą porę. To mało prawdopodobne, żebyś to był ty.. Ciche telefony nie są zbytnio w twoim stylu, bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że zostawiłbyś kilka artystycznie ułożonych części ciała przed moimi drzwiami. A jeśli wymówię twoje imię, zdradzę się - nie wspominając o tobie - przed tym kimś, kto jest po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

"Kto tam jest?" mówię. Staram się, żeby zabrzmiało to stanowczo i asertywnie, ale jestem zbyt zdezorientowany i przesiąknięty snem, aby wypadło to dobrze i zdaję sobie sprawę, że brzmię raczej na zaniepokojonego. Wciąż nie ma odpowiedzi. Spoglądam na budzik, jaśniejący w ciemności upiornym błękitem: 02.33. Co ja robię, dlaczego po prostu się nie rozłączę? 02.34. Czekam, aby zobaczyć, co zrobi rozmówca. Nagły przypływ rywalizacji sprawia, że czuję, że to nie ja powinienem być tym, który pierwszy się złamie i zakończy połączenie. Rozważam rzucenie jakiejś ciętej uwagi ( _‘Straszny gaduła z ciebie, nie ma co’_ ), ale jakoś żarty nie wydają mi się na miejscu. 02.35. Ta niesamowita cisza jest przygnębiająca. Sprawia, że czuję się wytrącony z równowagi, ta bezdźwięczna obecność na drugim końcu linii.. i nagle zaklęcie pęka, a ja po prostu chcę, żeby to wszystko się skończyło. Rozłączam się gwałtownie, wyłączam telefon i odkładam go. Potem naciągam koc na głowę i czekam na sen, który nadejdzie nieprędko. Gdzieś obok budynku przejeżdża samochód, a jego światła płyną po mojej ścianie niczym widmowa ławica.

Zanim nadchodzi poranek, mam wrażenie, że chyba mogło mi się to wszystko przyśnić - gdyby nie to, że w historii nocnych połączeń w telefonie wyświetla się trwała pamiątka po niejasnej wiadomości.


	5. Rozdział 5

W miarę, jak zbliża się piątek, zaczynają dręczyć mnie myśli o tym całym wyjściem do opery z Michaelem (ale absolutnie nie jest to randka, o mój Boże). Sam nie wiem, kogo mam za to winić, więc entuzjastycznie przeklinam Michaela i Alanę za wpakowanie mnie w to, na przemian z samym sobą, za pozwolenie im na to, by mnie w to wpakowali. Czuję się jak lunatyk, ślepo zmierzający ku nowej katastrofie, ponieważ jestem zbyt bierny (a także wyczerpany i zniechęcony), aby przejąć kontrolę nad własnym życiem. Może jest coś w Michaelu, co lekko (bardzo, _bardzo_ nieznacznie) przypomina mi ciebie - jego europejskie wyrafinowanie jest najbardziej oczywistym tropem - ale nie ma wątpliwości, że głównym powodem, dla którego rozważam to wyjście, jest to, że jestem znudzony, niespokojny i samotny.

Nie mam jego numeru, ale mógłbym go zdobyć od Alany i anulować spotkanie. Potrafię przecież być żartobliwy i swobodny, tak jak normalni ludzie ("Wiesz, Michael, raczej przełóżmy to na inny termin!"). Jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że jestem chory, tylko że on jest lekarzem, więc na pewno zapyta, co mi jest... a może nawet zaproponuje, że wpadnie z wizytą. Mógłbym mu powiedzieć, że muszę pracować (nie, oczywiście, nie mogę tego powiedzieć - nie mam pracy, a on prawdopodobnie to wie). Mogę powiedzieć, że ostatnio dostałem pracę, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie ... O Boże, nie - po prostu nie. Nawet gdy moje myśli krążą w kółko wokół tego tematu, wiem, że nie zamierzam robić żadnej z tych rzeczy.  
I koniec końców idę do tej opery, i nawet daję radę przybyć punktualnie. Michael już jest w holu audytorium, a na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy mnie dostrzega.

"Bardzo miło z twojej strony, że przyszedłeś, Will", mówi, potrząsając moją dłonią. "Wiem, że początkowo nie byłeś zbyt zachęcony. Obawiałem się, że wtedy w barze w jakiś sposób cię do tego przymusiłem. "

"W porządku, " mówię," ostatnio prowadziłem raczej pustelnicze życie, powinienem zacząć więcej wychodzić." Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem to złagodzić to wyznanie (szczerze mówiąc, wyszło to drastycznie przygnębiająco) jakimś żartem, ale jedyne odniesienia, które przychodzą mi teraz na myśl, nie są zbyt zabawne; a poza tym naprawdę nie muszę się przejmować. Zamiast tego wzruszam ramionami: "Dobrze zrobiłeś, że mnie zaprosiłeś."

Wygląda, jakby stracił pewność siebie (nie jest to zaskakujące, ponieważ powiedziałem to w taki sposób, że wyszedł na jakiegoś pracownika socjalnego), ale szczerze mówiąc; czego się spodziewał? Jest zbyt grzeczny i opanowany, ale to jego problem. Prawdopodobnie jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że to inni zabiegają o to, żeby się z nim spotkać. Zamiana ról nie powinna mu zaszkodzić, bo to on musiał się postarać, dla odmiany. Jednak szybko się otrząsa i komplementuje mój garnitur, mówiąc, że wyglądam bardzo elegancko w stroju wizytowym. Wiem, że powinienem odwzajemnić komplement, ale obawiam się, że może to zabrzmieć niebezpiecznie blisko zalotnego przekomarzania się - bo chociaż nie jestem najlepszy w kontaktach towarzyskich, to nie jestem tak zupełnie nieświadomy - więc w końcu po prostu się uśmiecham i dziękuję.

"Wejdźmy", mówi z udawaną formalnością. Kiedy przechodzimy przez główne drzwi, lekko kładzie dłoń na moich plecach, ale zaraz ją zabiera, i już nie próbuje mnie dotknąć, czego się chyba nie spodziewałem. Wstępnie pozwalam sobie na relaks (niewielki).

Przed występem pijemy drinka, a Michael zaczyna wypytywać mnie o moją pracę jako nauczyciel, gdzie dorastałem, jak poznałem Alanę i o moje przemyślenia na temat bezpieczeństwa wewnętrznego. Miłe, bezpieczne tematy; trochę nudne. Nic o zapaleniu mózgu i zabójstwach dokonanych przez naśladowców, na pewno nic na twój temat. Najwyraźniej szukał o mnie jakichś informacji, ponieważ ma wiedzę o kilku z moich artykułów, również o tych mniej znanych, a nawet pyta mnie o łowienie ryb. Nie mogę zdecydować, czy uważam to za pochlebne, czy też natrętne i zbyt natarczywe; być może trochę tego i tego. Jego kolana dotykają przelotnie moich pod stołem, a ja nie od razu się odsuwam. Michael po prostu _promienieje_ , jak cholera. Normalnie nie mógłbym tego znieść. _Powinienem_ tego nienawidzić. Ale jest coś naprawdę oszałamiającego w byciu obiektem tak promiennego szacunku. Dociera do mnie, że w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy musiałem być bardziej samotny, niż pozwoliłem sobie przyznać.

Michael ma bilety na znakomite miejsca na w pierwszym rzędzie (oczywiście) i odczuwam ulgę, kiedy siadamy, a światła w końcu przygasają, ponieważ mimo to, że Michael okazał się trochę bardziej znośny, niż myślałem, do tej pory absolutnie osiągnąłem - i przekroczyłem - mój próg rozmowy towarzyskiej. Na scenie wykonawcy paradują w kalejdoskopie sukien, haftowanych bryczesów i szerokich płaszczy, chwiejąc się nieznacznie, wymachują bogato rzeźbionymi krucyfiksami. Przelotnie przypomina mi się kościół we Włoszech. Boże, ale to będzie nudne. Ty byś się tym zachwycał. Byłbyś, cholera, wniebowzięty.

Michael zna włoski (naturalnie), ale zamówił dla mnie angielskie tłumaczenie libretta, abym mógł śledzić spisek, jeśli zechcę (‘pozwoliłem sobie na to, Will’) . Studiuję tekst w słabym świetle, udając inteligentne zainteresowanie. _Vissi d'arte:_ Żyłem dla sztuki. Brzmi trochę w twoim stylu. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie miałem wiele wspólnego z muzyką klasyczną. Pamiętam, jak raz pokazałeś mi swój theremin; pochyliłem się i zagrałem początkowy takt z piosenki  _Smoke on the Water_ , a ty wyglądałeś, jakbyś stracił wolę życia.

Byłeś moim zupełnym przeciwieństwem, ponieważ kochałeś muzykę i bywałeś w operze regularnie. Zazwyczaj nigdy nie rozpoznawałem utworów, które odtwarzałeś na płytach, jak i tych, które grałeś sam na prawdziwym instrumencie (co oczywiste, byłeś bardzo utalentowanym muzykiem). Pamiętam, że tylko raz zdarzyło mi się coś rozpoznać. To była zabawna, lekka melodia i wyróżniała się, ponieważ była tak inna od falujących harmonii i grzmiących arii, które normalnie preferowałeś; gwizdałeś ją pod nosem, kiedy parzyłeś kawę. "Czy to nie jest z jakiejś bajki dla dzieci?" spytałem. Nie pamiętałem tytułu, ale miałem wrażenie, że może widziałem ją kiedyś w telewizji.

Wydaje mi się, że wyglądałeś na lekko zakłopotanego. "W rzeczy samej, to z bajki dla dzieci" - powiedziałeś - "pamiętam ją z czasów, kiedy byłem mały. Moja siostra bardzo ją lubiła. Piotr i Wilk. Petya i Volk." Oczywiście twój rosyjski akcent był bezbłędny. Mimo to mimowolnie parsknąłem śmiechem: "Brzmisz jak złoczyńca z filmów o Bondzie."

W odpowiedzi rzuciłeś mi długie spojrzenie pełne anielskiej cierpliwości. "Mówisz mi takie rzeczy" - westchnąłeś. Ale się przy tym uśmiechałeś, bo tak naprawdę nie miałeś nic przeciwko temu. Zawsze podobało ci się to, że się ciebie nie boję.

Popchnąłeś kubek kawy w moją stronę, twoje oczy przykuwały moje spojrzenie. Patrzyłeś na mnie; zawsze mnie obserwowałeś, prawda? "Oczywiście całą rzecz można rozumieć jako alegorię" - kontynuowałeś. "Uosabia ona geopolityczny status Rosji, jak to widział Prokofiew. Wilk reprezentuje widmo nazistowskich Niemiec, podczas gdy Piotr jest samą Rosją. Jest to ulubiony aspekt kanonu klasycznego, ale w rzeczywistości został wykuty z okrucieństwa, ucisku i terroru. A przynajmniej tak twierdzili niektórzy.” Twój uśmiech stał się nieco dziki. Wciąż wpatrywałeś się we mnie, gdy cytowałeś: " _Odważni chłopcy tacy jak on nie boją się wilków._ "

Na scenie sopran, w szale emocji, rzuca sztyletem w szefa policji. _Questo è il bacio di Tosca_ : To jest pocałunek Toski. Wkrótce Akt 3 zbliża się do fatalnego punktu kulminacyjnego. Tosca ucieka przed żołnierzami i rzuca się do morza, łącząc się w tym upadku ze swoim zmarłym kochankiem. Wzdrygam się na swoim miejscu. Michael pochyla się do mnie i pyta szeptem, czy wszystko w porządku? "Dzięki", mówię mu bezbarwnie: "Nic mi nie jest."

*****

Po wszystkim idziemy do teatralnego baru i oczywiście jest pełen tego typu ludzi, których zwykle unikam. High Society - otoczenie, w którym ty byłbyś w swoim żywiole, królując w pomieszczeniu; tymczasem ja chcę tylko wziąć tacę i udawać kelnera. Michael popycha mnie naprzód i czuję, jak liczne oczy obracają się ku nam, studiując badawczo. Staram się nie kulić pod tymi spojrzeniami. Oczywiście wszyscy wiedzą kim jest Michael, więc teraz chcą również wiedzieć, kim jestem ja. Nagle pragnę ciszy, samotności i chłodnego, nocnego powietrza na mojej rozpalonej twarzy. Wieczór był zbyt intensywny i nie mogę przestać wyobrażać sobie, że tu jesteś. Bywałeś tu kiedyś, nie tak wiele lat temu. Każdy z tych wysokich mężczyzn ubranych w ciemne stroje może być teraz tobą.

"Naprawdę powinienem już iść", mówię nieco pośpiesznie.

Michael wygląda na rozczarowanego (ponownie), ale nie nalega. "Oczywiście" - odpowiada - "odprowadzę cię".

“ _Naprawdę_ nie ma potrzeby ..." zaczynam, ale zanim zaczniemy się o to spierać, przerywa nam wysoki, sztywny mężczyzna, który promieniuje tym samym rodzajem autorytetu i tytułów, co Michael. kładzie bladą, pulchną dłoń na ramieniu tego ostatniego. Jego nadejście opóźni moje wyjście, już to widzę, ale w pewnym sensie jestem mu bardzo wdzięczny za to, że nam przerwał. Uziemiło mnie to i uspokoiło, bo już byłem bardzo bliski ataku paniki. Skupiając się na nim, zakotwiczam się z powrotem w tym pomieszczeniu, to jak ochlapanie zimną wodą twarzy - uspokajam się i staję się bardziej sobą (kimkolwiek jestem ostatnio, do diabła). Od razu widzę, że mężczyzna jest starszy od Michaela, znacznie starszy ode mnie (nawet starszy od ciebie - ha!) i przypomina mi konia na biegunach: jest grubokościsty, te zęby i falujące srebrne włosy. "Michael French!", mówi: "Gdzie, u licha, ukrywałeś się, doktorze? Opuściłeś dwa ostatnie występy."  W tym momencie zwraca na mnie po raz pierwszy uwagę, pomimo tego, że desperacko próbuję się odsunąć, a jego oczy taksują mnie aprobująco. To tak rażące, że lekko przestępuję z nogi na nogę z zażenowania. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że się nie rumienię. "Wygląda na to, że to pan zaangażował Michaela w inny sposób" - mówi, patrząc na mnie cholernie _natarczywie, "_  ale muszę przyznać, że w pełni rozumiem, dlaczego."

"Nie jesteśmy ..." zaczynam mówić głośno, a Michael jednocześnie mówi: " Wręcz przeciwnie, Johnathanie, obawiam się, że Will jest moim znajomym dopiero od _wyjątkowo_ krótkiego czasu. "

' _Przestań myśleć tylko o jednym_ ' (nie) dodaję. To absurdalne założenie, że skoro dwóch mężczyzn uczestniczy w tym samym (nudnym, pretensjonalnym) wydarzeniu, to automatycznie są parą. Próbuję sobie przypomnieć, czy ktoś kiedykolwiek odebrał ciebie i mnie jako parę, kiedy spędzaliśmy razem tyle czasu, i czy miałbym coś przeciwko temu, gdyby tak było. Tak, miałbym- z pewnością na początku. Cholernie by mnie to wkurzało. Johnathan patrzy na nas oboje z niedowierzającym (' _tak, jasne chłopcy, cokolwiek mówicie_ ’) wyrazem twarzy.

"Will pracuje dla FBI", mówi Michael, wciąż bohatersko walcząc, by uratować tę rozmowę, kiedy dla mnie to jasne, że powinno się pozwolić na to, by wygasła i umarła cicho.

"Och, ale zabawa", mówi Johnathan w odpowiedzi (czy to jest zabawne? Jak to może być zabawne?). "Wiem, jak to idzie: ‘ _Powiedziałbym ci, ale wtedy musiałbym cię zabić._ ’ " Patrzy promiennie na nas oboje, jakby właśnie ukuł najdoskonalszy epigram od czasów samego Oscara Wilde'a.

"Właściwie - to nie tak" mówię znudzonym głosem, "to M15, a nie FBI."

Zapada niezręczna cisza.

"W każdym razie," dodaję, "właśnie mówiłem, że naprawdę muszę już iść."

"Johnathanie, wrócę do ciebie za chwilę", mówi Michael. Odchodzimy razem. "Tak mi przykro z tego powodu, Will," mruczy do mnie półgłosem.

"W porządku", mówię, chociaż wcale tak nie jest. "Nie martw się o to."

"Jonathan jest raczej niepoprawny, obawiam się."

"To głupi, stary drań", odpowiadam i obaj się śmiejemy.

Wchodzimy do foyer i nagle czuję, że on może spróbować mnie pocałować, więc cofam się o kilka kroków, żeby zminimalizować to ryzyko. Jeśli to zauważył, nie daje tego po sobie poznać. "Dziękuję, Will" - mówi - "przeżyłem niesamowicie przyjemny wieczór. Jeśli się zgodzisz, naprawdę chciałbym to powtórzyć. "

Jego szczerość jest trochę zawstydzająca, ale zgadzam się, ściskając jego dłoń i dziękując mu za bilet. Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić, skoro zadał sobie tyle trudu.

*****

Wracam do domu i wieszam marynarkę na krześle, a następnie automatycznie sprawdzam TattleCrime, czekając aż w czajniku zagotuje się woda. Freddie zamieściła dziś na stronie dwa wpisy. Pierwszy artykuł to zwyczajowe spekulacje na twój temat. Jest opatrzony twoim zdjęciem z kroniki policyjnej (to oczywiste, że tobie udaje się na takim zdjęciu wyglądać pochlebnie), ale jest to po prostu przeróbka poprzednich teorii i jak zwykle spora przesada, więc nie zadaję sobie trudu przeczytania go w całości. Jest też nowy artykuł o mnie, ze zdjęciem pstrykniętym na miejscu zbrodni, gdzie zamordowano tego gościa, Athertona. Nie nazwałbym tego dobrym zdjęciem. Mam na nim oczy maniaka, a moje ramiona są zgarbione jakby w skrywanym poczuciu winy. Sprawiam wrażenie szalonego, tak szczerze; możliwe, że właśnie tak wyglądałem, kiedy rozważałem uderzenie tego policjanta. Oczywiście zdjęcie zostało starannie wybrane (no chyba, że wyglądam tak przez cały czas i nikt mi tego jeszcze nie uzmysłowił). Ne jest to dziwne, ponieważ głównym tematem artykułu jest to, że Jack musi być prawie tak szalony jak ja, aby pozwolić mi zbliżyć się do miejsca zbrodni. Jack właściwie też jest na zdjęciu, chociaż w większości wykadrowany - w rogu zdjęcia widać bok jego płaszcza.

TheUsualSuspects napisał (prawie na pewno sarkastycznie), że jestem ‘ _słodki_ ’. "Dzięki", mówię głośno.

W komentarzach jak zwykle pojawiają się nieuniknione żarty o Grahamowych Krakersach (oryg. Graham Crackers).

W przypływie irytacji loguję się na mój fałszywy profil i wpisuję "OMFG, Will Graham został ponownie aresztowany. Federalni byli pod jego domem przez 30 minut. Właśnie odjechali w nieoznakowanym samochodzie." Siedzę i czekam na jakieś wpisy zszokowanych z podniecenia czytelników, aż w końcu Administrator loguje się (bingo!), żądając ujawnienia, kim jestem i skąd to wiem (to jest nieco przygnębiające, że wszyscy, łącznie z nią, obsesyjnie zajmują się śledzeniem domu Willa Grahama i nie kwestionują tej części). Odpowiadam: "Sprawdź u Kade Purnell JAK NAJSZYBCIEJ." Jestem zadowolony z tego nawiązania: Jack Crawford byłby zbyt oczywisty - każdy wie, kim jest Jack - ale wspominając Kade, sugeruję - skoro Freddie zna odpowiednią ilość poufnych informacji - by pomyślała o poważnym potraktowaniu tego wpisu. Uśmiecham się do siebie na myśl o tych wszystkich straconych przez Freddie godzinach, które to (mam nadzieję) pociągnie za sobą. Zastanawiam się nad dodaniem czegoś w rodzaju wykrzyknika (" _Kolejna parodia sprawiedliwości!_ "), ale nie chcę igrać z losem i nie będę niepotrzebnie ryzykował.

Przewijam z powrotem na górę strony i kończę czytać oryginalne komentarze do artykułu. Podsumowania o mnie są dwojakiego rodzaju: niewiarygodnie niepochlebne, lub pełne entuzjazmu. Może powinienem się martwić (czy _powinienem_ się martwić?). A potem, tuż pod czymś zupełnie innym, dostrzegam coś. Pod wszystkimi wariantami wpisów od "jest niezrozumiałym geniuszem!" po "to pieprzony psychopata!", użytkownik o nicku Maniloa napisał: " _Mangusta, którą chciałbym mieć pod domem, kiedy przypełzną węże_." Odsuwam krzesło i odskakuję od laptopa, jakby mnie ukąsił.

O cholera.

Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.

Bardzo dobrze pamiętam tę rozmowę. Oczywiście, że pamiętam, wtedy po raz pierwszy właściwie rozmawiałem z tobą sam na sam. Pojawiłeś się rano w moim pokoju hotelowym, przynosząc ze sobą śniadanie w pojemnikach Tupperware, dzięki czemu mogłeś łatwo nakłonić mnie do nieświadomej konsumpcji ludzkiego mięsa (to był tylko początek). I to wtedy rozśmieszyłeś mnie tą dziwnie trafną analogią o Jacku i filiżance. A ja byłem rozdarty pomiędzy: " _Cóż, dziękuję, chyba. To lepsze niż bycie filiżanką_ " a " _Że, co proszę? ... nazwałeś mnie mangustą?_ "

Węże i mangusty, to nie jest taka rzadka kombinacja. A może jest? Czy to coś, co ludzie zwykle łączą? Nie wiem. Czy ktokolwiek mógłby wiedzieć, że mi to powiedziałeś? To nie było nigdzie podane publicznie, jestem tego pewien. Jak to mogło się stać? Próbuję sobie przypomnieć, czy komuś o tym kiedyś powiedziałem. Może w BSHCI. Może to Chilton - ale nie wydaje się to bardzo prawdopodobne. Dlaczego miałbym zawracać mu głowę mówieniem mu takich ciekawostek? Walczyłem o życie (dzięki tobie). A nawet gdybym to zrobił, nie byłby teraz w stanie zrobić z tego użytku. I raczej pewnie nie zrobiłby tego w ten sposób? Wracam do laptopa, żeby sprawdzić to w Google i spędzam naprawdę surrealistyczne dziesięć minut, wprowadzając do wyszukiwarki różne kombinacje mojego i twojego imienia i nazwiska wraz z "wężem" i "mangustą", aby sprawdzić, czy informacje już tam są, czy ktoś może to wiedzieć. Nic nie wyskakuje, poza bieżącą stroną TattleCrime i odczuwam mieszaninę głębokiej ulgi wraz z niepokojącym rozczarowaniem. To nadal nie znaczy, że to napisałeś ty. To może być zbieg okoliczności (ale to mało prawdopodobne). To możesz być ty, drażniący się ze mną (bardziej prawdopodobne). Boże, czy to może być prawda? Czy to ty? Chcę, żeby tak było (rozpaczliwie), ale myśl, że to może być prawda, też doprowadza mnie do szału.

Maniloa ... co ta nazwa, u diabła, w ogóle znaczy? Otwieram nowe okno przeglądarki i wpisuję ją. Moje ręce się trzęsą i za pierwszym razem wpisuję to z błędem, co skutkuje listą obiektów turystycznych w Manili. Poprawiam i oto jest: Maniloa, Samoański Bóg ... kanibalizmu. No nie, poważnie? Przeszukuję stronę internetową: Maniloa zakładał pułapki na ludzi i zjadał ich; a kiedy ludzie zemścili się i zamordowali go, klątwa sprawiła, że sami zostali opanowani przez kanibalistyczne żądze. Śmieję się teraz wbrew sobie: to zbyt idiotyczne, nie mogę brać tego na serio. To musi być zaaranżowane, nie ma innej opcji, to zbyt banalne jak na ciebie.

Ale potem myślę... co, jeśli nie jest. Przecieram oczy, wciskam kciuki w skronie - próbuję myśleć. Co, jeśli to tylko twoja wersja prywatnego żartu? Wiedziałeś, że sprawdzę. Ile osób na TattleCrime sprawdzi, co znaczy "Maniloa"? Brzmi to jak wymyślone, nic nie znaczące słowo. Nikt oprócz mnie nie poświęciłby temu komentarzowi nawet chwili uwagi - strona jest pełna przypadkowych bzdur, to nie jest wcale najdziwniejszy wpis na tej stronie. Nikt poza mną by się tym nie zainteresował. 

Siedzę chwilę, gryząc poszarpaną skórę wokół krawędzi kciuka i próbując zdecydować, co robić. Powinienem odpowiedzieć w tym samym stylu, prawda? Coś o filiżankach (jak do diabła moje życie osiągnęło punkt, w którym zastanawiam się, czy użyć fałszywego profilu do trollowania TattleCrime, żeby opisać siebie jako filiżankę? Chryste). Ale czy to nie byłoby wtedy zbyt oczywiste, że rozmawialibyśmy szyfrem? Byłoby, na pewno - przyciągnęłoby uwagę. To musi być coś, co nie jest zbyt ezoteryczne, ale coś wystarczająco specyficznego, że będziesz wiedział, że to ja; że twoja wiadomość została dostarczona.

Najpierw jednak muszę założyć nowy profil, ponieważ nazwa mojego poprzedniego to "Will_Graham_To_Sprawiedliwy_Twardziel", a jeśli Maniloa to naprawdę ty, to nie będę miał życia, jeśli się o tym dowiesz.

Siedzę tam przez cholerne wieki, podczas gdy ćmy szaleńczo obijają się o gołą żarówkę nad moją głową, i w końcu piszę: "To bezsensownie niezrozumiałe, nie sądzisz? A co się stanie, gdy wąż i mangusta zamienią się miejscami?” Klikam “wyślij”, zanim zdążę zmienić zdanie. Mój nowy nick to "Primavera". Myślę, że to raczej wystarczy? Krew szumi mi w uszach.

 _Odważni chłopcy_ , mamroczę nielogicznie do siebie, _nie boją się wilków_.


	6. Rozdział 6

Rozdział 6  
Czekam, obserwuję, obawiam się i mam nadzieję.

Nie śpię do 4 nad ranem - jedząc zimną pizzę i pijąc gorącą kawę obsesyjnie odświeżam TattleCrime, przeglądając sekcję komentarzy. Nic. Czy to ty? To ty, prawda? ‘To musisz być ty, musisz’ rozbrzmiewa w mojej głowie, na okrągło, w szalonym, zawrotnym tempie.

Dla zabicia czasu podczas tego wyczekiwania, przeglądam starsze wątki w poszukiwaniu innych komentarzy użytkownika ‘Maniloa’. Zajmuje to trochę czasu, ponieważ strona nie prowadzi profili użytkowników i nie ma możliwości przejrzenia historii wpisów. Muszę sprawdzić każdy wątek ręcznie, ale nie udaje mi się nic znaleźć - jedynym dowodem, że Maniloa w ogóle istnieje poza moją głową, jest tylko tych 9 rzuconych z zaskoczenia słów, na punkcie których dostałem obsesji. Obok nazwy użytkownika nie ma zdjęcia, jest tylko pusty czarny prostokąt. W końcu wyczerpany niepokojem zasypiam przy stole, budząc się w południe z bolesnym skurczem w szyi. Mój wpis nadal tam jest, nieodebrany. Nie było odpowiedzi.

Przesuwam dłonią po twarzy, próbując odpędzić falę rozczarowania. Jeszcze na to chyba za wcześnie, prawda? To tylko 24 godziny, plus minus. To nie znaczy, że w ogóle nie zareagujesz, może po prostu nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić w tej chwili. Być może masz ograniczony dostęp do internetu (chociaż myśl o tym, że jesteś poddany tym samym ograniczeniom, co normalni ludzie, jakoś nie brzmi przekonująco). Może coś się stało i chcesz odpowiedzieć, ale nie możesz. W rzeczywistości wydaje się to jeszcze mniej prawdopodobne - że może przydarzyć ci się coś, nad czym nie masz pełnej kontroli. Chociaż to nie do końca prawda, czyż nie? Bądź co bądź, ja ci się przydarzyłem.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie byłem do tego całkowicie przygotowany. Rozważałbym złość, przebaczenie, kpinę, pogardę lub coś tajemniczego i nieprzeniknionego - i przećwiczyłem moje reakcje na wszystkie te scenariusze, z różnym powodzeniem - ale nigdy nie myślałem poważnie, że nie odpowiesz w ogóle. A może to jest Twoja odpowiedź: milczenie. Może twoją odpowiedzią jest zignorowanie mnie. Nie, na pewno byś tego nie zrobił. Jaki byłby sens? Nawet gdy mówię to sobie, wiem, że to jest dokładnie to, co właśnie byś zrobił.

Ponowne rozważanie tego wszystkiego sprawia, że czuję się znowu zmęczony. Drzemię przez chwilę, zwinięty w kłębek na fotelu. Mam nadzieję, że będę śnić o tobie, ale tak się nie dzieje.

Wieczorem dzwoni moja komórka. Biegnę przez pokój, rzucam się na telefon, i muszę przełknąć głębokie rozczarowanie, kiedy widzę imię Alany na wyświetlaczu. "Myślałam o tobie" - mówi Alana, po czym dodaje figlarnym tonem: "Jak ci poszła randka z Michaelem?"

"To nie była _randka_ ", praktycznie krzyczę.

Muszę oddać jej sprawiedliwość, bo natychmiast się wycofuje. "Przepraszam, Will, to było głupie. Nie chciałam się z tobą drażnić, miałam tylko nadzieję, że spędziłeś miły wieczór ... " - tłumaczy się niezręcznie i od razu czuję się źle, że się tak uniosłem. "On jest dobrym facetem i uważa, że jesteś naprawdę interesujący. Pomyślałam, że przyda cię się teraz nowy przyjaciel. "

"Wiem" - mówię - "Dzięki." Nic z tego nie jest jej winą.

"Jakieś wieści od Molly?"

"Dokumenty rozwodowe". "

“Och Will, tak mi przykro."

"Tak, mi też."

"Chcesz się kiedyś spotkać i porozmawiać o tym? Jestem zawsze dla ciebie, jeśli potrzebujesz przyjaznego ucha. Albo kumpla do picia - możemy zatopić nasze smutki. "

"Mam nadzieję, że nie masz żadnych smutków, które potrzebują zatopienia, Alano? "

"Znajdę jakieś".

"Nie, nie rób tego. Moje nie poddadzą się bez walki, więc będę potrzebował pomocy.”

“Możemy iść i napić się tego bimbru, który serwują w barze Biura. Mówią, że jest w stanie zatopić Bismarcka, więc twoje cierpienia nie będą miały szans. "

Rozmawiamy jeszcze chwilę, na koniec mówię jej, że będziemy w kontakcie i rozłączam się. Sprawdzam ponownie TattleCrime: wciąż nie ma odpowiedzi i czuję nowy przypływ poczucia beznadziejności. Jak mogę w ogóle usiąść z Alaną, opowiadając jej całą historię o moim życiu emocjonalnym w sposób, który będzie dla niej właściwy? Wisisz między nami przez cały czas - niedostępny i nienazwany - prawda, która kryje się w ciszy pomiędzy słowami. Jest tyle rzeczy, które chcę jej powiedzieć, a nigdy nie będę mógł tego zrobić.

*****

Cztery dni po wiadomości na TattleCrime dzwoni Michael. Nie dałem mu mojego numeru i jestem lekko zirytowany, że zadał sobie trud, żeby go zdobyć (to sprawka Alany, jestem prawie pewien).

"Witaj Will", mówi grzecznie, "jak się masz?"

"W porządku, dzięki," odpowiadam. Nie pytam go, jak on się czuje, i jest krótka przerwa, jakby czekał, aż to zrobię. Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to się nie wydarzy (brawo, Michael), brnie dalej, niezmordowany: "Mam nadzieję, że spędziłeś przyjemny wieczór w zeszłym tygodniu?"

O Boże, czy naprawdę musimy przez to przechodzić - powiedziałem mu już przecież, że było w porządku, dlaczego potrzebuje to usłyszeć jeszcze raz? Z rozdrażnieniem odmawiam grania w jego grę. "Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?", pytam.

"Och, nie martw się, Will" - odpowiada. Śmieje się, nie przejmując się tym, że jestem tak cholernie nieuprzejmy. Chryste, czy cokolwiek jest w stanie speszyć tego faceta? Gdyby tu był, prawdopodobnie jeszcze klepnąłby mnie przyjaźnie po plecach. "Nie oczekuję od ciebie niczego" - kontynuuje - "Po prostu myślałem, że byłoby miło dotknąć bazy - tak jak wy, Amerykanie, tak uroczo mówicie - i może moglibyśmy się po prostu spotkać na drinka? Powiedzmy, dziś wieczorem, po pracy? "

Wiem, że znowu wpadam w zasadzkę, ale to wszystko przez to, że czuję się trochę zawstydzony moją wcześniejszą gwałtownością, i dlatego pozwalam mu namówić mnie na spotkanie z nim w tym samym barze, z którym byliśmy z Alaną - na co on prawdopodobnie liczył od początku - i zdaję sobie sprawę, że moja społeczna niezręczność nie tylko stała się przewidywalna, ale jako dodatkowa premia przemieniła się w poczucie winy - wciągnięcie mnie w prawdziwe spotkania towarzyskie. Siedzę naprzeciwko niego, czując się nadąsany i ciężko pokrzywdzony, co po jednym piwie przechodzi w ckliwe rozczulanie się nad sobą, a po kilku kolejnych - w depresję.

"Wydajesz się czymś bardzo pochłonięty i zatroskany" - mówi Michael (co, jak sądzę, jest jednym ze sposobów na wyrażenie tego). "Czasem wyczuwam w tobie prawdziwe poczucie nieobecności, tak jakby część ciebie była gdzieś daleko od nas." Zacytował cicho: "Z dala od ziemskich trosk."

"Czasami czuję się jak pół siebie" - wyrzucam z siebie. Robię się tak pijany, że światła w barze zaczynają pływać i świecić w dwóch egzemplarzach. _Amputowałem moją drugą połowę_ \- myślę - _Oderwałem i wrzuciłem w morze._

Michael patrzy na mnie, zamyślony i poważny. "Mam nadzieję, że nie weźmiesz mi za złe, że to powiem, Will "- mówi w końcu - "ale robisz na mnie wrażenie kogoś, kto ma złamane serce".

"To niezupełnie tak", odpowiadam. Patrzy wyczekująco. "To skomplikowane" - w końcu udaje mi się coś dodać.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek wróci do tego tematu, zawsze mogę udawać, że mówiłem o Molly.

*****

Tydzień po wiadomości. W końcu zaczynam akceptować fakt, że nic z tego nie będzie i nie zamierzasz się ujawnić. Być może nigdy nie zamierzałeś. Że po prostu bawi cię to, i że ta cała sytuacja jest częścią większej gry, w którą nie umiem grać. Ale dlaczego miałbyś to robić? Po co miałbyś się w to angażować? Uratowałeś mnie przecież ... mogłeś mnie zostawić na śmierć, ale nie zrobiłeś tego. Musi istnieć ku temu powód, dla tego wszystkiego ( ... na pewno musi jakiś być?), ale nie mogę tego zrozumieć.

"Nie mamy jeszcze żadnych wieści na temat Lectera," wzdycha Jack, rzucając arkusze raportów na swoje biurko. "To tak jakby zniknął całkowicie z cholernej Ziemi."

"Aha", mówię z roztargnieniem "tak, potrafiłby to zrobić." Patrzę przez okno, jak ptaki przelatują obok, miotające się na boki przez silny wiatr, dziko nurkują i spadają jak piloci kamikaze. Moje odbicie jest bardzo blade i wiem, że długo tak nie pociągnę.

*****

Dwa tygodnie po wiadomości. Po raz kolejny dzwoni Jack, potrzebuje mnie jako konsultanta do kolejnej sprawy - nowego wzoru seryjnych zabójstw. Rozważam odmówienie mu, ale w końcu tam jadę, bo to naprawdę ulga móc skupić się na czymś innym poza tym szaleństwem, które rozgrywa się w mojej czaszce. Przestępca zatruwa ofiary i okalecza ciała pośmiertnie: kombinacja metod napaści jest bardzo nietypowa (a więc interesująca) i spędzam wiele godzin, przeglądając materiały.

Wychodząc z pokoju wpadam na Sandersona, nowego pracownika CSI. Wyraźnie mnie nie lubi, delikatnie mówiąc. Pozorne można tłumaczyć to tym, że ja mam nieograniczony dostęp do laboratorium, podczas gdy on musi zadzwonić z wyprzedzeniem i wstępnie zorganizować pozwolenie (usłyszałem go kiedyś, gdy skarżył się na to Jackowi: "Ale jak to możliwe, że _on_ dostał pozwolenie?" powtarzał. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że Jack odparuje mu czymś w rodzaju "Ponieważ nazywa się Will Graham i jest cholernym geniuszem", ale oczywiście tego nie zrobił). Naprawdę wiem, że prawdziwym, niewypowiedzianym powodem niechęci Sandersona jest to, że nie ma do mnie zaufania i myśli, że jestem niezręczny i dziwny (mówiąc szczerze, jest w tym sporo racji). Dostrzega mnie teraz i wskazuje głową w kierunku stosu papierów, które niosę. "Masz pozwolenie na ich wyniesienie?" - pyta.

Patrzę na akta a potem na niego. "Nie", mówię. Cierpliwie czekam, aż uświadomi sobie, że tak naprawdę, kurwa, to tyle, co może w tym temacie zrobić.

O tak, zaczyna się. "Tak ... cóż ... powinieneś być ostrożny," mówi z przekonaniem, "to są dowody, koleś."

"Właściwie to nie, to są tylko podsumowujące dane wtórne," mówię. "Koleś”. Uśmiecham się do niego (to niezręczny, dziwny uśmiech) i znikam w biurze Price'a, triumfalnie zatrzaskując za sobą głośno drzwi. Początkowo wydaje się, że jedyną cechą wspólną ofiar były: młody mężczyzna, atrakcyjny fizycznie. Trochę drążenia tematu, dedukcyjnej logiki i kilku delikatnie poprowadzonych rozmów telefonicznych ostatecznie ujawnia, że wszyscy ci mężczyźni pracowali dodatkowo jako osoby do towarzystwa.

"Fiksacja na temat prostytutek i / lub kompleks moralności, możliwe religijne fanatyzmy", mówi Zeller, "Powinniśmy poprosić kogoś, aby pozował jako wabik. Wciągnąć faceta w zasadzkę, a potem zgarnąć jego żałosną dupę."

"Nie mamy pewności, że to nie kobieta "- mówi Jack. "Mówią, że 'trucizna to broń kobiety', prawda? Chociaż tak, zgadzam się: statystycznie bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że to mężczyzna. "

"Nadal uważam, że powinniśmy zorganizować zasadzkę" - upiera się Zeller, niechętnie rezygnując z planu.

"Zawsze może to zrobić Will," dodaje Price. "No wiesz, poświęcenie jednostki dla zespołu? Możesz oddać życie dla sprawy." Krztuszę się kawą. Price klepie mnie łaskawie po plecach.

"Will _może_ to zrobić" - mówi z nadzieją Zeller.

"Dla _nauki_ " - dodaje Price.

"Tak, _mógłby_ , ale tego zdecydowanie nie zrobi" - ucina Jack.

Nie mogę powstrzymać się od śmiechu: mimo wszystko, całkiem miło jest znowu czuć się częścią zespołu. Muszę wracać do pracy. Powinienem. Nie powinienem? Powinienem zacząć pracować nad zwykłymi sprawami. Jestem tak znudzony, że podejmuję praktycznie bezprecedensowy krok i wypisuję wszystkie moje wrażenia dotyczące serii morderstw dla Jacka (na pieprzonym papierze z nagłówkiem) i zostawiam to jego sekretarce w schludnej małej kopercie. Kiedy tu wrócę i zobaczę się z nim, powiem mu, że chcę regularnie konsultować dla niego sprawy. Freud powiedział, że " _Miłość i praca są podstawą naszego człowieczeństwa_ ". Przecież nie pozostało mi w życiu nic innego.

*****

Trzy tygodnie od godziny zero. W końcu zebrałem wystarczającą motywację, by spotkać się z Alaną, i gdy tylko ją widzę, zastanawiam się, dlaczego u licha nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej. Znajdujemy przytulny bar w centrum miasta, swojsko odrapany i gościnny - typowe miejsce z łuszczącymi się plakatami na ścianach i muzyką Boba Marley’a płynącą z szafy grającej. Nie przypomina w niczym tego eleganckiego, pretensjonalnego miejsca, w którym byliśmy z Michaelem i czuję, że zaczynam pomału się rozluźniać, napięcie ustępuje z mojej klatki piersiowej i ramion. Barman próbuje poderwać Alanę, a my po kryjomu komentujemy jego żałosne teksty ponad szklankami whisky, chichocząc jak dzieci. Zgłaszam się na ochotnika, aby postawić następną kolejkę, a potem Alana decyduje, że chce zaczerpnąć więcej rozrywki z fatalnych wysiłków uwodzącego ją barmana i wstaje, by udać się po następną.

"Z bogiem, towarzyszu" - mówię i wymieniamy niezdarną piątkę; Alana śmieje się tak bardzo, że jej policzki zrobiły się różowe. Kiedy jej nie ma, sprawdzam mój telefon i jestem zaskoczony, widząc cztery nieodebrane połączenia od Jacka. Coś musiało się stać. To nie w jego stylu - zwykle po prostu zostawiłby naglącą wiadomość i oczekiwał, że oddzwonię do niego. Wskazuję na telefon, gdy Alana wraca. "Lepiej oddzwonię" mówię.

Jack odpowiada natychmiast. "Will!" Zaskakuje. "Dlaczego do cholery nie odbierałeś telefonu?" Jego głos jest bardzo poważny i czuję nagły przypływ strachu.

"O co chodzi?” mówię ostro. "Jack? Coś się stało?" Oczy Alany przyglądają mi się, zaniepokojone i czujne.

"Tak, stało się" - mówi Jack bez dalszych wstępów. "Matthew Brown uciekł z policyjnego aresztu dwie godziny temu."

Zalewają mnie fale ulgi / rozczarowania, że nie zadzwonił z wiadomością o twoim aresztowaniu (ponownym). Przez to nie od razu w pełni dociera do mnie to, co powiedział. "Matthew Brown?" Powtarzam głupio. Słyszę, jak Alana gwałtownie wciąga powietrze z zaskoczenia.

"Był przewożony do nowego więzienia i zaatakował swoich strażników podczas transportu", kontynuuje Jack. Nie dodaje, że ty zrobiłeś tak samo, ale zastanawiam się, czy o tym pomyślał.

"Fatalnie", mówię zamiast tego.

“W rzeczy samej”

“Czy strażnicy żyją?”

“Tak, ale ledwie. Najwyraźniej chciał jak najszybciej zwiać. Jego priorytetem było raczej oszołomienie, niż zabicie, ale to było wtedy - Bóg wie, co teraz zrobi, kiedy uciekł. Wydaliśmy ostrzeżenie, blokady drogowe, to co zwykle."

“Czy jest coś, co mogę zrobić?”

“Nie, jeszcze nie. Dam ci znać.” Robi krótką przerwę. "Uważaj na siebie, Will", mówi “wiesz, że może przyjść po ciebie. Myślę, że chciałbym umieścić patrol bezpieczeństwa przed twoim mieszkaniem. "

"Tak" - zgadzam się -"Tak, to chyba dobry pomysł. Dzięki. "

"Nie ma problemu "- odpowiada. Nic więcej nie mówi i po chwili milczenia rozłącza się.

Ostrożnie wkładam telefon do kieszeni kurtki i zwracam się do Alany. "To był Jack" mówię niepotrzebnie (oczywiście wie, że to był Jack). "Matthew Brown uciekł."

"O Boże."- wygląda na przerażoną.

"Właśnie." Nie wiem, co jeszcze dodać. Imię Matthew Browna jest łącznikiem, który prowadzi nieuchronnie do wszelkiego rodzaju horroru i beznadziejności, przenosi mnie do maleńkiej podziemnej celi, obecności trupa na sali sądowej i wydanego przeze mnie na ciebie wyroku śmierci. Czuję, że pokój zaczyna wirować, a ja ściskam bok stołu, staram się nie upaść, staram się utrzymać przyczepność do grawitacji (i rzeczywistości) w stanie nienaruszonym.

"Will ...?", Mówi Alana. Jej głos wydaje się bardzo odległy.

"Jak się czułaś” - nagle wyrzucam z siebie - “kiedy odkryłaś, kim naprawdę jest Hannibal?"

Alana wzdryga się słysząc to. "Wow" - mówi - "nie _tego_ się spodziewałam."

"Tak, ale jak się czułaś?" - nie odpuszczam. Boże, co się ze mną dzieje, dlaczego ją o to pytam?

"Prawdopodobnie podobnie jak ty", odpowiada po chwili, "ale ty przynajmniej sam doszedłeś do prawdy."

"I nikt mi nie uwierzył", nie potrafię się powstrzymać przed dodaniem.

"I nikt ci nie uwierzył." Ona bierze łyk wina. Jej dłoń drży - tylko trochę - więc kładzie ją płasko na stole, aby ją uspokoić. "Nie wiem ... Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć. Byłam przerażona. Wstrząśnięta. Zła. Upokorzona, że nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej."

“Ja byłem w większości wściekły” - mówię. _Wściekły, zafascynowany, ożywiony, przerażony, podekscytowany_ ... _i to wszystko zmieniło, ale nie w taki sposób, jak zmieniło się dla niej_. Opróżniam własną szklankę.

"Jak myślisz, czy on wróci?"

Patrzy na mnie w zadumie. W końcu mówi: "Nie, jeśli ma trochę rozumu."

"Ja myślę, że może kiedyś wrócić ... tak myślę. Myślę, że może." Mamroczę teraz pod nosem, częściowo rozmawiając z samym sobą, a ona musi się pochylić, żeby mnie usłyszeć.

"To brzmi prawie tak, jakbyś tego chciał", mówi w końcu. Marszczy brwi.

"Gra jeszcze się nie skończyła", odpowiadam. Teraz też marszczę brwi (głównie na siebie za to, że się nie zamknąłem). Wiem, że będę gorzko żałować tej rozmowy jutro rano, kiedy będę trzeźwy. Już widzę siebie - zgarbionego w moim mieszkaniu w konwulsjach wstydu i niepokoju, zbierając do kupy fragmenty mojej pijackiej spowiedzi - ale czuję się tak, jakby tama została zerwana i nie mogę powstrzymać emocji ostatnich kilku tygodni.

"Powinieneś napić się wody" - mówi Alana. "Przyniosę ci trochę. W przeciwnym razie będziesz miał jutro strasznego kaca."

"Nie ", mówię z naciskiem. Chwytam ją za rękaw. "Nie idź, nie zostawiaj mnie."

"Okej." Brzmi niespokojnie; nie jest całkowicie pewna, co się ze mną dzieje. Bierze moją dłoń i pociera kciukiem moje kostki, "Dobrze, Will. Czego potrzebujesz? Powiedz mi, jak mogę ci pomóc. "

"Matthew Brown wrócił, "mówię irracjonalnie. I nagle cała sprawa mnie przerasta, cały się trzęsę się i drżę, _i dlaczego cię tu nie ma?_

"Szsz, cii," Alana przyciąga mnie bliżej, głaszcząc moje ramiona, uspokajając mnie w taki sam sposób, jak koi się dziecko. "W porządku Will. Jesteś wyczerpany i przytłoczony. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku."

A potem nagle odchyla się i patrzy na mnie. I mówi łagodnie, a’propos niczego: "Kochałeś go, prawda?"

Nie wymawia imienia, ale nie musi. Jest tam, niewypowiedziane (nie dające się wymówić). Oboje wiemy, że ma na myśli ciebie.

Czuję, że powstrzymywany szloch gotowy jest wydostać się z mojej klatki piersiowej i w tej chwili całkowicie gardzę sobą. Powoli chowam głowę w dłoniach, moje ramiona drżą.

"W porządku Will, już w porządku", mówi (nawet jeśli wyraźnie nic nie jest w porządku, o _Boże_ ). Ale jeśli jest chociaż w połowie tak przerażona, jak podejrzewam, że musi być, to przynajmniej ona ma samokontrolę, żeby tego nie okazywać. To niezbyt dużo pocieszenia, ale przynajmniej trochę.

Później pomaga mi włożyć moje ciężkie jak z ołowiu ramiona do kurtki, ściska mnie na pożegnanie i umieszcza w taksówce. Stoi przy drodze i patrzy, jak odjeżdżam, a jej szkarłatny płaszcz jest wyraźną plamą w świetle latarni. Zapadam się w siedzenie i patrzę, jak drogi i samochody mijają za oknem. Jest pełnia księżyca, a miasto wygląda na utopione, blade. Wiem, że bataliony żalu i wstydu wkrótce nadejdą, ale teraz, w tej chwili, jestem wygodnie odrętwiały.

" _To jeszcze nie koniec_ ", myślę. Przesuwam palcem po szybie. " _Wciąż gdzieś tam jesteś. Czekasz. Wiem, że jesteś._ "

Ty i ja. Byliśmy szaleńczo przeciwstawnymi odpowiednikami: północ i południe, lewy i prawy (i zły). Ty byłeś niepowstrzymaną siłą, a ja niedającym się przesunąć przedmiotem. Byliśmy jak przeciwne bieguny, przyciągane do siebie i naturalnie, instynktownie połączone. Jak materia i antymateria ... przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. "Materia" oznacza, że coś się liczy, znaczy, że coś ma jakąś wartość. Oznacza, że nic nie znika. " _Materia tak naprawdę nie istnieje_ " - powiedziałeś mi kiedyś - " _ta koncepcja jest całkowicie sprzeczna, jako abstrakcyjne pojęcie ogólne_ ". Cóż, kurwa, pieprz się, bo przynajmniej ten jeden raz się myliłeś. Ponieważ to coś znaczy. To ma znaczenie. To, co mieliśmy, było ważne. Liczyło, znaczyło coś. Nadal tak jest. Istnieje i ma znaczenie, i to wszystko nie mogło pójść na marne.


	7. Rozdział 7

Tej nocy śnię o tobie.

Patrzę, jak rysujesz, twój ołówek tańczy na papierze w szybkich, zdecydowanych ruchach, każda kreska wykonana z niesamowitą precyzją. Fascynują mnie twoje ręce: są piękne, to ręce chirurga, muzyka lub rzeźbiarza. Jakoś nie brzmi to całkiem sensownie, gdy mówi się, że mężczyzna może mieć piękne ręce, ale twoje naprawdę takie są.

"Co rysujesz?" pytam.

"Ciebie."

„Mogę zobaczyć?"

Bez słowa podajesz mi rysunek. Naszkicowana postać wygląda dziko, drapieżnie. Jestem ochlapany i zaplamiony krwią, a moje oczy patrzą z kartki z wielkim skupieniem ; od razu dociera do mnie, że ta wersja mnie została stworzona, aby patrzeć - i widzieć cię, zobaczyć prawdziwego ciebie, to, co tak naprawdę znajduje się pod noszonym przez ciebie ludzkim przebraniem. Siedziałeś godzinami, skrupulatnie tworząc rysunek, wiedząc, że te narysowane oczy będą patrzeć na ciebie ze zgrozą oraz uwielbieniem. Jeśli szeptałeś do mojej poczwarki, to ten obraz jest niewątpliwie upiornym motylem, który wydostał się z niej na końcu - potwornym i szokującym, ukształtowanym według twojego wizerunku. Jest okrutny i groteskowo piękny.

"To niesamowite", mówię.

"Tak?" wydajesz się zaintrygowany "Przypuszczałem, że możesz być tym nieco zaniepokojony."

Wiem, że niepokój byłby normalną reakcją - właściwą odpowiedzią - ale wiem też, że już nie dbam o to, czy jestem normalny, czy zachowuję się “prawidłowo”. Wpatruję się w ciebie, zachowując moje przemyślenia dla siebie i nic nie mówię. Nagle - bezgłośnie - wstajesz z krzesła i zaczynasz zbliżać się do mnie. To przerażające, jak szybko możesz się poruszać, kiedy chcesz. Ja też wstaję. Waham się. Potem cofam się o kilka kroków, aż opieram się plecami o ścianę, a ty wciąż podchodzisz. Jesteś tylko nieco wyższy ode mnie, ale twoja obecność jest tak znacząca, że wydajesz się wypełniać pokój. Jesteśmy już wystarczająco blisko, aby się dotknąć. Wiem, że mógłbym uciec, jeśli naprawdę bym chciał - kopnąć cię w krocze, uderzyć w żołądek - ale nawet gdy przychodzi mi to do głowy, to wiem, że nie zamierzam zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy; że nawet nie spróbuję.

"Odwróć się" - mówisz. Twój głos jest miękki i delikatny, a kiedy posłusznie to robię, słyszę twoje westchnienie, tak niskie, że brzmi prawie jak syk. "Dobrze. Teraz połóż dłonie przed sobą i oprzyj się o ścianę."

"Czy zamierzasz zrobić mi krzywdę?" pytam. Mimo wszystko jestem spokojny; tak jakby mnie to nic nie obchodziło.. Dlaczego jestem taki spokojny? Nie wiem, chociaż podejrzewam, że ty byś wiedział.

Przyciskasz usta do tyłu mojej szyi i czuję, że się uśmiechasz, czuję to na mojej skórze. "To zależy" - mówisz. "Czy chcesz, żebym to zrobił?" Sięgasz ręką tam, gdzie moje dłonie są przyciśnięte do ściany i zaciskasz palce wokół moich nadgarstków. Twoja dłoń jest tak duża, że możesz uchwycić moje obie ręce jednocześnie - twoją piękną ręką chirurga / artysty / mordercy. Druga ręka błądzi jakby w zamyśleniu po moim brzuchu, a mój oddech urywa się w drżącym westchnieniu.

"Taki delikatny" - mówisz. Powoli wsuwasz palec pod pasek moich dżinsów i masujesz małymi okrężnymi ruchami kość biodrową. Znowu wzdycham i pozwalam głowie opaść do tyłu na twoje ramię.

"Jesteś taki wrażliwy, to całkiem urocze." Mruczysz mi do ucha, miękko i przerażająco jednocześnie. "A dopiero zaczęliśmy."

"Och, Boże," mówię.

"Nie," odpowiadasz kpiąco. "Jestem tylko ja".

Całe moje ciało krzyczy z napięcia i pragnienia, oszalałe od przeciwstawnych instynktów: walka / ucieczka / unieruchomienie / poddanie. Zamierzasz przytrzymać mnie w miejscu jedną ręką i pieprzyć przy ścianie, i wiem, że to naprawdę zły pomysł, że nie powinienem tego robić (w ogóle) - i że powinienem się tym przejmować (bardzo) - a jednak się nie przejmuję.

"Proszę", mówię łamiącym się głosem. "Proszę ..."

"Proszę, co, Will? O co prosisz? "

Potrząsam głową. Nie mogę zmusić się do odpowiedzi, nie mogę wyrazić słowami, że tego od ciebie pragnę (potrzebuję), że jestem rozdarty pomiędzy nienawiścią, miłością i pragnieniem. Irracjonalnie, wierzę, że nazwanie tego będzie właśnie tym decydującym momentem, który zmieni wszystko; że gdy wypowiem to na głos, to stracę zupełnie całą moją władzę i kontrolę, i przejdą one na ciebie. Gem, set i mecz.

"Powiedz mi", upierasz się "Chcę usłyszeć, jak to mówisz".

Budzę się nagle i to jest tak szokujące, prawie fizycznie bolesne, jakby szponiaste ręce wyrwały mnie ze snu. Co do cholery się ze mną dzieje? Jestem prawie boleśnie twardy i mam zamiar iść pod prysznic, żeby się tym zająć, zanim dopadną mnie wydarzenia ostatniej nocy. Jęczę głośno z powodu tej szczególnie okrutnej mieszanki kaca, przerażenia i totalnego upokorzenia. Szukam po omacku telefonu na nocnym stoliku. Brak połączeń i wiadomości. Czy to dobry, czy zły znak? Albo-albo.. Och, kurwa.

Przez kilka sekund czuję się trochę przytłoczony tym, jak strasznie mnie to wszystko przeraża. To zbyt wiele, aby myśleć o tym bez kawy, więc owijam się kocem, aby uchronić się przed najgorszym zimnem i ruszam w kierunku kuchni. Po drodze spoglądam przez okno mojej sypialni i natychmiast dostrzegam czarny samochód zaparkowany naprzeciwko. Na przednim siedzeniu siedzi dwóch facetów, popijających z kubków na wynos i leniwie spoglądających w poprzek drogi - to na pewno zasługa Jacka. Nie marnował czasu, muszę mu to przyznać.

Po zażyciu swojej dawkę kofeiny, czuję się nieco bardziej przygotowany na rozpoczęcie tego niełatwego zadania - przekopania się przez moje liczne problemy. Problem numer jeden: kac. Znajduję tabletki i popijam je kawą.

Problem numer dwa: mam niesamowicie realistyczne sny erotyczne o tobie. Chociaż z perspektywy czasu może nie jest to problem, a naturalny (nieunikniony) postęp, więc postanawiam, że nie będę przejmował się tym zbyt mocno (lub, w rzeczy samej, wcale). Chociaż nie zdarza mi się to regularnie, nie jest to jednak pierwszy raz - i przynajmniej to pokazuje, że mój nieświadomy umysł jest o wiele bardziej szczery w tych sprawach niż przebudzony. To nie tak, że nie czułem istniejącego między nami napięcia. Oczywiście byłem tego świadomy- przynajmniej pod koniec. Z kolei jestem prawie pewien, że ty zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawę na długo przede mną (tak jak było ze wszystkim innym, ty próżny draniu), chociaż nigdy o tym nie wspominałeś. Dlaczego nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś? Czy obawiałeś się mojej reakcji? Wydaje się to mało prawdopodobne - nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że dbasz o takie rzeczy. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że twoja gra była starannie zaplanowana. A może po prostu nie przejmowałeś się tym tak bardzo. Przypuszczam, że to również jest możliwe. Zawsze wydawało się, że jesteś ponad wszystkimi rzeczami, które normalnych ludzi by rozpraszały. Pamiętam, jak ktoś na jednym z twoich przyjęć opowiadał ci o swoich miłosnych cierpieniach  i jak po prostu go obserwowałeś, gdy historia się rozkręcała, na zmianę znudzony, rozbawiony i zafascynowany: w sposób, w jaki naukowiec mógłby patrzeć podczas sekcji na szczura laboratoryjnego.

W każdym razie, cholera- rozwiązywanie problemów. Na czym skończyłem?

Problem numer trzy: nieskończenie bardziej kłopotliwe w tym momencie jest moje pijane wyznanie przed Alaną. Może się zdarzyć, że będzie miało to poważne następstwa - już czuję się wyczerpany, wyobrażając sobie szczerą, niepokojącą rozmowę, do której mnie zmusi. A jeśli powie o wszystkim Jackowi? Krzywię się, nerwowo gryząc kciuk. Nie, nie zrobiłaby tego. A może? Nie, nie sądzę, żeby to zrobiła. Nie ma cię tu. Nie musi tego robić. Upokorzyłoby mnie to, przestraszyło Jacka (widmo szaleńczo złego Jacka od razu pojawia mi się przed oczami więc szybko je przeganiam) i w rezultacie nie osiągnęłoby absolutnie niczego konstruktywnego. Prawda? Na pewno nie. Cholera.

Problem numer cztery: bieżący, najbardziej problematyczny ze wszystkich. Obłąkany morderca z szaloną obsesją na moim punkcie / urazą do mnie (w pewnym momencie przestałem łapać, o co chodziło), który uciekł z aresztu i teraz może być, kurwa, wszędzie. Skala tego problemu jest tak ogromna, że nie znajduję słów, aby omówić to nawet z samym sobą. To bez sensu: kto do cholery ma takie problemy? (cóż ... ja, oczywiście). W tej chwili czuję, że jestem zdany na łaskę wydarzeń; co jest kompletną bzdurą, bo ja najlepiej ze wszystkich ludzi wiem, że wydarzenia - tak jak ty - nie mają w sobie absolutnie żadnego miłosierdzia.

Zdanie sobie z tego sprawy jest cholernie przykre (nie wspominając o fiasku spektakularnego Celu , jakim była próba konstruktywnego myślenia), więc w tym momencie podejmuję decyzję wykonawczą, żeby powiedzieć "pieprzyć to". Kończę tym tę zaimprowizowaną sesję rozwiązywania problemów, porzucam ją całkowicie na korzyść zamknięcia się w łazience i ulżenia sobie pod prysznicem, gorączkowo, prawie z poczuciem winy, z plecami opartymi o chłodne kafelki. To nie trwa długo, i dochodzę tak mocno, że prawie tracę przytomność.

Kiedy po wszystkim wycieram ręcznikiem włosy, wracam myślami do mojego snu. Moja podświadomość, poza tym, że jest bardziej szczera, ma również o niebo lepszą znajomość sytuacji niż ja, ponieważ w głębi duszy wiem ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że - gdyby scena ze snu była prawdziwa - poprosiłbym cię w mgnieniu oka.

 

*****

 

Po dwóch dniach wciąż nie ma żadnych nowych wiadomości, a widmo Matthew Browna nadal wisi nad nami. Na horyzoncie nie widać żadnego rozwiązania. Czuję się nieznośnie poddenerwowany, żyję w ciągłym stanie niepokoju, w którym nie mogę przestać oglądać się przez ramię. Przypomina mi to grę, w którą grałem jako dziecko "Pani Wilku która godzina?" Jeden z graczy stał odwrócony do reszty plecami, a pozostałe dzieciaki skradały się do niego całą grupą. Dzieciak z przodu odwracał się co jakiś czas, a jeśli zauważył kogoś poruszającego się, to ten dzieciak odpadał. Ale ostatecznie, ze straszną nieuchronnością i okrzykiem satysfakcji, czyjaś ręka uderzała w ramię pierwszego gracza, gdy ten był odwrócony plecami, a on nawet nie wiedział, kiedy to nadejdzie; nigdy nie wiedziało się tego na czas. Zawsze nienawidziłem tej pieprzonej gry.

Od czasu rozmowy z Jackiem gram z Mattem Brownem w _Pana Wilka_.

Moja pamięć odtwarza mi twoje słowa, w kółko: _Odważni chłopcy tacy jak on nie boją się wilków._ Ale w gruncie rzeczy to nie jest prawda, bo teraz się boję. Boję się.

 

*****

 

Michael dzwoni do mnie ponownie następnego wieczora i zauważam, że moje westchnienia irytacji stają się coraz bardziej stłumione (odrobinę) za każdym razem, kiedy dzwoni. Może Alana miała rację - całkiem miło jest mieć przyjaciela.

"Obyśmy się tylko nie zaprzyjaźnili" - powiedziałeś mi kiedyś - "Nie uważam cię za interesującego" - odpowiedziałem. Patrzyłeś na mnie zamyślony, czekając na właściwy moment, z intensywnym błyskiem w oku: "Na razie."

" Jak się masz? "- pyta Michael, kiedy odbieram telefon - “Martwiłem się, Alana opowiedziała mi o tym Brownie - przykra sprawa."

Nie mogę powstrzymać się od śmiechu, bo to rekordowe niedomówienie. "

“Cholernie przykra” - mówię i zastanawiam się, czy Alana powiedziała mu coś jeszcze, ale szybko odrzucam tę myśl jako paranoiczną.

"Co powiesz na spotkanie?"

"Dziękuję, ale nie, nie chce mi się nigdzie wychodzić." wzruszam ramionami, mimo że ma go tu i nie może tego zobaczyć. "Wiesz, jak to jest - trzeba być przygotowanym na najgorsze" (Trochę się wzdrygam, kiedy słyszę, jak to brzmi: mówię jak jakiś stary dupek w siatkowym podkoszulku, wymachujący strzelbą). Niemniej jednak znam taktykę Michaela, by przewidzieć jego uprzejmy sprzeciw, i on oczywiście proponuje, że to on do mnie podjedzie. To typ, który nie przyjmuje odmowy. W pewnym momencie (może już niedługo) ta mimowolna wytrwałość zamieni się w dominującą i irytującą, ale w tej chwili jest coś lekko uspokajającego w jego pragnieniu zobaczenia się ze mną. To sprawia, że czuję się mniej straconym przypadkiem.

 

Przyjeżdża godzinę później z butelką wina i wspaniale pachnącym jedzeniem, zapakowanym w szereg schludnych małych pudełek. Najwyraźniej jest zaskoczony stanem mojego mieszkania i cieszy mnie fakt, że jest na tyle szczery, że nie wymyśla serii kłamliwych frazesów na temat tego, jakie jest gówniane. Rozgląda się, podczas gdy ja krzątam się, próbując zebrać wystarczającą ilość czystych talerzy i sztućców, abyśmy mogli zjeść. Przez chwilę widzę i słyszę wszystko jego oczami i uszami: syreny wyjące za oknem, krzyki z ulicy; nieosłonięte żarówki i nieszczelne rury; ogólny klimat nędzy i beznadziei, która pokrywa wszystko niczym warstwa pyłu. Wraca i przysuwa krzesło do zaplamionego stołu pokrytego plastikowym laminatem. “Chyba nie tego się spodziewałem", mówi lekko.

"Nie, myślę, że nie", odpowiadam, chociaż wbrew sobie jestem ciekawy, czego właściwie oczekiwał.

"Więc co wyrzuciło cię na ten konkretny brzeg?" Pyta. "Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jesteś tu z wyboru, a nie z konieczności."

Zaskakuje mnie tym, ponieważ najwidoczniej jest bardziej wnikliwy, niż się tego po nim spodziewałem. "Chciałem się ukryć", mówię w końcu - co jest prawie, choć może nie tak kiepskie, jak wcześniejsze "bycie przygotowanym na najgorsze". Może powinienem dać za wygraną - przyjąć to, co nieuniknione i zająć się założeniem sekty Dnia Sądu Ostatecznego. Mógłbym ją nazwać The Terminal Grahams ... Nie, nie mógłbym, to brzmi głupio.

"Will?" - mówi Michael - "Nie słuchasz mnie." O rany, chyba jest zirytowany (wiedziałem, że moje wrodzone roztargnienie w końcu go wkurzy).

"Przepraszam", mówię. "Ja tylko ..." _zastanawiałem się, jak nazwać moją sektę Dnia Sądu Ostatecznego_. "Hm, ja tylko ... myślałem."

"Pytałem cię, czy czujesz, że potrzebujesz odludnego miejsca na ukrywanie się przez jakiś czas?"

"Tak, coś w tym stylu," odpowiadam. Chciałem tylko odeprzeć jego atak, ale już kiedy to mówię, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to w gruncie rzeczy prawda.

"To dobrze", mówi (czy to dobrze? Na pewno nie). "Bo jeśli to jest kwestia pieniędzy ..."

O, do diabła, nie. Chyba nie sądzi, że może tu wjechać jak przysłowiowy biały rycerz na koniu, wymachując książeczką czekową. A może jednak? Czy on myśli, że może mnie kupić?

"To nie jest kwestia pieniędzy" - mówię stanowczo. Fakt, że w ogóle mógł o tym wspomnieć, chociażby w najbardziej stosowny sposób, sprawił, że poczułem się nieswojo.

"Przepraszam, Will", mówi, "to musiało zabrzmieć strasznie protekcjonalnie. Chciałem po prostu powiedzieć, że jestem ... cóż, mam finansowy komfort, tak to ujmę, i zawsze bardzo chętnie pomagałem przyjaciołom, gdy tego potrzebowali. "

Po raz kolejny jego reakcja sprawia, że zastanawiam się, czy dobrze go oceniłem. Czy jestem po prostu niepotrzebnie defensywny oraz niewdzięczny wobec normalnie życzliwej osoby, kogoś, kto po prostu chce postarać się i uczynić moje nędzne życie nieco mniej żałosnym (i w dodatku ma _komfort finansowy_ , żeby to zrobić). Nie będę się przed nim usprawiedliwiał, zamiast tego uśmiecham się do niego i mówię, że jest w porządku (i tak jest ... w pewnym sensie).

Po posiłku - który jest tak pyszny i apetyczny, że nazwanie go jedzeniem na wynos wydaje się rodzajem zniewagi - nalewamy sobie resztę wina, a ja proponuję włączenie jakiejś muzyki - zanim przypominam sobie, że przecież już nie mam odtwarzacza. Zamiast tego siedzimy w fotelach (Boże, w pewnym momencie muszę kupić sofę. Dlaczego nie mam sofy?). Ale jeśli Michael cierpi z powodu spartańskich warunków panujących w mojej ruderze, to przynajmniej już tego nie okazuje. Opowiadam mu o niektórych sprawach, nad którymi pracowałam lata temu, starannie dobierając i redagując opowiadanie historie (w sumie to wszystkie są klarownie podzielone na pół - przed tobą i po tobie - i w ogóle nie wspominam tych ostatnich). Michael wydaje się być zainteresowany i zadaje inteligentne pytania, a ja głęboko zastanawiam się nad tym, jak przyjemnie jest mieć reagującego, czujnego słuchacza, po tych wszystkich nocach mówienia w pustą przestrzeń. Kilka razy Michael pozwala, aby jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na moich ustach a ja wiem, że chce mnie pocałować.

Prędko odwracam wzrok, udając, że nie zauważyłem. Prawdę mówiąc, zaczynam odczuwać z tego powodu mgliste poczucie winy. Staram się je odepchnąć, czasem udaje mi się, ale po chwili wraca, dokucza i drażni, jak coś, co utkwiło w zębach. Wiem, że właściwym zachowaniem - uprzejmym i szczerym - byłoby zmierzenie się z nim i postawienie sprawy jasno, że nie mogę dać mu tego, czego chce. Ale za każdym razem, gdy to rozważam, wycofuję się. “ _Bo jeśli powiesz mu, że nie zamierzasz się z nim pieprzyć_ \- syczy moje sumienie - _wtedy się znudzi i odejdzie, a ty znowu będziesz sam._ ” W gorsze dni nie potrafię zdecydować, co jest gorsze - fakt, że jestem gotów wykorzystać zupełnie miłego człowieka, który zasługuje na coś lepszego; czy fakt, że jestem tak żałośnie, rozpaczliwie samotny, że zniżam się do bycia tak przylepnym i potrzebującym w stosunku do kogoś, kogo w moim poprzednim życiu za wszelką cenę chciałbym uniknąć. Przez krótką chwilę nawet  zastanawiałem się nawet nad zrobieniem tego. Pamiętam, że czytałem kiedyś radę królowej Wiktorii dla jej córki: "połóż się i myśl o Anglii." Mogłem położyć się i myśleć o Baltimore (lub FBI, czy pomniku Waszyngtona, lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, leżeć i myśleć o tobie) . A może nie byłoby tak źle; od wieków nie uprawiałem seksu, może nawet by mi się to podobało. Ale nawet kiedy wymyślam te argumenty, wiem, że absolutnie nie ma mowy, żebym kiedykolwiek to zrobił. Ponieważ jedynym mężczyzną, jakiego kiedykolwiek mogłem sobie wyobrazić ze mną w łóżku, jesteś ty - i w tej chwili nie próbuję nawet zaprzeczyć samemu sobie.

 

*****

 

Tydzień po swojej ucieczce, Matthew Brown dręczy moje nerwy do tego stopnia, że w końcu łamię się i sam jadę zobaczyć się z Jackiem. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie ma żadnych wieści - powiedziałby mi przecież, gdyby coś wiedział - ale samo siedzenie i czekanie staje się nie do zniesienia i potrzebuję czegoś konkretnego do zrobienia. Jack nie wydaje się zaskoczony, że mnie widzi, mimo że nie zostałem zaproszony. Wysyła jednego ze swoich sługusów, by przyniósł nam kawę, a potem gestem wskazuje mi krzesło.

"Jak się masz?" - pyta.

Wzruszam ramionami. "Całkiem dobrze, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę."

Nie, żeby to było szczególnie prawdziwe, chociaż nie sądzę, że naprawdę chce usłyszeć, jak się czuję. Zastanawiam się, co by powiedział, gdybym na przykład powiedział mu o tobie; jak spędzam cały dzień rozmawiając z tobą w mojej głowie (ale nie jest to całkiem sensowne pytanie, ponieważ wiem dokładnie, co by powiedział). Wyobrażam sobie teraz, jak wchodzisz do pokoju - wysoki, spokojny - i przyciskasz palec do swoich warg, jakby namawiając mnie do zachowania cię w tajemnicy. _Dyskrecja to większa część męstwa -_  powiedziałbyś. A może nie zrobiłbyś tego. Bóg jeden wie, co właściwie byś powiedział... może nic? Ale tak łatwo jest to sobie wyobrazić, chociaż nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś wykonywał podobny gest w prawdziwym życiu.

"Will?"

"Tak?"

"Słuchasz?"

Widząc, że nie mogę mu odpowiedzieć przecząco, kilka razy odchrząkuję, chwytając się czegoś praktycznego. "Dzięki za zaaranżowanie tych facetów przed moim mieszkaniem", odpowiadam w końcu. "Dobrze wiedzieć, że tam są."

"Nie ma za co. Miejmy nadzieję, że to niepotrzebny środek ostrożności."

" Tak." Trochę czekam, a następnie dodaję ostrożnie:" Nie sądzę, żebyś miał jakieś wiadomości od Alany? " Staram się, żeby zabrzmiało to beztrosko i swobodnie, ale mijam się z tym o kilometr. Nawet sam sobie wydaje się nerwowy i paranoiczny, przygryzając dolną wargę i odmawiając spojrzenia mu w oczy.

Na początku Jack wygląda na zaskoczonego, potem trochę zaniepokojonego. Nic dziwnego - praktycznie opakowałem to jak prezent i podałem mu na tacy. "Dlaczego miałbym mieć wiadomości od Alany?" -pyta - "Czy coś się stało?"

"To długa historia", odpowiadam (Chryste, to brzmi jeszcze gorzej), a potem dodaję: "Wszystko w porządku, pytam bez powodu" (co teraz brzmi tak zagadkowo, że nie będę winić Jacka, jeśli po prostu teraz zadzwoni do Alany i powie: " _Mam tu obok Willa zachowującego się jak tajemniczy dziwak. Powiedz mi, co do cholery się dzieje_ ") Czasami jestem takim pieprzonym idiotą, oczywiście Alana nie wydałaby mnie mnie przed Jackiem. Święty Patron Bredni przychodzi mi z pomocą w ostatniej chwili i dodaję: "Była ze mną, kiedy wtedy zadzwoniłeś. Martwiła się. Zastanawiałem się, czy się z Tobą kontaktowała - sam byłem wtedy dość przerażony i przez to może dziwnie się zachowywałem." Robię gest  "wiesz, jak to jest" żeby pomyślał, że moja powściągliwość wynikała z zażenowania z powodu utraty panowania nad sobą i zostawienia biednej Alany samotnej jak palec. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że moje wyjaśnienie nieoczekiwanie jest (w większości) prawdziwe.

Jack kiwa głową, bardziej zadowolony teraz, kiedy usłyszał coś, co może zrozumieć. "Szczerze mówiąc, nie chciałaby słyszeć większości z tego, co teraz mogę jej powiedzieć." - mówi. "Nie ma żadnych nowych wiadomości ani nowych tropów. Skurwysyn może być wszędzie."

Coś w jego tonie wywołuje we mnie okropne uczucie, że teraz _dokładnie_ wiem, dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa, i na pewno Jack zacznie zaraz mówić o tobie - nie jest to nic nowego, myślę, bo ciebie też Jack postrzega jako skurwysyna (który może być wszędzie). "To niewiarygodne, że obaj są na wolności", mówi Jack, i zastanawiam się, czy martwi się, jak to może wpłynąć na jego pracę: dwóch maniaków, którzy zwiali policji na jego warcie.

"Tak," Zgadzam się słabo. Cóż to jest, nieprawdaż - niewiarygodne. Naprawdę nie mogę go nijak pocieszyć. Ostrożnie dodaję: "Czy nie myślałeś, że on nie żyje?"

"Nie mogę niczego zakładać", mówi Jack, trochę pompatycznie. "Nie wiemy, że nie żyje; nie wiemy też, że nie jest martwy. "

"Chyba masz rację". Innymi słowy, Jack, nie wiesz, kurwa, nic.

“Byłem dość szorstki wobec ciebie w szpitalu, prawda?" Dodaje Jack po przerwie. To pytanie retoryczne. Doskonale wie, że był, nie potrzebuje mnie, abym to potwierdził. W każdym razie i tak przytakuję.

"Ale rozumiesz, dlaczego?"

"Tak, rozumiem" odpowiadam. I tak jest. Mam nadzieję, że jeśli poddam się łatwo, po prostu porzuci temat, ale oczywiście tego nie robi.

"Zanim to wszystko się zaczęło. Przyszedłem spotkać się z tobą wtedy, a ty powiedziałeś mi, że rozważałeś ucieczkę z nim. Mogłeś skłamać, mogłeś nawet nic nie mówić, ale nie tego nie zrobiłeś."

Boże, to rozdzierające. Sięgam po okulary i zdaję sobie sprawę, że już je zdjąłem. "Wiem" to wszystko, co mówię.

"A teraz?"

"Co teraz?"

"Czy teraz też byś odszedł?"

Wpatruję się w niego, mrugając głupio. Zastanawiam się, czy zapytać ‘odszedł gdzie?’-tylko po to, żeby jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę móc wykręcić się od odpowiedzi, ale nie ma sensu wkurzać Jacka bardziej, niż to konieczne. "Oczywiście, że nie", odpowiadam poważnie. Co jeszcze mógłbym powiedzieć?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki oryginału:  
> Uściski i podziękowania dla niesamowicie utalentowanej greendaygirl za wykonanie wyjątkowo pięknego rysunku do tego rozdziału, którym możecie karmić oczy tutaj :-)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412973


	8. Rozdział 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka od autorki oryginału MissDisoriental:
> 
> Gorąco witam wszystkich nowych czytelników, cudownie jest mieć was na pokładzie! I ogromne podziękowania, jak zawsze, dla wszystkich, którzy zostawili komentarze / pochwały (kudos). Jesteście ogromnym wsparciem dla mojej motywacji *rzuca wam kwiaty*

Rozdział 8

Kilka dni później prasa przekonana o swej nieomylności nadal robi dużo szumu (niedobrze), politycy zaczęli zadawać pytania (jeszcze gorzej), a Kade Purnell ma atak serca (fantastycznie). W efekcie to Jack zwołuje spotkanie kryzysowe w sprawie Matthew Browna. Przez kilka godzin toczy się kulturalna dyskusja, są prawdziwie bezsensowne "ćwiczenia budujące zespół", dochodzi też do kilku pełnych animuszu rozbieżności zdań. Jest zbyt wiele gorliwego pisania na papierowej tablicy oraz drobiazgowa "prezentacja schematu" (rozbudowana do pięciu slajdów w PowerPoincie, czcionką sans serif, bez upiększeń). Jednak wyłaniająca się z tego wszystkiego zgodna opinia jest taka, że nikt nie ma bladego pojęcia: a) co się dzieje lub b) co z tym zrobić.

"Cóż," mówię. "To było nadzwyczaj produktywne." Przewróciłem na bok mój pusty kubek po kawie i próbuję trafić do niego kulkami zwiniętymi z papierowych chusteczek, jakbym strzelał gole do miniaturowej bramki. Próbuję sobie przypomnieć podobne spotkania na twój temat. Czy zwołali takie bezpośrednio po naszym upadku z urwiska? Musieli to zrobić, gdy leżałem jeszcze w szpitalu. Od tamtej pory byłem na jednym lub dwóch, ale nic się na nich nie dzieje. Wszyscy zazwyczaj się zgadzają, że twój status to "zaginiony, przypuszczalnie martwy", chociaż wiem, że Jack tak naprawdę w to nie wierzy.

"Przy odrobinie szczęścia Brown wkrótce stanie się problemem kogoś innego", mówi Andrews, jeden z nowych agentów szkoleniowych (niski, pełen animuszu, roztacza wokół siebie aurę ambicji). "Równie dobrze Brown mógł już odlecieć za granicę."

"Byłbym tym zaskoczony, szczerze mówiąc" - odpowiadam. Staram się być taktowny, ponieważ jest młody i bystry, i nie chcę traktować go z góry przy wszystkich podczas jego pierwszego miesiąca pracy. Niemniej jednak trzeba to powiedzieć. "To dobra sugestia", dodaję - chociaż wcale taka nie jest - "ale myślę, że nie jest zbyt zorganizowany, a taki rodzaj ucieczki wymaga uprzedniego starannego planowania i sporych zasobów." Inaczej mówiąc: potrzeba do tego kogoś takiego jak ty.

"Cóż, nawet jeśli", upiera się, "jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że Brown jest już w odległości co najmniej kilku stanów od nas. Ludzie tacy jak oni nie wracają, żeby powąchać własne gówno” Rozgląda się wokół, jakby chciał kogoś sprowokować do zgłoszenia sprzeciwu. "Jak myślisz, czemu ten psychol Lecter uciekł do Europy przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji?"

Hmm. Teraz żałuję, że jednak nie powiedziałem mu, jak bzdurny był jego pomysł. "Więc to jest twoje rozwiązanie?" - mówię zamiast tego - "Masz nadzieję, że zacznie zabijać ludzi gdzieś indziej, bo wtedy ktoś inny będzie musiał wziąć za to odpowiedzialność?" Andrews robi kwaśną minę, a ja wbijam kolejnego gola chusteczką do kubka.

"Will ma rację", mówi Jack, "nasze stanowisko w tej sprawie można streścić w dwóch słowach."

"Pieprzyć wszystko?" - pytam.

Jack rzuca mi paskudne spojrzenie i uderza dłonią w stół, choć bez wątpienia jego spojrzenie byłoby jeszcze bardziej paskudne, gdybym zamiast tego użył innych dwóch słów, które pierwsze przyszły mi do głowy: "Jack" i "gówno". " _Pilny priorytet_ " - rzuca.

"Cóż, przynajmniej wiemy, jaki jest wspólny mianownik", mówi Sanderson szorstkim głosem. "Powinniśmy po prostu zwabić ich wykorzystując Grahama - pomachać nim jak żywą przynętą."

“Sanderson!" - grzmi Jack. "To było całkowicie nie na miejscu!"

"Tak"- dodaje Zeller- "jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, bo Will jest ma od ciebie _lepsze branie_ ".

"Jest lepszy _psychologicznie_ " - mówi Price z zadowoleniem.

Wszyscy automatycznie patrzą na mnie. Nie robię absolutnie nic, co pomogłoby w tej sytuacji, zamiast tego zaczynam się śmiać.

"Nie wiem, co jest tak cholernie zabawne" - mówi Sanderson.

"Masz rację," odpowiadam, "to nie jest śmieszne, i uczciwie rzecz biorąc, twój plan jest niesamowity: absolutnie niesamowity. Sugerowałbym duży sześcian z pleksiglasu pośrodku Times Square. Podobnie jak ... "

" ... jak David Copperfield" dopowiada pomocnie Price . "Rzucając kuszące spojrzenia." Sięga i starannie wbija kulkę z chusteczki w kubkową bramkę.

"Dokładnie tak"- mówię - "Strzał w dziesiątkę!" Price i ja przybijamy sobie niezbyt dyskretnego żółwika pięścią.

"Ok, _wystarczy_ " rzuca Jack z irytacją. "Will, Sanderson, załatwcie to między sobą."

Mam ochotę powiedzieć  _"ale to on zaczął"_ , ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że zabrzmi to jak żałosna skarga nadąsanego pięciolatka, więc zamiast tego pocieszam się bazgraniem "gówno prawda" na odwrocie kartek z moją kopią prezentacji.

"Ja _mam_ branie", mówi Sanderson do Andrewsa półgłosem. Najwyraźniej komentarz Zellera trafił go w czuły punkt. "Umawiam się na randki online, panienki mnie uwielbiają."

"Tak?" interesuje się Andrews. "Wyrwałeś jakąś?”

“Koresponduję teraz z laską z DC. To nauczycielka w szkole podstawowej, absolutnie wspaniała laska” - mówi Sanderson. Rzuca mi triumfalne spojrzenie. "Jeszcze się nie spotkaliśmy, ale zabieram ją na kolację w przyszłym tygodniu. W międzyczasie radzimy sobie całkiem dobrze przez telefon, _jeśli_ łapiesz o czym mówię. "

"To niezwykłe "- mówię głośno - "słyszałem, że miłość jest ślepa, ale nie wiedziałem, że jest również głucha."

Niestety zapomniałem, że Jack (w przeciwieństwie do miłości) nie jest głuchy. "Will!" - ryknął - powiedziałem żebyś dał spokój! Jeśli będę musiał powtórzyć to jeszcze jeden cholerny raz... "

Ale ja już go nie słucham, więc raczej nie dowiem się, co Jack zrobi, jeśli będzie musiał mi to powtórzyć (jeszcze jeden cholerny raz). Myślę o tobie i Matthew Brownie. Oboje jesteście teraz spowici zagadką tak gęstą, że jest jak mgła, przez którą zarys przedmiotów jest bardzo słabo widoczny. Obracam różne kawałki tej układanki w moim umyśle - to jak pudełko puzzli 3D z kości i skóry. Moja percepcja jest wyostrzona. Zasadniczo jestem mocno przekonany, że Andrews się myli (a ja mam rację) ... ale nie z powodu argumentów, które podałem.

Zarówno ty, jak i Matthew Brown wciąż jesteście blisko. I powodami nie są narcyzm, chciwość, czy też przewrotny triumf. Wszystkie inne teorie, które sugerują artykuły (napisane przez ludzi takich jak ja) też są błędne. Jesteś w pobliżu, ponieważ ja tu jestem. Jestem orbitą, która cię przyciąga. Ciągnie swój do swego. Jestem tego pewien. Im więcej o tym myślę, tym bardziej jestem przekonany, że to prawda. To wiedza, że nie da się przewidzieć działań żadnego z was.

" _Odwiedziłeś mnie, żeby na mnie popatrzeć. Przyszedłeś, aby odświeżyć w pamięci dawny zapach_ ", powiedziałeś mi kiedyś. " _Dlaczego po prostu nie powąchasz siebie?_ "

*****

Po południu mam zaplanowaną wizytę kontrolną, więc muszę zawlec się do szpitala na spotkanie z doktor O’Connor. "Panie Graham!" - lekarka wita mnie w poczekalni - "Wygląda pan znacznie lepiej niż kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy." Wydaje się być szczerze z tego zadowolona (to naprawdę miła kobieta). Na pewno jej słowa miały na celu dodanie mi otuchy, jednak ja nie czuję się zbyt pocieszony, biorąc pod uwagę mój poprzedni stan. Wyglądałem wtedy jak dość przekonująca imitacja zwłok, zakres poprawy nie jest aż tak imponujący. Muszę usiąść na stole do badania w szpitalnej koszuli, żenująco odsłaniającej pewne miejsca. Lekarka bada mój brzuch i klatkę piersiową. "Wygląda to bardzo dobrze" - mówi, oglądając bliznę na moim policzku - “naprawdę ładnie się goi. Będziesz potrzebował konsultacji zespołu szczękowo-twarzowego, ale powiedziałabym, że miałeś dużo szczęścia."

"Świetnie"- odpowiadam niewyraźnie. Szczerze mówiąc nie obchodzi mnie to. Blizna czasami swędzi i pulsuje, ale najczęściej zapominam, że tam jest. Czasami wmawiam sobie, że nawet ją lubię: romantyczna blizna pochodząca z pojedynku, zdobyta w walce.

Dr O'Connor analizuje odczyt z termometru dousznego, a następnie przygląda się nieco uważniej mojej twarzy i marszczy brwi. "Masz trochę gorączki", mówi. Obmacuje moją szyję i świeci latarką w oczy. "Jakaś wysypka? Wymioty? Bóle głowy? "

"Czasami boli mnie głowa. "

"O tak, to dość typowe dla ciebie, prawda? Czy w twoich aktach nie widziałam wzmianki o zapaleniu mózgu? "

"Tak, byłem chory kilka lat temu."

"Mój Boże. To musiało być dość nieprzyjemne. "

"Nie ma pani pojęcia” - mówię, no bo było, cholernie.

“Żadnych innych objawów?”

“Nie.”

“Świszczący oddech, ból w klatce piersiowej?”

“Nie, nic z tych rzeczy”

“W porządku.” - Odkłada termometr na stolik. Latarka ląduje profesjonalnym ruchem z powrotem w kieszeni fartucha, wyłączona z cichym kliknięciem. "Nie ma się czym martwić, to tylko dziwaczny zimowy wirus."

Unoszę brwi. "Dziwaczny wirus?" - mówię, nie dowierzając własnym uszom. O mój Boże: to takie typowe. Większość ludzi najwyraźniej choruje na normalne wirusy, tylko mi udało mi się złapać “dziwaka”.

Lekarka widzi mój wyraz twarzy i najwyraźniej domyśla się, o czym myślę, więc próbuje (nieudolnie) stłumić śmiech. "Nie martw się” - mówi, żwawo poklepując mnie po ramieniu - “Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję. Musisz tylko trochę lepiej o siebie dbać." Jej głos nabiera nieco matczynego tonu: za chwilę pewnie nazwie mnie "młodym człowiekiem".

"Na początek mógłbyś nabrać trochę ciała” - mówi - “jesteś zdecydowanie za chudy, młody człowieku” (och, na miłość boską!). “Dużo białka, to jest to, czego potrzebujesz. Nie jesteś czasem wegetarianinem? "

O mało co nie wybucham śmiechem. "Nie" mówię. "Nawet zdarzyło mi się w życiu zjeść bardzo, hmm, egzotyczne mięso." _O mój Boże_ , myślę, _zamknij się, ty chory popaprańcu._

"Mój mąż jadł mięso krokodyla w Australii" - mówi. "Podobno smakował trochę jak łosoś."

Mam ochotę powiedzieć coś w rodzaju "krokodyl jest dla cieniasów”, ale oczywiście tego nie robię. Kiedy zbieram swoje ubrania, mówi mi, żebym - jak tylko stąd wyjdę - wrócił do domu i zjadł coś pożywnego. "Musisz lepiej o siebie dbać , młody człowieku", mówi (znowu).

"Mam taki zamiar", mówię. Czy tak jest naprawdę? Boże, nie, prawdopodobnie nie.

"I ubieraj się ciepło" - dodaje - "chyba będzie padać."

Spoglądam przez okno. Ma rację: niebo jest zachmurzone i jakby posiniaczone, zaczyna wiać wściekły wiatr. Jest strasznie zimno, a ja zostawiłem szalik w sali konferencyjnej (gdzie Andrews i Sanderson bez wątpienia walczą o to, kto go podpali). Opuszczam szpital razem z moim dziwacznym wirusem i wleczemy nasze żałosne dupy do domu. Przed budynkiem wpadam na pana Havershama, który mieszka na piętrze pode mną. W ciągu pierwszych kilku nieszczęsnych, majaczących tygodni po wypisaniu ze szpitala często budziłem go w środku nocy, nieustannie chodząc po pokoju. Widziałem, że wspominając mi o tym czuł się nieswojo, jakby przysparzał mi kłopotu, grzecznie prosząc mnie, bym przestał łomotać w deski podłogowe o trzeciej nad ranem. W końcu wymyśliłem jakąś bzdurną opowieść o tym, że jest to częścią medytacji Vipassana, wykorzystującej chodzenie... Chyba nawet mogłem wspomnieć coś na temat udziału w szkoleniu na buddyjskiego mnicha (byłem wówczas często bardzo pijany). Teraz sobie to wszystko przypominam i chyba się rumienię.

"William!" - mówi; nigdy nie nazywa mnie Willem, a ja już dawno przestałem go o to prosić. "Właśnie ktoś, kogo potrzebuję! Jak się masz? Wyglądasz trochę blado. "

"Dziękuję, czuję się nieźle" - mówię. A potem dodaję: "Mam dziwacznego wirusa." (O mój Boże, dlaczego to powiedziałem? Dlaczego?). Sąsiad robi ostrożny krok w tył.

"Och, nie, jest okej, to nic takiego", dodaję pospiesznie. Dlaczego bronię "dziwaka"? To tak, jakbym był go chronił. Chryste.

"Cóż," mówi. "Cóż ..."

Próbuję przyjść mu z pomocą. "Wspominał pan coś wcześniej - czy jest coś, co mógłbym dla pana zrobić?" - pytam.

"Och, tak!" - mówi, ożywiając się. "Mój bojler się zepsuł, to okropnie niedogodne w taką pogodę. Czy mógłbyś przyjść i rzucić na to okiem? Byłbym naprawdę wdzięczny. Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś znał się na takich rzeczach” - dodaje z nadzieją.

To oznacza, że oficjalnie stałem się typem osoby, która wzbudza uczucie: "Wow, taak, spójrz na tego faceta: to gość, który zdecydowanie wie wszystko o bojlerach" wśród przypadkowo poznanych ludzi. Wzdycham i mówię, że wpadnę do niego jutro rano.

"Dobry z ciebie chłopak"- mówi. "Kiedyś zrobiłbym to sam, ale wiesz jak to jest." Unosi swoje artretyczne dłonie, z palcami sękatymi i powykręcanymi jak gałęzie. Z roztargnieniem kiwam głową (nadal mam ochotę go zapytać: _co takiego w moim wyglądzie sprawia, że patrzysz na mnie i myślisz: "on zna się na bojlerach:?_ ).

"Starość jest straszna", mówi. Ponownie kiwam głową. Pewnie wie, o czym mówi. Ale czy nie gorzej jest umrzeć młodo?

Pan Haversham zaczyna wchodzić po schodach, ale zatrzymuje się i odwraca. "Idziesz, synu?" - pyta. "Nie chcesz chyba tu zostać. Będzie burza. "

To już drugi raz dzisiaj ktoś mi to mówi, tak jakby mnie to obchodziło. Nie rozumieją, że burza już uderzyła. Uderzyła kilka lat temu i sprawiła, że wyblakłem i utknąłem; ty stałeś w środku, spokojne oko cyklonu. Nagle czuję, z całkowitą pewnością, że absolutnie nie zniosę pójścia na górę i siedzenia w moim strasznym mieszkaniu, z wiatrem wyjącym na zewnątrz i ścianami napierającymi na mnie. "Nic mi nie jest", mówię: "Po prostu muszę ..." - mówiąc to wykonuję bezsensowny ruch ręką, tak jakby to mogło odpowiednio przekazać wszystkie te rzeczy, które muszę zrobić. "Niedługo wejdę do środka."

Kiwa głową i wznawia swoje niepewne kroki na schodach; niemal słyszę, jak trzeszczą jego stare stawy. Pokazał mi kiedyś zdjęcie swojej żony, młodej i ładnej, z włosami upiętymi według mody z lat 40-tych i bluzką z uroczym dekoltem. Kiedy miała nieco ponad dwadzieścia lat zachorowała na tyfus i on się nią opiekował. Po jej śmierci już nigdy ponownie się nie ożenił. Ciągle nosił przy sobie jej zdjęcie: jej młoda twarz zamarła w czasie, patrzyła tak pogodnie. Sąsiad był weteranem wojny nad Pacyfikiem, bohaterem. Ratował kiedyś życie. A teraz utknął w tak beznadziejnym miejscu, zupełnie sam, ze swoimi artretycznymi dłońmi i uzależniony od takiego dupka jak ja, bo nie jest w stanie sam naprawić swojego bojlera.

Odchylam się i opieram głowę o ścianę. Deszcz rozpadał się na dobre, krople uderzają gniewnie o chodnik, a w oddali słychać wyraźne pomruki burzy. Zwyczajne dźwięki życia innych ludzi dobiegają słabo z okien nad moją głową: brzęk patelni, płacz dziecka, mężczyzna, który mówi komuś: "Zabierz te cholerne nogi z kanapy, ile jeszcze razy mam powtarzać?" Głos ma podobny do Jacka. Z dyżurki dozorcy dobiega metaliczny odgłos radia - jakaś młoda piosenkarka śpiewa: _"Spędzam dni zamknięta we mgle, próbując zapomnieć o tobie, kochanie; upadam, a muszę trzymać głowę wysoko, żeby zapomnieć, jak bardzo za tobą tęsknię."_ Chryste, co za bzdury.

Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że płaczę, ale deszcz spływający po mojej twarzy pozwala mi udawać, że wcale tak nie jest.

Tyle deszczu: jestem przemoczony do szpiku kości. Moje ubranie robi się ciężkie, a moje włosy, które po zamoczeniu przestają się kręcić i robią się dłuższe, przyklejają mi się do czoła i zasłaniają oczy. _Wejdź do środka_ , myślę, _wejdź do środka i ogarnij się_. Odchylam głowę jeszcze bardziej, zamykam oczy, a deszcz spływa mi po twarzy. Rozchylam lekko usta, żeby móc posmakować krople. W deszczu jest coś tak pierwotnego i żywiołowego. _Jeszcze tylko minuta,_ myślę, _jeszcze minuta, potem pójdę._

Otwieram oczy i prostuje głowę, a wtedy dostrzegam jakąś postać na drugim końcu ulicy. On (ona?) stoi pod markizą sklepu spożywczego, nie próbuje się nawet ukrywać. Stoi tam, prosto i spokojnie, z dłońmi w kieszeniach długiego płaszcza.

Momentalnie czuję przypływ adrenaliny, chociaż realnie nie ma takiej potrzeby, bo ten ktoś nie robi nic szczególnie podejrzanego. Najpewniej po prostu chroni się przed deszczem: ktoś wracający do domu z pracy bez parasola, zaskoczony przez deszcz, ciągle patrzy na zegarek, wzdychając z irytacją. Pewnie też mi się przygląda, zastanawiając się, co do diabła robię, stojąc na zewnątrz w taką pogodę, wystawiając twarz na deszcz.

Nie zaszkodzi jednak sprawdzić, prawda? Odrywam się od ściany i idę w jego kierunku. Z początku się nie porusza: wysoka sylwetka, szczupła i nieruchoma. Ale po tym, jak zrobiłem już kilka kroków w jego stronę, nagle gwałtownie odwraca się i odchodzi, a brzeg jego kurtki unosi się w rytm kroków.

"Hej!"- krzyczę za nim.

Nie wzdryga się ani nie odwraca, po prostu idzie dalej; zachowuje się tak, jakbym w ogóle nie wydał z siebie dźwięku.

"Hej, zaczekaj!" Przyspieszam kroku i zaczynam biec, bo właśnie znika za rogiem. Ciężar mojego ubrania spowalnia mnie, ale staram się biec do końca przecznicy w pościgu. Niebo rozjaśnia błyskawica i wygląda to tak, jakby niebo podzieliło się na pół i miało zaraz rozpaść. W uszach mi pulsuje, to szalony rytm nadziei / strachu / zaintrygowania.

Cholera, gdzie on się podział? Droga jest pusta. Jak to w ogóle możliwe? _Przed chwilą tu był._  Robię jeszcze kilka chwiejnych kroków, potem zatrzymuję się; chcę nadal biec za nim, ale nie wiem, w którą stronę. Coś we mnie nagle pęka i krzyczę w mokrą pustkę: " _Kim jesteś?_ ". Boże, zachowuję się jak kompletny szaleniec. A jeśli to był tylko przypadkowy przechodzień? Ale z drugiej strony…. co, jeśli było inaczej..? Deszcz pada teraz tak mocno, że krople odbijają się od powierzchni ulicy jak pociski.

Przepatruję wzrokiem okolicę, żeby sprawdzić, gdzie mógł zniknąć tajemniczy ktoś. Jestem tym tak zaabsorbowany, że nawet nie zauważam zbliżającej się taksówki, do momentu aż jej światła mnie oślepiają, a ryk klaksonu gwałtownie wdziera się do uszu. Stoję tam jak cholerny przysłowiowy królik w świetle reflektorów. Ktoś nagle chwyta mnie i ściąga z jezdni; upadam na chodnik, w połowie przygnieciony przez nieznajomego mężczyznę.

"Hej!"- mówi. Ma okrągłą sympatyczną twarz, a głowę łysą i błyszczącą jak jajko. Wpatruję się w niego, mrugając głupio. "Hej kolego!"- powtarza, tym razem nieco głośniej. Klepie mnie po policzku. "Wszystko w porządku?"

Taksówka zatrzymuje się z piskiem opon i wyskakuje z niej kierowca. "Ty pieprzony głupku!" -krzyczy- "Prawie cię przejechałem! Masz jakiś cholerny problem?”

"Czy mam jakiś problem? " - powtarzam niewyraźnie. "Ile masz czasu, żeby o tym posłuchać?"

Kierowca i łysol wymieniają zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Krew leci mi z nosa: czuję jak łaskocze. Sięgam ręką, aby ją wytrzeć.

"Słuchaj, chłopcze” - mówi kierowca łagodniejszym tonem - “chcesz, żebym po kogoś zadzwonił?"

"Tak," odpowiadam, "ale nie znam jego numeru."

"Jeezu" - mówi kierowca.

"Gdzie mieszkasz?" - pyta łagodnie łysy mężczyzna. "Czy jesteś stąd?"

"Mieszkam tuż za rogiem." Biorę głęboki oddech, próbując zebrać siły. "To mniej niż minuta stąd; pójdę teraz do domu. Nic mi nie jest, jestem tylko w lekkim szoku. Naprawdę przepraszam, że was nastraszyłem. "

"Uważaj następnym razem", mówi kierowca. Pomaga łysemu mężczyźnie w próbach postawienia mnie na nogi. Gdy widzi mnie z bliska, waha się. "Wyglądasz jakby znajomo." Jest bardzo blisko, mrużąc oczy tuż przy mojej twarzy. "Chyba cię skądś znam."

"Nie, nie sądzę", mówię, chociaż wiem, że prawie na pewno rozpoznał moją twarz z wiadomości. "Jestem prawie pewien, że nie spotkaliśmy się wcześniej."

"Wyglądasz jak ten facet z FBI, jak to on się nazywał ...?"

"Nie, to zdecydowanie nie ja," mówię szybko. Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem wspomnieć o “dziwaku”, aby się go pozbyć (broń biologiczna), ale on już się stracił zainteresowanie i idzie w kierunku samochodu.

"Cóż, uważaj na siebie" - mówi - "Mam nadzieję, że jeśli spotkamy się ponownie, to nie będziesz leżał z tym chudym tyłkiem pod kołami mojej taksówki." Wystawia głowę przez okno i pyta łysego mężczyznę: "Potrzebujesz przejażdżki dokądkolwiek, przyjacielu? Na koszt firmy. "

Ten drugi waha się i patrzy na mnie. "Śmiało", odpowiadam, być może nieco szybciej, niż byłoby to uznane za całkowicie uprzejme. "Nic mi nie jest, będę w domu dosłownie za chwilę."

"Cóż, okej ... Jeśli jesteś pewien, że wszystko jest w porządku?"

"Jestem pewien", mówię. "Dzięki jeszcze raz". Obserwuję ich, gdy odjeżdżają. Ulica wciąż jest pusta, nikogo nie ma. Jestem sam. Powoli zaczynam utykać z powrotem do mieszkania.

Nic się nie wydarzyło, nic naprawdę. Nic rozstrzygającego - tak naprawdę mógł to być zwyczajny przechodzień. Nie mógłbym powiedzieć o tym Jackowi i oczekiwać, że potraktuje to poważnie. Nie ma dowodów: żadnych odcisków, zero DNA, nie ma sceny zbrodni, nie było nawet żadnej rozmowy. Ale nic z tego nie zmienia niezaprzeczalnego wrażenia, jakie mam, że coś się zmienia. Że już się zmieniło.

"Nadciąga burza" mruczę do siebie pod nosem. Czuję dziwny dreszcz przerażenia. _Gotowi czy nie, coś nadchodzi._  


	9. Rozdział 9

Rozdział 9

Ostatnio coraz częściej mam wrażenie, że twój głos w mojej głowie stał się wyraźniejszy i bardziej przekonujący niż moje własne myśli. Czasami to mnie niepokoi, bo to oznacza, że nie mogę się od ciebie uwolnić, że nawet mój własny umysł jest przeciwko mnie (skoro zawsze przegrywam z tobą wojnę na argumenty). Jednak czasami ten stan mi się podoba, ponieważ  tak jakby mogę mieć cię zawsze przy sobie i nie czuję się już taki samotny. W takich chwilach twoja siła i magnetyzm wydają się zaraźliwe i mogę nosić ideę ciebie jak zbroję. Posiadanie cię w mojej głowie jest fantastyczną, groteskową tajemnicą, która mnie wzmacnia i podtrzymuje na duchu. Moje myśli mają twój akcent, filozofują i gardzą moralnością - i ten fakt staje się najbardziej ekscytującą zagadką, której nikt inny ani nie zrozumie, ani nie będzie w stanie mi odebrać.

Realnie rzecz biorąc zdaję sobie sprawę, że wszystko to razem wzięte _prawdopodobnie_ nie skończy się dobrze, ale staram się przestać martwić zbytnio o przyszłość. Jaki jest sens w zamartwianiu się? Pamiętam stare powiedzenie, które powtarzała nam w liceum nauczycielka matematyki, kiedy studenci zaczynali zbytnio narzekać na wyniki testów: _"Życie jest krótkie, martwienie się marnuje czas - możesz w drodze do domu zostać przejechany przez autobus"_. Chociaż przyznaję, że różne zakończenia, które wyobrażam dla siebie, są o wiele bardziej barwne, jak i przerażające niż śmierć pod kołami okrutnego autobusu. Są również bardziej prawdopodobne. Z perspektywy czasu to była naprawdę gówniana rada. Próbuję sobie przypomnieć, co stało się z tą nauczycielką, ale nie pamiętam. Zabawna wydaje mi się myśl, że została przejechana przez autobus (pełen studentów oblanych z matematyki), ale podejrzewam, że to byłoby zbyt ironiczne.

 _"Uważaj, czego sobie życzysz."_ To jeszcze jedno stare powiedzenie. Od kogo to słyszałem? Prawdopodobnie od mojego ojca, taki melancholijny pesymizm to coś w jego stylu. _"Uważaj, czego sobie życzysz, synu, bo możesz właśnie to otrzymać."_   Nie zwracam zbytniej uwagi, czego sobie życzę (nawet jeśli nie ma gwarancji, że dostanę cokolwiek) i wcale się tym nie przejmuję. Moje życzenia cechuje spektakularny brak ostrożności i mam to gdzieś.

Jak ty to kiedyś ująłeś? _"Myślę, że to, co widzisz i czego się dowiadujesz ma wpływ na cały twój umysł. Twoje wartości i przyzwoitość są obecne, lecz jednocześnie wstrząśnięte skojarzeniami, przerażone twoimi snami._ "

Jeśli wrócisz - jeśli - to poradzę sobie z całym szaleństwem, wspaniałością i bezmyślną rzezią, które podążają za tobą, gdziekolwiek jesteś. Poradzę sobie z tym, wiem, że tak będzie. Tylko najpierw wróć.

*****

Sprawa morderstw partnerów do towarzystwa zostaje zakończona i, wbrew przewidywaniom Zellera, nie są one dziełem ani religijnego fanatyka, ani obrońcy moralności. Sprawca okazuje się smutnym, przygarbionym mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Zabijał tych mężczyzn po prostu dlatego, że byli bezbronni i miał do nich łatwy dostęp (co dokładnie przepowiedziałem i teraz muszę powstrzymywać się, aby nie przypominać o tym wszystkim dookoła, gdy potrząsają głowami i mówią _"no cóż, nie tego się spodziewaliśmy"_ ). Morderca siedzi w pokoju przesłuchań, uderzając palcami w stół, zostawiając na nim spocone odciski dłoni. "Nie chciałem tego" - powtarza. Patrzy na mnie błagalnie zza grubych szkieł swoich okularów, mrugając oczami pełnymi łez. "Chciałem tylko, żeby zostali ze mną, ale oni nie chcieli. Nie zrobili tego, a ja się wkurzyłem, ale nie _planowałem_ ich zabijać. "

“Wygląda na to, jego linia obrony to będzie ‘to nie moja wina, wysoki sądzie, oni byli dla mnie wredni’ " - mówi po wszystkim Sanderson do Price’a. Odwraca się do mnie i lekko (acz niechętnie) pozdrawia mnie skinieniem głowy: "Świetna robota Graham. Roztrzaskałeś go.”

“Co za odrażający sukinsyn” - mówi Zeller z niesmakiem.

Zeller ma rację - facet jest wstrętny - ale pod tą pogardą dla jego drażniącej mięczakowatości i rażących niedoskonałości - w życiu, w związkach, w morderstwie, we wszystkim - wciąż widzę prostą, beznadziejną tragedię strasznie samotnego człowieka, którego smutek i wściekłość przerodziły się w okrucieństwo i bezmyślną, bezsensowną przemoc; gdzie życie jego ofiar było święte i pożądane, aż nagle przestawało takie być i stawało się równie bezwartościowe i zbędne. Fizycznie, emocjonalnie i intelektualnie nie byłoby możliwe znalezienie kogoś bardziej różniącego się od ciebie niż ten człowiek. A jednak, a jednak ... Wiem, że też byłeś samotny. Pragnąłeś kogoś, kto by z tobą został, kto mógłby cię zrozumieć i docenić. Kogoś takiego jak ja. Miałeś łzy w oczach, gdy dźgnąłeś mnie nożem. Nie płakałeś, ale łzy zdecydowanie tam były. Myślałeś, że zostanę z tobą, ale w ostatniej chwili cię zawiodłem. Czułeś się zdradzony przeze mnie, wiem, że tak było, ale chodziło także o coś więcej: zranić. Byłeś zraniony. Chciałeś, żebym został z tobą, a ja odmówiłem.

Nie mogę się zdecydować, czy zastanawianie się nad twoją domniemaną wrażliwością sprawia, że czuję się lepiej, czy gorzej, więc w końcu wychodzę z domu, aby znaleźć najbliższy bar, upić się i całkowicie pogrążyć w błogiej nieświadomości, żeby nie musieć myśleć o tym więcej. Alana i Michael dzwonią do mnie w międzyczasie, a ja odczuwam perwersyjną satysfakcję z odrzucenia ich telefonów, jednego po drugim.

*****

Kilka dni później dostaję wiadomość od Jacka, jak zwykle zwięzłą: _"Musimy  natychmiast porozmawiać. Nie mogę teraz zadzwonić - przyjedź do mojego biura jak najszybciej. Potwierdź smsem.”_ Sumiennie mu odpisuję i zastanawiam się, czego chce. Wiadomości od Jacka zawsze balansują na krawędzi apodyktyczności i pompatyczności, co sprawiło, że przez te wszystkie lata straciłem zdolność rozróżniania między prawdziwym nieszczęściem, a przesadzonym zapałem. Fakt, że nie zadzwonił, sprawia, że obstawiam raczej to drugie, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, prawdopodobnie lepiej dmuchać na zimne i na wszelki wypadek tam jechać - i szczerze mówiąc, to nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Mój samochód jest w garażu, więc jadę pociągiem, a na ostatnie kilka mil przesiadam się do metra. W wagonie jest gorąco i duszno, a głośne dźwięki i migoczące światła grają mi na nerwach jak nigdy przedtem.

Na następnej stacji wsiada mężczyzna i siada naprzeciwko mnie. Z ukłuciem bólu stwierdzam, że wygląda trochę jak ty. Nie za bardzo - nie na tyle, żeby się pomylić - ale podobieństwo jest zdecydowanie widoczne w zarysie kości policzkowej i wygięciu górnej wargi. Zdaję sobię sprawę, że się na niego gapię. Facet uświadamia to sobie po dwóch przystankach i rzuca w moją stronę  spojrzenie pełne niespokojnej irytacji, ale ja i tak nie mogę przestać patrzeć. Czekam na jego reakcję (może mnie nawet uderzy - i pewnie na to zasługuję), ale on nic nie robi; w końcu po prostu ostentacyjnie otwiera gazetę i podnosi ją, by zakryć twarz. Od czasu do czasu rzuca znad krawędzi gazety ukradkowe zerknięcia, aby zobaczyć, czy nadal patrzę (tak, robię to). Nerwowy rumieniec zaczął rozprzestrzeniać się wzdłuż jego wysokich kości policzkowych i wiem, że jestem kompletnym popaprańcem, ale nie mogę zmusić się, by odwrócić wzrok. Na następnej stacji wstaje nagle i wychodzi z pociągu, a ja zastanawiam się, czy to naprawdę jest jego przystanek, czy po prostu wystraszyłem go tak bardzo, że wysiadł wcześniej. Zostawił parasol na siedzeniu, a ja przez krótką chwilę rozważam, czy powinienem za nim pobiec, żeby mu go oddać, ale ostatecznie decyduję, że namieszałem biednemu facetowi w głowie wystarczająco jak na jedno popołudnie - widok mnie biegnącego za nim wzdłuż peronu wymachującego długim, ostro zakończonym przedmiotem prawdopodobnie całkowicie go wykończy. Dziwnie jest pomyśleć, że stałem się częścią jego dnia; że prawdopodobnie wróci dziś do domu i opowie o tym swojej żonie, upiększając historię drobnymi szczegółami w sposób, w jaki robią to ludzie: "Kochanie, okropnie dziwna rzecz przydarzyła mi się dziś rano. Byłem w metrze i jakiś strasznie wyglądający facet po prostu _nie przestawał się na mnie gapić_ , to było najdziwniejsze. Myślałem, że chciał mnie potraktować nożem - wyglądał na wystarczająco szalonego - więc wysiadłem wcześniej i spóźniłem się na spotkanie ... " Zastanawiam się nad wszystkimi różnymi wersjami ciebie, które istniałyby w opowieściach innych ludzi przez te wszystkie lata: relacje o tobie opowiedziane przeze mnie, przez Jacka, Alanę, Chiltona... Wspaniała kompozycja osobowości, a żadne z nas nigdy nie uchwyciło całego obrazu. Zastanawiam się, o czym by rozmawiali, gdyby usiedli razem - wszystkie te wersje ciebie - czy rozpoznaliby się, gdyby spotkali się na ulicy.

Kiedy w końcu docieram na miejsce, biuro Jacka jest puste. Stoję przez chwilę przed drzwiami, bezcelowo przestępując z nogi na nogę i tłumiąc chęć, aby kopnąć w drzwi (jedyną rzeczą, która mnie przed tym powstrzymuje jest możliwość, że Sanderson albo Andrews dobiorą się do materiału z kamer i będą mieli z tego ubaw). W końcu całkowicie tracę zainteresowanie i idę do laboratorium. Jest tam Price, który skrupulatnie sortuje pocztę w małe stosy. "Hej Will" - mówi, kiedy mnie widzi. "Co cię do nas sprowadza?"

"Jack poprosił mnie, abym wpadł, ale nie ma go w swoim biurze." (Dupek, prawdopodobnie robi to celowo - nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby był tam przez cały czas, słuchając moich szurnięć i westchnień pod jego drzwiami). Price tylko kiwa głową, tak naprawdę nie zwracając na mnie uwagi.

"Nie wiesz przypadkiem, czego chce?" - pytam.

Price wzrusza ramionami. "Nie mam pojęcia, od rana byłem w sądzie. Dopiero co przyjechałem” - niewyraźnie wskazuje na swój płaszcz, którego jeszcze nie miał okazji zdjąć, a ja kiwam głową w odpowiedzi - pewnie powinienem był to zauważyć. "Poczekaj tutaj, jeśli chcesz", dodaje. "Napijesz się kawy?"

"Dzięki, byłoby świetnie."

"Cóż, wiesz, gdzie jest kuchnia. A jak już idziesz zrobić, to ja też poproszę"" unosi brwi, najwyraźniej zachwycony, że tak dobrze to rozegrał.

Uśmiecham się i przewracam oczami, ale nie protestuję. Naprawdę podoba mi się to, że traktuje mnie jak jednego z chłopaków. Po powrocie wciąż nie widzę śladu Jacka, więc stawiam kubek z kawą Price'a na jego biurku. Price mruczy pod nosem podziękowanie. Osuwam się na najbliższe krzesło, biorę do ręki moją komórkę i zaczynam przeglądać komentarze na TattleCrime (w których oczywiście nie ma nic ciekawego). Staram się nie wzdychać zbyt głośno z nudów. Price podnosi wzrok. "Dzisiejsza gazeta jest na biurku, jeśli chciałbyś przeczytać" mówi.

Wstaję, żeby jej poszukać, ponieważ nawet nieuchronna litania chaosu, szaleństwa i obłudy w prasie jest lepsza od poszukiwania nieistniejących komentarzy na TattleCrime i poczucia, że ich brak jest równoznaczny z gigantycznym _"pieprz się Will!_ " Kiedy przeszukuję biurko w poszukiwaniu egzemplarza Post’u (zdążył już utonąć wśród różnych bzdur na biurku Price'a), stos papierów lekko się rozpada, a moje oko przyciąga błyszczący papier zdjęciowy. Na wierzchu leży zdjęcie Alany, która unosi kieliszek z winem i uśmiecha się do kamery, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. W tle mogę niewyraźnie rozróżnić siebie i Zellera. Kiedy zrobiono to zdjęcie? Nie wydaje mi się, żebym to pamiętał. Na drugim zdjęciu jest Jack, prezentujący wystudiowany uśmiech. Na głowie ma czapkę Świętego Mikołaja ze zwisającym pomponem i wygląda w niej kosmicznie nie na miejscu (choć jednak nieznacznie lepiej niż w tej pieprzonej fedorze). A więc Boże Narodzenie. Kiedy poszedłem na przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe z tymi ludźmi? Może w erze zapalenia mózgu, kiedy to nie miałem bladego pojęcia, co robiłem przez około 90% mojego czasu. To, a także fakt, że tylko rozpalony gorączką mózg pozwoliłby mi wytrzymać cierpienia na przyjęciu biurowym.

"Hej! Masz coś przeciwko temu, że je sobie obejrzę?” - pytam Price'a.

Z roztargnieniem patrzy, o czym mówię. "Och, zdjęcia" - mówi. "Tak, oczywiście. Są dość stare. Zeller zbytnio wziął sobie do serca radę Sandersona i chciał znaleźć zdjęcie do swojego profilu randkowego. Wymyślił, że nie zaszkodzi wyglądać nieco młodziej. "

Wybucham śmiechem (chociaż czuję szacunek dla Zellera za postawę pełną incatywy - umawianie się na randki internetowe jest prawdopodobnie typem społecznie konstruktywnej rzeczy, którą ja powinienem robić... nawet jeśli nie ma to cholernej szansy powodzenia). Wycofuję się z powrotem na krzesło i zaczynam przeglądać zdjęcia. Na następnym jest Beverly i na jej widok czuję w sercu bolesny ucisk. Wygląda na szczęśliwą, jej twarz jest lekko błyszcząca od świateł, piękne ciemne włosy układają się falą na jej ramieniu. Nie rozpoznaję ludzi na następnych kilku zdjęciach: blond kobieta z dużą ilością różowej szminki w kolorze fuksji; młody facet o wydatnych zębach i lekko maniakalnym wyrazie twarzy (i naprawdę brzydkim świątecznym swetrze: reniferze z pomponem na nosie), ramieniem obejmujący niezgrabnie uderzająco atrakcyjną dziewczynę z jaskrawo ubarwionymi koralikami wplecionymi w dredy. Najprawdopodobniej są to technicy laboratoryjni, albo absolwenci, którzy już dawno odeszli do lepszej pracy (... chyba, że najpierw ty zdążyłeś ich zabić za nieuprzejmość lub niekompetencję. Chwila - _zabiłeś_ _ich_? Nie, pewnie nie). Znowu w kadrze pojawia się Jack, nie mający już kapelusza, za to z szyją niezdarnie owiniętą girlandą z błękitnego choinkowego łańcucha, jak pióra boa. Każda z oglądanych osób wydaje mi się dziwnie odległa w porównaniu z ich obecnymi inkarnacjami; wyglądają jak uchodźcy z przeszłości.

A potem przy następnym zdjęciu całe moje ciało przeszywa wstrząs, ponieważ widzę na nim ciebie i siebie. Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział nasze wspólne zdjęcie, oczywiście poza zdjęciami policyjnymi pokazywanymi w wiadomościach. Żadne z nas nie patrzy w kamerę. Ja patrzę na coś spoza  kadru z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. a ty patrzysz na mnie. Siedzimy przy stoliku z rozmaitymi oznakami biesiadowania: papierowymi talerzami i pustymi butelkami, jednorazowym aparatem fotograficznym, wnętrzem rozbitej zabawki imprezowej strzelającej serpentynami i konfetti (Chryste. Założę się, że to _uwielbiałeś_ ). Moje włosy wpadają mi w oczy, a według moich standardów (wprawdzie niskich) wyglądam na całkiem zrelaksowanego - dwa górne guziki mojej koszuli są rozpięte i nie widzę zwyczajnego dla mnie, nerwowego zaciśnięcia ramion. Ty wyglądasz na kompletnie odizolowanego, jakbyś górował nad otoczeniem. Siedzisz przy stole, a twoje długie palce obejmują kolano. Uderza mnie, jak młodo wyglądam, mimo że zdjęcie nie może być zbyt stare. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat naprawdę się postarzałem. Dlaczego nie pamiętam tej imprezy?

"Will!" - nagle słyszę Price'a. Stoi tuż obok mnie i zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mam pojęcia, jak długo tam był, próbując zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę. Wyciąga szyję, żeby zobaczyć, na co patrzę, i lekko się marszczy, kiedy wreszcie się orientuje. "Cholera, przepraszam," mówi, "zupełnie zapomniałem, że to tam jest."

"Nie, wszystko w porządku", mówię, udając, że tasuję zdjęcia, a kiedy on się odwraca, szybko chowam to z tobą do kieszeni.

"Jack właśnie przesłał mi wiadomość", mówi Price, "jest już w drodze. Mówi, żebyś tu poczekał.”

Sprawdzam własny telefon i oczywiście widzę dwa nieodebrane telefony od Jacka. "Will!" woła, gdy w końcu przychodzi. "Gdzie byłeś, do cholery?" To typowe - jak gdybym nie siedział tu przez ponad pół godziny, czekając tylko na niego.

"Byłem tutaj", mówię z irytacją. "Najpierw poszedłem do twojego biura - do twojego _pustego_ biura - i nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie jesteś."

"Powinieneś był poczekać."

"Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć, jak długo będę czekał."

Price przenosi wzrok od jednego z nas do drugiego, jak ktoś na meczu tenisowym.

"Dość tego!", mówi Jack robiąc krok w moją stronę. Unosi palec, wymachując nim w moją stronę jak naładowanym pistoletem. "Sprawa jest poważna, a ja nie mam czasu na takie zachowanie."

Unoszę jedną brew (sardoniczny gest, którego nauczyłem się wyłącznie od ciebie) i bezczelnie wyciągam się na krześle, prostując nogi, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Jack bierze oddech, wyraźnie próbując się uspokoić. Jego twarz jest pełna niepokoju i nagle odczuwam pierwsze słabe ukłucie strachu.

"W porządku", mówi Jack, "Przepraszam. Zacznijmy tę rozmowę od nowa. Posłuchaj, Will, … coś się wydarzyło i chciałbym, abyś naprawdę postarał się zachować spokój. "

Ukłucie strachu zmienia się w bolesne dźgnięcie, przeszywa mnie rozpalony nagle płomień emocji, bo natychmiast myślę o tobie. O Boże, on zaraz powie, że cię złapali. Albo gorzej- że cię _znaleźli_ , znaleźli twoje ciało, piękne, nierozważne i bez życia. Mój umysł pokazuje mi w ułamku sekundy bliźniacze wersje wydarzeń: w jednej zbliżam się do twojej celi (podchodzę z wystudiowaną pewnością siebie, której tak naprawdę nie odczuwam); w drugiej jestem na twoim pogrzebie (sztywny i formalny w pożyczonym garniturze, na pozór obojętny, ale wyjący wewnątrz z udręki). Wizje są tak realne, że przez chwilę czuję zapach więziennego środka dezynfekującego; widzę woskowe kwiaty kalli, które więdną na trumnie.

"Dziś rano otrzymaliśmy przesyłkę" - mówi Jack. Wpatruję się w niego głupio, obserwując jego usta, gdy się otwierają i zamykają. Paczkę?

"Została wysłana dwa dni temu z rejonu Baltimore," -kontynuuje Jack- “i zawierała ten list." Macha torbą na dowody z czymś białym zamkniętym w środku. "Była tam też niezamknięta koperta. W kopercie była odznaka.” Chryste, człowieku, przejdź do rzeczy! _'Co jest, do cholery?"_ \- chce mi się krzyczeć.

"Zidentyfikowaliśmy tę odznakę jakieś 20 minut temu i nie ulega wątpliwości, że należy ona do jednego z policjantów, którzy zostali napadnięci, gdy Matthew Brown uciekł z aresztu. Will, to wiadomość od niego. Od Browna. "

Mój żołądek robi niebezpieczne salto, ale udaje mi się zachować kamienną twarz. Bezgłośnie wyciągam rękę do torbę na dowody. Jack podaje mi ją, a potem waha się i klepie mnie po ramieniu. List jest na zwykłym papierze formatu A4, każda litera jest starannie wybita czerwonym atramentem, a ja gapię się i gapię na wiadomość, widząc wszystkie okropne konsekwencje zawarte w surowo wydrukowanym tekście: "POWIEDZCIE WILLOWI GRAHAMOWI, ŻE WKRÓTCE SIĘ Z NIM ZOBACZĘ. "


	10. Rozdział 10

Zapada długa cisza. Uświadamiam sobie, że słyszę z absurdalną precyzją wszystkie ciche, nieistotne dźwięki: staccato piszczących w pokojach obok telefonów; warkot drukarki; beztroskie, radosne głosy techników laboratoryjnych na korytarzu. Tworzą one zupełnie niedorzeczną ścieżkę dźwiękową: zamiast tego powinienem słyszeć syreny i okrzyki zgrozy, a ty powinieneś oznajmić, z charakterystycznym dla ciebie lekkim, wyczekującym uśmiechem na twarzy, że _gra się rozpoczęła_. Zaciskam zęby tak mocno, że obawiam się, że szczęka może mi się zablokować.

"Wiem" - mówi Jack ze współczuciem. Nie precyzuje, co dokładnie ‘wie’, nie rozwija tego.

"Właściwie to nie" - rzucam ostro. "Nic _nie wiesz_ ." Raptownie wstaję z krzesła i zaczynam krążyć po pokoju. Nawet pośród oszałamiającego przypływu adrenaliny i ładunku _lęku-szoku-wściekłości-_ i _-o-kurwa_ , wciąż jestem świadomy chłodnej, radosnej ulgi płynącej przez mój mózg: że _to nie ma absolutnie nic wspólnego z tobą_.

Jack próbuje jeszcze raz. "Na tym etapie nie wiemy, czy ma agresywne zamiary. Nigdy wcześniej nie próbował cię skrzywdzić - wręcz przeciwnie.”

“No cóż, a więc wszystko jest w porządku. Kiedy tak to ujmujesz, po co w ogóle się martwię? “ - mówię ironicznie.

"To arogancki mały kutas" - mówi Jack. Patrzy na list z niesmakiem. "Myśli, że to on ma nad nami kontrolę."

"Uczciwie rzecz biorąc," -mówię- "z mojego punktu widzenia trudno się z nim nie zgodzić."

Jack, jak można się było spodziewać, postanawia to zignorować. "Jego sposób działania przemawia na naszą korzyść", mówi, "to pokazuje, że jest zarozumiały. Jeśli robi się zarozumiały, będzie robił błędy, a kiedy zrobi błąd, złapiemy go.”

“Na litość boską, Jack” - warczę- “proszę, powiedz mi, że masz jakiś plan, który wykracza poza _'czekamy, aż zrobi błąd'_." Biorę torbę na dowody z listem i rzucam ją na stół: jestem świadomy, że zachowuję się jak histeryk, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać. "Ten stempel pocztowy jest _stąd_. Wciąż jest w okolicy!"

"Spokojnie, Will ", mówi uspokajająco Jack." Rozumiem, że to cię niepokoi..."

_"Czyżby?"_

"Tak, naprawdę. Ale pilnujemy cię. _Ja_ cię pilnuję. Nie pozwolę, aby cokolwiek ci się stało. "

Wybucham śmiechem pozbawionym humoru: "Wybacz, ale nie pociesza mnie to zbytnio." Nie oczekuję, że Jack pozwoli na tym zakończyć, ale on po prostu ciężko wzdycha i znów klepie mnie po ramieniu - muszę przywołać całą swoją samokontrolę, żeby nie strząsnąć jego ręki.

"Załatwię ci broń" - to jego jedyna odpowiedź.

Biorę głęboki oddech, starając się zachować spokój. "W porządku", mówię w końcu. A potem: "Dziękuję." Wiem, że nie jestem całkowicie uczciwy, przyznając Jackowi znacznie więcej winy, niż należna mu część (choć naprawdę, czyja to pieprzona wina, że w ogóle poznałem Matthew Browna - poza tobą, a ciebie oczywiście tutaj nie ma, abyś mógł mieć w tym swój sprawiedliwy udział).

Rozlega się pukanie do drzwi i wchodzą Sanderson z Andrewsem. Po prostu cudownie. "Przyniosłem wyniki daktyloskopii ..." - mówi Sanderson (oczywiście, nie może po prostu powiedzieć "odciski palców", ten pieprzony kretyn). Spogląda na mnie, na Price’a i Jacka - na ich twarzach maluje się tragiczny wyraz “mamy wyjątkowo przesrane" - i Sanderson traci wątek. "Co się dzieje, chłopaki?" - pyta.

Price wprowadza go w szczegóły, podczas gdy Jack i ja gapimy się bez celu (on przez okno, ja na sufit), a pod koniec widzę wyraźnie, że Sanderson próbuje się nie uśmiechać. "O rany", mówi, "Człowieku, wpadłeś w gówno po uszy".

" _Dość tego!_ ” - ucina Jack. - “Sanderson, jeśli kiedykolwiek usłyszę, jak znowu w ten sposób odnosisz się do kolegi i współpracownika, będziesz szukał nowej pracy.” Sanderson otwiera usta, by zaprotestować, ale po chwili je zamyka. "Will ..." waha się Jack, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie wie, co ma mi powiedzieć. "Usiądź i wyluzuj".

"Szefie" - mówi Andrews, "Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale przyszedłem powiedzieć, że zadzwoniła pani Purnell. Czeka w pana biurze." Jack prawie niezauważalnie przewraca oczami. "Okej, w porządku", mówi. "Will!" Ponownie klepie mnie po ramieniu i zbiera się do wyjścia. Z jego tonu nie można wywnioskować, czy ma na myśli _‘Will! Skończyliśmy tutaj - spadaj!’_ czy też może _‘Will! Siadaj na tym krześle i denerwuj się, aż wrócę!’_ W końcu decyduję, że chyba chodziło mu o to drugie i opadam na krzesło. Gdy Jack wychodzi, Sanderson i Andrews wycofują się w kąt pokoju i zaczynają naradzać się po cichu. Co jakiś czas spoglądają na mnie, a w pewnym momencie słyszę wyraźnie słowo "świr", wypowiedziane głosem Sandersona.

Moje ramiona natychmiast sztywnieją. "Co powiesz na to, by podejść tu i powiedzieć mi to prosto w twarz? - rzucam ostro.

"A może się uspokoisz i będziesz zachowywał się nieco bardziej profesjonalnie?" odpowiada Sanderson okropnie grzecznym głosem.

“A może wbiję ci te wyniki odcisków palców - och, przepraszam, twojej _daktyloskopii_ \- głęboko w dupę?” Słyszy to dwóch techników laboratoryjnych, którzy przechodzą obok i nagle zwalniają, przyglądając mi się ciekawie przez otwarte drzwi.

"Nie ma nic złego w posługiwaniu się poprawną terminologią", mówi Sanderson pompatycznie. Praktycznie pręży pierś. "Ważne jest, aby być precyzyjnym w każdym temacie, agencie Graham: bez precyzji ludzie stają się niechlujni. Dokładność i poprawność powinny zajmować absolutnie pierwsze miejsce we wszystkim, co robimy. "

Jeśli zaraz usłyszę hasło ‘Wierność-Odwaga-Prawość’ _/w oryg:. ‘_ _Fidelity Bravery Integrity’ -_ _przyp. tłumacza_ _/_ , to - Boże dopomóż-  naprawdę zrobię coś z tą jego pieprzoną daktylografią, co zawstydzi wspomnienie Williama Herschela.

"Jak brzmi nasze motto..." brnie dalej Sanderson.

"O rany, jasne, oszczędź mi tego, J.Edgar," przerywam mu (ponieważ z perspektywy czasu - fuj, nie).

"Nie wiesz, co zamierza powiedzieć", mówi Andrews z głębi swojego kąta. Wszyscy odwracają się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, a on się ucisza.

"Mam dość silne podejrzenie", odpowiadam z sarkazmem.

"Jest pewne słowo, o którym powinieneś pamiętać", mówi Sanderson, z radością rozwiązując ten problem. "Podejrzenie nie jest tym samym, co ..."

"Gówno?" - zgaduję.

"Szczyny?"- sugeruje Price.

Sanderson wścieka się, otwierając bezgłośnie usta.

"Nie, żartowałem", mówię, "... miałem na myśli ‘pieprzenie’.”

"To słowo to _wiedza_ ", mówi Sanderson, czerwieniejąc na twarzy. " _Podejrzenie_ to nie to samo, co _wiedza_."

"No, no, kto by zgadł?" mówi Price.

"Kto by przypuszczał," zgadzam się, "Musiałem być chory, gdy omawiali to na  Akademii."

"A podobno jesteś wykładowcą", dodaje Price z udawanym smutkiem. "Mam rację?"

"Pieprz się, Graham," warczy Sanderson, "myślisz, że jesteś taki cholernie mądry."

"Nie _myślę_ " sykam na niego, " _Wiem_ to. Więc zrób nam obydwu przysługę i zejdź mi z oczu. "

W tym momencie Jack wraca, a wszyscy od razu milkną i wpatrują się w podłogę tak, jak dzieciaki ze szkoły, kiedy zostają przyłapane przez dyrektora. Jack mruży oczy i patrzy na każdego z nas po kolei. "Co się tutaj dzieje?"- pyta.

"Nic" - odpowiada Sanderson - "szefie."

Widać, że miałby ochotę dodać _‘Graham groził, że wbije mi moje odciski palców w dupę, szefie’_ , ale ponieważ tego nie mówi, jako ustępstwo dla niego zgadzam się, że w rzeczywistości nic się nie dzieje.

"Cóż, upewnijcie się, że tak pozostanie", mówi Jack, który najwyraźniej tego nie kupił, ale jest gotów grać w naszą grę (przynajmniej dopóki nie będzie mógł udowodnić, że jest inaczej). "Will, jak się czujesz?"

Biorę głęboki oddech, zmuszając się do relaksu. "W porządku", mówię "nic mi nie jest."

"Dobrze", odpowiada Jack. "Wiem, że to źle wygląda, ale póki co mamy to pod kontrolą."

"Gówno prawda" mamroczę pod nosem.

"Co mówiłeś?"

"Nic."

"Dobra ... Posłuchaj, chciałem przekazać ci to osobiście, i tak zrobiłem" mówi Jack. "Nie ma tu nic więcej do roboty - powinieneś wrócić do domu, odpocząć. Gdzie zaparkowałeś samochód? "

"Nie przyjechałem samochodem" -mówię- "Jest w warsztacie, ma zepsute światło stopu". W jakiś sposób ten żałosny drobny szczegół nabiera ogromnego znaczenia i czuję absurdalną potrzebę płaczu: tak jakby zepsute światło hamowania świadczyło o mojej podatności na zranienie, wrażliwości. Uspokojenie się było błędem - chyba lepiej było się wkurzyć.

"Nie ma problemu, Will, poproszę kogoś, żeby cię odwiózł."

To uprzejme ze strony Jacka, ale pomysł bycia eskortowanym do domu przez jakiegoś gorliwego młodszego agenta - jakbym był jakimś bezradnym, potulnym emerytem - wydaje mi się nie do zniesienia. Oczyma wyobraźni widzę siebie na tylnym siedzeniu nieoznakowanego samochodu, nie reagującego na optymistyczną, bezsensownie nieistotną gadkę młodego kierowcy, podczas gdy odwozi mnie do mojej koszmarnej dzielnicy i potrząsam głową, zanim jeszcze skończy mówić. "Nie, wszystko w porządku", mówię "Jack, dziękuję ci, ale pojadę taksówką." (na pewno nie pojadę taksówką - to by kosztowało pieprzoną fortunę - ale Jack, z jego ogromną pensją dyrektora, przyjmuje moje oświadczenie za rzecz oczywistą).

"Na pewno?"

"Oczywiście, wiele ich tu jeździ." Mógłbym też pojechać pociągiem, tak jak tu przyjechałem. Coś wymyślę. Jeśli uda mi się dostać do domu, oznacza to, że wciąż mam nad czymś kontrolę - i jest to dla mnie niezwykle ważne, ponieważ wiem, że aby przetrwać wszystko, co może stanąć mi na drodze, będę musiał zebrać wszelkie możliwe strzępy kontroli.

"W porządku", mówi Jack. Kiwa z aprobatą głową - chyba podoba mu się, że zachowuję niezależność (bo kiedy mu się to nie podoba, moje zachowanie przestaje być "niezależnością" i przekształca się, mniej wyrozumiale, w "nieprzemyślany upór", lub - gdy szczególnie go irytuję- w: "Will, ty lekkomyślny mały dupku, ogarnij się").

Tym razem mówi tylko: "Jeśli poczekasz kilka minut, wypełnimy papiery, żeby oficjalnie przydzielić ci pistolet. Będziesz mógł odebrać go w ciągu 48 godzin." Przytakuję i dziękuję mu, ale jego wersja "kilku minut" rozciąga się na kwadrans, a potem na pół godziny, i w końcu mam już dość dusznej atmosfery w biurze, ciągłych spojrzeń Price'a pełnych niezręcznej sympatii i złowrogo spoglądającego Sandersona (który prawdopodobnie rozważa najskuteczniejszy sposób, w jaki mógłby dać Matthew Brownowi jakiś cynk). W końcu decyduję, że muszę zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza i wyjść na zewnątrz. Staję na ulicy i biorę kilka głębokich wdechów. Niektórzy przechodnie rzucają mi zaciekawione spojrzenia i mam ochotę krzyknąć na nich, żeby się odpierdolili. Ich twarze są rozmyte, niewyraźne - każdy z nich może być Matthew Brownem. _O cholera, o cholera. Tylko nie atak paniki_ \- myślę - _nie waż się. Chryste, nie tutaj._

"Will!"- słyszę nagle czyjś głos- "Will Graham!" odwracam się błyskawicznie w miejscu, tak jakbym został postrzelony. Gdybym miał pistolet, już bym go wyciągnął. Nie widzę nikogo, czy znów mam halucynacje? _Och, proszę, tylko nie to._

O Boże, nie, to Michael - co on tu do cholery robi? "Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie śledzisz" - mówię ostro. Właściwie to nie mam tego na myśli, ale jestem w stanie tak ogromnego napięcia, że brzmi to o wiele bardziej wrogo niż zamierzałem. Nic dziwnego, że Michael wygląda na nieco urażonego. Zdaję sobie też sprawę, jak arogancko to zabrzmiało - jakbym uważał siebie i moje gówniane życie za tak nieskończenie fascynujące, że wysoko postawiony lekarz nie może przestać o mnie myśleć i śledzi mnie po mieście, aby zdobyć najnowsze informacje na mój temat.

Zapada niezręczna cisza. "Słuchaj, przepraszam," mówię słabo. "Wierz lub nie, to miał być żart."

"No dobra," odpowiada powoli. Chyba tego nie kupił.

"Poważnie - mówię - po prostu to zignoruj. Dzisiejszy dzień był ... " Robię rękami gest, próbując dobrać odpowiedni przymiotnik, który mógłby odpowiednio oddać, jak monumentalną, epicką porażką był dzisiejszy dzień, ale ostatecznie odkrywam, że nie ma na to odpowiedniego słowa.

Michael unosi brwi. "Aż tak źle?"

"Gorzej."

"Dobrze się czujesz? Will? Co się stało? "

" Cóż ... "- waham się. Rozważam w myślach różne możliwości odpowiedzi: 1) _"Groźny morderca po ucieczce napisał do FBI, aby ogłosić, że zamierza mnie wyśledzić"_ albo 2) _"Mam obsesyjnego fana, który zabijał ludzi, by mi zaimponować, a teraz chce się ze mną spotkać"_ oraz 3) _"Szczerze mówiąc Michael, podejrzewam, że od dzisiaj mam oficjalnie przesrane"_ , żeby na koniec po prostu odpowiedzieć standardowym: "To długa historia."

"Czy mogę cokolwiek zrobić?"

"Prawdopodobnie nie." To prawda, nikt nie jest w stanie tu nic zrobić. Nawet Jack Crawford i jego federalne pieprzone Biuro. Oczywiście jest na pewno coś, co _ty_ mógłbyś zrobić, ale nie ma cię tutaj (ty draniu).

"Mógłbym zaproponować ci drinka?"- pyta Michael. "Znam bardzo miłe miejsce niedaleko stąd. Nie musisz mi mówić, co się dzieje, jeśli nie chcesz, ale wyglądasz, jakby przydało ci się trochę relaksu. "

"Nie mam ze sobą samochodu ", odpowiadam głupio.

"Jeśli to twoja jedyne zastrzeżenie, mogę cię zapewnić, że to żaden problem. Pojedziemy moim samochodem, a potem zawiozę cię tam, gdzie będziesz chciał pojechać.

Waham się jeszcze chwilę. Przypuszczam, że to nie jest _zły_ pomysł. Alternatywa - siedzenie samotnie całą noc w moim mieszkaniu i wymyślanie różnych sposobów, w jaki Matthew Brown może się do mnie dobrać - nie jest szczególnie atrakcyjna.

"W porządku", mówię. Przeciągam dłonią po włosach. Grzywka opada mi na twarz i włosy wpadają mi w oczy. Zdmuchuję je z twarzy. Czuję się, jakbym robił coś głupiego. “Cholera, przepraszam." - mówię mu, kiedy widzę, jak się na mnie gapi -"To był naprawdę trudny dzień." A to dopiero pierwszy dzień, myślę rozpaczliwie. _Realistycznie, prawdopodobnie od dziś będzie już tylko gorzej.._

Piszę do Jacka smsa z informacją, że jutro przyjadę wypełnić formularze na broń, a potem potulnie podążam za Michaelem do jego śmiesznie drogiego kabrioletu: obraz lśniącego chromu i błyszczącego czerwonego lakieru. Niemal czuję, że powinienem poprosić o torbę na śmieci, by usiąść, zanim zbliżę moje obskurne ubrania w pobliże tapicerki. "Pospiesz się, Will", mówi Michael dziarsko i muszę ugryźć się w język, aby nie rzucić czegoś niegrzecznego w odpowiedzi. _Uspokój się,_ mówię sobie, _wyluzuj, on tylko próbuje pomóc._

Chwytam posłusznie za klamkę, ale w tym momencie sztywnieję - to tylko migotanie w kąciku mojego pola widzenia, lecz przez chwilę prawie mogę przysiąc, że widzę wysoką sylwetkę z tamtej nocy. Błyskawicznie odwracam głowę, szybko jak smagnięcie z bata, i oczywiście nikogo tam nie ma.

 _Zachowujesz się jak paranoik_ \- myślę. I następna myśl (niezbyt pomocna): _Ale to, że jesteś paranoikiem, nie oznacza, że naprawdę nie chcą się do ciebie dobrać._

"Will?" -mówi Michael. Wygląda na to, że heroicznie stara się zachować cierpliwość.

"Myślałem ... wydawało mi się, że kogoś widziałem", mówię. "Tam." Gestem wskazuję w kierunku wejścia do budynku niedaleko od samochodu; Boże, brzmi to tak histerycznie.

Michael rozgląda się badawczo (nieco przesadnie) po okolicy. "Nie" - mówi - "nikogo tu nie widzę."

"Posłuchaj, proszę, nie traktuj mnie protekcjonalnie," mówię (całkiem grzecznie, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę), "Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale jestem pewien, że kogoś zobaczyłem." To nie do końca prawda - nie jestem tego taki pewny - ale jego sposób bycia mnie denerwuje. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że to nie jest jego wina, bo nic nie wie o najnowszej bombie z Matthew Brownem (nie wspominając już o tobie).

"Ale, Will", mówi, "jak mogłeś kogoś tam widzieć? Gdyby ktoś tak szybko odszedł, usłyszelibyśmy go.”

“Niekoniecznie …” - zaczynam, ale powoli milknę. Może on ma rację. Albo nie? Cholera.

"No cóż, jeśli ktoś tam był", mówi Michael, "to z pewnością jest to dla nas dodatkowy powód, by stąd odjechać." Nie mogę zaprzeczyć logice tego stwierdzenia. Michael otwiera drzwi po stronę pasażera i praktycznie ładuje mnie do środka samochodu. Nie odzywam się ani słowem, gdy zamyka drzwi i obchodzi auto, żeby wsiąść od strony kierowcy. Pozwalam opaść głowie na zagłówek i bezmyślnie gapię się w ciemność. _Proszę, wróć_ \- myślę. Powtarzam to w kółko, jakby to była mantra, dogmat wiary; tak, jakby powtarzając to wystarczająco dużo razy, spowoduję wcielenie słów w rzeczywistość. Magia myśli. _Proszę wróć, proszę, wróć -_ myślę _. Proszę, proszę. Potrzebuję cię_.


	11. Rozdział 11

Michael wiezie nas (w coraz bardziej niezręcznej ciszy) do jednego z tych ekskluzywnych, eleganckich barów, które wydaje się faworyzować. Jest już późno i odczuwam ulgę, gdy widzę, że miejsce jest dość puste jak na tę porę. W tej chwili myśl o przebywaniu wśród przytłaczającej masy nawet dobrze wychowanych imprezowiczów wydaje mi się całkiem nie do zniesienia. Kiedy siadamy, dzwoni mój telefon. "Przepraszam,"- mówię (to pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedziałem od chwili, gdy wsiadłem do samochodu) - "naprawdę muszę to odebrać." Spodziewam się zobaczyć nazwisko Jacka i czuję lekkie uczucie wirowania w moim żołądku, gdy zamiast tego na wyświetlaczu widzę _‘Numer zastrzeżony’_. Od razu przypomina mi się ten głuchy, anonimowy telefon w środku nocy. Byłem tak pewien, że to ty. Wciąż jestem pewien - tak jakby. Nie mówiąc Michaelowi nic więcej, praktycznie wyskakuję z miejsca i prawie biegnę do drzwi, zanim naciskam ‘odbierz’.

"Hal-lo", mówię ostrożnym głosem. Cisza.

"Słuchaj" syczę pośpiesznie: "Wiem, że to ty. Dlaczego nie chcesz się do mnie odezwać?" Naprawdę nie oczekuję, że ktokolwiek, kto jest na drugim końcu linii (ty?) pójdzie na coś tak oczywistego. I oczywiście nie dostaję odpowiedzi.

"Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałeś na moją wiadomość?”- pytam. "Przede wszystkim po co się ze mną skontaktowałeś?" Lepiej - choć wciąż brak efektu.

"Powiedz coś." Staram się nie błagać. W moim głosie słychać napięcie całego dnia. Przez małą chwilę wydaje mi się, że słyszę czyjś oddech w słuchawce. Tak bardzo chcę wymówić twoje imię, ale wiem, że nie mogę - głęboko, pomimo żarliwej chęci uwierzenia, wciąż nie jestem wystarczająco pewny, aby podjąć ten krok - jeśli to nie jesteś ty, konsekwencje mogłyby być tragiczne. Boże, to mógłby być nawet Matthew Brown. Ta myśl przyprawia mnie o dreszcz przerażenia, prawie zamieram ze zgrozy - ale nie, to niemożliwe, przecież pierwszy telefon odebrałem, kiedy Brown był jeszcze w więzieniu. Patrzę na zegarek. Jeszcze tylko minuta, potem się rozłączę.

Co ty właściwie możesz teraz robić? Musisz się ukrywać, pozostawać poza zasięgiem wzroku; z pewnością nawet tobie nie byłoby ci łatwo wtopić się tak bezproblemowo w normalny świat po raz drugi? (Nawet gdy tak myślę, wiem, że gdyby ktokolwiek był w stanie wykonać to pozornie niemożliwe zadanie, to oczywiście tym kimś byłbyś ty). Twoja twarz jest bardzo charakterystyczna - ale może zmieniłeś swój wygląd, zrobiłeś sobie operację plastyczną? Może masz wspólników, którzy ci pomagają. Może Chiyoh lub ktoś inny, o kim nawet nie wiem. Bóg wie, jak udało ci się zainspirować tego rodzaju lojalność. Ja, ze wszystkich ludzi, powinienem móc odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale wiem, że nie potrafię, nie za bardzo. Po prostu czuję to, bez zrozumienia, dlaczego tak jest. Być może ludzie, którzy się do ciebie zbliżają, uczą się nie zadawać takich pytań.

Minęły już trzy minuty od mojego narzuconego sobie terminu na odłożenie słuchawki. Przez szklane panele na drzwiach widzę, jak Michael idzie w moją stronę. Martwi się, chce sprawdzić, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku (robi to również dlatego, że lubi wszystko kontrolować i jest ciekawski, ale myślę, że ma dobre zamiary). "Słuchaj, muszę kończyć" mówię do ciszy w słuchawce, a potem, po namyśle (bo pieprzyć to, dlaczego nie?) dodaję: "Tęsknię za tobą." Potem się rozłączam.

*****

"A więc" - mówi Michael, gdy znów siadamy na swoich miejscach - “czy chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje? "

Same słowa są wystarczająco łagodne, ale jest coś nieprzyjemnego w sposobie, w jaki to mówi - tak jakby właził mi pod skórę: przypomina mi to mojego szkolnego dyrektora, który machał oskarżycielsko palcem w stronę zbitej szyby i domagał się wyjaśnień: _"Domyślam się, że to była twoja piłka, czyż nie, Williamie? Czy zechciałbyś mi powiedzieć, co się tu wydarzyło?"_

"Nie za bardzo" mówię.

"Może będę w stanie pomóc."

Parskam śmiechem, a nawet w moich własnych uszach brzmi to trochę histerycznie. _Chryste_ , myślę, _weź się w garść, do cholery_. "Nie, Michael, absolutnie nic nie możesz zrobić." Pauza. Och, do diabła z tym, równie dobrze mogę mu powiedzieć - nie ma żadnego prawdziwego powodu, żeby tego nie robić, nie sprawi to żadnej różnicy. "Okazało się, że Matthew Brown ogłosił swój bezpośredni zamiar, by mnie dorwać", mówię, “i poza Jackiem Crawfordem, który ma nadzieję, że Brown zdecyduje się to zrobić, gdy będę siedział w Biurze - na podstawie obiecującej dochodzeniowej analizy, z której wynika że to ‘arogancki mały kutas’ - poza tym nie wydaje się, żeby ktokolwiek wymyślił jakiś lepszy sposób na powstrzymanie go. "

"Och"- mówi Michael, a jego głos jest tak oklapły, aż boję się, że znów zacznę się śmiać. "Och, Will, to potworne. Bardzo mi przykro."

"Dzięki", mówię. Posyłam mu nieco chorobliwy uśmiech i biorę łyk piwa.

"Czy oni nie mogą nic zrobić, aby cię ochronić?"

Teraz czuję odrobinę poczucia winy. "W rzeczywistości mogą. Dostanę znów broń, a Jack postawi ochronę przed moim mieszkaniem. "

"Nie wyznaczyli agenta, który byłby twoim cieniem?"

Uśmiecham się lekko, gdy słyszę,w jaki sposób używa słowa "cień". Brzmi to tak osobliwie i staroświecko, jak coś, co robią wytworni agenci w filmach z lat 50-tych : cienie w filmowych czarnych płaszczach i trójczęściowych garniturach. "Nie" - mówię - "ten rodzaj ochrony jest zbyt kosztowny". Ale i tak - gdyby mi to zaoferowano - i tak bym się na to nie zgodził. To okropne, jak się do tego przyznać, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że moja niechęć pochodzi z mglistej, absurdalnej nadziei, że się pojawisz; i nie chcę być wtedy otoczony przez najlepszych agentów FBI, jeśli to zrobisz.

"Nie sądzę, że koszty są wystarczającą wymówką", mówi Michael, "nie w takiej sytuacji. W tej chwili powinni być przydzieleni agenci, którzy by za tobą podążali. Czy twój szef nie dba o dobre samopoczucie swojego zespołu? "

"Dba "- mówię nieco defensywnie (ponieważ chociaż cieszę się, że mogę samemu narzekać na Jacka do końca mych dni, to nie znoszę, jak Michael to robi). "Zawsze podkreśla, że musimy współpracować i obserwować siebie nawzajem. Wiesz; ‘siła poprzez wspólny cel’ - technicy nazywają go Zjednoczony Jack." Michael unosi brwi i wygląda na rozbawionego. Ach, no tak, on jest Anglikiem, prawda? O Boże, może myśli, że jestem rasistą.

Zapada trochę niezręczna cisza, a potem Michael delikatnie klepie mnie po ramieniu, jakbym był zdezorientowanym i schorowanym starszym krewnym (co jest prawdopodobnie odpowiednim porównaniem, ponieważ tak właśnie zaczynam się czuć). "No cóż" - mówi - "rozumiem, co masz na myśli, kiedy mówisz, że nie mogę pomóc - i niestety, jestem skłonny zgodzić się z tobą - ale jeśli coś się zdarzy, to wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć. Jeśli chciałbyś gdzieś się zatrzymać, na przykład ... " Nie kończy zdania, ale pozwala mu znacząco zawisnąć w powietrzu i rzuca mi niedwuznaczne spojrzenie.

"Dzięki, ale to nie będzie konieczne", mówię szybko (bo poważnie - nie ma mowy). "To bardzo uprzejme z twojej strony, ale w rzeczywistości jestem dość bezpieczny w moim mieszkaniu, z agentami ustawionymi na zewnątrz." Nawet kiedy to mówię, zastanawiam się, czy jest to w rzeczywistości prawdą. Budynek przecież nie jest przestrzenią zamkniętą: żyje tam około 30 innych lokatorów, ludzie przez cały czas wchodzą i wychodzą. Każdy z nich może być Matthew Brownem, ukrytym pod mundurem Fed-Ex lub przebranym za hydraulika, i nikt nie będzie o tym wiedział, dopóki Price i Zeller nie pojawią się, żeby sklasyfikować moje zmasakrowane zwłoki (bez wątpienia Matthew Brown będzie wciąż kucał nad moim trupem, robiąc sobie serię entuzjastycznych selfie, aby mieć przy czym się później masturbować).

"No cóż, miej to na uwadze," mówi Michael apodyktycznym tonem i mówię mu, że to zrobię (nie zrobię). Niemniej jednak to naprawdę uprzejme z jego strony- choć nieco naiwne - ponieważ rzeczywistość jest taka, że posiadanie mnie jako współlokatora potencjalnie oznacza Matthew Browna, który wpadnie z wizytą, i zrobi się z tego trójkąt. Może nawet oznaczać możliwość pojawienia się ciebie, a wtedy stworzymy najbardziej niezręczną czwórkę świata. Chociaż właściwie to może nie byłoby tak niezręcznie - ty i Michael pewnie byście się świetnie dogadali. Moglibyście prowadzić długie, pompatyczne rozmowy o operze i degustacji wina, podczas gdy Matthew Brown i ja pilibyśmy tanie piwo i przekomarzali się jak niedźwiadki na kanapie o to, kto kibicuje lepszej drużynie baseballowej. _O Boże,_ myślę, _zamknij się._ Tracę rozum, czuję, że mój mózg chyba ma gorączkę (znowu).

Piję jeszcze jednego drinka, ale po tym przerzucam się na colę, ponieważ jestem już u kresu sił i nie stać mnie już na luksus stępionych odruchów. "Nie powinieneś pić tego, Will", mówi Michael. Kładzie przy tym dłoń na mojej szklance. "Kofeina sprawi, że będziesz bardziej zaniepokojony."

"Tak?" - odpowiadam - "A szpinak sprawi, że będziesz silny, i, i ..." Hmm, jakie inne propozycje modus ponens rzeczywiście znam? Cholera, szkoda, że to zacząłem. "... A Kriss Kross sprawi, że będziesz" skakać, skakać " kończę. I dodaję: "I w tym momencie nie obchodzi mnie to." Naprawdę _nie mam pojęcia_ , o czym mówię: część mnie obserwuje tę wymianę zdań w przerażeniu, machając rękami i krzycząc _‘nie, nie, zamknij się, ty pieprzony idioto! Ponadto - zaktualizuj swoje odniesienia dotyczące popkultury, gadasz jak smutny starzec.’_ Po refleksji postanawiam skorzystać z tej rady. "Proszę, nie mów mi, co mam robić", mówię zamiast tego. Brzmi to niesamowicie pompatycznie, a ja w głębi duszy czuję się trochę zadowolony z siebie, że dałem radę.

Michael wzdycha. "Po prostu próbuję ci pomóc, Will", mówi. O Boże, teraz czuję się jak palant (pompatyczny palant ... Chryste). Michael zawsze przejawia niezawodny talent, dzięki któremu wątpię w własne reakcje. Opuszczam oczy i wpatruję się w zarys mojego telefonu komórkowego widoczny przez kieszeń kurtki, beznadziejnie pragnąc, żeby zadzwonił.

"Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że pytam", kontynuuje Michael, jakby ostatnie kilka minut nigdy się nie wydarzyło (co, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, może tylko wyjść na dobre), "jak to się stało, że w ogóle spotkałeś na swojej drodze kogoś takiego jak ten Matthew Brown?"

Podnoszę wzrok i przyglądam mu się w zamyśleniu. _Och, no coś ty_ \- myślę - _proszę cię. Nie gadaj. Nie ma mowy, żebyś o tym nie wiedział_.  Jak on może mieć w głowie wirtualny, mentalny indeks każdego artykułu, jaki kiedykolwiek opublikowałem (łącznie z tym katastrofalnym o szkieletowych larwach owadów, o którym nawet ja próbowałem zapomnieć) i nie wiedzieć _o tym_? Czy to ma być jakiś test, sprawdzający, jak szczerze jestem gotów z nim rozmawiać, kiedy zostanę do tego zmuszony? A może on po prostu chce dać mi możliwość skwapliwego przedstawienia mojej wersji wydarzeń? Czy po prostu naprawdę nie wie? (Ale jak może tego nie wiedzieć?). Czuję, że to w jakiś sposób podchwytliwe pytanie ... czy jestem po prostu nadwrażliwy i podejrzliwy? Michael odkasłuje grzecznie i zdaję sobie sprawę, że od dłuższego czasu milczę.

"Cóż ..." mówię. "Cóż." Czuję nagły przypływ wyczerpania i ostatecznie postanawiam uniknąć tego tematu, odpowiadając po prostu: "To _bardzo_ długa historia."

"Nie spieszy mi się", mówi.

"Przykro mi" odpowiadam ostro (wcale nie jest mi przykro), "ale ..."

"... ale nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać." Westchnienie. "Wiesz, Will, powtarzasz to cały czas. Mówisz to _często_. Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś był w stanie mi zaufać. "

"Mam problemy z zaufaniem "- mówię. Miałem nadzieję, że zabrzmi to lekko i beztrosko, ale mijam się z tym o kilometr: po prostu brzmi to tragicznie i sprawiam wrażenie zrezygnowanego (także niesamowicie paranoidalnie: wspomnienia o kulcie Dnia Sądu powracają do mnie bez przeszkód ... może powinienem spróbować zrekrutować Michaela jako pierwszego członka) .

"Tak, z pewnością tak to wygląda" odpowiada i tak po raz kolejny czuję irytację. Czy on uważa, że jestem mu winien wyjaśnienie?

"Nie bez powodu", mówię obronnie.

"Jestem pewien, że twoje powody są doskonałe. Po prostu żałuję, że nie mogłeś mi zaufać na tyle, żeby o nich opowiedzieć. "

Chryste, więc znów wracamy do punktu wyjścia: jeśli ta rozmowa mogłaby jeszcze raz zatoczyć koło, wyglądałoby to jak pieprzone logo Olimpijskie. "Spójrz ..." - mówię - a potem gubię wątek, bo poniewczasie zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mam absolutnie pojęcia, co jest takiego, co chcę, żeby zobaczył.

Michael patrzy na mnie wyczekująco, a ja bezczynnie zastanawiam się, co by zrobił, gdybym po prostu przeszedł do sedna sprawy i powiedział: _‘Słuchaj ... czemu po prostu się ode mnie nie odpieprzysz?’_ Oczywiście tego nie mówię. Zamiast tego po prostu wiercę się niewygodnie na moim miejscu: prawdopodobnie wyglądam, jakby rozbolał mnie brzuch. O Boże, dlaczego po prostu nie poszedłem prosto do domu, kiedy miałem taką szansę? Nawet siedzenie przez całą noc, rozmyślając o zbliżającej się apokalipsę z Matthew Brownem w roli głównej, nie mogło być gorsze od tego uprzejmego, kontrolowanego przesłuchania. Gdyby tu i teraz pojawił się Matthew Brown, prawdopodobnie byłbym bardzo zadowolony z jego obecności.  _'No dalej, ty mały dupku', -_ myślę- _'próbowałeś mnie wydostać z BSHCI, to teraz możesz zrobić chociaż tyle, żeby mnie przynajmniej stąd wyciągnąć'._

"Wydajesz się znów zagubiony w myślach", mówi Michael i zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mam absolutnie pojęcia, jak długo siedziałem i wpatrywałem się w blat stołu z wymyśloną w wyobraźni rozmową z Matthew Brownem. W każdym razie nie myli się - tak bardzo zatracam się w myślach, że czasami trudno jest mi wyrwać się z powrotem. Potrzebuję szpuli z nićmi, jak Tezeusz i Minotaur: z wyjątkiem tego, że niemal nieuchronnie nić zawsze będzie prowadzić do ciebie.

"Nic mi nie jest", odpowiadam, co jest tak olbrzymim, kolosalnym kłamstwem, że Michael unosi brwi. Pieprzyć to - zamierzam się schować za Piątą Poprawką. "Idę do baru," mówię, trochę rozpaczliwie, "chcesz coś?"

Marszczy nieznacznie brwi, bez wątpienia jest zirytowany moją wyraźną  strategią unikania tematu. "Dziękuję" - mówi w końcu- "Poproszę jeszcze jeden kieliszek Mourvedre”.

"Nie ma problemu", odpowiadam i wstaję tak szybko, że potykam się przy sąsiednim stole i prawie łamię sobie kark. Barman jest równie elegancki i zadbany, jak manekin z witryny sklepowej, i nie mogę przezwyciężyć uczucia, że przygląda się moim zmiętym ubraniom i lekko maniakalnemu wyrazowi twarzy z urazą i pewnie zadaje sobie pytanie, jak do cholery taki hobo jak ja zdołał minąć bramkarza przy drzwiach i wedrzeć się do jego nieskazitelnej siedziby. Zdążyłem już zapomnieć nazwę wina, o które prosił Michael, ale nie mogę po prostu wrócić i ponownie go zapytać, więc przez straszliwe kilka minut męczę się, gestykulując do barmana i powtarzając _"zaczyna się na M!”_ , podczas gdy on ciągle poleruje tę samą szklankę białą szmatką, podsuwając mi nazwy: "Merlot? Malbec? Montepulciano?" Brzmi to jak jakiś rodzaj wina, które piją żony ze Stepford. Z nas dwóch to ja poddaję się pierwszy i w końcu zamawiam po prostu kieliszek Zinfandel’a - no bo ostatecznie kogo to, kurwa, obchodzi?

"Och, może pan miał na myśli Mourvedre'a?" - mówi barman triumfalnie, gdy wydaje mi resztę, więc robię duże przedstawienie, wrzucając jednocentówkę do słoika z napiwkami.

Kiedy wracam, Michael z wdzięcznością przyjmuje kieliszek - szczerze mówiąc, robi to całkowicie przesadzonym gestem, tak jakbym podarował mu Świętego Graala, w przeciwieństwie do kieliszka niewłaściwego wina - ale nawet jeśli nie smakuje mu ono tak, jakby tego oczekiwał, jest zbyt grzeczny, żeby o tym wspomnieć. Zamiast tego aktywuje całą procedurę Fanatyka Wina: rozlewa je po ściankach kieliszka, wącha, a następnie siorbie ją delikatnie i mlaska wargami (jak szympans, myślę z przekąsem - a potem natychmiast czuję się winny). W rzeczywistości, raczej nietypowo dla niego, Michael pije dziś jeden kieliszek za drugim. Nie jest nawet pijany, ale ma już lekkie rumieńce i zdecydowanie znajduje się na krawędzi chaotycznej mowy. Myślę, że moje sensacyjne wyznanie o Matthew Brownie musiało go bardziej rozstroić, niż zamierzałem.

"Wszystko w porządku?" - pytam w końcu. Kiwa głową, ale nie rozwija tematu. Cisza zaczyna się rozciągać i staje się niezręczna. Podnoszę jedną z moich pustych butelek i zajmuję się odklejaniem z niej etykiety, próbując oderwać każdy kawałek bez przedzierania.

“Wyglądasz bardzo pociągająco, gdy to robisz," mówi nagle Michael a ja z zawstydzeniem zdaję sobie sprawę, że obserwował mnie przez cały czas. "Zmarszczone brwi, prawie różowe policzki, skoncentrowany. Jak obraz Cassatta przedstawiający młodą kobietę szyjącą w ogrodzie. "

Uśmiecham się bezmyślnie - bo naprawdę, co do diabła mam powiedzieć? - i pociągam za kolejny pasek etykiety, który natychmiast się urywa. Chrzanić to. Odkładam butelkę i zastanawiam się, jak mogę grzecznie się z tego wyplątać.

"Wiesz, Will", patrzy na mnie intensywnie, z uśmiechem, który jest nieco niepokojący, "naprawdę jesteś bardzo pięknym mężczyzną."

O, cholera, cholera. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. "Posłuchaj, Michael ..." mówię.

"Nie, poczekaj" przerywa mi, dotykając lekko palcem mojej dolnej wargi. "Nie mów mi ‘nie’. Zawsze mówisz ‘nie’, prawda? Mogę być niesamowicie dobry dla ciebie, Will. Mogę ci tyle zaoferować. Pokazać ci. Zrobić mnóstwo rzeczy dla ciebie. Zaopiekuję się tobą ... Mogę sprawić, żebyś poczuł się dobrze - po prostu daj sobie szansę, aby się o tym przekonać." Odsuwa dłoń od moich ust i przesuwa ją, wplątując palce we włosy z tyłu mojej głowy, a ja instynktownie odsuwam głowę z dala od jego ręki. Natychmiast się zamyka.

"Przepraszam", mówię: "Posłuchaj, to nie twoja wina" (o Boże, to taki oklepany tekst - a szczerze mówiąc, to naprawdę jest jego wina). Próbuję jeszcze raz. "Michael, myślę, że jesteś świetnym gościem i naprawdę fajnie mi się z tobą rozmawiało, ale to, po prostu ... przepraszam, ale nie mogę. To po prostu nie wypali."

"W porządku", odpowiada, ale jego głos jest ostry, napięty. Cholera.

"Przepraszam," powtarzam, jakby powtarzanie tego mogło coś zmienić.

Michael głośno wzdycha. "Wyglądasz na zmęczonego" - mówi w odpowiedzi. "Być może jest to najwyższy czas, aby zakończyć ten wieczór. Chodźmy, zawiozę cię do domu.”

W milczeniu wchodzimy na pusty parking. _Nic mu nie będzie_ , powtarzam sobie, _w ciągu 24 godzin znajdzie sobie kogoś innego, podczas gdy ja wrócę do swojego życia wypełnionego samotnym piciem, trollowaniem TattleCrime i żałosnym onanizowaniem się i rozmyślaniem o pewnym seryjnym mordercy._ Nie mam pojęcia, czy to prawda, czy nie - bo na pewno Michael w tej chwili nie wygląda jakby ‘nic mu nie było’ - ale zawsze było mi łatwiej rozwodzić się nad tragizmem własnym, niż innych ludzi. Dochodzimy do jego samochodu. Niezręcznie zatrzymuję się przed autem: perspektywa przedłużenia tej sytuacji na czas potrzebny na odwiezienie mnie do domu jest właściwie nie do zniesienia. "Słuchaj, to uprzejme z twojej strony" - mówię - "ale naprawdę nie ma potrzeby, żebyś mnie odwoził. Masz zupełnie nie po drodze - każdemu jest do mnie nie po drodze - chyba, że jesteś dealerem koki lub chcesz kupić kradzione kołpaki." _O Boże, zamknij się,_ myślę sobie, _pogarszasz i tak już fatalną sytuację._

"Skąd wiesz, czy to mi po drodze, czy nie?" uśmiecha się mdło. "Nie wiesz, gdzie mieszkam."

"Naprawdę" -mówię, trochę rozpaczliwie - "bez problemu mogę pojechać taksówką." Jeśli Jack to kupił, to mam nadzieję, że on też.

Patrzy na mnie przez chwilę w milczeniu, a ja szykuję się na nieuchronne _‘nie, nie, nalegam’_ ,  ale on w końcu tylko marszczy brwi i kiwa głową. "Powiem ci coś, Will" - mówi - "Widzę, że naprawdę chcesz już iść, więc nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywał. Mam jednak dla ciebie w samochodzie mały prezent" (w tym momencie jestem prawie pewny, że moje usta otwierają się w przerażeniu)," i chciałbym ci to dać, zanim się rozstaniemy. Nie martw się, to tylko drobiazg. "

Grzecznie omija mnie, by otworzyć drzwi auta i pochyla się, sięgając do schowka na rękawiczki. Wiem, że jakiekolwiek poczucie winy, które czuję z powodu mojego wcześniejszego skrywania przed nim prawdy, jest teraz karane dziesięciokrotnie przez to, jak cholernie okropna i niezręczna zrobiła się cała sytuacja.

Michael znajduje to, czego szukał, a potem prostuje się i chowa ręce za plecami, niemal z fałszywą skromnością, a ja mam surrealistyczną wizję,  że poprosi mnie- jak prosi się małe dziecko- abym wybrał ‘z której ręki’.

"Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mogli dalej być przyjaciółmi" - mówi. Jego ton jest wyważony i uprzejmy, ale stoi zbyt blisko, naruszając moją przestrzeń. Cofam się o krok, ale on równocześnie robi krok do przodu, a ja opieram się plecami o bok samochodu. Michael patrzy na mnie w zamyśleniu. "Przykro mi, Will, szczerze mi przykro"- mówi. "Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że do tego dojdzie. Ale sam widzisz, że nie dajesz mi wyboru."

Otwieram usta, żeby krzyknąć, ale on robi kolejny krok - tak cholernie szybko, jak to możliwe? Chwyta mnie za gardło i przykłada jakiś materiał do mojej twarzy - i nagle już go tam nie ma i wszystko zamiera; przez moment czuję tylko zamęt, strach i pulsujące echo z boku mojej czaszki. A potem nie ma nic oprócz ciemności.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OSTRZEŻENIE O SPOILERZE - OD AUTORKI*
> 
> Nie czytaj tego dalej, jeśli nie chcesz przypadkiem dowiedzieć się czegoś - nawet drobnych wskazówek - na temat tego, co będzie się działo dalej ...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> W porządku. Witam tych, co chcą się czegoś dowiedzieć. A więc, nie jest to  tak naprawdę spoiler jako taki, ale raczej zapewnienie dla każdego, kto tak jak ja naprawdę nie lubi nieprzyjemnych, dramatycznych, trzymających w napięciu zakończeń tego typu - miejcie pewność, że Will wyjdzie z tego cało, zasadniczo. To wszystko. Uściski.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSTRZEŻENIE od Autorki oryginału:  
> Ten rozdział zawiera odniesienia do usiłowania napaści na tle seksualnym i niepokojących problemów psychologicznych dotyczących władzy i kontroli. Jeśli to może być dla ciebie trudne, przejdź do kolejnego rozdziału. Celowo ten rozdział jest krótszy, więc możesz ominąć go całkowicie i nadal śledzić fabułę. Dbajcie o siebie, moi drodzy.

Naprawdę nie chcę otwierać oczu, bo wiem, że cokolwiek zobaczę, będzie ohydne - a gdy się obudzę, nie będę już w stanie tego dłużej odwlekać i rozpocznie się koszmar. Ale moje ciało walczy, by się poruszyć, przywraca mnie do przytomności; i nie ma wątpliwości, że błądzenie na oślep w ciemności stanie się niedługo zbyt trudne do zniesienia. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że siedzę, opierając się o wezgłowie łóżka, a nogi mam wyciągnięte przed sobą. Jestem w pełni ubrany, ale ubranie mnie drapie i jest dziwnie ciasne, jakby było za małe. Tył mojej koszuli jest wilgotny od potu i przylega do pleców. Kiedy wreszcie otwieram oczy, natychmiast widzę, że Michael stoi przede mną, trzymając w ręku szklankę czegoś, co wygląda jak brandy.

"Witaj z powrotem, śpiąca królewno" - mówi. Podnosi swojego drinka w obłąkanej próbie wzniesienia toastu.

Staram się coś powiedzieć, ale z moich ust wydobywa się jakiś niezrozumiały jęk. Mój żołądek skręca się ze strachu. Co on do cholery mi zrobił?

"Chloroform" - mówi Michael ze smutkiem (Czy powiedziałem to głośno?). "Przepraszam - to było prostackie, na pewno się ze mną zgadzasz, ale czasami stare sposoby są najlepsze;również mają pewną dozę staroświeckiego uroku.” O czym on, kurwa, mówi? Mam wrażenie, że moja głowa została zmiażdżona w imadle, a w klatce piersiowej czuję oleiste, narastające mdłości. Kropla potu spływa mi po twarzy i niezdarnie próbuję sięgnąć, żeby ją zetrzeć, zanim zdaję sobie sprawę, że ręce mam skute kajdankami. Nic z tego nie ma sensu, a ja wpatruję się we własne ręce w zakłopotaniu, jak gdyby były to obce rzeczy, które nie należą do mnie. Michael obserwuje moje żałosne wysiłki z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. "Jeśli chcesz zwymiotować" - mówi mi - "z boku łóżka jest wiadro."

Myśl o wymiotowaniu w jego obecności jest nieznośnie upokarzająca. Ale jaka to różnica w takiej sytuacji? Nie ma to znaczenia, więc dlaczego mnie to obchodzi? O Boże. Biorę kilka głębokich oddechów, próbuję walczyć z paniką i zachować kontrolę, tak jak kiedyś mnie nauczyłeś. _Nazywam się Will Graham, jestem w Baltimore, jest około północy._  Mam zamiar jakoś się wydostać z tej sytuacji ( _na pewno_ ) i aby to zrobić, muszę jasno myśleć.

Próbuję się uspokoić, zorientować w sytuacji. _Stwórz punkt wyjścia_ -powtarzam sobie w myślach- _oszacuj sytuację._ W tle gra muzyka klasyczna, a ogień migocze w kominku gdzieś niedaleko łóżka. Pokój jest wykończony w ciemnych, głębokich kolorach, wygląda to kosztownie i wystawnie: pozłacane ramy, adamaszkowe zasłony, wyszukana reprodukcja _Pocałunku_ Rodina na cokole przy kominku. Są również świece - o Chryste. To groteskowa parodia uwodzenia. _Miał czas, żeby mnie tu przynieść i zorganizować to wszystko, jest przekonany, że nikt nie będzie mu przeszkadzać._ Wnioskuję z tego, że pewnie jesteśmy u niego w domu. Ta myśl, choć niezaprzeczalnie podstawowa, mimo wszystko daje mi lekki przypływ pewności siebie. Mogę myśleć, mogę poszukać racjonalnego rozwiązania. Jeśli nadal mogę robić te rzeczy, mogę się wydostać.

Michael ostrożnie siada obok mnie na brzegu łóżka i przeczesuje palcami moje włosy; odsuwam się gwałtownie, a on cmoka z irytacją "Nie bądź taki, Will", mówi.

"Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?" usiłuję wysyczeć, ale moje usta wciąż są zesztywniała, otępiałe od chloroformu, a słowa które się z nich wydostają, są zniekształcone i mętne.

"Naprawdę wystawiałeś na próbę moją cierpliwość" kontynuuje Michael, jakbym się w ogóle nie odezwał . "Ten twój rumieniec, twoje nieśmiałe zachowanie było początkowo niesamowicie urocze, przyznaję, ale takie rzeczy bardzo szybko stają się nużące." Jest autentycznie urażony. Znowu zaczyna gładzić moje włosy, ale tym razem zaciskam zęby i pozwalam mu na to. Niech myśli, że się poddaję - jeśli nie będę się przed tym wzbraniał, on podświadomie odzwierciedli moje zachowanie i też się rozluźni, a jeśli się rozluźni, opuści gardę. _Do szóstej rano-_  przyrzekam sobie w milczeniu-  _będzie trupem w cholernym worku na zwłoki._

"Naprawdę Will", kontynuuje rozmowę, jak cholerny psychopata, którym jest naprawdę, "byłeś najbardziej okropnym flirciarzem. Jak długo spodziewałeś się, że będę to znosił? Rozkładasz nogi dla Hannibala Lectera, a potem wierzysz, że możesz ciągle odmawiać  _mnie?_  "

Szok na mojej twarzy musi być aż nadto wyraźny- jego słowa naprawdę mną wstrząsnęły -ponieważ Michael nagle zaczyna się śmiać. "Och tak, oczywiście. Myślałeś, że nic o nim nie wiem? "

" Ja nie ... my nigdy ... "

Uśmiecha się tylko i uderza palcem wskazującym w mój policzek, każde słowo akcentuje złośliwym szturchnięciem: „Nie. Wierzę. Ci.”

Nic nie mówię. Nie zamierzam rozmawiać z nim o tobie. "Wiem o tobie bardzo dużo", kontynuuje Michael. Mruży oczy. "Znacznie, znacznie więcej niż myślisz. Czekałem na to od dłuższego czasu. Jestem cierpliwym człowiekiem, ale obawiam się, że nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że odmawia mi się dokładnie tego, czego chcę. Czy wiesz, jak frustrujące jest, gdy ktoś nie zachowuje się tak, jak tego oczekujesz, tak, jak powinien? Oczywiście, że wiesz" kontynuuje, nie czekając na odpowiedź, "jesteś bardzo świadomy, prawda, Will? (oryg.Will-ful) - śmieje się z tego tak, jakby to była cholernie najśmieszniejsza rzecz, jaką ktoś kiedykolwiek powiedział. _Zapomnij o 6 rano-_ myślę, dokonując rewizji mojej wcześniejszej obietnicy - _5 rano najpóźniej_.

"Cenię kontrolę oraz władzę w każdym aspekcie," dodaje Michael spokojnie. Jego głos jest całkowicie opanowany, jakbyśmy siedzieli sobie w barze, popijając piwo -po prostu dwóch facetów którzy spotkali się na mieście. "Przyznaję, że pomysł użycia ich na tobie jest ogromnie pociągający. Widząc jednak, że mi odmawiasz... sam będę musiał wziąć to, co chcę. Nie możesz powiedzieć, że nie dawałem ci wystarczająco dużo okazji, by zgodzić się z własnej woli.”

Czuję, jak narasta we mnie krzyk, dziki i zabójczy wrzask - powstrzymanie go wymaga każdej ilości samokontroli, na jaką mogę się zdobyć. Jeśli zacznę krzyczeć, to boję się, że nie będę mógł przestać. Jak mogłem tego wcześniej w nim nie zobaczyć? Chryste, jak mogłem nie  _wiedzieć_.

"Mój drogi Willu", mówi. "Wyglądasz na bardzo niespokojnego. Bądź teraz dobrym chłopcem i posłuchaj mnie, a powiem ci, co się wydarzy. Zostaniesz tu dziś wieczorem jako mój gość. W tym czasie zamierzam korzystać z twojego pięknego ciała - wielokrotnie - i choć na to nie zasługujesz, będę dla ciebie wyjątkowo dobry i sprawię, że będzie ci naprawdę dobrze. Jutro rano na całym moim łóżku będzie całe mnóstwo dowodów DNA twojego zadowolenia. Wiesz tyle samo o fizjologii mężczyzny co ja, jestem tego pewien, i dlatego doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogę doprowadzić cię do orgazmu, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Potem ubierzesz się i pójdziesz do domu, i nie powiesz nikomu, co się stało. Jeśli to zrobisz, wtedy zgłoszę się na policję i wyrażę wielki żal, że mówisz o mnie takie straszne kłamstwa i złożę oświadczenie, że widujemy się od jakiegoś czasu, i że przyszedłeś do mnie z własnej woli. Powiem im, że uprawialiśmy seks -za obopólną zgodą- a kajdanki to był twój pomysł. Oddam je policji, razem z innymi dowodami twojej skrajnej _przyjemności_ , aby wykazać, że wtedy się nie skarżyłeś. Mogę nawet zasugerować, że groziłeś mi szantażem poprzez sfabrykowanie oskarżenia o gwałt i jak bardzo jestem smutny, że jesteś na tyle niezrównoważony, że faktycznie to wymyśliłeś. Opiszę mój wstrząs oraz zażenowanie, że pozwoliłem, aby twoja atrakcyjność odwróciła moją uwagę i zwiodła mnie na manowce, tak że nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z twojego prawdziwego charakteru - i uwierz mi, będę bardzo przekonujący. Możesz oczywiście spróbować opowiedzieć swoją wersję wydarzeń, ale wszyscy ci to odradzą i powiedzą, że to bardzo głupi pomysł. Bo w sądzie, ważąc słowa szanowanego lekarza, bez rejestru karnego, przeciwko ... no cóż ... _tobie_ "

Patrzę na niego w milczeniu, nie pojmując. Czuję, że moje oczy się rozszerzają.

"Powiedz mi, Will, czy coś z tego w jakimś stopniu nie jest dla ciebie jasne?"

"Nie," mówię ostrożnie. "Nie, to całkiem jasne."

"Wspaniale”- mówi. "W takim razie osiągnęliśmy porozumienie."

Jeśli mam coś zrobić, muszę działać szybko. Chociaż moje myśli są coraz wyraźniejsze, to działanie chloroformu nie ustąpiło całkowicie. Kurwa, muszę być lepiej przygotowany na to, że zamierzam z nim walczyć. Potrzebuję więcej czasu.

Michael podchodzi do mnie i odpina górny guzik mojej koszuli, a ja odsuwam się. "Nie, poczekaj chwilę, proszę," mówię, biorę kilka urywanych, niepewnych oddechów "Nadal mogę zwymiotować."

Patrzy na mnie z namysłem, ale potem kiwa głową. Kupił to: pieprzony idiota. "Wody?” -proponuje.

"Poproszę."

Otwiera drzwi do łazienki: po chwili słyszę odgłos wody płynącej z kranu. Szybko wykorzystuję jego nieobecność, by spróbować uwolnić ręce z kajdanek - brutalne szarpnięcie powoduje potworny ból w moim ręku i obawiam się, że zaraz zemdleję. Biorę kilka głębszych oddechów, wyobrażam sobie ciebie, wyobrażam sobie, co byś mu zrobił, gdybyś tu był. _Zostań ze mną-_  myślę rozpaczliwie- _nie odchodź, proszę, potrzebuję cię_. Michael wraca w mgnieniu oka i przysuwa szklankę do moich ust. Kilka kropel spływa mi po brodzie, a on wyciera je kciukiem, prawie czule.

"Wiesz, naprawdę wyglądasz okropnie blado", mówi, "Być może podałem ci zbyt wysoką dawkę." Wzdycha z troską - moje nudności są mu nie na rękę. Kładzie dłoń na moim czole i marszczy brwi, kiedy czuje, że lepi się od potu. Jest przekonany, że to przez chloroform - nie wie, że to w rzeczywistości przez ból w moim wywichniętym kciuku.

Michael odsuwa się, ale nadal trzyma rękę na moim barku, przyglądając mi się na odległość ramienia z przymrużonymi oczami. "Może poczekam kilka minut", mówi.

"Ilu ludziom zrobiłeś coś takiego?" -pytam go, chociaż nie wiem, czy naprawdę chcę to wiedzieć.

"Och, nie było ich tak wielu, naprawdę," mówi z roztargnieniem, jakbyśmy mówili o drobnym wykroczeniu, na przykład o tym, ile dostał mandatów za przekroczenie prędkości.

"Ponieważ lubisz, nie, ty potrzebujesz kontroli", mówię. "Wywierasz władzę nad ludźmi, pokazujesz im, że nikt nie ma prawa ci odmówić. I większość ludzi nie mówi "nie". Tak więc ci, którzy muszą nauczyć się swojego miejsca, ponieważ nie możesz tolerować żadnego zagrożenia dla poczucia własnej wartości, prawda? Myślisz, że to usprawiedliwia to, co robisz, w ten sposób dajesz sobie na to ‚pozwolenie’. "

"Czy właśnie próbujesz na mnie swoich sztuczek z _profilowaniem?_   Nie jest to raczej odpowiedni czas.” Marszczy brwi i robi krok w moją stronę; myśli, że jestem niesubordynowany. "Wiesz, że jedną rzeczą, w której jesteś wyjątkowo dobry, jest gadanie. Myślę sobie, że chciałbym zobaczyć, czy nie można w lepszy sposób wykorzystać twoich ust. "

Ignoruję go. "Popełniasz tyle przemocy, krzywdzisz ludzi używając seksu jako broni."

"Przypuszczam, że można to tak ująć" - odpowiada - "Jeśli naprawdę chcesz." Wygląda na rozbawionego.

"Świetnie", mówię. Potem odchylam się i mocno uderzam go głową w twarz. Wyjąc i chwiejąc się, chwyta mnie za nos, a ja wstaję, kołysząc się lekko i uderzam go zdrową ręką w brzuch tak mocno, jak tylko potrafię. Upada i zaczyna pełznąć po podłodze, a potem przewraca się na plecy, sapiąc i piszcząc. Krew płynie mu z nosa - nawet stąd widzę, że mu go złamałem.

Patrzy na mnie głupio, mrugając i wypowiadając usta. "Zsunąłeś kajdanki" - mówi w końcu.

"Oczywiście że zsunąłem te pieprzone kajdanki."

On wydaje dźwięk brzmiący trochę jak śmiech, ale bardziej jak szloch. "Nie jesteś tak delikatny jak wyglądasz, prawda?"

"Nie do końca", mówię mu "Chociaż nie byłbyś pierwszym, który pomylił się w ten sposób co do mnie." Patrzę na niego z obrzydzeniem, wyobrażając sobie nieznanych mi innych ludzi, którzy padli jego ofiarą. "Ty _bezdenny_ sukinsynu." Potem podnoszę rzeźbę Rodina i nawet się nie waham, zanim zrzucam mu ją na głowę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Notka Autorki oryginału:/  
> PS. Przepraszam każdego, kto czuje się zawiedziony, bo spodziewał się, że On we własnej osobie zjawi się w tym rozdziale z misją ratunkową :-( Wydarzenia opisane w tym rozdziale nie stanowią odrębnej całości i są rozwinięciem całej fabuły. Czułam także, że Will jest czasami bardzo wrażliwy w tym fiku, a także często kontrolowany / manipulowany przez inne osoby, więc chciałam dać mu szansę na pokazanie swojej własnej siły. Zapewniam was, że odliczanie do Wielkiego Wejścia oficjalnie się rozpoczęło ...  
> Uściski dla wszystkich


	13. Rozdział 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uwagi od MissDisoriental-Autorki oryginału :  
> Witam ponownie każdego, kto zdecydował nie czytać Rozdziału 12 - dobrze, że o siebie dbasz. Jeśli zatem pominąłeś Rozdział 12 - dla twojej wiadomości - możesz być pewny, że Will uciekł, a przynajmniej fizycznie, w zasadzie nic poważnego mu się nie stało. Przy okazji przepraszam za to, że kolejny rozdział jest znacznie krótszy niż zwykle (technicznie jest to właściwie druga połowa rozdziału 12, ale zdecydowałam się podzielić go na pół, aby ułatwić ludziom pominięcie poprzedniej części). Normalna długość zostanie wznowiona w następnej części.
> 
> \-------------------------

Nie pamiętam, jak wróciłem do domu, chociaż najwyraźniej jakoś mi się to udało, bo stoję zgarbiony nad kuchennym stołem z kluczami od drzwi zaciśniętymi kurczowo w zastygłym uchwycie dłoni. Mój lewy kciuk jest wybity, odkąd wywichnąłem go, żeby wyślizgnąć dłoń z kajdanek. Och tak ... prawdopodobnie powinienem coś z tym zrobić.. Mechanicznie wyczuwam kość śródręczną i wpycham paliczek z powrotem nad nasadę kości. Potem unieruchamiam kciuk, przyklejając go do palca wskazującego za pomocą taśmy klejącej. Czuję zdumiewająco mało bólu, kiedy to robię, jakbym robił to komuś innemu. Kajdanki wciąż są zawieszone na moim drugim nadgarstku, więc znajduję spinacz i z wysiłkiem otwieram zamek.

Prawie nie jestem ubrudzony krwią, i jest to niespodzianka, ponieważ oczekiwałem jej znacznie więcej. Niezależnie od tego rozbieram się ze wszystkiego, co mam na sobie i wyrzucam ubranie do kosza na śmieci. Już nigdy nie chcę czuć tych ubrań na mojej skórze.

Teraz robi mi się zimno. Idę pod prysznic, podkręcam temperaturę wody i wchodzę pod strumień płynący z prysznica. Moje czoło jest posiniaczone i opuchnięte, i wiem, że jutro głowa będzie bolała mnie jak cholera. W tej chwili nic nie czuję.

Potem ubieram się w stare dżinsy i sweter - w pewnym stopniu uspokaja mnie to, jak są stare i wyciągnięte. Nalewam sobie szklankę szkockiej, którą za jednym zamachem wlewam do gardła. Whisky ma dymny i rześki smak, gardło pali mnie trochę podczas połykania. To dobre uczucie. Nalewam sobie drugą porcję, jeszcze większą. Jestem zbyt wyczerpany, by nie zasnąć, ale zbyt zszokowany, by spać - napięty, posępny, bezradny, pozbawiony nadziei i życia ... i w tej chwili wydaje się, że nic nigdy już nie będzie w porządku, nigdy więcej. I nawet mnie to zbytnio nie obchodzi.

W końcu przynoszę koc z łóżka i siadam w fotelu. Po chwili zmieniam pozycję i naciągam koc na głowę, owijając go wokół siebie niczym prowizoryczny kokon. Zamykam oczy. W którą stronę skierować myśli? Koncentruję się na wyobrażeniu ciebie, wyobrażam sobie, że wchodzisz do pokoju. Nie masz na sobie zwykłego, ekstrawaganckiego stroju, twoje ubrania są prostsze i jakby pogrzebowe: atramentowy czarny garnitur i ciemnoniebieska koszula. Zauważasz mój żałosny wygląd - siniaki, szybko puchnąca dłoń, sposób, w jaki błyszczą mi oczy na tle zbyt bladej twarzy - i odzywasz się głosem pełnym smutku:

"Jesteś ranny" - mówisz.

"Nie tak bardzo", odpowiadam. "Powinieneś zobaczyć tego drugiego gościa."

"Ktoś ci to zrobił?"

"Technicznie to są rany obronne."

"Rozumiem." Tak. Prawdopodobnie tak. "A przed kim się broniłeś?"

"Przed szaleńcem" - mówię. "Kolejnym. Wydaje mi się, że ich do siebie przyciągam." Zaczynam się śmiać, mimo że nie jest to wcale zabawne. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wciąż jestem w szoku. Być może byłem w szoku odkąd pierwszy raz cię spotkałem i teraz stało się to dla mnie stanem normalnym, tak że nie mogę wiarygodnie stwierdzić, czy nastąpiła jakaś różnica.

Siadasz na drugim fotelu, wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi. "Jak się czułeś, kiedy go zaatakowałeś?" - pytasz.

"Czułem się dobrze." To prawda, tak było. "Zasłużył na to. To była sprawiedliwość. "

"Czułeś, że to było sprawiedliwe? "

"Tak." Chryste, to jest obłąkane, czuję się jakbym oszalał. "Dlaczego w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam?" - pytam rozpaczliwie. "Nie ma cię tu. Nie jesteś _prawdziwy_. "

"Teraz, w tym momencie, jestem teraz dla ciebie realny, co czyni mnie subiektywnie prawdziwym. Tak jak Abigail była dla ciebie prawdziwa we Włoszech. Możliwość, istnienie i konieczność kształtują zbiór ludzkiej percepcji i ludzkiej wrażliwości. Konstruujesz mnie, ponieważ tego potrzebujesz."

Piję kolejny łyk mojej whisky. Moje ręce się trzęsą i nie wiem, jak to powstrzymać. “Obwiniam cię za to"- mówię w końcu .

"Za co mnie obwiniasz, Will?" nie słyszę w twoim głosie gniewu ani obrony, po prostu jesteś ciekawy. Naprawdę chcesz to wiedzieć.

"Przede wszystkim nie pozwoliłbym mu się do siebie zbliżyć. Nie stałoby się to, gdybyś tu był”

“Wykorzystałeś go jako substytut mnie?

“Tak. Nie ... nie wiem. Może."

"W jaki sposób? Czy było w nim coś takiego, co cię pociągało? "

"Zainteresował się mną." Boże, brzmi to tak żałośnie.

"Wszyscy pragniemy poczuć, że jesteśmy potrzebni, pożądani... aby ktoś za nami tęsknił. To bardzo potężna rzecz, bycie ośrodkiem czyjegoś poważania i zainteresowania. Ludzie mają głęboką psychologiczną potrzebę przynależności."

"Wydawał się taki normalny. Przynajmniej względnie - wydaje mi się, że dokonałeś ponownej kalibracji mojego poczucia, co jest _normalne_.”

“Ufałeś mu?”

“Tak, ufałem mu. Coś w tym rodzaju. Przynajmniej ufałem, że nie wywinie takiego numeru…”

“A jednak zdradził twoje zaufanie w najgorszy możliwy sposób.”

“Może nie w _najgorszy_ sposób” - mówię - “myślę, że nadal ty masz na to monopol.”

"Naprawdę tak myślisz?"

Biorę kolejny łyk whisky. "Nie" - mówię - "właściwie to nie."

"Jednak byłeś mi równy, zawsze. Nie chciałem cię zniszczyć ani umniejszyć; raczej cię podnieść. Wywyższyć cię. Zobaczyć, jak stajesz się wszystkim, czym możesz się stać. Dałem ci wolność. Kiedy się kogoś kocha, pozwala się mu odejść.”

“A teraz cię tu nie ma.”

“Jeszcze nie. Ale coś zawsze będzie mnie trzymać blisko ciebie, nawet jeśli nie jesteśmy razem."

Ogarnia mnie nagłe, bezradne uczucie, że zaraz się rozpłaczę. Boże, nie będę chyba płakać? Mrugam szybko, bo już czuję piekące łzy pod powiekami. "Nie wiem, gdzie jesteś", mówię. "Nie wiem nawet, czy jeszcze żyjesz. Myślę o tobie, śnię o tobie, noszę cię ze sobą przez 24 pieprzone godziny na dobę i _to mnie dusi_ ." Nagle przypomina mi się Florencja: _‘Jesteśmy połączeni’_ \- powiedziałem ci - _‘Zastanawiam się, czy któryś z nas może przetrwać separację’._ Rzucam pustą szklanką przez pokój, celując w miejsce, gdzie wyobrażam sobie, że siedzisz. Szklanka szybuje w powietrzu i roztrzaskuje się o ścianę, i jest coś doskonałego w tym, że eksploduje setką malutkich odłamków, z których każdy odbija światło.

Też się temu przyglądasz. "Nie da się już tego złożyć ponownie" - mówisz.

"Pieprz się", odpowiadam. "To twoja wina, to _wszystko twoja wina_ . Nie wytrzymam już tak dłużej, nie mogę tak żyć." Mój głos staje się coraz głośniejszy, zabarwiony rozpaczliwym cierpieniem. "Nie chcę tego! Nie chcę _ciebie_." Powinienem poczuć ulgę, wypowiadając to na głos, to powinno uwolnić mnie od cierpienia. Dlaczego nie czuję żadnej tych rzeczy? Biorę uspokajający oddech. Muszę przeżyć tę separację; tutaj, w prawdziwym świecie. Wiem, co mam robić.

"Skończyłem z tym, Hannibalu", mówię cicho. "Pozwalam ci odejść. Nie chcę cię tutaj. Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać, nie chcę cię pamiętać. Nie chcę o tobie myśleć nigdy więcej. "

"Will", słyszę, jak mówisz. To wszystko, tylko moje imię. Potem słyszę szuranie mebla o podłogę, gdy wstajesz. Robisz kilka kroków w moją stronę i zatrzymujesz się, jakbyś chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Ale nie robisz tego.

Zakrywam twarz dłońmi. Wiem, że wychodzisz, opuszczasz mnie i mimo wszystko wciąż nie chcę patrzeć jak odchodzisz. "Wróć, wróć," szepczę w pustkę. "Wróć do mnie." _Kocham cię._ Ale to wszystko nie ma sensu, bo oczywiście wcale cię tam nie ma.

*****

Przebudzenie następnego ranka to agonia. Gorsze niż bycie pchniętym nożem, gorsze niż wywichnięcie kciuka, gorsze niż upadek z klifu. Gorsze niż cokolwiek innego. "Przestań być tak melodramatyczny", mówię głośno, "przestań się zadręczać". Ale jak mogę tego nie robić, kiedy to _jest_ prawdziwa udręka?

Nie jestem przygnębiony z tego powodu, że zabiłem człowieka i _wcale_ mnie to nie obchodzi; i nie martwi mnie zbytnio to, że prawie na pewno będę musiał za to odpowiedzieć, podczas gdy ktoś (prawdopodobnie Jack) będzie stał nade mną i mozolnie wyjaśniał prawa odnoszące się do użycia "nadmiernej siły". Powód mojego nieszczęścia jest taki, że jestem strasznie, bezradnie zauroczony kimś, kto jest całkowitą antyteza wszystkiego, co powinienem cenić; kogo rozpaczliwie pragnę zobaczyć, kogo obecność prawie na pewno byłaby moją zgubą, a jednak ta zwykła, godna pożałowania nieobecność doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa - powoli, nieznośnie i rozdzierająco. Jestem z tego powodu tak cholernie nieszczęśliwy, że trudno mi oddychać, i chcę otworzyć usta i krzyczeć - tylko obawiam się, że jeśli to zrobię, nigdy nie będę mógł już przestać i będę tak krzyczeć przez cały czas, do końca mojego życia.

Przychodzi mi do głowy, zupełnie nieproszony, cytat z książki Tarryn Fischer, który kiedyś słyszałem od Alany: _Jaka jest różnica między miłością twojego życia a bratnią duszą? Jedno jest wyborem, a drugie nie._

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ręce mam zaciśnięte kurczowo we włosach, tak mocno, że aż czuję ból, i zmuszam się do zaczerpnięcia kilku głębokich oddechów, żeby się uspokoić. "Wszystko jest w porządku, wszystko jest w porządku" mruczę do siebie. Ale nie jest, po prostu nie jest. Nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek mogło znowu być. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób. Nie wiem nawet, czy chcę, żeby było, a świadomość tego jest jedną z najbardziej przerażających rzeczy, jakie do tej pory odczuwałem. To właśnie miałeś na myśli, prawda? Gdy powiedziałeś, że jeśli będę podążał za swoimi pragnieniami, które tak długo wypierałem, jeśli będę "rozwijał je, jak inspiracje, którymi naprawdę są", to stałbym się kimś innym. Jesteś zarówno mroczną otchłanią, jak i światłem po drugiej stronie. Sprawiłeś, że się rozpadłem: czułem, jakbyś tylko ty mógł mnie rozebrać na części i złożyć mnie z powrotem, i to wszystko w tym samym czasie.

Ciężar udźwignięcia tych wszystkich uczuć jednocześnie jest nie do zniesienia, i powoli opadam na podłogę obok łóżka. Podkurczam nogi, by zająć tak mało miejsca, jak to tylko możliwe, obejmuję ramionami głowę. Chciałbym się rozpłakać, żeby trochę zeszło ze mnie to nieznośne napięcie, ale teraz nie potrafię zacząć.

Chodzi o to, że nigdy nie znałem siebie tak dobrze, jak wtedy, kiedy byłem tobą.

A potem podążyłem za tobą w mrok, i przyniosłem coś z powrotem.


	14. Fan Art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „I Miss You” Alice Under Wonderland

Moi wspaniali czytelnicy - wszyscy razem i każdy z osobna - przedstawiam wam oszałamiający Fan Art!! Wyrazy ogromnej miłości i podziękowania dla pięknej Alice Under Wonderland - proszę, dajcie jej wszystkie możliwe kudosy za bycie tak wspaniałomyślną i wspaniałą, i za podzielenie się z nami czymś tak pięknym.

Następnie proszę, uformujcie uporządkowaną kolejkę, aby uściskać Biednego Smutnego Willa (i proszę, nie krępujcie się jeśli macie ochotę wygrażać mi pięściami za to, że przede wszystkim jestem dla niego taka okropna).

 


	15. Rozdział 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od autorki oryginału MissDisoriental]  
> Subskrypcje tej historii poszły w górę od czasu opublikowania portretu Smutnego Willa i zaczynam podejrzewać, że ma on mistyczne moce - zamierzam poddać tę teorię testowi i poinformuję was o wynikach. Np.:
> 
> Ja: Czy mogę pożyczyć nieprzyzwoicie dużą sumę pieniędzy?  
> Kierownik banku: Nie.  
> Ja: *pokazuję mu zdjęcie Smutnego Willa*  
> Kierownik banku: Psiakrew. Gotówka czy czek?
> 
> A więc proszę was, tak samo informujcie mnie na bieżąco, jeśli napotkacie jakieś nieoczekiwane zjawisko, w które zamieszany jest Smutny Will.

Poranek się przeciąga, a ja w końcu zbieram się w sobie na tyle, aby wziąć prysznic i się ubrać. Za oknem wciąż widzę agentów siedzących w nieoznakowanym samochodzie. Tym razem zaparkowali go w odwrotnym kierunku, aby obserwować przeciwną stronę ulicy, ale poza tym prezentują sobą wierny obraz z poprzednich dni: takie same nieodgadnione twarze, identyczne kubki z kawą na wynos. Wczorajsze wydarzenia potwierdzają tylko moje początkowe wrażenie, że nie ma z nich żadnego pożytku. Czuję dziecinną chęć, by przejść obok i powiedzieć im to prosto w twarz.

Boże, to będzie długi dzień, już teraz to czuję.

Naprawdę muszę wrócić na wieś, w tym cały problem. Nie nadaję się do życia w mieście, duszę się wśród tego chromu, rażących świateł i smrodu spalin. Potrzebuję rzek, pól i otwartego nieba; drewnianych ogrodzeń, drzew i dźwięku ciszy. I psów. Naprawdę powinienem mieć mieszkanie, w którym akceptowane są zwierzęta. Mogłem wcześniej o tym pomyśleć. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłem?

Może to powinien być mój następny plan - znaleźć gdzieś bardziej odpowiednie miejsce do życia. Mój budżet nie jest już taki, jak kiedyś, ale jakoś sobie poradzę. Jeśli chodzi o moje projekty, ten wydaje się nieco bardziej obiecujący niż ostatnie, które wymyśliłem (wrócić do pracy, poznać nowych ludzi, przestać mieć obsesję na twoim punkcie ... żaden z nich nie poszedł zgodnie z planem, co nie?). Szukanie na rynku nieruchomości wydaje się zajęciem miłym i nudnym. Chyba najlepiej będzie chwilę poczekać, aż wyjaśni się sytuacja z Matthew Brownem, ale potem ...? Jestem zadowolony z tego pomysłu - to coś solidnego, czego mogę się trzymać. Dziś po południu mogę poszperać w internecie (i z pewnością nie otwierać zakładki ze stroną TattleCrime, gdy już będę online), żeby rozeznać się w sytuacji. Może nawet pojadę obejrzeć jakieś miejsce w ciągu następnych kilku dni. Przekonuję sam siebie, kiwając energicznie głową aby podkreślić, jak zasadniczo solidny i pewny jest ten plan. To wszystko brzmi bardzo wiarygodnie i prawie nawet sam w to wierzę, chociaż wiem - jestem głęboko przekonany - że żadna z tych rzeczy się nie wydarzy. Oszukuję samego siebie, ślepo i beztrosko, jak ktoś podlewający zeschnięte kwiaty, które dawno już zwiędły i umarły. Ponieważ mimo całej solidności tego planu, nadal nie obejmuje on dwóch oczywistych, ogromnych problemów: z jednej strony ty, a ciało Michaela Frencha (i kiepska rzeźba Rodina pokryta moimi odciskami palców) z drugiej.

Zmuszam się, by ponownie usiąść i zastanowić się nad tym. Obiektywnie, Michael byłby znacznie większym problemem dla większości ludzi - w stylu ‘co do cholery mam teraz zrobić?’, ale w rzeczywistości łatwiej mi się uporać z nim, niż z tobą. Naprawdę, w porównaniu z tobą sytuacja z Michaelem jest praktycznie prosta; w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie są to ruchome piaski. Czuję, że wiem, na czym stoję. Mogę to sprecyzować. Mogę nad tym zapanować. Ciebie, z drugiej strony, nie potrafię zdefiniować w prosty sposób na podstawie twoich najbardziej widocznych, szalonych krawędzi. W ogóle nie potrafię cię zdefiniować.

Chcę tylko, żebyś wrócił.

Szczerze mówiąc, powinienem po prostu pójść i zobaczyć się z Jackiem, i wszystko mu opowiedzieć. W końcu była to samoobrona (przynajmniej moralnie - nie według prawa, bo tak naprawdę Michael nie zagrażał mojemu życiu, ale Jack nigdy się o tym nie dowie). Tak. Naprawdę powinienem powiedzieć Jackowi. Pieprzyć te wszystkie pokręcone bzdury, z którymi wyjechał Michael - Jack mi uwierzy. _Nie uwierzył mi ostatnim razem._  Nie - nie, tym razem będzie zupełnie inaczej. _‘...w sądzie, ważąc słowa szanowanego lekarza, bez rejestru karnego, przeciwko ... no cóż … tobie...’._ "Jack mi uwierzy", mówię do siebie cichym, niepewnym głosem: "Wiem, że tak". _Nie, nie wiem. Nie jestem pewien._  Moja ręka unosi się nad telefonem. "No dalej," mówię do siebie. I wtedy mój telefon zaczyna dzwonić - o do jasnej cholery, to właśnie Jack.

"Zabójstwo", mówi Jack, zanim zdołałem się odezwać: "Potrzebuję cię, żebyś na to spojrzał. Biały mężczyzna, zabity we własnym domu: źle to wygląda, mamy tu niezły bałagan z ciałem. Alana będzie wstrząśnięta - Zeller mówi, że znała tego faceta." Wypuszczam długi oddech, gdy podaje mi adres i prosi, abym przyjechał jak najszybciej. Nawet się nie wzdrygam.

"Jasne, Jack", mówię. "W porządku. Będę za godzinę." Ostrożnie odkładam telefon. Jestem z siebie dumny: mój głos nie zadrżał ani razu.

Mechanicznie sięgam po klucze i zakładam płaszcz. Czuje się jak kiepski aktor w słabej sztuce - mylę się i potykam w trakcie występu. Oczywiście to było nieuniknione. Właściwie było to tak nieuchronne, że nawet odczuwam ulgę, że sprawa wyszła na jaw tak szybko. Uwolniło mnie to od ciężaru dalszego podejmowania decyzji.

Kiedy zamykam drzwi mieszkania, nie mogę oprzeć się myśli, jak zachwycona będzie Freddie Lounds, kiedy odkryje (bo na pewno to zrobi), że jej przepowiednie się spełniły i że w końcu badam miejsce własnej zbrodni.

*****

Michael French leży na plecach w swojej niegdyś dziewiczej kuchni, w kałuży własnej krwi - widok doprawdy makabryczny, jednak mimo to nadal walczę z silną chęcią kopnięcia go w jaja. Uderza mnie jednak fakt, że Michael wygląda inaczej niż wtedy, gdy go ostatnio widziałem. _Zupełnie inaczej._ Ta ogromna różnica polega na tym, że ktoś odciął mu ręce i włożył je do dwóch prostych nacięć w jamie brzusznej.

"Cholera jasna", mówię z roztargnieniem. Ponieważ _naprawdę_ to nie jest to, czego się spodziewałem.

"Cóż, to można to w ten sposób opisać, jak przypuszczam," mówi Jack, "chociaż liczyłem na coś bardziej znaczącego."

Tak naprawdę nie słucham, wpatrując się intensywnie w kałużę krwi, która spłynęła i zastygła na podłodze wokół ciała.

"A więc wykrwawił się na śmierć w wyniku amputacji?" pytam.

"No nie, Sherlock Holmes się znalazł", mówi Price, a Zeller dodaje: "Widać, że ktoś nie marnował czasu i pilnie korzystał z drogiej edukacji kryminalistycznej."

Ignoruję wypowiedzi ich obu, bo oczywiście z mojego punktu widzenia ważne jest to, co te plamy krwi naprawdę oznaczają - jego serce biło nadal, gdy ktoś zadawał mu ciosy nożem. To znaczy, że po moim wyjściu musiał odzyskać przytomność, aby dostać się do kuchni. Co z kolei oznacza, że to nie ja go zabiłem - albo miał niewiarygodnie twardą czaszkę, albo byłem zbyt odurzony, żeby uderzyć go tak mocno, jak zamierzałem. Jednocześnie odczuwam ulgę i jestem naprawdę, _naprawdę_ rozczarowany.

"Charakterystyczny wzór okaleczenia, zgadzasz się ze mną?" - mówi Jack. "Przypomina ci to coś?" Zwracam moją uwagę z powrotem do pokoju. O czym on mówi? Chyba nie myśli, że ty to zrobiłeś? To zdecydowanie nie twoje dzieło. To zbyt proste i prymitywne, nie ma w tym żadnego artyzmu. Nie wspominając o tym, że gdybyś wiedział, co próbował mi zrobić, _nie ma mowy_ , żebyś potraktował go tak łagodnie.

"Wiem, o czym myślisz", odpowiadam. "Ale odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Absolutnie nie. To nie Hannibal. "

"Tak się składa, że się z tobą zgadzam. I wcale nie jego miałem na myśli, " mówi Jack cierpko.

"Och", mówię, "okej. Przepraszam."

“Ale, to co _naprawdę_ miałem na myśli, to że tak ostentacyjny charakter ekspozycji ciała brzmi bardziej niż znajomo"- mówi Jack. O czym on mówi? Co do cholery się dzisiaj dzieje? Zwykle Jack nie jest taki poważny i nadęty.

Zeller patrzy na Jacka: zaczyna rozumieć. "Och", mówi, "masz na myśli naśladowcę?"

"Co oznacza Matthew Browna" - mówię ponuro (ponieważ - cóż, _oczywiście_ ). Jack otwiera usta, ale w połowie drogi zmienia zdanie i po prostu kiwa głową - wie, że mam rację. Myślał tak samo, chciał tylko, żebym to ja powiedział to na głos.

"Cholera, więc on tak naprawdę nigdzie nie wyjechał, tak?" pyta Zeller. "Wciąż jest tutaj, w Baltimore. Zastanawiałem się, czy ten list był blefem."

"To szaleństwo ", mówi Price," mógł przecież wyjechać. Mógłby być teraz w dowolnym miejscu. Mógłby być w …” strzela palcami, najwyraźniej próbując wymyślić jakieś dziwaczne miejsce. Wszyscy czekamy cierpliwie. "Mógłby być w _Bognor_ " - mówi triumfalnie Price.

"Bognor? Price, co ty do diabła wąchasz” dziwi się Jack.

"To w Wielkiej Brytanii", mówi Price, "moja mama ma tam rodzinę."

"Dobra, nieważne", ucina Jack. Jego głos brzmi niecierpliwie. "Posłuchaj, Matthew Brown nie potrzebuje powodu, aby cokolwiek robić. Jest szalony jak kapelusznik. "

Matthew Brown. To drań, ale teraz jestem mu nawet trochę wdzięczny. Wciąż widzę go, czającego się w podziemnych korytarzach szpitala dla psychicznie chorych w Baltimore. Sposób, w jaki spoglądał na mnie tak ochoczo, ze swoją uszczęśliwioną szczurzą twarzą, pragnąc mojej uwagi i aprobaty. Kraty sprawiły, że aluzja stała się jeszcze bardziej przekonująca - był jak gryzoń w klatce, rozpaczliwie usiłujący zdobyć łaskawe spojrzenie właściciela. Tyle kłopotów z takim żałosnym słabeuszem ... ... i przez sekundę zastanawiam się, dlaczego dałem mu tyle mocy dzięki mocy sile mojego strachu. Potem patrzę na krwawy bałagan na podłodze i pamiętam - tak, właśnie dlatego.

Szczury są brutalne i przebiegłe. Ciężko je zabić. Przenoszą dżumę, przez co swego czasu sprowadziły zagładę na połowę mieszkańców Europy. Brown prawie zabił ciebie. Głupotą jest lekceważyć szczury.

"Więc chciałbym wiedzieć: dlaczego akurat ten facet?" pyta Jack.

Niechętnie spoglądam ponownie na Michaela (spoczywającego w kawałkach). Oczywiście nie może to być zbieg okoliczności. Czy to możliwe? Chcę w to wierzyć, ale wiem, że absolutnie nie ma takiej opcji - po prostu nie ma.

"I jeszcze, gdy weźmiesz pod uwagę tę notatkę ..." zastanawia się Jack, który myśli, że wciąż słucham.

Słysząc to, gwałtownie odwracam głowę. "Jaką notatkę?"

Zeller wygląda na zaskoczonego. "Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?"

"Jaką cholerną notatkę?" prawie krzyczę.

"Jeezu, Graham", mówi Zeller, "przecież tam leży".

Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć? Kartka jest usmarowana krwią, leży teraz na blacie zamknięta w worku na dowody. Wyraźne, wielkie litery wyglądają jak krzykliwy klakson, podnoszący alarm. Nie wyglądają dokładnie tak samo jak poprzednie - te są wycięte z gazety, podczas gdy tamte były napisane odręcznie, a więc z tego powodu są czarne a nie czerwone - ale to wystarczy. To więcej niż wystarczy. Pochylam się, żeby móc je przeczytać, podczas gdy serce wali mi szaleńczo: _"ZA DOTYKANIE TEGO, CZEGO NIE POWINIEN BYŁ DOTYKAĆ."_

Och. Och, _kurwa_.

"Okay, Jack", mówię, "Myślę, że mogę mieć pewne pojęcie o tym, co tu się stało..."

*****

"Człowieku, to całkowicie do bani," mówi Zeller. Kładzie rękę na moim ramieniu. "Naprawdę przykro mi, że cię to spotkało."

"Dzięki", mówię: "Ale nic mi nie jest. Nic mi nie zrobił. "

"Jednak chciał. "

"Ja zraniłem go bardziej” -mówię. Powiedziałem Jackowi o ciosie głową oraz pięścią (choć zapomniałem wspomnieć o rozbiciu jego głowy rzeźbą Rodina - Matthew Brown może zaliczyć to na swoje konto). W obecnej sytuacji, wciąż znajduję się po właściwej stronie "uzasadnionej przemocy". Przybijam mentalną głośną piątkę z samym sobą.

"Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?" - pyta Jack.

Wzruszam ramionami. "Byłem w szoku. I myślę, że część mnie zaakceptowała to, co powiedział - że nikt mi nie uwierzy. "To akurat jest prawda (co za drań), chociaż pozostaje niezaprzeczalny problem, że myślałem, że go zamordowałem i nie chciałem ogłaszać tego faktu. Z prawnego punktu widzenia powinienem był przestać, gdy był unieszkodliwiony. Mogłem zadzwonić po policję i czekać na zewnątrz na przybycie radiowozu. Mogłem to zrobić, ale nie zrobiłem tego. I wcale nie dbam o to, do diabła z prawem. Rzucam pogardliwe spojrzenie na zmasakrowane resztki Michaela Frencha i w myślach mówię mu:  _pierdol się_.

"Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć" - upiera się Jack.

"Przestań, Jack", mówi Price, "zostaw go w spokoju."

Jack, co zaskakujące, wycofuje się. "Powinieneś stąd iść," mówi do mnie. "Ty też jesteś ofiarą. Nie musisz tu być. "

"W porządku, nic mi nie jest," mówię mu. "Jestem zaangażowany, czy mi się to podoba, czy nie."

"Tak, myślę, że tak," mówi Jack ciężko. "Jesteś motywem, prawda?"

Price marszczy brwi. "Poczekaj, chwila. Więc zasadniczo twierdzisz, że Graham ma teraz dwóch psychopatów, którzy próbują z nim flirtować? "

"Nie, oczywiście, że nie "- odpowiada Jack. Wszyscy milczą - nikt nie jest przekonany. "Cóż, w pewnym sensie. Tak.” przyznaje w końcu.

Wszyscy włączają się i patrzą na mnie.

"Właściwie to technicznie trzech", mówię, wskazując na ciało Michaela ", jeśli policzycie tego trupa na podłodze."

Usta Jacka lekko drgają, i obdarza mnie szerokim uśmiechem. "Jesteś pewny, że wszystko w porządku?" -pyta. "To ..." - wskazuje ręką na bałagan na podłodze - “dla każdego byłoby piekielnie trudne.”

"Radziłem sobie w gorszych sytuacjach” -mówię, co jest bezdyskusyjną prawdą i Jack nie nawet kłopota się, aby temu zaprzeczyć. Nawet jak to mówię, nie mogę się zdecydować, czy fakt, że radziłem sobie w życiu z czymś gorszym, jest uspokajający czy też przygnębiający. W rzeczywistości staje się to tak podstawowym elementem mojego życia, że równie dobrze mogę to ujednolicić, gdy się przedstawiam: _"Miło cię poznać! Nazywam się Will Graham i powinieneś wiedzieć, że ciągle mam do czynienia z czymś gorszym."_

Poza tym, w tej chwili bardziej martwi mnie to, skąd do cholery Matthew Brown wiedział o Michaelu w pierwszej kolejności (co w rzeczywistości jest pytaniem retorycznym, bo oczywiście wiem skąd - śledził mnie). Musiał przez cały czas czaić się na tym parkingu, ukryty na widoku, obserwował, czujny i gotowy, by wykonać swój ruch. Prawdopodobnie usłyszał mnie przez telefon i mój żołądek nieprzyjemnie kurczy się na tę myśl. Dzięki Bogu, miałem na tyle rozsądku, żeby nie wymówić głośno twojego imienia. Musiał mieć samochód, żeby śledzić Michaela, choć nie pamiętam, żebym go widział. Kurwa, może nawet teraz czekać na zewnątrz budynku.

Albo - i to jest jeszcze gorsze - w rzeczywistości nie wiedział o ostatniej nocy, tylko po prostu wiedział, że spędziłem czas z Michaelem i chciał coś z tym zrobić. Co oznaczałoby, że nie był to akt zemsty anioła-mściciela, a po prostu skutek obłąkanej zazdrości i zaborczości. Litery wycięte z gazety w jego notatce faktycznie to potwierdzają - miał dość czasu, aby to zaplanować i przygotować wcześniej. W takim przypadku każdy może być wytypowany na następny cel: Jack, Alana, Zeller lub Price. Ty? (znowu). Ta myśl sprawia, że robi mi się trochę niedobrze. Opieram się o ścianę i odchylam głowę patrząc na sufit.

"Will?" Jack patrzy na mnie z niepokojem.

"Tak."

"Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego. Jedź do domu i odpocznij ".

To drugi raz w ciągu ostatnich 24 godzin, jak mówi mi, żebym „pojechał do domu i odpoczął” i brzmi to jeszcze mniej zachęcająco niż za pierwszym razem. Mam dość odpoczynku i czekania: wygląda na to, że wszystko, co do tej pory zrobiłem, gówno dało. Chcę krzyczeć, podrzeć coś, rozerwać na strzępy. "To cholerne _bzdury_ ", mówię.

"Masz rację.”

Z frustracją uderzam wnętrzem dłoni w ścianę. "Mam dość", mówię. To prawda: mam dość. Za dużo już tego było. Pieprzyć to wszystko.

"Wiesz, Jack", wyrzucam z siebie, "to może zabrzmi głupio, ale tak naprawdę chciałbym, żeby po prostu mnie zaatakował. Żeby się ujawnił.”

Jacks patrzy się na mnie spokojnie. "Tak, to brzmi głupio"

Wzruszam ramionami. Jest jak jest. "Chcę, żeby to się skończyło."

"Oczywiście, że tak, wszyscy tego chcemy. Ale Will, wiem, że do tej pory udowodniłeś, że jesteś raczej odporny na kule ...

\- I odporny na noże. Nie zapominaj też o klifach… I ... "

" Tak, dobra, rozumiem: potrafisz sobie radzić. Ale teraz - teraz jest inaczej. To jest zbyt niebezpieczne. I absolutnie zabraniam ci robić _coś głupiego."_

" Czy to twoja mowa? "

" To moja mowa. "

" Jest dobra. To dobra mowa, Jack.

Jack rzuca mi zirytowane spojrzenie. "Ale ...?" - zawiesza głos.

"Ale - zdefiniuj _„coś głupiego"_ , odpowiadam. „W takiej sytuacji, podaj mi definicję operacyjną "opcji rozsądnej”.

„Opcja _rozsądna_ ”, mówi Jack świdrując mnie wzrokiem, „to nie paradować dookoła jako żywa przynęta, w nadziei, że wywabisz Browna z kryjówki.”

Paradować? O mało co nie wybucham śmiechem. Co on sobie wyobraża, że niby co mam zamiar zrobić? Mam przelotną, komiczną wizję siebie włóczącego się po Pennsylvania Avenue z przyczepionymi do piersi i pleców tablicami kartonowymi z napisem "Cześć Matthew Brown!"

"Nie mogę go wywabić, nawet gdybym chciał", mówię zamiast tego, starając się brzmieć rozsądnie. "Nie mogę zrobić nic poza tym, co zrobiłem do tej pory - on pojawi się, kiedy uzna, że czas jest właściwy. Mówię tylko, że chciałbym, aby to się już _stało_. Czekanie jest najgorsze.”

Jack kiwa głową ze współczuciem, ale ja już nie zwracam na to uwagi. Czuję, jak przepływa przeze mnie niesamowity dreszcz energii: migotanie, które rozpala się i zamienia w płomień. To, czego nie mogę powiedzieć głośno, to: _"może Matthew Brown zda sobie sprawę, że nie jest zbyt mądre wkurzanie kogoś, kto zarabia na życie wyobrażając sobie zabijanie ludzi"._

Boże, jestem na to gotowy. Jestem. Nie popełnię tego błędu, nie doceniając go, ale też nie będę się kulił, trwając w nieustającym stanie lęku i zwątpienia. A jeśli nawet ta zmiana w moim nastawieniu wynika z realizacji faktu, że Brown może stanowić zagrożenie też dla ciebie, to pieprzyć to. Niech się dzieje co chce.

Nagły przypływ zdecydowania i determinacji, które przechodzą przeze mnie, są tak potężne, że kręci mi się się w głowie i muszę na krótko zamknąć oczy. To jest jak uderzenie, jak bycie na haju: jestem tak daleko oderwany od pękniętego, rozpaczliwego widma dzisiejszego poranka. Wizje Michaela Frencha i Matthew Browna przemykają przez moją głowę, ich odrębne próby kontrolowania i manipulowania mną; jak pierwsza się nie powiodła, a druga nie będzie miała szansy na sukces. A potem myślę o tobie, o męczących zwrotach akcji naszego ciągłego _danse macabre_ : o tym, gdzie teraz jesteś, co robisz i czy myślisz o mnie. Sposób, w jaki mnie obserwowałeś, dotykałeś, insynuowałeś i przekonywałeś: nakręć mnie i patrz, jak chodzę; Twoje niezachwiane przekonanie, że mogę stać się czymś więcej niż jestem. I po raz pierwszy od miesięcy nagle uświadamiam sobie - czuję wstrząsający przypływ energii, ogień i natchnienie - że nie jestem już opętany przez wyniszczające poczucie rozpaczy i niepewności. Bo w końcu, _do cholery_ , w końcu jestem w posiadaniu samego siebie.

*****

Podświadomie spodziewam się, że następnego ranka obudzę się i stwierdzę, że moja determinacja znikła w ciągu nocy, ale z ulgą odkrywam, że nadal tam jest, w stanie nienaruszonym. Odnowione poczucie posiadania celu jest niesamowicie wyzwalające. To tak, jakbym powoli wracał do siebie, wyrywając się z mojego duszącego kokonu: gotowy do polowania, śledzenia i podążania za tropem wszystkiego, co na mnie czeka.

Wstaję z łóżka z dużo większą energią niż zwykle. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zamierzam zrobić z moją reanimowaną determinacją, jest kontakt z Alaną, ponieważ męczą mnie nieśmiałość i nieufność wobec jej reakcji. Jeśli wspomni coś o moim zachowaniu tamtej nocy w barze - mogę to zaakceptować albo nie. Drugą rzeczą, którą zamierzam zrobić, jest czekanie na Matthew Browna. Będę gotowy, kiedy się pojawi. A potem ... potem zamierzam odnaleźć ciebie.

_Nadchodzi, nadchodzi, gotowi czy nie._ Wystukuję to w rytm palcami na blacie kuchennym. Odesłałem cię, mogę zaprosić cię z powrotem - na moich własnych warunkach. Jack powiedziałby, że jestem lekkomyślny i prawdopodobnie miałby rację. Jestem jak ktoś idący wzdłuż krawędzi urwiska (nie tamtego), z zamkniętymi oczami, pogwizdując, z rękami w kieszeniach, wierząc, że jestem nietykalny - niepokonany - że nigdy nie upadnę. Inni ludzie mogą stracić równowagę i spaść, ale nie ja, ponieważ ja nie jestem jak inni ludzie i te zasady nie mają do mnie zastosowania.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że powracam do tego przekonania ze ślepą wiarą, rodzajem bezmyślnej, niekwestionowanej stałości, która jest zarówno nieodpowiedzialna, jak i głupia. A jednak, a jednak ... czy naprawdę to źle mieć wiarę? Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że jestem wyjątkowy i wiem, że zawsze w to wierzyłeś - nawet gdy wszystko szło nie tak jak trzeba, nigdy nie przestałeś w to wierzyć - dlaczego więc miałbym się z tobą nie zgadzać? Zresztą jest to prawda w dosłownym sensie. Jestem Will Graham. Moje imię pochodzi od starego germańskiego _„Willelm”_ , co znaczy "odważny wojownik". Jestem młody, inteligentny i szybki, posiadam empatię, niezależność i wyobraźnię. Jestem suwerenny i władczy; nieugięty i zdecydowany; mam mroczne impulsy i inspiracje. Stoję pośrodku sceny; kurtyna w górę i _to jest mój projekt._ Mam absolutnie dość pogrywania ze mną, marnowania czasu - nie spieprzę już tego więcej.

Gdy zapinam koszulę, uświadamiam sobie, że uśmiecham się z czystej przyjemności, że nie czuję się strachu. Myślę, że gdybyś tu był, byłbyś ze mnie bardzo dumny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwagi autorki:  
> Bognor - nazwa jak na Wielką Brytanię dość umiarkowana, biorąc pod uwagę, że mamy również (między innymi) Shitterton, Ugley, Crapstone, Sandy Balls i Scratchy Bottom.
> 
> Niech żyje Britannia, to wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia.


	16. Rozdział 16

Dzwonię do Alany jeszcze tego samego popołudnia, aby zaproponować spotkanie, ale gdy tylko słyszę jej głos - drżący i pełen łez - zdaję sobie sprawę, że Jack musiał już wszystko jej powiedzieć. Jest mi strasznie głupio. Byłem tak zajęty swoimi chaotycznymi wyznaniami o wydarzeniach dotyczących Matthew Browna, że całkowicie zapomniałem o jej związku z Michaelem. Ten ostatni rozwój wypadków będzie dla niej druzgocący.

Dostrzegam Alanę, gdy tylko wchodzę do kawiarni; od razu widzę, jak bardzo jest załamana; świadczy o tym cała jej sylwetka. Siedzi zgarbiona nad stołem, dłonie ma splecione wokół kubka tak mocno, że pobielały jej kostki. Idąc do niej wybieram okrężną drogę i podchodzę do niej od przodu, aby jej nie zaskoczyć. Kiedy spogląda na mnie, widzę, że ma czerwone i opuchnięte od płaczu oczy; cienie pod nimi są tak wyraźne, że wyglądają prawie jak siniaki. "O Boże, Will" - mówi. Wyciąga dłoń, nieporadnie chwyta mnie za rękę. "Tak mi przykro Will. _Tak bardzo_ mi przykro.”

„W porządku … Naprawdę. To nie twoja wina.” Wysuwam drugie krzesło i siadam. Moja dłoń wciąż tkwi w mocnym uchwycie jej dłoni.

Alana patrzy na mnie, blada i udręczona. "To był kompletny koszmar" - mówi. "Nie mogłam zupełnie uwierzyć w to, co Jack mi mówił. Wciąż nie mogę: ta ohydna, zniekształcona wersja Michaela, o której żaden z nas nie wiedział, że istnieje. To znaczy, był naprawdę zainteresowany tobą. Wypytywał mnie o ciebie. Dużo. Ale zawsze wydawał się pełen szacunku. Po prostu myślałem, że cię zrozumie, że może być dla ciebie przyjacielem ... że dzięki niemu możesz przestać być taki samotny." Jej głos pęka. "Jak mogłam nie widzieć ... To znaczy, nie widziałam tego. Nie _wiedziałam_."

"Ja też nie” - mówię. Staram się, aby mój głos był łagodny i pozbawiony nawet cienia oskarżenia. "Był niesamowicie przekonujący."

"Jak Hannibal" mówi słabo.

Ach. Spodziewałem się, że to odgrzebie - wydarzenia związane z tobą to swoista kopalnia żalu, wstydu i wyrzutów sumienia - ale nie spodziewałem się, że poruszy ten temat tak szybko. Być może ja powinienem był to zrobić. Jest naprawdę nieustraszona. Nie po raz pierwszy jej niedoceniłem.

"Tak jak Hannibal." Muszę się z nią zgodzić, bo to prawda. Dodaję, trochę słabo: "Wygląda na to, że jest coś w wodzie w Hopkins."

"To nie jest zabawne, Will."

"Nie," Zgadzam się, "to naprawdę nie jest zabawne".

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ci się przydarzyło” - mówi - „To wszystko _przeze mnie_. Nigdy byś go nie spotkał, gdyby nie ja.”

„Alano, przestań. Proszę." Mocniej ściskam jej dłoń. "Nie mów tak, nie zadręczaj się. Zachowałaś się jak przyjaciel. Byłaś miła i troskliwa, jaka zawsze jesteś... jaka zawsze byłaś.” Po namyśle dodaję: "I proszę, nie myl tego z tym, co stało się z Hannibalem.” Zauważam, że mój głos wcale nie drży, kiedy wymawiam twoje imię i zapisuję to jako swoje małe osiągnięcie. "To dwie zupełnie odrębne sprawy."

"To oznacza, że zostałam całkowicie oszukana po raz drugi” - mówi Alana słabym głosem.

"Tak, ale tak samo jak wszyscy inni. W ten sposób ludzie tacy jak oni odnoszą tak niesamowity sukces: noszą nieskazitelną maskę normalności.” Zdaję sobie sprawę, że zaczynam mówić tekstami jak z podręcznika psychologii - a także, że _naprawdę_ nienawidzę zaliczania do jednej grupy ciebie i jego razem - ale teraz to jest konieczne, bo muszę to zrobić ze względu na Alanę. "Zostałem _wyszkolony_ , by zauważać drapieżniki" - kontynuuję (jak gdyby dzięki temu spotkało mnie kiedykolwiek coś dobrego, do cholery) - a on całkowicie mnie zmylił. Tak się składa, że nawet było mi go _żal_." Boże, naprawdę tak było - te wszystkie wieczory, kiedy wyrzucałem sobie to, że go oszukuję, zwodzę.

"Ale czujesz się już dobrze?” Alana wydaje się taka wątła, dziewczęca i niepewna, to okropny widok. Jestem wściekły, bo przez kogoś poczuła się tak, jakby nie mogła już ufać własnemu osądowi.

"Oczywiście", odpowiadam (z niepewną nonszalancją, której wcale nie odczuwam), " _dokładnie_ skopałem mu tyłek".

Alana uśmiecha się lekko i ponownie sięga po moją dłoń, a ja czuję dla niej nowy przypływ podziwu. Ona nie wstydzi się swojej słabości: zdaje sobie z niej sprawę, czuje ją i potrafi się w niej odnaleźć, kształtować ją. A co się ugina, to się nie złamie. Nie mogę się powstrzymać od porównania tego z moją własną kruchą maską - niefrasobliwym udawaniem, że wszystko jest w porządku, kiedy w rzeczywistości pękam i łamię się wewnątrz. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak wyjaśnić złożoność mojej prawdziwej reakcji, nie mam na to słów. _Byłem cholernie przerażony, zawstydzony. To było odrażające - nie mogłem do końca uwierzyć, że to wszystko się dzieje. Ale kiedy dotarło do mnie, że go zabiłem, poczułem się super-ekstatyczny-podekscytowany-żywy; i wiem, że to powinno mnie niepokoić, ale tak nie jest._

"Słuchaj," mówię, "nie chciałem z tobą rozmawiać tylko o Michaelu" (szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie chciałem w ogóle o nim rozmawiać). "Alana, myślałem o naszej ostatniej rozmowie." Patrzy na mnie pustym wzrokiem. "Wiesz, wtedy w barze? Tej nocy, kiedy dowiedziałem się o ucieczce Matthew Browna? "

"Och", mówi. Wyraźnie skupia się na tym, żeby przenieść myśli od horroru wydarzeń bieżących do niepokoju i zamętu minionych. Cierpliwie czekam, obracając saszetkę cukru między palcami jak miniaturową batutę. "Słuchaj, Will", mówi w końcu, "Popchnęłam cię za daleko, przepraszam. Nie miałam prawa tak mówić. Nie musisz _niczego_ wyjaśniać ... Nie jesteś mi winien żadnego wyjaśnienia.”

„Wiem. Wiem, że nie. Ale chciałbym być z tobą szczery. Chciałbym być _ze sobą_ szczery.”

„Ok, pewnie tak. Jeśli jesteś tego pewien. Tak długo jak ty ... - przerywa, gubiąc myśl. "Dziękuję Will. Doceniam to, że mi ufasz. Nie czuję, żebym na to zasługiwała."

"Oczywiście, że ci ufam "- mówię. "Zawsze byłaś dla mnie dobrym przyjacielem i _zawsze_ ci ufałem." Po tych słowach milknę, ponieważ nagle uświadamiam sobie, że nie jestem pewny, co mam jeszcze powiedzieć. Alana również milczy, nie podpowiada, tylko czeka, cierpliwa i spokojna.

Oddycham głęboko i wypuszczam powietrze. "Sprawiał, że czułem, że żyję" - mówię w końcu. "To wciąż działa. Rozumiał mnie tak, jak nikt inny, jakiego nikt nigdy nie znał, i nigdy nie znałem siebie tak dobrze, jak wtedy, kiedy byłem z nim. Nie sprawiał, że czułem się najlepiej, najszczęśliwszy, najbezpieczniejszy ... ale sprawiał, że czułem się _najbardziej_.” Wzdycham i odchylam się na krześle. "Wiem, że nie zrobił ze mnie lepszego człowieka, ale czułem, że uczynił ze mnie lepszą wersję samego siebie. Nikt nigdy nie pragnął tej mrocznej części mnie, nikt nigdy nawet nie chciał jej we mnie zobaczyć, a on ... on to podziwiał. To było jak największa akceptacja i najwyższa forma wolności. "

Boże, tak było naprawdę. Przyjmowałeś tak wiele kształtów: upiór, demon, upadły bóg, niewierny przyjaciel, złośliwa energia łagodzona przez przemyślane uśmiechy, delikatne dotknięcia, które raniły bez ostrzeżenia, złamane obietnice i szczere wysiłki - jednocześnie problem _oraz_ rozwiązanie - całkowicie, kompletnie i nieskrępowanie pozbawione wszelkiej moralności, ignorując wszystkie granice możliwości... ale z intensywną, nieokiełznaną wirtuozerią, która paliła się tak jasno, że czasem bolało patrzeć na ciebie. W niemożliwie pokręcony sposób wszystko było z tobą po prostu _lepsze_. _Ja_ byłem z tobą lepszy: żyłem na większą skalę, myślałem ostrzej, biegałem szybciej, kochałem bardziej gwałtownie i byłem bardziej kochany. To jest jednocześnie proste, jak i skomplikowane.

Alana powoli kiwa głową, myśląc o tym, co jej powiedziałem. "To musiało być bardzo mocne” - mówi w końcu. "Oszałamiające. Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek doświadczyła czegoś podobnego, przypuszczam, że nikt inny też nie. Nie powiedziałabym, że masz szczęście, ponieważ nie jestem tego pewna, i wiem, że zapłaciłeś za to bardzo wysoką cenę ...

„Ciągle płacę” - mówię.

"Wciąż płacisz", Alana pije ostrożnie kawę, krzywiąc się lekko z powodu tego, jak jest gorąca. "Ale znalazłeś kogoś, kto cię zrozumiał, oszołomił cię, zauroczył, i został zauroczony przez ciebie ..." -podnosi wzrok i widzi, że na nią patrzę. "Cóż, to oczywiste, że tak było", mówi. "To było widać."

"Pewnie tak” - waham sie. Odchylam się i siadam wygodniej na krześle, starając się utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. "Czy myślisz, że on wciąż żyje?"

"Nie wiem. Nigdy nie znaleźli ciała, prawda? O ile nie ma dowodów, że jest inaczej, powiedziałabym, że raczej bezpieczniej jest założyć, że Hannibal żyje. "

"Nie obawiasz się, że może cię szukać?” Wiem, że to jest cholernie okropne pytanie, ale mogę się powstrzymać.

"Tak", mówi po prostu. "Dał słowo,że to zrobi, prawda? Ale Will, co miałabym zrobić?"

"Nie wiem ...Uciec?” _Uciekać, uciekać, tak szybko, jak tylko możesz._

"Uciec- gdzie? Zawsze by mnie znalazł, gdyby chciał, tak jak ja znalazłam jego.” Wzdycha i odgarnia włosy z twarzy. "Och, oczywiście podjęłam rozsądne środki ostrożności. Nasz dom ma najlepsze zabezpieczenia, które można kupić za pieniądze - i wiedz, że naprawdę są najlepsze. I zawsze noszę broń.” Pokazuje mi: schludny mały pistolet w torebce. "Chodzi o to, że jeśli całe życie spędzę ukrywając się - nawet jeśli byłoby to możliwe - to on już wygrał. Nawet w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy było tak wiele cennych doświadczeń, które bym inaczej przegapiła.” Alana rzuca mi znaczące spojrzenie. "Chowając się straciłabym to wszystko, w ten sposób by mi to odebrał."

"Mimo to ..."

"Will, wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, kim jest Hannibal. Wiesz lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że nie mógłby mnie znaleźć, dokądkolwiek pójdę? "

"To go spowolni.”

"Nie o to chodzi. Mógł dokładnie wiedzieć, gdzie jestem i nadal nic nie robić, przez lata; to wszystko jest częścią jego wielkiego _mise-en-scène_. A w międzyczasie nie chcę żyć połowicznie, nieustannie spoglądając za siebie przez ramię. Poza tym” - dodaje z okropną prostotą - „oboje wiemy, że odnajdzie najpierw ciebie, na długo przed tym, zanim dobierze się do mnie.

„Możliwe”

„Zdecydowanie. Domyślam się, że będziesz czekał? "

Zamiast odpowiedzi, po prostu wzdycham.

"Will", mówi. "Rozumiem. Naprawdę. Nie akceptuję tego i nieszczególnie mi się to podoba, ale potrafię to zrozumieć. Wszystko, co opisałeś: oczywiście brakuje ci tego i chcesz to odzyskać. Możesz kochać go i to, jak sprawiał, że się czułeś, bez kochania tego, co zrobił i kim był. "

"Nie wiem, czy to jest tak proste.” Nie jest łatwo przyznać, ale obiecałem sobie prawdę.

"Przypuszczam, że nie jest," przyznaje. - „Ale Will, powiedziałeś, że mi ufasz, i ja też ci ufam. Ufam ci, że postępujesz słusznie. Myślę, że dowiesz się, co to jest, gdy nadejdzie czas.”

„Opierasz wszystko na zaufaniu, Alano.”

„Oczywiście. Co innego mi zostało?”

"Jest on", mówię.

"Jest. I ty też jesteś.”

Patrzę na nią szczerze. To wspaniała kobieta. "Wiesz, co on jeszcze zwykł mówić?" pytam.

"Co takiego?”

"Powiedział, że „najpiękniejszą cechą prawdziwej przyjaźni jest rozumieć i być zrozumianym, z absolutną klarownością. "

Ona uśmiecha się do mnie i ponownie ujmuje moją rękę. Siedzimy tak przez chwilę, pijąc nasze kawy i ciesząc się klarownością.

*****

W drodze powrotnej do domu wpadłem na myśl, jak cię znajdę; gdzie możesz być. To niełatwe zadanie. W rzeczywistości, jeśli jestem brutalnie szczery, to prawdopodobnie jest to trochę niemożliwe - ale nie pozwolę sobie porzucić nadziei. Znalazłem cię wcześniej, mogę cię znaleźć teraz. To, czego będę potrzebować bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, to cierpliwość i wytrwałość. I czas. Ten ostatni jest szczególnie łatwy, ponieważ mam go w obfitości: ekstrawagancki, rozciągający się nadmiar czasu. Mam resztę życia (albo twoją, którakolwiek będzie trwała dłużej).

Kiedy wracam do domu, zdejmuję płaszcz i znajduję w lodówce resztę pizzy z zeszłej nocy, którą jem jedną ręką, skanując TattleCrime. Oczywiście nie ma tu nic, ale jestem już do tego tak przyzwyczajony, że nie sprawia mi to już takiego zawodu. Oczywiście nie ułatwisz mi tego: dlaczego miałbyś to zrobić? W salonie jest zimno i duszno, więc zaparzam kawę i staję przy oknie, żeby ją wypić, automatycznie wypatrując na zewnątrz mojej ochrony. Och, tak, tam są. Mam zamiar się odwrócić, mój umysł już dryfuje (z szeroko otwartymi oczami) z powrotem do ciebie, ale coś w widzianej przed chwilą scenie zaczepia mnie, a ja nagle staję bardzo nieruchomo, gdy w mojej głowie elementy obrazka łączą się ze sobą. Znowu spoglądam przez okno, patrząc uważnie. Jest ciemno i mgliście, nie widzę wszystkiego dokładnie. _Nie, o nie, nie może być_. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że mówię to głośno.

Chwytam telefon ze stołu i wypadam z mieszkania na korytarz. Winda nie chce przyjechać, bez względu na to, jak mocno wciskam guziki, i w końcu tracę cierpliwość i zbiegam po schodach tak szybko, że prawie łamię sobie kark. Mam na sobie tylko spodnie i cienką koszulę, a lodowate powietrze przeszywa moje ramiona jak brzytwa, gdy tylko opuszczam budynek. Pan Haversham stoi ns schodach, obejmując się ramionami z zimna, "William!" -wola na mój widok- "Właśnie o tobie myślałem. Czy mógłbyś ...? "

Przepraszam, nie mogę teraz!", Krzyczę. Nie wiem nawet, czy mnie słyszy, moje słowa unosi i porywa złośliwy podmuch wiatru, który unosi śmieci z ulicy i przetacza je po schodach, a ja biegnę i biegnę i biegnę. Rozpaczliwie mam nadzieję, że się mylę i wiem, że - mimo wypowiadania w myślach mojego bezradnego życzenia - nieuchronnie mam rację.

Z bliska agenci wyglądają dziwnie spokojnie, z zamkniętymi oczami, opadają na siedzenia jak śpiące dzieci. Każdy z nich został postrzelony w głowę: załatwiony i odrzucony z bezwzględną skutecznością. _Napastnik musiał zapukać do okna. Opuścili szybę. Był na pewno wiarygodny, przekonujący; może spytał o drogę, udając turystę: "Hej, chłopaki! Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Zastanawiam się, czy moglibyście mi pomóc?” Nie tego się spodziewali._

Na przedniej szybie wciśnięta pod pióro wycieraczki jest kolejna kartka. Ten sam sztywny biały papier, te same duże litery: _NIKT POZA MNĄ NIE MOŻE CIĘ OBSERWOWAĆ._

Powoli prostuję się i odsuwam od samochodu. Ostrożnie wyjmuję telefon. Moje nogi drżą od sprintu, ale moje ręce są stabilne. Teraz - długo po tym, jak najgorsze już się stało - jestem dziwnie spokojny. Jack odpowiada prawie natychmiast. "Musisz do mnie przyjechać _natychmiast_ ", mówię, "obaj agenci zostali zastrzeleni. Tak, oczywiście, to Matthew Brown. _Tak_ , poczekam w środku. "

Ale nie robię tego. Stoję obok samochodu przez cały czas oczekiwania na przybycie kawalerii. Stoję, marznąć, w szoku, kipiąc czystą pieprzoną _wściekłością_ , że Matthew Brown nadal istnieje. "Dopadnę cię, ty draniu", syczę głośno do zamarzniętego pustego powietrza. "Przysięgam na Boga, ostatnią rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zobaczysz, będzie moja uśmiechnięta twarz, gdy wycisnę z ciebie życie gołymi rękami."

Być może właśnie to Jack miał na myśli, mówiąc o "paradowaniu". Logicznie rzecz biorąc wiem, że stojąc tutaj jestem bezbronny, wystawiam się na strzał, ale czuję się dziwnie chroniony, otulony przez stalowe ogniwa mojej niesamowitej złości. Matthew Brown, decyduję, nie jest już drapieżnikiem, ale ofiarą.

Najpierw słyszę syreny, potem samochody patrolowe wyłaniające się zza rogu, a kiedy Jack podchodzi, szczelnie opatulony w ochronie przed zimnem, ja wciąż tam stoję, w moim milczącym, mściwym czuwaniu, a czerwone migające światła oświetlają każde zacięcie i skrzywienie morderczego wyrazu mojej twarzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /notka Autorki oryginału - jak tłumaczyć, to wszystko ;)/  
> Dla tych z was, którzy rozważają wykorzystanie perswazyjnych mocy Smutnego Willa - mam szczerą nadzieję, że wasze wywiady itp. przebiegają zjawiskowo dobrze. Osobiście rozważam trzymanie portretu Smutnego Willa w moim schowku na wypadek, gdybym kiedykolwiek potrzebowała go użyć, aby uniknąć mandatu. #Sad_Will_is_Still_a_Badass
> 
> Z innych wiadomości, to jestem jak zwykle w tyle, ale właśnie widziałam wywiad ze scenami "Hannigram Almost Kiss" z S3. O rany, Scott Thompson jest przezabawny: "Homoerotyczne napięcie między Willem i Hannibalem jest SZALONE, ale nikt nigdy nie mówi: „czy wy w końcu prześpicie się ze sobą"?!" Zaśpiewaj to, bracie. Amen. Internet cię słyszy.
> 
> Wygląda na to, że panowie Mikkelsen i Dancy również są kapitanami całej Armady statków („ships”) płynących w tę stronę. Tak tylko mówię. Przepraszam, prawdopodobnie wszyscy jesteście tego świadomi, ale oglądałam Hannibala po raz pierwszy i byłam w dużej mierze niepomna opinii obsady i ekipy. ALE TO JUŻ PRZESZŁOŚĆ.
> 
> Dlaczego ten materiał nie został udostępniony publiczności? Żądam wyjaśnień. Ktoś powinien skontaktować się z Edwardem Snowdenem.


	17. Fanart 2!

“I Know You’re Out There Somewhere” by Alice Under Wonderland

 

Witajcie moi kochani czytelnicy! Która jest godzina? To CZAS SMUTNEGO WILLA :)

Tak, o mój Boże, wspaniała Alice Under Wonderland znów sprawiła, że jesteśmy dumni ze Smutnego Willa (Czemu Smutny Will przechodzi przez ulicę? Przysyłajcie pocztówki z odpowiedziami.)

Dziewczyna jest prawdziwie lśniącą gwiazdą, i bez zastrzeżeń oddaję jej cześć oraz przesyłam ogromne elektroniczne uściski wdzięczności za to, że jest tak wspaniała.

 


	18. Rozdział 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwagi Autorki oryginału:  
> Właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że przez cały czas błędnie zapisywałam nazwisko "Purnell" - właściwie powinno być “Prurnell” ... Ale zamierzam to tak zostawić, ponieważ jestem leniwą oszustką.

Jack wygląda na na zirytowanego / zaniepokojonego - to zbyt znajomy widok. Zaczynam podejrzewać, że po prostu przybiera taki wyraz twarzy, kiedy mnie widzi - w ten sam sposób, w jaki ktoś zakłada specjalny szalik lub sweter. "Co ty tu do cholery wyprawiasz?" - pyta. "Przecież kazałem ci czekać w środku! Musisz być przemarznięty, ty idioto. Idź i włóż płaszcz, na litość boską.”

“Nic mi nie jest.”

Jack chwyta mnie za ramię, które jest odrętwiałe i lodowate: praktycznie zastygłem z zimna. "Bzdury, jesteś w połowie drogi do hipotermii" - podnosi głos. Pstryka palcami na jednego z sanitariuszy, by przyniósł mu koc ratunkowy. Jestem trochę zazdrosny: gdybym ja tak strzelił palcami, po prostu by się ze mnie śmiali (a potem kazali mi spierdalać). Jack ze zrzędliwą miną okrywa moje ramiona kocem, otulając mnie szczelnie pod brodą, jakbym był dzieckiem. Koc jest miękki i ciepły, i choć czuję się (i bez wątpienia wyglądam) jak idiota, nie zdejmuję go.

"Koc ratunkowy" - mówię. "Jak on działa?"

"Niech mnie diabli, jeśli wiem."

"W jaki sposób koc miałby mnie uratować?"

"Tak, tobie potrzeba czegoś więcej niż tylko koca" - zgadza się Jack. Klepie mnie po ramieniu. "Przykro mi, że byłeś tego świadkiem. To ostatnia rzecz, której potrzebujesz.”

Wyciąga termos z kawą i podaje mi - biorę głęboki łyk, którym się krztuszę, kiedy zauważam, że Freddie Lounds zmaterializowała się obok nas, wyjmując dyktafon. Na litość boską. Chorobliwa ciekawość spływa z niej falami i mam wrażenie (coraz bardziej znajome), że wszechświat naprawdę mnie nienawidzi i wykorzysta każdą okazję, by mnie wkurzyć.

"Panie Crawford."

"Panna Lounds ... Pracowita jak zawsze."

"Panie Graham."

"Freddie ... Jeśli opublikujesz moje zdjęcie w tym kocu, _dosłownie_ cię zabiję."

Uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem. "Czy to jest _groźba_ , Will?"

"Cóż, tak, jasne, że tak," mówię. "Nie pamiętam, żebym zamierzał zabić cię metaforycznie."

"Słyszysz to?" pyta, zwracając się do Jacka.

"Nie" - mówi Jack mało pomocnie.

"Jakiś komentarz?"

"W chwili obecnej nie mamy żadnych oświadczeń" - Jack i ja jednocześnie wypowiadamy ten slogan - monotonnie, w doskonałej harmonii.

"Bzdury. Dajcie spokój ... czy to on? Moi czytelnicy będą chcieli wiedzieć. Opinia publiczna ma _prawo_ wiedzieć"

"On" - to słowo zawęża krąg podejrzanych do około czterech miliardów ludzi " - rzucam. "Mówiąc bardzo ogólnie: tak" ... A potem natychmiast mam ochotę walnąć się w twarz, bo oczywiście mądrzejszą rzeczą byłoby po prostu powiedzieć "nie, absolutnie nie", zamiast ją naprowadzić na (nieuchronnie) dalszy ciąg pytań:

"Hannibal the Cannibal? Chesapeake Ripper wraca z martwych i z powrotem sieje zniszczenie? "

" _Nie_ ", mówi Jack. "Czy tak to wygląda?"

"Nie _do mnie_ należy ocena, jak to wygląda, panie Crawford", mówi, rzucając mi spojrzenie pełne czystej złośliwości. - „Ale biorąc pod uwagę przytłaczającą obecność FBI - raczej niepasującą do przypadkowego zabójstwa - nie wspominając, że to wszystko dzieje się przed domem jego _żony_ ... "

"Czy nazwałaś mnie właśnie _żoną_ Hannibala Lectera? "- krzyczę. Niestety jestem tak wkurzony, że nie zdaję sobie sprawy - dopóki nie jest za późno - że mój głos staje się coraz głośniejszy, a co za tym idzie - wszyscy w pobliżu (i być może niektórzy jeszcze dalej, w tym ludzie wewnątrz budynku, a może nawet martwi agenci) - dosłownie wszyscy słyszeli ostatnią część. Sanderson i ludzie z jego ekipy śledczej odwracają się i gapią na nas: dwóch z nich ma otwarte usta. Chciałbym dodać "dlaczego wszyscy zakładają, że to _ja_ jestem żoną", ale nie trzeba dodawać, że tego nie robię, bo nie poprawi to sytuacji (wcale).

"Okej, _wystarczy_ ", mówi Jack. "Panno Lounds, moje oficjalne oświadczenie, które możesz cytować do woli, jest takie, że dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn zostało znalezionych ze śmiertelnymi ranami postrzałowymi zadanymi przez podejrzanego lub podejrzanych, nieznanych; i że aktywnie prowadzimy kilka kierunków śledztwa. Zrozumiałaś? Dobrze. A teraz wynoś się stąd, bo skończyłem. I jeśli wspomnisz o Willu w swoim tekście, osobiście dopilnuję, aby w ciągu 24 godzin wydano nakaz sądowy zamykający twoja stronę."

Nawet Freddie Lounds nie może oprzeć się Jackowi, kiedy ten aktywuje w pełni swój tryb “ _Nie zniosę żadnego sprzeciwu!_ ”, więc posłusznie (choć niechętnie) rozpływa się w tłumie, dzierżąc przed sobą swój cholerny dyktafon jak karabin szturmowy. Jack wzdycha i klepie mnie po ramieniu. "Zignoruj ją", mówi, "ona po prostu prowokuje cię do reakcji."

"Tak, więc... to jej się udało."

"Z pewnością tak." Rzuca mi ukradkowe spojrzenie i widzę, że lekko się uśmiecha. "Żona?”

Nie mogę powstrzymać się od śmiechu (chociaż, o Boże, to _naprawdę_ nie jest wcale zabawne), a potem natychmiast przestaję, gdy widzę, że Kade Purnell z determinacją toruje sobie drogę przez kordon w naszym kierunku. Co ona tu do cholery robi? Niemalże chciałbym, żeby Freddie wróciła (Matthew Brown też, za jednym zamachem). Jack i ja jednocześnie wzdychamy i wymieniamy jednakowe spojrzenia " _o, kurwa_ ".

"No, no, no, panie Graham" - mówi, gdy dociera do nas (z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu za każdym razem, gdy mówi "no", kiwa głową) - „Wciąż udowadniasz, że jesteś przysłowiowym magnesem na kłopoty, prawda? Wygląda na to, że po prostu nie możesz zrobić sobie przerwy.”

"Na to wygląda."- odpowiadam. Silę się na wyniosłość i powściągliwość, co jest niezwykle trudne do osiągnięcia, gdy jest się aktualnie owiniętym w puszysty niebieski koc - ale robię, co mogę.

Kade wskazuje na samochód. "To drastycznie kiepski rezultat, Jack", mówi. Cóż, tak - najwyraźniej. Z irytacją szuram nogami. Jack ma więcej samokontroli niż ja i tylko wydaje z siebie długie westchnienie. "Z całą pewnością" - mówi.

"Przypuszczam, że nie muszę ci mówić, jak ważne jest aresztowanie Matthew Browna - to obecnie sprawa _najwyższego priorytetu_. To wygląda źle, Jack. Naprawdę bardzo źle.”

"Włączcie mnie w to " zaczynam mówić a Jack próbuje mnie kopnąć w goleń, żebym siedział cicho. "Mogę zagwarantować, że go dostarczę ..." - prawie wyrywają mi się słowa „do worka na ciało", ale w ostatniej chwili udaje mi się ugryźć w język - "... do celi, jako obecnie _najważniejszy priorytet_."

"Nie," mówi Kade ostro. Jej oczy lśnią w blasku reflektorów. "Nie, nie sądzę. Nie znajdziesz się w _zasięgu splunięcia_ od sprawy Matthew Browna.”

Otwieram usta, by zaprotestować. "To moje _ostatnie słowo_ ", dodaje ona.

“Dlaczego nie, kiedy to ja mam największe szanse na złapanie tego sukinsyna?”

Ona unosi swoje cienkie, wyskubane brwi. "Używa pan wulgarnego słownictwa, panie Graham", mówi, "Czy w ten sposób opisuje pan kogoś, kto uciekł z aresztu psychiatrycznego? To bardzo niebezpieczny, chory młody człowiek." Och, na litość boską. Chyba sprawia jej to zbyt wielką przyjemność.

"Właściwie to nie uciekł z oddziału psychiatrycznego" - wtrąca Jack pomocnie - "Zbiegł w trakcie przenosin do więzienia federalnego". Zanotowuję w pamięci, żeby przybić mu później za to piątkę.

"I nie wciskaj mi kitu” - dodaję. "Matthew Brown jest przede wszystkim narcystycznym, przekonanym o swojej wyższości kutasem, który zabija ludzi wyłącznie dla zaspokojenia potrzeb swojego obłąkanego ego. Czy naprawdę wierzysz w to, co mówisz, czy mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że on ma mnie na celowniku i próbujesz mnie wkurzyć? "

"Will... "mówi Jack ostrzegawczo.

"Ludzie nie zachowują się tak jak on bez powodu" - mówi Purnell z przekonaniem.

„Zgoda, ale jest też wielu ludzi, którzy są o wiele bardziej chorzy i skrzywdzeni od niego, a nie zachowują się w ten sposób.

„Krytyka i osąd utrwalają cykl przemocy. On potrzebuje zrozumienia. "

"Przeczytałaś to w jakiejś notatce?” - pytam z ciężkim sarkazmem - „Pewnie jeszcze powiesz, że potrzebuje przytulenia? "

"Will... "mówi znowu Jack. Powinien mieć to nagrane i po prostu odtwarzać.

"Kto wie?" - Purnell uśmiecha się złośliwie - „Może potrzebuje."

"On potrzebuje mocnego ‚przytulenia’ czegoś do twarzy. Najlepiej jeśli będzie to cegła."

"Po prostu go zignoruj” - mówi Jack do Kade nieco rozpaczliwie -" Will jest w szoku.” Mówiąc to obdarza mnie spojrzeniem, które wyraźnie daje się przetłumaczyć jako _„kurwa, zamknij się, ty idioto "_. Mimo, że w tej chwili jestem tak mocno rozdrażniony, wiem, że Jack ma rację (niechętnie muszę także przyznać, że pozwalając jej na wkurzenie mnie do tego stopnia okazałem fatalny brak strategii). Wycofuję się odrobinę, akcentując to buntowniczym (i ostentacyjnym) poprawieniem mojego koca ratunkowego.

"Z pewnością jest w czymś", mówi Kade ( _No dalej, powiedz to_ \- zachęcam ją w myślach - _powiedz ‚w gównie’, przecież właśnie tego chcesz_ ). "Jeśli będziesz odzywać się w ten sposób, to pierwszą rzeczą, w której się znajdziesz, będą … spore kłopoty."

Mam przez chwilę okropne przeczucie, że Jack zmusi mnie do przeprosin, ale on tylko chwyta mnie za łokieć i zaczyna odciągać. "Chodźmy, Will", mówi z przymusową serdecznością, "niech obejrzy cię jeden z sanitariuszy."

"Tak, chodźmy," mówię, "Potrzebuję nowego koca, ten się wyczerpał." Jack ciągnie mnie tak mocno, że się potykam, a on syczy pod nosem "Na miłość boską, _odpuść_. Nie dodawaj jej więcej powodów, żeby cię ścigała. " Posłusznie nic nie mówię (lepiej późno niż wcale) i ukrywamy się za karetką, podczas gdy Kade zaczyna wydawać rozkazy przez komórkę.

Wypuszczam długie, niecierpliwe westchnienie. "On nie zamierza przestać, Jack. Musimy coś zrobić. "

"Will... mamy sytuację pod kontrolą. "

”Gówno prawda."

”Co powiedziałeś? "

" _Powiedziałem_ ... "

"Słyszałem bardzo dobrze, co powiedziałeś, "warczy Jack.

"Więc dlaczego prosisz mnie o powtórzenie?!" Teraz ja zaczynam krzyczeć, a Sanderson i ludzie z jego zespołu śledczego odwracają się i wpatrują we mnie (Część Druga). Prowokująco odwzajemniam spojrzenie, czekając, aż odwrócą wzrok. Wiatr jest tak silny, że prawie wyrywa notatkę z rąk Andrewsa - tak jakby Matthew Brown kpił sobie z nas nawet na odległość. Jack i ja odwracamy się do siebie, najeżając się mocno. Powietrze między nami mogłoby iskrzyć od napięcia w naszych spojrzeniach.

"Czy mogę ci przypomnieć", odzywa się Jack głosem pełnym gniewu, "że dziś wieczorem straciłem dwóch mężczyzn. Dobrych ludzi. To byli mężczyźni z rodzinami, mężczyźni, których żony będę musiał potem odwiedzić i poinformować, że ich mężowie zginęli na służbie. Czy mogę również przypomnieć ci, _agencie_ Graham, że ci mężczyźni wykonywali swoje obowiązki, chroniąc cię - według moich rozkazów - i że odrobina profesjonalnej uprzejmości w tej chwili byłaby bardzo na miejscu"

Powinienem poczuć się przez to winny - wiem, że powinienem. Ktoś lepszy przeprosiłby teraz i wycofał się ; ale ja nie jestem tą lepszą osobą i nie mogę. Więc nie robię tego.

"A czy ja mogę ci przypomnieć" - mówię - "że powód, dla którego jestem w takiej sytuacji, jest taki, że ty mnie w to wciągnąłeś. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie jestem już żonaty, _szczęśliwy_ i oddalony o kilka lat świetlnych od tego bagna jest to, że _ty mnie w to wciągnąłeś_. Nigdy nie wahasz się wciągać mnie w coś tak długo, jak myślisz, że mogę być przydatny, prawda, Jack? Do diabła z konsekwencjami, tak długo, jak długo mogę być twoją imprezową sztuczką i tropicielem psychopatów, kiedy jest to wygodne i sprawi, że będziesz dobrze wyglądać. " (Jest to zdecydowanie poniżej pasa: Jack zawsze był zainteresowany rozwiązywaniem spraw i ratowaniem życia, nie można go uczciwie oskarżyć o to, że szuka rozgłosu lub chwały, jak, krótko mówiąc, Dr Chilton ... Poza tym ... "Tropiciel psychopatów"? O czym ja, do diabła, mówię?). Trochę zniżam głos. - Posłuchaj, Jack, przestań mi mówić, że wszystko jest w porządku, przestań mówić, że masz wszystko pod kontrolą, kiedy jest zupełnie oczywiste, że tak _nie jest_.

„Więc co byś wolał, Will? Mam histeryzować, jak ty? "

" Tak! " Naprawdę wcale tak nie myślę. Pomysł, że Jack zachowałby się histerycznie (jak ja) jest dość przerażający ... chociaż byłaby to przynajmniej okazja, by uderzyć go w twarz.

"Tak, wolałbym", mówię (wcale nie), "ponieważ przynajmniej byłoby to bardziej _prawdziwe_. Chciałbym, żebyśmy byli na tych samych poziomach. Nienawidzę jak jesteś taki protekcjonalny, dumny, _patronizujący_... "

"Wyniosły", mówi Jack. Uśmiecha się lekko. "Myślałem, że podrzucę ci to na wypadek, gdyby w twoim mentalnym słowniku zabrakło natchnienia."

"Wyniosły," zgadzam się. Znowu wzdycham i opieram się o bok karetki. "Przestań mnie traktować jak dziecko."

"Przestanę, kiedy ty przestaniesz zachowywać się jak dziecko."

Unoszę brwi. "Poważnie? Jak wiele twoich „dzieci” wysyłasz do profilowania seryjnych morderców?”

„Co mogę powiedzieć? Jesteś niezwykłym dzieckiem z rzadkimi darami. "

"Teraz brzmisz jak Hannibal. "

" Chryste ", mówi Jack," Mam nadzieję, że nie.”

Śmieję się. Jack i ja często zapominamy, że kiedy się nie kłócimy, całkiem lubimy ze sobą rozmawiać.

*****

Po kilku godzinach pierwszy z samochodów patrolowych zaczyna opuszczać miejsce zbrodni. Jack odjeżdża około 30 minut później. Mówi mi, żebym wpakował moją dupę do mieszkania i został tam, a jeśli usłyszy coś o tym, że biegam po mieście w poszukiwaniu Matthew Browna, to przyjdzie i przykuje mnie do stołu. Potem ściska mnie i mówi mi, że jestem wrzodem na jego dupie.

"Dzięki", mówię: "Robię, co mogę."

"A możesz bardzo dużo i jest to godne podziwu," odpowiada Jack. Patrzy na mnie uważnie. "Uważaj na siebie" - dodaje.

"Zawsze, Jack"

Udaje, że grozi mi pięścią, a potem wsiada do samochodu. Nasze oczy spotykają się, gdy odjeżdża, i czytam z ruchu jego warg, jak mówi: " _Wejdź do środka!_ ”

Gdy wracam do budynku, zauważam kilku z moich sąsiadów skupionych razem, obserwujących przebieg zdarzeń w małych, wystraszonych grupach: pan Haversham, rodzina Ramirezów, starsza pani, która mieszka naprzeciwko mnie, a której imienia wciąż nie znam, ale która mówi mi, za każdym razem, kiedy ją widzę, że przypominam jej syna. Mili, normalni ludzie - szczerzy, zdolni i dobrzy, a tak daleko ode mnie i mojego gównianego życia, jak to tylko możliwe - wszyscy, którym to szaleństwo spadło na głowy z mojego powodu. Ich twarze wyglądają na zmęczone w migoczących światłach samochodów policyjnych, światłocień wątpliwości i strachu. ‚ _Przepraszam_ ’, chcę im powiedzieć _‚Nie wiedziałem, że to się stanie. Jak mogłem wiedzieć?’_

W tym momencie potrzeba rozmowy z tobą jest tak silna, że to prawie boli. Muszę wziąć głęboki oddech, żeby się wziąć w garść i uspokoić. Kiedy otwieram drzwi, zauważam swoje odbicie w szklanej szybie. Moja twarz jest zapadnięta. Przemęczona. Wyglądam prowokująco, lecz jednocześnie rozpaczliwie.

Jak tylko docieram do mieszkania, czuję, że rady Jacka nie będą działać. Jestem zbyt pobudzony, żeby po prostu usiąść i czekać; czuję się, jakby ściany się za Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wciąż jestem owinięty tym diabelskim kocem ratunkowym i mam dziecinną ochotę rzucić nim przez pokój. Zapadam się w fotelu i włączam telewizor, niespokojnie przeskakując z jednego kanału na drugi: wszystkie lokalne kanały informacyjne mówią o Matthew Brownie. Jest też kilka seriali komediowych, a w każdym grają aktorzy przypominający manekiny z identycznymi przylizanymi włosami i dużymi białymi zębami. Na jednym z kanałów wyświetlany jest film przyrodniczy o surykatkach (z mało prawdopodobnym tytułem _'Małe Łobuzy Natury'_ ). Surykatki biegają po całym ekranie, jakby na chybił trafił, i wiem, że powinienem je uznać za urocze i czarujące, ale to tylko mnie irytuje, więc pstrykam pilotem. Kolejna stacja to program kulinarny - żadna z prezentowanych potraw nie wygląda tak imponująco jak twoje kompozycje. "Och, pieprzyć to" mówię głośno. Wstaję, siadam znowu, a potem w końcu biorę płaszcz i kieruję się do drzwi. Mam zamiar zignorować instrukcje Jacka - do diabła z kajdankami - i po wędrówce po ulicach wchodzę do lokalnego baru. Tam przez ponad dwie godziny gram w bilard -sam ze sobą- aż boli mnie nadgarstek i praktycznie zezuję od patrzenia wzdłuż kija bilardowego. Właśnie zaczynam rozważać wyjście (żeby pójść- gdzie? za cholerę nie wiem) i cofam się o krok od stołu, a wtedy uderzam ramieniem w wysokiego, wrednie wyglądającego faceta w postrzępionych dżinsach i t-shircie zespołu Slipknot. To tylko nieznaczne szturchnięcie, ale gość natychmiast odwraca się, szybko jak trzaśnięcie z bata. "Uważaj, ładny chłopcze," mówi z szyderczym uśmiechem.

"Sam uważaj," mówię. Co, muszę przyznać, jest dość fatalnym posunięciem (jak się później okazuje), ale przynajmniej pozbawiłem go satysfakcji z moich niespokojnych przeprosin, których niewątpliwie oczekiwał jako należne mu zadośćuczynienie. W tym momencie postanawiam, że ostatecznie nie zamierzam wjjść - tylko po to, by wkurzyć go jeszcze bardziej - i wyzywająco siadam przy barze. Okazuje się jednak, że to również był błąd, ponieważ natychmiast przyczepia się do mnie jakiś gadatliwy i żałośnie pijany koleś, który praktycznie przytrzymuje mnie na moim stołku i nalega, by opowiadać - w długich, męczących detalach - o kłótni ze swoim szefem. Historia wyróżnia się niewiarygodnie skomplikowaną i uporczywie nudną fabułą.

"A potem mówi - wyobraź sobie - mówi, że mogę po prostu iść na konwencję _sam_ ..."

"Wow," mówię. "Coś podobnego."

"A potem wyszedł z pokoju! Po prostu wyszedł! Ale zanim poszedł, powiedział mi ... "

"Tak, to było wredne" Zaczynam ziewać tak mocno, że grozi mi dyslokacja żuchwy.

„... I że powinienem po prostu wyrzucić do śmieci moje portfolio, bo do niczego się nie nadaje…”

„O mój Boże”, mówię: „Co za drań.”

„Nie, nie, człowieku, to powiedziała moja dziewczyna.”

„Oh … okej. Przepraszam, źle cię zrozumiałem. "

"W porządku, tu jest głośno ", bierze melancholijny łyk swojego piwa. "Dziękuję, kolego" - mówi - "jesteś naprawdę dobrym słuchaczem. Jesteś terapeutą czy coś? Jesteś naprawdę empatyczny, wiesz?” Zanurza głowę w dłonie i bardzo mnie kusi, by zrobić to samo. "Tak", odpowiadam ponuro, "nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która to zauważa."

Podnosi głowę i spogląda na mnie z uśmiechem. "Jesteś porządnym facetem", mówi, "powinienem postawić ci drinka. Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić. Co pijesz?”

"Dzięki ", mówię," ale już nic. Naprawdę muszę iść.” Zeskakuję ze stołka z gracją pieprzonej gazeli i kieruję się ku drzwiom, zanim facet zdąży zareagować. Na zewnątrz czuję chłód nocnego powietrza na twarzy. Stoję tak przez kilka chwil i staram się ogarnąć, gdzie jestem i w którą stronę powinienem iść, zanim w końcu ruszam w kierunku mojego mieszkania. Po przejściu zaledwie kilku przecznic słyszę, jak ktoś za mną woła.

"Hej, proszę pana!" Chryste, to facet z baru w koszulce Slipknot, z dwoma - nie, trzema - kolesiami. Mogą nawet być jego braćmi - wszyscy mają te same zezowate oczy (trochę za blisko siebie) i ordynarne, małpie rysy twarzy. Przewracam oczami. Zakładam, że "pan" jest przynajmniej o klasę wyżej od "ładnego chłopca".

"Masz zbędną gotówkę?"

"Nie."

"Naprawdę? Jesteś pewien? "

Udaję, że się nad tym zastanawiam. "Tak, dzięki, jestem pewien," mówię pogodnie.

Podchodzi do mnie groźnym krokiem: "To twoja ostatnia szansa na zmianę zdania, koleś".

"Och, poważnie, _spierdalaj_ ", odpowiadam. "Nie mam pieniędzy, a bez pracy nie mam bezpośrednich szans na ich zdobycie." Po namyśle dodaję: "Tak więc, naprawdę to ja powinienem prosić ciebie, żebyś to ty dał mi kasę, _koleś_."

Jeden z jego pomocników prycha śmiechem z niedowierzaniem i pyta: "Ten facet tak na poważnie?”

Wiem, że powinienem być wystraszony (a prowokowanie ich jest głupie, wyjątkowo _głupie_ ), ale tak naprawdę to wszystko jest kwestią perspektywy. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co widziałem (nie wspominając już o tym, co robiłem... Chryste) w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, taka garstka awanturników w bocznej uliczce nie robi już na mnie wrażenia. Szczerze mówiąc, wkurza mnie to bardziej niż wszystko inne. _'Po tym wszystkim, co przeszedłem'_  chcę powiedzieć, ' _po prostu daj mi, kurwa, spokój.'_

Niemniej jednak jest ich czterech, a ja tylko jeden, co nie wróży dobrze - pod względem czyichkolwiek standardów (poza twoimi, oczywiście, bo ty prawdopodobnie uznałbyś sytuację jeden przeciwko czterem za doskonałą szansę i umiarkowanie przyjemne wyzwanie). Powagę sytuacji potęguje fakt, że nie mam ani broni, ani bezpośrednich możliwości zaimprowizowania jej. Tak więc koniec końców przyjmuję najbardziej sensowną opcję, która mi została i która polega na tym, żeby uciekać. Jestem sprawniejszy fizycznie niż oni, nie wspominając już o tym, że kilka ostatnich dni spędziłem naładowany ogromnymi rezerwami adrenaliny. Udaje mi się uciec w następną uliczkę na długo przed tym, zanim są w stanie przetworzyć to, co się stało, i próbować mnie dogonić. Ulica rozciąga się jak długa i prosta strzała w obu kierunkach - nie ma mowy, że nie zobaczą mnie, jeśli pozostanę na widoku, więc wracam do sąsiedniego zaułka. Jest tam śmietnik, akurat w dogodnym miejscu, żeby się za niego schować. Cieszy mnie to, że nie brakuje mi tchu, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jedyne ćwiczenia, jakie ostatnio robiłem, to chodzenie w kółko po mieszkaniu i gadanie.

Słyszę ich na drugim końcu ulicy, jak przeklinają mnie, stękając z wysiłku "Skąd się wzięło to małe gówno?". Odczekuję chwilę, zanim ich głosy staną się słabsze i będę mógł wyjść zza śmietnika zachowując pewne pozory godności. Cholera, co za popieprzony dzień.

A potem, właśnie wtedy. Wtedy to się dzieje.

Najpierw słyszę kroki - _tup, tup, tup_ \- nie dający się z niczym pomylić chrzęst żwiru pod butami; niespecjalnie ciche, ale wystarczająco lekkie, aby nie od razu zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Jak cykający metronom, kroki zbliżają się coraz bardziej z groteskową nieuchronnością ... a najgorsze ze wszystkich (najgorsze ze wszystkich w tej chwili) jest to, że odgłos kroków przerywa okropnie znajomy głos, który mówi śpiewnie: "Witam, panie Graham. _Znowu_ w kłopotach, jak widzę?"

Mój umysł ogarnia pustka, całkowita pustka. Ze wszystkich bzdurnych, okropnych chwil ... to jak ogromny kosmiczny żart. Widzę nagły obraz siebie i wydarzeń ostatniego dnia: rozmowa z Alaną i Jackiem, Freddie i Kade; widok przerażonych twarzy sąsiadów; udawanie, że słucham niedorzecznej, zawiłej opowieści tego człowieka w barze ... przez cały czas czułem się taki bezpieczny i nieskrępowany we własnych przypuszczeniach i wyobrażeniach, mojej własnej spektakularnej ignorancji; całkowicie i zupełnie nieprzygotowany na _to_. Że właśnie tej nocy - _ze wszystkich pieprzonych nocy_ \- wydarzy się to, co miało się wydarzyć.

Ale oczywiście nie okazuję tego po sobie. Po prostu odwracam głowę w kierunku przybysza, a gdy to robię, powoli i świadomie wstaję.

"Cześć, Matthew," odpowiadam spokojnie. "Dawno się nie widzieliśmy."


	19. Rozdział 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /od tłumacza/  
> Właściwie chyba ten rozdział był powodem, dla którego zaczęłam tłumaczyć tego fica. Starałam się oddać klimat i emocje ostatniej sceny. Czy wyszło ok, osądźcie sami :) Margot
> 
> /od Autorki oryginału/  
> Uwaga w zakresie słownictwa: ten rozdział zawiera słowo "obłąkany" w odniesieniu do osób z problemami psychicznymi. Chcę tylko podkreślić, że nie akceptuję takich pejoratywnych terminów i to nie ja go używam, a raczej konkretna postać w określonym kontekście.
> 
> Poza tym, przedstawienie trwa! Dobrej zabawy, moi kochani.

  
  
Matthew Brown wyciąga do mnie swoją długą bladą rękę, aby pomóc mi wstać, co ostentacyjnie ignoruję. "Więc znów się spotykamy!" - mówi. W jego głosie słychać szalone zadowolenie z tego powodu.

Pochylam się i otrzepuję żwir z kolan. "Tak, wydaje się, że tak", odpowiadam, kiedy się prostuję.

"Nie wydajesz się bardzo zadowolony na mój widok, panie Graham."

"Dlaczego miałbym być zadowolony?"

"Nie wiem ... może miło by było okazać trochę wdzięczności. Technicznie poszedłem za ciebie do więzienia. "

Pragnę odpowiedzieć "Tak, cóż, _wcale cię o to nie prosiłem!_ " ale chyba nie ma żadnego sposobu na powiedzenie tego w taki sposób, żeby nie zabrzmiało to zbyt dziecinnie, więc w końcu nic nie mówię (zwłaszcza dlatego, że - technicznie - zrobił to).

"Przy okazji - nie jestem na ciebie zły. A przynajmniej nie za bardzo." - szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu.

"Nie ma powodu, dla którego powinieneś być" - rzucam. "To nie moja wina, że cię złapali."

"Nie, przypuszczam, że to zasługa pana Crawforda, prawda? Z nim porozmawiam sobie później.” _Kurwa,_ _nie , nie zrobisz tego ,_ myślę _._ "Ale przecież nie ma pośpiechu?" patrzy na mnie tak, jakby czekał, aż to potwierdzę. "Wszystko po kolei.” - mówi.

"Co masz na myśli?" - pytam. Na próbę opieram się o ścianę. Staram się wyglądać zwyczajnie i beztrosko, jakby fakt, że dopadł mnie z zaskoczenia był tylko drobną niedogodnością - ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że opierając się wyglądam na niższego niż on (niedobrze), więc natychmiast prostuję się ponownie.

"Chcę z tobą porozmawiać" - mówi szczerze - "i chcę, żebyś posłuchał. Chcę opowiedzieć ci o moich planach. "

"Tak, widziałem już sporo twoich _planów_.”

"Czy zrobiło to na panu  _wrażenie_ , panie Graham? Mam nadzieje, że tak. Zrobiłem to wszystko dla ciebie. Wiesz o tym, prawda?”

„Wiem. Nie byłeś zbyt subtelny. "

"To był mój _hołd_ ” - przeciąga to słowo z uwielbieniem, bawi się nim, robi pauzę, zanim je z siebie wypluwa. "Mój _hołd_ dla ciebie. Wszyscy ci ludzie - ci natrętni, wtrącający się ludzie - wszyscy próbują wkroczyć w twoją przestrzeń, jakby mieli prawo tam być; jakby myśleli, że mogą cię zrozumieć w taki sposób, w jaki ja potrafię. To było aroganckie, bezczelne. To było _niegrzeczne_.

„Co ty o tym wiesz? -pytam. Boże sposób, w jaki mówi o mnie, jest tak cholernie przerażający: tak jakbym był jego obłąkańczo umiłowaną własnością, którą wolałby zniszczyć niż pozwolić dotknąć / mieć komukolwiek innemu.

"Ci faceci przed twoim domem. _Obserwowali_ cię. I ten człowiek. Sposób, w jaki cię śledził - podążał twoim tropem przez cały czas, desperacko szukał twojej uwagi. Nie wiedziałeś o nim, prawda? Nie zauważyłeś, jak chodził za tobą, kiedy myślał, że go nie widzisz? _Ale ja widziałem_.” Nie odrywając wzroku od mojej twarzy, sięga do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciąga długi wąski nóż, jego ząbkowane ostrze lśni złowrogo w świetle księżyca jak zęby aligatora. Nie robi nic innego, po prostu go tam trzyma, po prostu wyraźnie chce, żebym wiedział, że nóż tam jest. Czuję, jakby moje serce na chwilę się zatrzymało, ale zmuszam się, by mój głos pozostał opanowany.

"Ten człowiek" - pytam ostrożnie - "Ten, który mnie śledził. Co jeszcze o nim wiesz? "

Wygląda na trochę zdziwionego i z roztargnieniem wsuwa nóż z powrotem do kieszeni. "Co masz na myśli?" - pyta.

"Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zabiłeś go _tylko dlatego_ , że mnie śledził?" Zmiana w moim głosie jest lekka i ledwo ją słychać, ale muszę wiedzieć, czy to, co stało się z Michaelem, było aktem prawdziwej zemsty (co będzie wszystko komplikować - nieznacznie) lub po prostu Matthew Brown jest specjalnym rodzajem psychopaty (co nie będzie nic komplikować).

"Cóż, oczywiście", mówi, jego twarz się rozluźnia - jakby odetchnął z ulgą. W końcu zaczynam to rozumieć; zaczynam _go_ rozumieć. "Zrobił złe założenie. Myślał, że jest wystarczająco dobry, by być w twoim świecie. "

Chryste, wiedziałem o tym, kurwa. Niemniej jednak wciąż się cieszę - poczucie wymuszonej wdzięczności wobec Matthew Browna byłoby nie do zniesienia, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę. "Wygląda na to, że ty też całkiem sporo zakładasz" - to wszystko, co odpowiadam.

"Och, wiem, co masz zamiar powiedzieć" przerywa mi i patrzę - wbrew sobie z zafascynowaniem - jak jego brwi łączą się w rozdrażnionym zmarszczeniu. "Myślisz, że mi się nie udało, prawda? Wiem, że to nie zadziałało wcześniej, ale wynagrodzę ci to: wykażę się, zobaczysz. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że zrobię to jeszcze raz. Zrobię to dla ciebie. Mówię o zabiciu doktora Lectera.”

"Nie możesz go zabić 'ponownie', gdy za pierwszym razem tak spektakularnie zawiodłeś" - mówię spokojnie.

"Ale przyznasz, że byłem bardzo blisko, prawda?" - przerywa i patrzy na mnie. Chce usłyszeć, jak to mówię.

"Chyba tak." Wmawiam sobie, że po prostu gram w jego grę, ale w głębi duszy wiem, że nie; nie całkiem. Naprawdę był blisko. To jasne, że gdyby nie Jack, zabiłby cię wtedy.

Kiwa głową, zadowolony, bo pozwoliłem mu poczuć, że oddaję mu hołd za pracę (w pewnym sensie) dobrze wykonaną. "Zrobiłbym to, gdybyś mnie o to poprosił", mówi. Jego twarz jest tak przepełniona nadzieją, że będzie miał możliwość zadowolenia mnie, że przez sekundę jestem naprawdę zaskoczony jak intensywny jest respekt, którym mnie obdarza: rozżarzony do białości, bezwzględny i bezlitosny. _Dlaczego to robisz_ , chcę go zapytać, _co jest we mnie takiego?_ Ale oczywiście tego nie robię; między innymi dlatego, że naprawdę nie sądzę, żebym mógł znieść odpowiedź.

Wpatruje się we mnie teraz, ten pieprzony uśmieszek błąka się na jego ustach i wymaga to ode mnie olbrzymiego wysiłku, abym się nie cofnął. Cholera, jest strasznie zimno. Z kratki wentylacyjnej na ścianie wydostają się kłęby pary, a sposób w jaki łapią światło i wirują sprawia, że Matthew wygląda upiornie, jakby nie z tego świata. Z sąsiedniego budynku dobiega straszliwe mechaniczne zgrzytanie, które tylko dodaje całej scenie surrealistycznego, przerażającego charakteru. Nagle z wylotu zaułka dobiega dźwięk głosów i moje oczy automatycznie przesuwają się w tamtym kierunku: nocni imprezowicze torują sobie drogę do domu, gdy bary już zamknięto. Jeden z nich śpiewa pijacką serenadę, podczas gdy jakaś kobieta zanosi się z ochrypłym śmiechem, a męski głos powtarza w kółko: "Frankie! Jesteś _niemożliwy_!”. Uderza mnie, jak bardzo ich życie jest oddalone od mojego. Równie dobrze mógłbym ich obserwować przez szybę: _Eksponat A: Jak żyją normalni ludzie._

Matthew Brown podąża za moim wzrokiem, po czym obdarza mnie naprawdę makabrycznym uśmiechem. "Nie rób sobie nadziei" mówi. "Jesteś teraz zupełnie sam, jak zawsze. Nikt nie przyjdzie po ciebie. _Nikt nie wie, że tu jesteś_. Jesteśmy tylko ty i ja.” Uśmiecha się z zachwytem. „Jak za dawnych czasów!” Robi krok w moją stronę, a ja z determinacją staram się nie poruszyć, obserwując, czekając i utrzymując pozycję. Matthew zatrzymuje się i patrzy na mnie niewzruszenie, z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. "A'propos dawnych czasów, panie Graham," mówi, "Wiem, że wciąż masz obsesję na jego punkcie. Mówię o doktorze Lecterze. _Wiem_ , że tak jest. "

Na litość boską. "Co takiego sprawia, że tak myślisz?" pytam. Jestem pod wrażeniem tego, jak neutralnie i niezobowiązująco to zabrzmiało, jakby to nie miało znaczenia; tak jakbym wcale się tym nie przejmował.

"Co wiesz o eksperymentach?" pyta w odpowiedzi.

"Wystarczająco dużo."

"Ponieważ byłem ciekawy, więc przeprowadziłem eksperyment" - odpowiada. "W klasycznym eksperymencie masz swoją zmienną niezależną i manipulujesz nią, a następnie obserwujesz efekt manipulacji na zmiennej zależnej."

"Czy planujesz w najbliższym czasie przejść do sedna?" -pytam -"Ponieważ życie jest krótkie i cenne. " Ale moje serce bije nieprzyjemnie szybko, ponieważ nagle wydaje mi się, że wiem _dokładnie_ , do czego on zmierza.

"Ty byłeś moją zmienną zależną" - mówi.

"Och tak?"

"O tak. Moja hipoteza została potwierdzona przez twoją _niesamowicie szybką_ reakcję na moją zagadkową wiadomość na TattleCrime. Naprawdę dałeś się na to nabrać, prawda? Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. "

O Boże, miałem rację - a moje serce niemal pęka, ponieważ _byłem tak bardzo pewien, że to byłeś ty_. Mój wcześniejszy wstręt do niego, już i tak rozpalony, osiąga nowy poziom intensywności na wieść o tym,jak wepchnął się w swój niezdarny sposób do naszego prywatnego danse macabre. Oczywiście, nie pozwalam żeby nawet przebłysk tych emocji przeniknął przez mój wyraz twarzy. Zamiast tego mówię znudzonym głosem: "Och, więc to _byłeś_ ty. Tak myślałem. Nazwa nicka była trochę zbyt _oczywista_ , nie sądzisz?”

Matthew wygląda, jakby zeszło z niego powietrze. I dobrze, ty zarozumiały mały gnojku.

"Mówiłem ci o tej rozmowie, kiedy byłem w BSHCI? A może po prostu podsłuchałeś jedną z moich sesji z dr. Chiltonem”. Właściwie mówię to bardziej do siebie niż do niego, bo dociera to do mnie w trakcie jak o tym mówię. Kurwa, jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć? Ale nawet gdy zadaję sobie to pytanie, wiem dokładnie dlaczego: _zapomniałem o tym, ponieważ tak bardzo chciałem uwierzyć w ciebie_. Rozważam także zapytanie go o głuche telefony, ale na wszelki wypadek wolę tego nie robić. Gdyby to był on, nie zamierzam zapewnić mu możliwości satysfakcji; a co, jeśli to nie był on ...?

"Tak z ciekawości" - mówię, zaintrygowany wbrew sobie - "skąd miałeś dostęp do Internetu w więzieniu?"

„Widzę, że nie śledziłeś bacznie moich postępów" - mówi, cmokając językiem w parodii ubolewania, i zanim zdążę wtrącić _oczywiście, że nie, po co, do cholery, zawracałbym sobie głowę twoimi postępami, ty męczący dupku?_ on dodaje: "Przenieśli mnie, pamiętasz? Placówka psychiatryczna. Lekarzy tak łatwo zmylić, uwierzą we wszystko, co im powiesz, w cokolwiek. I oczywiście uczyłem się od najlepszych.” Pochyla się nisko w parodii teatralnego ukłonu, potem prostuje się i uśmiecha ironicznie:" Udogodnienia w szpitalu są o wiele lepsze niż w więzieniu. "

"Nie, wcale nie są "- mówię ostro. "Nie aż tak. Na pewno nie pozwalają na odwiedzanie stron internetowych o ograniczonym dostępie."

"Oczywiście, że nie ", mówi, "ale są o wiele bardziej elastyczni. Miałem przemycony smartfon.” Cholera - telefon. To musiał być on. Ale jeśli tak, to skąd znał mój numer?

"Więc teraz masz swoich własnych fanów?" pytam zamiast tego.

"Jednego lub dwóch."

"Brawo ty", mówię oschle.

"Oczywiście personel w końcu się zorientował" - mówi. "Uświadomili sobie, że symuluję: nie jestem _szalony_ , ale _zły_. Powiedziałbym, że to wstyd, ale oczywiście podróż z powrotem do więzienia dała  _wyjątkowo_ dobry rezultat. Więc widzisz - szczerzy się do mnie w obłąkanym uśmiechu - w końcu wyszło mi to na dobre."

„Myślę, że można tak powiedzieć.”

„Sądzę, że można, panie Graham.”

„Możesz równie dobrze mówić mi Will, " mówię. "Za każdym razem, gdy mówisz ‚panie Graham’, oczekuję, że odwrócę się i zobaczę mojego ojca."

"Powinienem pewnie nazywać cię _agentem_ Grahamem" - odpowiada z przekąsem i zaczynam żałować, że w ogóle zacząłem ten temat - bo poważnie, jakbym się do cholery przejmował, jak on do mnie mówi.

"Po co ci te wszystkie kłopoty?" Pytam zamiast tego, choć zdecydowałem, zaledwie kilka chwil temu, że tego nie zrobię. "Dlaczego się tym przejmujesz? Po co zawracasz sobie głowę tym wszystkim? "

Wygląda na autentycznie zaskoczonego. "Bo to ty", mówi po prostu. "Ponieważ mnie rozumiesz. Jesteś jastrzębiem, tak jak ja. Ponieważ my ... "

Wiem, że powie jakiś wariant „jesteśmy tacy sami" lub nawet "należymy do siebie", jeśli chce zabrzmieć poetycko - i nie mogę znieść myśli o żadnej z tych wersji. Muszę mu przerwać, zanim powie coś więcej. Ale nawet kiedy to robię, nie mogę zignorować myśli o tym, że sposób, w jaki mówi jest _tak podobny do tego, jak rozmawiałem z Alaną o tobie._

"Zabiłeś trzy osoby w zeszłym tygodniu tylko po to, żeby udowodnić mi, że cię rozumiem?", Mówię zamiast tego. "Czy masz pojęcie, jakie to jest popieprzone?"

Krąży wokół mnie w kółko, a ja odwracam się razem z nim, aby pozostać twarzą do niego. "Oczywiście,"- odpowiada - „ale wiem, że rozumiesz, chociaż udajesz, że nie. Jesteś tak samo popieprzony jak ja i _wiem_ , że to rozumiesz. "

" _Nie_ , "mówię. "Nie jestem. Nie jestem taki jak ty. "

"Ależ jesteś "- odpowiada. " _Naprawdę_ jesteś. Podejrzewałem to, kiedy czytałem o tobie, a potem przywieźli cię i _wiedziałem_. Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę po raz pierwszy, gdy zobaczyłem twoją twarz. "

Zastanawiam się, trochę histerycznie, jak długo możemy tak się przerzucać: "Jesteś! "," Nie jestem! ","Jesteś! "," Nie jestem - odpierdol się!" - może dopóki słońce nie wzejdzie, a my padniemy z wyczerpania (i zgodzimy się na remis); albo zdołam wymyślić sposób na pozbycie się tego cholernego uśmiechu z jego twarzy. To trudne: nie mam nic pod ręka, czego mogę użyć jako broni, i jeśli nie mogę go złapać, nie mam ochoty próbować go zabić bez broni. Jestem dość silny (ale on też jest). Napędza go lekkomyślna, bezwzględna determinacją (ale z drugiej strony... mnie też). Szacuję wzrokiem jego żylastą sylwetkę, próbując ustalić dobry punkt ataku, kiedy moją uwagę nagle przyciąga migotliwy ruch u wylotu alejki. O Boże, to jeden z rabusiów z baru. Co jest, do cholery? Nie mogę się zdecydować, czy powinienem odczuwać ulgę, czy przerażenie. I co do cholery zrobi Matthew Brown? Stoi odwrócony plecami do ulicy i jeszcze nic nie zauważył, ale facet teraz patrzy w naszą stronę i nieuchronnie mnie zauważa. "Hej, jest tutaj!" krzyczy triumfalnie. Zaczyna iść w naszym kierunku. "Słuchajcie! Znalazłem go! "

Matthew Brown obraca się, oczy mu błyszczą. Uśmiecha się chytrze, a jego ostre błyszczące zęby lśnią w świetle księżyca. Facet z baru też się uśmiecha, ale jakiś prymitywny instynkt pochodzący z tyłomózgowia wyraźnie zaczyna go ostrzegać, że to jest coś, w co _naprawdę_ nie chce się mieszać, a jego zwycięski uśmiech zaczyna zanikać, i zaczyna się cofać, gdy Matthew Brown robi krok naprzód.

"Sądzę, że tak," mówi głębokim, przerażającym, melodyjnym głosem ", ale wiesz ... znalezione czasami jest kradzione, pomimo tego, co mogłeś słyszeć." Idzie powoli do przodu, i jest coś niemal groteskowego w sposobie, w jaki to robi, coś z gracji baletu, a potem gwałtownie wyciąga ramiona i chwyta faceta za głowę zawrotnie szybkim ruchem. Słychać odrażający dźwięk miażdżonych kości, a oczy faceta na moment otwierają się szeroko w szoku, zanim upada na ziemię ze złamaną szyją. Cała sprawa dzieje się błyskawicznie: w jednej chwili facet stoi i patrzy, a w następnej leży na ziemi, jak marionetka z obciętymi sznurkami. Przypomina mi się film przyrodniczy, który kiedyś widziałem- modliszka, która szybkim ruchem chwyta swoją ofiarę. Matthew Brown zrobił taki sam automatyczny ruch, ma podobny niesamowity refleks; jego ruchy wydają się impulsywne i nieludzkie. Zakrywam dłonią usta, aby stłumić jęk szoku, który instynktownie mi się wyrywa.

"Cóż, to by było na tyle," mówi Matthew energicznie. Odwraca się do mnie i szybko odsuwam dłoń od mojej twarzy, próbując wyglądać na obojętnego. "Wygląda to tak, jakby każdy rościł sobie jakieś prawa do ciebie" - kontynuuje - "ale nikt nie może cię mieć. Jesteś mój. _Znalazłem cię pierwszy._ "

Wpatruję się w niego, patrzę mu prosto w oczy. To jest to; moment prawdy. _Jestem na to gotowy,_ myślę, _cholera, jestem gotowy_. Niemal drżę z niecierpliwości. Przelotnie przypomina mi się rozmowa z tobą: "Jak byś to zrobił?" - zapytałeś. _Gołymi rękami._

Matthew Brown znów się odzywa: wciąż gada, do cholery. "Chcę, żebyś poszedł ze mną" - mówi. Robi krok w moją stronę. "Gdzieś, gdzie będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Nie tutaj.”

„No to masz problem” odpowiadam spokojnie - „bo ja nigdzie się z tobą nie wybieram”.  
„Mogę cię zmusić, panie Graham.”  
„Możesz oczywiście próbować, panie Brown.”

On uśmiecha się do mnie, niemal litościwie. "To nie była prośba. Wiesz, że tak naprawdę nie masz wyboru, prawda? Jesteś mi coś winien, panie Graham. Jesteś mi _winien_. Do tej pory byłem wobec ciebie bardzo cierpliwy, ale naprawdę powinieneś zmienić swoją postawę, póki jeszcze możesz. " Szalona część mnie chce udać niezrozumienie ( _Postawa? Moi? Naprawdę, jak śmiesz?_ ), ale po prostu dalej patrzę na niego, napięty i czujny, każdy mięsień mam napięty, jestem czujny i gotowy. On odwzajemnia to spojrzenie i lekko unosi ramię, jakby chciał mnie dotknąć, ale w ostatniej chwili nagle zmienia zdanie i opuszcza rękę. "Szczerze mówiąc," mówi z krzywym uśmiechem "Nie sądziłem, że pójdziesz ze mną bez walki. Byłbym bardzo rozczarowany, gdybyś tak zrobił."

Uśmiecham się na te słowa. "W takim razie - mówię - cieszę się, że cię nie zawiodłem". Tym razem mój uśmiech jest bardziej autentyczny, ponieważ w moim umyśle już zobaczyłem dokładnie, jak to się potoczy. Matthew znów stoi tyłem do ulicy, więc nie zauważa, co dzieje się za jego plecami. Teraz ja wiem coś ważnego, o czym on nie wie. W górnej części alejki zaczęła zbierać się pozostała załoga z baru. Jeszcze sekunda - lada moment - i zobaczą swojego kumpla leżącego bez życia, więc zaczną tu biec. A kiedy to się stanie, zamierzam chwycić znienawidzoną szczurzą głowę Matthew Browna i uderzyć nią o pieprzoną ścianę. A potem naprawdę dam mu wycisk. Jestem pełen niecierpliwego oczekiwania i wiem, że powinienem z tego powodu czuć obrzydzenie, być zszokowany, ale tak nie jest. Dyskretnie przesuwam ramiona, szacując siłę, jakiej będę musiał użyć, oraz najlepszy kąt, by go zaatakować. Wiem, że mogę to zrobić: _chcę_ to zrobić.

Ach, zaczyna się. Ten w koszulce Slipkknot widzi postać leżącą na ziemi mniej więcej w tym samym momencie, kiedy widzi mnie. Krzyczy "Joe! Joe! Co się tu, kurwa, dzieje!” w jego głosie brzmi tak szczera troska, że przez moment naprawdę mu współczuję. Matthew Brown wydaje zirytowany odgłos, jakby trzech w pół oszalałych napastników było dla niego zaledwie niewielką przeszkodą, a ja w oczekiwaniu odchylam się na piętach, gotów go uderzyć, gdy kula ze świstem przelatuje mi koło ucha i uderza w ścianę wzniecając wybuch ceglanego pyłu. Pocisk mija mnie dosłownie o centymetr. Och, kurwa, _kurwa_! Nie wziąłem pod uwagę, że mogą mieć broń. Pistolet to przysłowiowa nieznana zmienna w jednym z obłąkanych eksperymentów Matthew Browna. Skąd do cholery miałem wiedzieć, że mają broń? Nie widziałem jej wcześniej. Instynktownie włącza się moje wyszkolenie i odchylam się na bok, a następny wystrzelony pocisk mija mnie, tym razem rykoszetując o rury. Moja stopa zaplątuje się w marynarkę martwego faceta - Joego - i potykam się, chwytając za śmietnik, by uchronić się przed całkowitym upadkiem. Slipknot unosi się, rycząc jak oszalały byk, jego dwaj przyjaciele (bracia?) podążają z tyłu. "Zabiję cię!", Krzyczy, i powtarza to jak mantrę. "Zabiję cię, ty draniu. _Zabiję cię, zabiję cię._ "

"Nie dotykaj go!" krzyczy Matthew Brown.

A potem nagle wszystko idzie się pieprzyć, bo ktoś z niesamowicie silnymi ramionami (naprawdę silnymi, _cholera_ ) chwyta mnie od tyłu i przewraca mnie na ziemię z taką siłą, że pozbawia mnie to oddechu, wypychając powietrze z płuc. _O mój Boże_ , myślę, _to już koniec_ \- i uderza mnie miażdżące, bolesne poczucie ironii, bo ze wszystkich potencjalnych zakończeń, które dla siebie przewidywałem, nigdy naprawdę nie wyobrażałem sobie, że stanie się to w taki sposób: obezwładniony w tylnej alejce w trakcie napadu. Zamykam oczy, czekam na nieuniknione pchnięcie ostrzem lub kopnięcie butem w twarz, ale nic się nie dzieje. Coś (... ktoś ... cholera, co się dzieje?) popycha mnie za śmietnik i słyszę krzyki - wrzask, mdlące chrupnięcie łamanej kości, ponowny wystrzał z pistoletu, a najgłośniejsze ze wszystkich są moje desperackie próby wciągnięcia powietrza z powrotem do płuc. To wyjątkowo paskudne uczucie, jak w tych snach, w których chcesz uciekać, ale nie możesz. Nie możesz walczyć, nie możesz biec, nie możesz krzyczeć, nie możesz nic zrobić. Wszystko, co w tej chwili mogę zrobić, to leżeć pośród tej masakry rozgrywającej się dookoła i czekać, aż nadejdzie moja kolej. Ktoś krzyczy "zostań tam i _nie ruszaj się_ ". Kto? Czy chodzi o mnie? Czy to Matthew Brown? Boże, co się do cholery dzieje? Ktoś inny też krzyczy, ale nie mogę zrozumieć, co mówi - z mojego położenia nie widzę niczego, bo ten pieprzony śmietnik wszystko zasłania.

Słyszę stukot biegnących kroków i czuję słaby rozbłysk nadziei, że to policjanci. Z pewnością ktoś już musiał usłyszeć te hałasy? Było tak cholernie głośno, że pewnie nawet Jack mógłby usłyszeć to z Quantico. _Proszę, niech to będziesz ty, Jack_ , myślę szaleńczo, _byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, obiecuję, że nigdy więcej nie będę zgrywał mądrali_. Większość ludzi w takich chwilach zwraca się do Boga, w próbie handlu wymiennego - jego interwencja w zamian za obietnice, których nigdy nie dotrzymają. Dlaczego do diabła wzywam Jacka Crawforda? Nie, kroki są coraz słabsze - ktoś ucieka, a nie biegnie w moim kierunku. Wydaje mi się, że słyszę więcej ciosów, zanim zdaję sobie sprawę, że to tylko moje serce bije szaleńczo w moich uszach, tętnice pulsują i dudnią. O cholera, cholera, to źle, to naprawdę źle. Jeśli ktoś mnie teraz zrani (na przykład Matthew Brown tym małym pieprzonym nożem z ostrzem jak wyszczerzone zęby), to wykrwawię się w ciągu kilku minut w bocznej uliczce, bo moje serce bije tak szybko: cała moja wyobraźnia, cała moja empatia - całe moje życie tryskające w rynsztok w jakimś zapomnianym przez Boga zaułku. Wyobrażam sobie Jacka, Zellera i Price'a: ich zszokowane, zastygnięte w bezruchu twarze, gdy wywożą mnie do kostnicy. Alana będzie płakała. Być może ty przeczytasz o tym w gazecie, popijając _vespetrò_ na jakimś zagranicznym balkonie z kapeluszem typu panama przechylonym nad czołem. Czy też będziesz płakał? Czuję nagły przypływ bezradności. O Boże, nie chcę tu umrzeć: nie tutaj, nie w ten sposób. Nie sam. _Nie bez ciebie_. To twoja wina, to wszystko twoja wina. Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś, byśmy spadli objęci ramionami, aby ocean mógł nas pochłonąć? Dlaczego nie mogłeś pozwolić nam umrzeć razem? Powinniśmy byli tam zginąć. To był mój pieprzony _projekt_.

Jeśli zmrużę oczy, mogę skupić się na tyle, aby ogarnąć wzrokiem kilka metrów przede mną, a pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważam, jest koszulka z napisem Slipknot tego faceta z baru. Leży na ziemi, w niemal schludnej pozycji, ale podczas gdy jego twarz jest w cieniu, nadal widzę skręcony, nienaturalny kąt jego szyi. Jego oczy są wciąż otwarte, jakby patrzył prosto na mnie niewidomym, szklistym spojrzeniem. Nie żyje? Czy to sprawka Matthew Browna? O kurde, założę się, że to był Matthew Brown ... zrobił to, a teraz wraca po mnie. Przewracam się na plecy, wciąż walcząc o oddech, wciągając z trudem powietrze do moich bolących płuc. Księżyc świeci ostro i zimno nad moją głową, jak kawałek jasnej kości na niebie, i widzę, jak mój oddech unosi się w mroźnym powietrzu w postaci małych chmurek. Gwiazdy też świecą jasno, lśnią na ciemnym niebie jak odpryski błyszczącego lodu. Nie znam nazw tych konstelacji. Ty byś je pamiętał. _"Wierzę, że niektóre z naszych gwiazd zawsze będą takie same"_ \- czy to ja powiedziałem, czy ty? Myślę, że ty. O Boże, musiałem mocno uderzyć się w głowę, kiedy upadłem, bo nie myślę zbyt jasno. Jestem tak boleśnie i bezsensownie świadomy licznych głupich, nieistotnych szczegółów: szorstkiej powierzchni kostki brukowej pod moją głową, tego, jak moja lewa stopa jest zaklinowana pod moją prawą nogą, i sposobu, w jaki moje palce mrowią od szczypiącego mrozu. _Wstawaj, wstawaj, Will,_ mamroczę desperacko do siebie, _kurwa, wstań TERAZ_. Kątem oka dostrzegam, jak z ciemności wyłania się jakiś kształt i zdaję sobie sprawę, że ktoś pochyla się przede mną, wyciągając rękę. Na ślepo sięgam i chwytam za podaną dłoń, trzymając mocno przyciągam ją do siebie, aby zobaczyć, do kogo należy.

Patrzę w górę.

To ty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-D
> 
> ETA Sierpień'17
> 
> Ogromne uściski i podziękowania dla wspaniałej tictactoes za stworzenie tego oszałamiającego rysunku do tego rozdziału. On Sam we własnej osobie wygląda jak totalny twardziel. O rany, spójrz na tego eleganckiego s***syna. Will wciąż znajduje się za swoim śmietnikiem i wolę myśleć, że to dlatego, że jest wyczerpany z powodu ogromnego pobudzenia ... hm, mam na myśli moc uczuć. Nie, czekaj. Przeciążenie emocjonalne spowodowane tym, że zbyt mocno uderzył się w głowę. Tak, to. To miałam na myśli * kaszle *
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658072


	20. Rozdział 20

O mój Boże.

O Boże. O Boże.

Wyobrażałem sobie tę chwilę tak wiele razy, opracowałem, przećwiczyłem i ponownie odegrałem w mojej głowie dokładnie to, co powiedziałbym w tej chwili. Coś szlachetnego i dostojnego, nieco enigmatycznego - coś o filiżankach, czasie oraz zasadach nieładu. Byłbym o wiele bardziej elokwentny niż kiedykolwiek w prawdziwym życiu. W moich wyobrażeniach ta chwila ogólnie kończyła się zupełnie nierealistyczną wizją - ty, odpowiednio zawstydzony, słuchasz mnie z szacunkiem, następnie szczerze przepraszasz i błagasz o moje przebaczenie (którego w końcu wielkodusznie udzielam, a potem się całujemy. Chwila… co?). A teraz jesteś naprawdę tutaj, przede mną - Boże, naprawdę jesteś - i wszystko, co mogę z siebie wykrztusić, to wyjątkowo mało imponujące: „Hannibal, co jest, kurwa?”

Twoje rysy twarzy jak zwykle są nieprzeniknione. Nie potrafię powiedzieć, czy walczysz, żeby się nie roześmiać, czy też, by nie skarcić mnie za przeklinanie - a jeśli to drugie, to już możesz żałować, że wróciłeś, bo jeśli to zrobisz, przysięgam na Boga, znowu cię zabiję. Ciągle trzymam cię za rękę, tak mocno, że czuję delikatne kości w twoim nadgarstku. To na pewno musi cię boleć, ale nie odsuwasz ręki.

„Kaip gera vėl matyti tavo veidą”, mówisz cicho. „Witaj, Will.”

„Nie wierzę w to” - mówię cicho. Mój głos załamuje się nieco, jest suchy i chropowaty. Brzmię bardzo niepewnie, słyszę się jakby z bardzo daleka.

„Musisz w to uwierzyć”, mówisz. „To się dzieje, teraz.”

„Ja nie… Nie byłem… Boże. Rany. O rany. Skąd się tu w ogóle wziąłeś? ”

„Ponieważ czas był w końcu właściwy ”- odpowiadasz. Skanujesz mnie wzrokiem z góry na dół i z powrotem, przez kilka sekund, a potem nasze oczy się spotykają. Patrzę na ciebie otępiały. Chciałbym cię dotknąć - dotknąć twojej twarzy - ale nie robię tego.

„Boże, naprawdę wróciłeś” - mówię zamiast tego. „Naprawdę jesteś tu przede mną.” Mój głos znowu pęka. „Wyobrażałem to sobie ... tyle razy.”

Uśmiechasz się słysząc to i jest to jeden z twoich rzadkich szczerych uśmiechów. „Ja również”, odpowiadasz, “i oto jesteśmy”. A potem patrzymy na siebie bez słowa. Moje serce bije tak mocno, szumi mi w uszach. Nie istnieje nic poza twoją wyrazistą twarzą, ciemnymi oczami i dotykiem twojego nadgarstka pod moimi palcami.

Chcę krzyknąć na ciebie i objąć cię, i całować, i uderzyć cię, i zapytać, gdzie do cholery byłeś, kiedy cię potrzebowałem (kurwa, tak bardzo cię potrzebowałem), ale nie robię nic z tych rzeczy, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie wiem, jak. Potem oddali dochodzi znajomy odgłos syren policyjnych i oboje jednocześnie obracamy głowami w tamtą stronę. „Will, posłuchaj”, mówisz swoim zwykłym spokojnym tonem (jak do diabła możesz być taki spokojny?), „Wyobrażam sobie, że jest wiele rzeczy, które chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, a ja będę bardzo szczęśliwy, mogąc odpowiedzieć na wszelkie pytania, które możesz mieć, ale to nie jest ani dobre miejsce, ani czas. Czy jesteś w stanie chodzić?”

Zastanawiam się, co byś zrobił, gdybym powiedział, że nie? Kusi mnie, żeby to sprawdzić tylko po to, żeby zburzyć gładką powierzchnię twojego pieprzonego, nadnaturalnego spokoju, ale oczywiście tego nie robię (a poza tym i tak na pewno by ci to nie przeszkadzało? Pewnie tylko byś westchnął i wzruszył ramionami, a potem przerzuciłbyś  mnie przez ramię i odszedł dziarskim krokiem). „Tak, mogę chodzić” - mówię niskim, ochrypłym głosem, który brzmi jak nie mój. „Pomóż mi wstać”.

“A zatem chodźmy” - odpowiadasz. Bez wysiłku podciągasz mnie do góry, jakbym zupełnie nic nie ważył, a potem szybko obracasz moją głowę z jednej strony na drugą i unosisz poły płaszcza, sprawdzając koszulę. Z opóźnieniem zdaję sobie sprawę, że sprawdzasz, czy mam jakieś obrażenia. Z satysfakcją kiwasz głową, gdy nic nie znajdziesz.

„Twój dom jest znacznie bliżej niż mój”- mówisz- „czy przed budynkiem nadal może być policja?” Otwieram usta, żeby zapytać, skąd, do diabła, wiesz, gdzie mieszkam (nie mówiąc już o obecności policji) , ale ostatecznie nie będę się nad tym zastanawiał, bo - to oczywiste, że wiesz. Sprawdzam zegarek. „Nie jestem pewien”, odpowiadam powoli. „Nie wiem… Prawdopodobnie. Być może jeszcze nie wszyscy odjechali.

“To raczej niedogodne” - mówisz, lekko marszcząc brwi - “ale nie jest to przeszkoda nie do pokonania. Będziesz musiał iść przodem i dać mi znać, jeśli będzie bezpiecznie.”

“Jezu, żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Jesteś na szczycie osób poszukiwanych przez FBI i planujesz po prostu wejść na miejsce zbrodni? Oszalałeś? Dlaczego nie pójdziemy do ciebie? ”

„Za bardzo się martwisz, Will ”- to wszystko, co mówisz.

„Jeden z nas najwyraźniej musi” - odpowiadam ostro. Ale jak zwykle dostosowuję swoją wolę do twojej (moja „siła woli ”… Taak, jasne. Moja dupa.). Zapadam się w twoje priorytety i preferencje, tak jakby nie było realnej alternatywy (i szczerze mówiąc, jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to zwykle nie ma). Moje mieszkanie jest blisko i po drodze nie wymieniamy ani jednego słowa. Ciągle wstrzymuję oddech i muszę sobie przypomnieć, żeby oddychać, cały czas rzucając na ciebie krótkie, ukradkowe spojrzenia. Po prostu kroczysz, nieprzenikliwy, jakbyś nie dbał o cały pieprzony świat. Ręce mi się trzęsą i wbijam je do kieszeni płaszcza, żeby to ukryć.

 

Kiedy docieramy do mojej przecznicy, łapię cię za rękaw, żeby powstrzymać cię przed pójściem dalej i gestem wskazuję, żebyśmy przykucnęli za zaparkowanym samochodem. Kucam z boku, co jakiś czas wyglądając zza auta. Zdaję sobie sprawę - zbyt późno - z tego, że zapomniałem puścić twój rękaw i wciąż trzymam go kurczowo - jak będący w potrzebie pięciolatek (Chryste) - więc muszę się zmusić, by go puścić. Wiatr powiewa rozpaczliwie taśmą otaczającą miejsce zbrodni. Samochód został już usunięty i nikogo nie widać. Niemniej jednak, w moim umyśle, wciąż widzę tych wszystkich gliniarzy, kordony policji i przeklętą Kade Purnell, a tym samym nie mogę się zmusić do wyjścia. Nie przestawiam sobą najbardziej eleganckiego widoku: w rzeczywistości uderza mnie to, że niefortunnie przypominam jedną z surykatek z tego pieprzonego filmu przyrodniczego. Możliwe, że myślisz tak samo, ponieważ patrzysz na mnie z brwiami podniesionymi tak wysoko, że prawie gubią się we włosach.

„Cieszę się, że uważasz to za zabawne” - syczę.

„Przyjmij moje przeprosiny, Will”, mówisz (nie brzmi to nawet w niewielkim stopniu przepraszająco) „ale twoja zbytnia czujność nie jest konieczna - nikogo tam nie ma”.

„Okej” mówię powoli - ponieważ tak naprawdę masz rację. "Wygląda dobrze. Pójdę pierwszy. Masz telefon komórkowy?”

“Tak.”

“Daj mi numer. Wyślę ci wiadomość, jeśli będzie czysto. ”

Wyciągasz do mnie rękę, otwartą dłonią ku górze i zastanawiam się, co do cholery robisz, zanim zdaję sobie sprawę, że czekasz, abym dał ci moją komórkę, byś mógł wpisać swój numer. Obserwuję, jak to robisz, w jaki sposób twoja ręka zwinnie przesuwa się po klawiaturze i jak smukłe są twoje palce. Nie wyglądasz wcale inaczej niż wtedy, kiedy cię ostatnio widziałem. Twoje włosy są prawdopodobnie dłuższe niż pamiętam, a twarz jest nieco szczuplejsza (a przez to bardziej wyrzeźbiona) niż poprzednio, a także pokryta kilkudniowym zarostem, w przeciwieństwie do zwykłego nieskazitelnego golenia. Ale twój wygląd nie zmienił się radykalnie. Bez wątpienia brak przebrania to oświadczenie: nonszalanckie wyzwanie „złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz”. Ale jak do diabła to możliwe, że nikt cię nie rozpoznał; jak można tak płynnie wtapiać się w otoczenie? Chyba zapomniałem, że praktykowałeś to przez całe życie.

Oddajesz mi telefon i uśmiechasz się do mnie w zamyśleniu. „Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Will”, mówisz. Kiwam głową i wypadam zza samochodu, kierując się w stronę do budynku. Nikogo tu nie ma; nie ma prawdziwego powodu, dla którego nie moglibyśmy wejść razem. Ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że próbuję grać na zwłokę, aby uporządkować gmatwaninę mojego rozproszonego ja. W tej chwili rozplatam się jak upuszczona szpula nici.

 

Jak zwykle winda jest nieczynna, więc wspinam się po schodach - i oczywiście pan Haversham otwiera drzwi, kiedy przechodzę obok i patrzy na mnie krótkowzrocznie zza drzwi ponad łańcuchem bezpieczeństwa.

„William!”- mówi. Chociaż klnę w milczeniu, to jednak odczuwam perwersyjną satysfakcję, że w końcu to ja miałem rację, żeby zachować środki ostrożności. Notuję w pamięci, żeby upewnić się, że się o tym dowiesz (w razie potrzeby uzupełnię tę historię o dramatyczne ozdobniki).

„Hej”, mówię, „wszystko w porządku?” Mój głos brzmi niepewnie i kaszlę w próbie zatuszowania tego.

„Dobrze, tak, widząc, że to ty. Ale po tym zamieszaniu tego wieczoru bardzo się martwiłem. Mówię ci, William, byłem bardzo zaniepokojony.”

“Proszę posłuchać”- mówię. Odkasłuję znowu. Cholera, dlaczego nie mogę wziąć się w garść: to tylko pan Haversham. „Jestem pewien, że wszystko jest w porządku” - dodaję, starając się brzmieć szczerze- „gliniarze byli bardzo dokładni. Ale jeśli coś pan usłyszy, prosze nie otwierać ponownie drzwi. Dam panu mój numer - proszę do mnie zadzwonić , jeśli poczuje pan niepokój, a ja przyjdę i to sprawdzę.” Przeszukuję kieszenie, szukając kawałka papieru, i znajduję rachunek z baru, w którym byłem tego wieczora. Cholera, mam wrażenie, jakby to było w innym życiu.

„Z pewnością tak zrobię”, mówi, „jesteś dobrym chłopcem”. O Boże, myślę, że naprawdę nie jestem. On wciąż tam stoi, mruga i uśmiecha się do mnie w zwykły, łagodny sposób. „Jesteś przyzwyczajony do takich rzeczy, prawda?”, Mówi: „Terroryści i takie tam. Nie pracujesz dla rządu?”

“W pewnym sensie.” Zaczynam desperacko wchodzić po schodach.

„Banda oszustów” - mówi.

„Tak, na pewno.” Jeśli potrwa to chwilę dłużej, to praktycznie ześlizgnę się po balustradzie.

„Dzięki za to”, mówi, wymachując papierem. Odwraca go, aby zobaczyć, co jest po drugiej stronie, i chichocze, kiedy widzi obszerną listę drinków. „Dobrze być młodym” - mówi.

“Pewnie tak.” W tej chwili czuję się starszy od niego.

„Na pewno do ciebie zadzwonię. Dziękuję, William.”

“Nie ma za co” - mówię i skręcam za róg schodów. Ale za chwilę, powodowany nagłym przebłyskiem niepokoju wychylam głowę zza zakrętu schodów (powrót surykatki. Chryste) i wołam: „I proszę pamiętać, żeby nie otwierać drzwi!”

 

Kiedy jestem już bezpiecznie w mieszkaniu, wyciągam komórkę, by wysłać ci smsa z numerem mieszkania. Moje dłonie wciąż się trzęsą i potrzebuję kilku prób, aby wpisać właściwy tekst. Dodaję: „Poczekaj jeszcze 10 minut, sąsiad wciąż nie śpi”, a potem po namyśle „BĄDŹ BARDZO CICHO” w bezsensownie krzyczących wielkich literach. Gdybym miał na to siły, wymyśliłbym czatującego z karabinem napakowanego sąsiada, żeby wyszło na moje, ale w końcu nie będę się przejmował. Nie żeby to naprawdę miało znaczenie, gdyby pan Haversham cię zobaczył: przynajmniej nie z twojego punktu widzenia. Znacznie bardziej martwiłbym się wtedy o niego, niż o ciebie.

Twoja odpowiedź przychodzi w ciągu kilku sekund: „Zrozumiałem.”

Pozwalam mojemu telefonowi wypaść z ręki na podłogę, a następnie opieram się plecami o ścianę. Biorę kilka drżących oddechów, a potem sięgam, żeby zdjąć okulary, tylko po to, by zdać sobie sprawę, że już je zdjąłem. Mieszkanie wygląda upiornie w świetle księżyca, ale nie mogę się zmusić, by zrobić coś więcej niż tylko włączyć małą lampkę stołową. Zamykam oczy i kiedy je otwieram, stoisz przede mną, a ja aż podskakuję z zaskoczenia. Jak do cholery ktoś tak wysoki i dobrze zbudowany jak ty porusza się tak cicho? To cholernie przerażające. Idealny drapieżnik, myślę sobie. Nagle czuję się trochę zdesperowany. Chociaż wiem, że nie jest to możliwe, wydaje mi się, że jesteś wyższy, odkąd cię ostatnio widziałem; jakbyś był czystą, zestaloną energią, zajmującą każdy ostatni atom przestrzeni w pokoju. Może to dlatego, że ja się chyba zmniejszyłem.

W połowie oczekuję, że będziesz się ze mnie śmiał, że tak się wystraszyłem, ale nie. Właściwie wcale na mnie nie patrzysz; rozglądasz się w mrocznym półmroku, katalogując otoczenie małymi skinieniami głowy. Widocznie wzdrygasz się na widok kuchni. „Will”, mówisz w końcu, „twoje mieszkanie jest… naprawdę straszne.”

„Wiem”, odpowiadam. Nie wiem co jeszcze mam zrobić, co powiedzieć. Gdyby to był film, padlibyśmy sobie czule w ramiona i trwali tak, podczas gdy w tle grałaby orkiestrowa muzyka. To nie jest film. Nie obejmujemy się. Gapię się na ciebie. Tak mocno gryzę wnętrze moich ust, że czuję smak krwi. Nie wiem nawet, ile czasu minęło. Jak długo tu jesteśmy? To jest całkowicie nierealne. Reżyser powinien zawołać „cięcie, koniec zdjęć; dobra robota, chłopcy” i wtedy moglibyśmy wrócić do naszego prawdziwego życia i nic z tego by się nie wydarzyło.

 

Z drugiej strony nadal sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś zupełnie i całkowicie się nie przejmował (tak jakbyśmy ostatnio widzieli się na przyjęciu przy winie i przekąskach, z grającym w tle fortepianem, a nie spadali  z pieprzonego urwiska). Odchodzisz na kilka kroków, dopóki nie staniesz na środku pokoju, a następnie zdejmiesz płaszcz i starannie wieszasz go na jednym z foteli. Twoje ubranie jest znacznie prostsze i bardziej surowe niż kiedyś (szary garnitur, czarna koszula), ale twoja obecność i samokontrola są tak niezniszczalne jak zawsze. Wiem, że powinienem coś powiedzieć, coś zrobić, ale czuję się zbyt urzeczony i bezmyślny. Ty natomiast jesteś tak spokojny i opanowany, że stanowi to jeszcze ostrzejszy kontrast: podkreślanie mojej niepewności i samoświadomości w okropny, zgryźliwy sposób. Potem nagle przypominam sobie twoje pierwsze słowa w alejce, jak obco brzmały: być może nie jesteś jednak aż tak spokojny, jak się może wydawać, ponieważ twoja reakcja, kiedy po raz pierwszy mnie zobaczyłeś, najwyraźniej sprawiła, że zapomniałeś, jak mówić po angielsku. Świadomość, że niezamierzenie się ujawniłeś (chociaż trochę), dodaje mi odwagi.

Nadal mnie obserwujesz, skrupulatnie klasyfikując zmagania umysłowe, które muszą być widoczne na mojej twarzy, jak pieprzony alfabet Morse'a. „Cóż”, mówisz w końcu. „Musimy od czegoś zacząć, jak przypuszczam. Spodziewam się, że masz pytania?

Otwieram usta, a potem je zamykam. Mam ochotę ogłosić „naprawdę wróciłeś” - po prostu potwierdzić, że to prawda - ale opieram się temu, ponieważ wiem, jak bardzo cię to irytuje, kiedy stwierdza się to, co oczywiste. Zamiast tego biorę głęboki oddech i znów go wypuszczam. Cholera, cholera, od czego mam zacząć?

„Dlaczego tu jesteś?” pytam w końcu: „Dlaczego teraz?” To jest dobre. Czuję się zadowolony z siebie: prosto i konkretnie.

„Doskonale, widzę, że zamierzasz zacząć wprost”, odpowiadasz. Z wdziękiem siadasz w fotelu i składasz palce przed twarzą, patrząc na mnie ponad nimi. „Jestem tutaj, ponieważ myślałem o tobie i zamierzałem się z tobą skontaktować od pewnego czasu, jak tylko poczynione zostaną pewne ustalenia.” (Jakie „ustalenia”? Myślę. Och, kurwa).

„W obecnej sytuacji”, kontynuujesz „jestem tu teraz, ponieważ okoliczności zmieniły się szybciej niż przewidywałem. Wiedziałem, że prawdopodobnie będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy.”

“Jak? Skąd o tym wszystkim wiedziałeś? ”Ostrożnie zbieram się z podłogi i niemal pełznę do fotela naprzeciw twojego. Siadam ostrożnie, zwijając się w sobie jak sprężyna.

„Oczywiście zdawałem sobie sprawę, że Matthew Brown uciekł.”

„Jak?”

„To nie była żadna tajemnica” mówisz. Och tak, oczywiście; zostało to szeroko nagłośnione przez media. Tego wieczoru widziałem nawet najnowszy materiał filmowy - pieprzona szczurza twarz Matthew Browna pokazywana była we wszystkich lokalnych kanałach informacyjnych.

„Ty i Wujek Jack pojawiliście się w wiadomościach”, kontynuujesz (mam, nie po raz pierwszy, naprawdę niepokojące wrażenie, że rzeczywiście potrafisz czytać mi w myślach). „Mogłem obserwować cię całkiem wyraźnie, za ramieniem dziennikarza. Prowadziliście  ożywioną dyskusję obok karetki.” Uśmiechasz się lekko, jak Sfinks i jesteś nieodgadniony jak zawsze, ale przynajmniej nie wspominasz o tym pieprzonym śmiesznym kocu.

“To było zaledwie kilka godzin temu” - mówię nachmurzony. „Jak się tu dostałeś tak szybko?”

„Ponieważ już tu byłem. Oczywiście „przyczajony”, jak to mówią. Ale niemniej jednak, tutaj.”

 

Mrugam oczami, moje usta lekko się rozchylają; Prawdopodobnie wyglądam nieco głupkowato. „Byłeś tutaj?”

„Tak, bo moje obawy nie są czymś nowym. Zaczęły się robić poważne, gdy odkryłem, że ktoś kontaktuje się z tobą, sprawiając wrażenie, że to ja” (moje usta znów się otwierają) „ponieważ nieuchronnie istniało wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że nie było to zrobione z miłymi zamiarami. Być może byłem zbyt ostrożny co do rezultatów - ale ostatnio zdałem sobie sprawę, że staje się to moim zwyczajem, ponieważ jesteś z natury niezdolny do trzymania się z daleka od kłopotów. ”

Tego to już naprawdę za dużo, więc rzucam: „Twoich kłopotów, z których zawsze się wyplątywaleś i stawiałeś je na mojej drodze, doktorze Lecter”, zanim dociera do mnie, co właśnie powiedziałeś. „Widziałeś wiadomość na TattleCrime?”

„Nie”, mówisz, „Nie na TattleCrime”.

„Więc jak…?” Och, oczywiście: rozmowa telefoniczna przed barem, w którym byłem z Michaelem. Ja, rozpaczliwie nawołujący do milczącego telefonu: "Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałeś na moją wiadomość? "Przede wszystkim - po co się ze mną skontaktowałeś?"

„Więc to byłeś ty”, mówię.

„To byłem ja”, odpowiadasz płynnie, „a także telefon w środku nocy”. Nie wyglądasz na zakłopotanego tym wyznaniem tak bardzo, jak powinieneś.

„Dlaczego?” Pytam, ale myślę, że już znam odpowiedź.

„Chciałem się upewnić, że masz się dobrze - i usłyszeć swój głos”, odpowiadasz. Uśmiechasz się i elegancko wzruszasz ramionami.

„Jak bardzo sentymentalne z twojej strony”, mówię, ale ja też się uśmiecham, pomimo wszystko. „Dlaczego nigdy nic nie odpowiedziałeś…?”

„Było kilka powodów Will - bądź rozsądny. Nie mogłem być pewny, że twój telefon nie był na podsłuchu, to po pierwsze. Podjąłem znaczne ryzyko w ogóle się z tobą kontaktując.

“Myślałeś, że Jack…?”

“Istniała taka możliwość. Poza tym, chociaż byłem raczej optymistą, nie mogłem oczywiście zagwarantować, że odbierzesz to w pozytywny sposób. Zamierzałem trochę poczekać przed nawiązaniem kontaktu; i zrobiłbym to, gdyby męczący amatorski dramat pana Browna nie zmusił mnie do działania.”

“A więc śledziłeś mnie? Od jak dawna? ”

„Tylko ostatnio ”, mówisz. „Prawie wcale.” Więc ta postać w deszczu… to nie \byłeś ty. Albo Matthew Brown, albo - to raczej bardziej prawdopodobne - Michael. Cholera. Zasadniczo oznacza to, że byłem obsesyjnie prześladowany trzy razy w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy (co nawet według moich obłąkanych standardów jest dość imponujące).

„Wygląda na to, że moje wyczucie czasu było idealne”, kontynuujesz (prawie słyszę, jak dodajesz w myślach: „jak zwykle”), ponieważ bardzo się cieszę, że mogłem być tam dziś wieczorem”.

„Miałem wszystko pod kontrolą”.

„Wybacz mi, Will… ale to oczywiste, że nia miałeś.”

“To ja chciałem go zabić.” - mówię. W moim głosie słyszę skargę i czuję przez to zażenowanie.

„Ach tak, rzeczywiście. On jest twoją zdobyczą, prawda?”Słysząc twoje określenie wzdrygam się, ale nie zaprzeczam. „Nie powinieneś się o to martwić,” - dodajesz - „twój czas na pewno nadejdzie.”

Spoglądam ostro w górę. "Co masz na myśli? On wciąż żyje?”

“Owszem, żyje.” Przerywasz i patrzysz na mnie. „Zamierzałem dodać ‘niestety’, ale być może z twojego punktu widzenia jest to w rzeczywistości bardzo szczęśliwa okoliczność.”

 

Nie do końca wiem, jak się z tym czuję (a przynajmniej nie chcę się nad tym teraz zastanawiać), więc zamiast tego pytam, dlaczego sam go nie zabiłeś. „Zrobiłabym to bardzo chętnie”, mówisz (na myśl o tym wyglądasz na całkiem wesołego), „ale w chaosie tej chwili wszystko stało się kwestią priorytetów i bardziej martwiłem się, żebyś nie został postrzelony. Uciekł, gdy zajmowałem się innymi.” Mimo wszystko, wciąż uderza mnie, jak swobodnie mówisz zajmowałem się innymi ”, jakby zamordowanie gołymi rękami trzech oszalałych napastników w czasie krótszym niż dziesięć minut (podczas gdy ja leżąc na plecach za śmietnikiem planowałam swój własny pogrzeb) było pestką.

„Zobaczył, że to byłeś ty?” pytam zamiast tego. „Widział cię?”

Marszczysz się lekko - najwyraźniej cierpisz, kiedy musisz przyznać, że nie wiesz. „Nie jestem pewien”, w końcu odpowiadasz. „Jeśli nawet, nie dał tego po sobie poznać”

Teraz ja zaczynam żałować: “Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem, że mają broń” - mówię.

 

Wyciągasz przed sobą nogi i posyłasz mi lekko sardoniczne spojrzenie. „Szczerze mówiąc, Will, prawdopodobnie wyszło to na dobre - wiedząc, że jesteś tak niesamowicie kiepskim strzelcem.”

„Och, zamknij się”, mówię na to, mimo że zaczynam się śmiać. „W końcu bym ich dostał. Może po dziesięć pocisków na każdego.”

“W takim razie z pewnością dobrze, że się pojawiłem. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak mogłoby ci się udać, jeśli musiałbyś zatrzymać się w połowie strzelania, aby poprosić o zapas amunicji.”

“Chyba się na coś przydajesz” - mówię: „Cannibal ex machina.”

Przewracasz oczami i rzucasz mi jedno z tych twoich spojrzeń pełne anielskiej cierpliwości. „Jesteś naprawdę straszny, kiedy chcesz”, odpowiadasz. „A poza tym, wolę deus ex machina . ”Ale uśmiechasz się, kiedy to mówisz.

 

Też się śmiecham (lekko), a potem milknę, rozmyślam i gryzę paznokcie, od czasu do czasu rzucam na ciebie ukradkowe spojrzenie. Dociera do mnie, że ze wszystkich naszych dotychczasowych rozmów ta jest najbardziej bezpośrednia: żadnych zwykłych podtekstów ani metafor, żadnych abstrakcyjnych zagrożeń ani torturujących zawiłych podwójnych znaczeń. Czy to oznacza, że jesteśmy teraz poza tym i możemy po prostu komunikować się na wzajemnym poziomie? A może to tylko część twojej gry? Nadal mnie obserwujesz: a więc teraz mój ruch..

„Tej nocy,” mówię w końcu. Tej nocy, kiedy próbowałem nas zabić. „Dlaczego nie zabrałeś mnie ze sobą?” Wiem, że w moim głosie brzmi lekkie rozdrażnienie, ale nie mogę tego powstrzymać.

“Chciałeś, żebym to zrobił?”

“Ja… nie wiem.”

“Twoje obrażenia były zarówno poważne, jak i rozległe; potrzebowałeś natychmiastowej pomocy medycznej. W przeciwieństwie do tego, w co chcesz wierzyć, w rzeczywistości nie jesteś niezniszczalny. Poza tym nie było sensu zmuszać cię do towarzyszenia mi. ” Rzucasz  mi zamyślone spojrzenie. „Musiałeś przyjść z własnej woli.”

„A byłeś pewien, że bym to zrobił? Że bym cię nie wydał? ”

„Oczywiście”, odpowiesz beztrosko. Dlaczego twoja arogancja jest tak niesamowicie atrakcyjna, gdy w kimś innym byłaby odpychająca? Nie zaprzeczam ci jednak. Oboje wiemy, że masz rację.

„Często myślałem o tobiel”, mówisz w końcu. „Nie myśl, że nie. Jak już kiedyś miałeś okazję zauważyć, wydaje się, że jesteśmy „połączeni”… czy nam się to podoba, czy nie. Bycie z dala od ciebie nigdy nie jest wygodne ani łatwe. Wygląda na to, że nie jest to już całkowicie mój naturalny stan”.

 

Nie do końca wiem, jak na to zareagować, więc po prostu patrze się na ciebie obojętnie: twoje spojrzenie jest wciąż tak zmysłowe i hipnotyzujące jak zawsze, wciąż jest szansa, że się w nim zgubię. Pamiętam słowa, które wyobrażałem sobie, że powiedziałeś tej nocy, kiedy myślałem, że zabiłem Michaela: „coś zawsze będzie mnie trzymać blisko ciebie, nawet jeśli nie będziemy razem”. Boże, chcę ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem, jak ponure i jałowe jest wszystko bez ciebie tutaj, ale nie wiem jak: nie mam na to słów. Chcę potwierdzić to milczeniem. Chcę odejść razem przez naszą pokręconą, wyjętą spod prawa krainę czarów, która płonie na horyzoncie, daleko poza to, co przechodzi dla „prawdziwego świata”… i nie mogę. Zamykam oczy i nic nie mówię, a kiedy je otwieram, wciąż na mnie patrzysz. Jesteś tak nieruchomy, że mógłbyś być własną figurą woskową.

 

„Biedny WIll”, mówisz, kiedy widzisz, jak na ciebie patrzę. „Wydajesz się jeszcze bardziej nieufny niż zwykle. Wyobrażam sobie, że przechodziłeś ciężkie chwile? ”

„Tak… można tak powiedzieć. ”

„Czasami zbyt wiele, niż byłeś w stanie znieść? ”

„Tak.”

„Rozważałeś rezygnację? ”

„Tak.”

„Ale tego nie zrobiłeś. Dlaczego nie?”

“Myślałem… Ja… nie wiem. Miałem nadzieję, że jakoś będzie lepiej”

“Co jeszcze?”

“Jack… Alana…”

“Co jeszcze?”

Twój głos w mojej głowie.

„Nie jestem pewien” - mówię cicho a ty po prostu patrzysz na mnie spokojnie. Ale wiesz, prawda? Oczywiście, że wiesz. Znów milkniemy, a jedyne dźwięki jakie słyszę w pokoju to deszcz uderzający o szyby, tykanie zegara i bardzo cichy odgłos twojego oddechu. Boże, naprawdę oddychasz, prawda? Twoje serce wciąż bije. Proszę, niech nigdy nie przestanie. Jest w tobie wciąż życie. I we mnie też.

 

„Oczywiście, mamy jeszcze wiele do omówienia”, mówisz w końcu. „Spodziewam się, że chciałbyś usłyszeć o tym, gdzie byłem przez cały ten czas. I jest kilka rzeczy, o których szczególnie chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. ” Rzucasz mi znaczące spojrzenie, a ja czuję ukłucie w sercu. „Ale nie teraz”, dodajesz po chwili. „Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego, powinieneś odpocząć. Miałeś bardzo trudny wieczór. ”

Bardzo trudny wieczór… Myślę, że to jeden ze sposobów na określenie tego, co się wydarzyło. Ale masz rację. Moje nogi są jak z ołowiu, a szyja boli mnie, jakbym nie mógł unieść ciężaru wszystkiego, co dzieje się w mojej głowie. Prawdopodobnie mógłbym osunąć się do łóżka i spać przez rok.

Do łóżka? O cholera. „Słuchaj, nie mam wolnego pokoju” - mówię. „Możesz zająć moje łóżko. Będę spał… ” Zdaje sobie sprawę, z opóźnieniem, że właściwie nie mam sofy „… w salonie.”

“Wybacz, ale nic takiego nie zrobisz ”- odpowiadasz. „Byłbym bardzo bezmyślnym gościem, gdybym wyrzucił cię z własnego łóżka, żebyś musiał spać na fotelu”. Rzucasz krótkie spojrzenie w kierunku wspomnianego mebla, co wyraźnie tłumaczy się jako „zwłaszcza w tak gównianym fotelu”. „Możemy skorzystać z twojego pokoju razem”, mówisz. Muszę wyglądać na nieco zaskoczonego, ponieważ uśmiechasz się i dodajesz: „To prawdopodobne nie będzie najdziwniejsze zakwaterowanie, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie te, z których korzystałem ostatnio.” Twoje oczy błyszczą lekko.

„Okej” - mówię w końcu. Przesuwam rękę po moich włosach: jakie to ma znaczenie, ogólnie rzecz biorąc? „Znajdę ci coś do spania.” Jako odrobina zemsty grzebię w poszukiwaniu najbardziej ohydnej bielizny nocnej, jaką posiadam - mojej najstarszej, najbardziej rozciągniętej koszulki (z wyblakłym logo Queens of the Stone Age z przodu).

„Urocze”, mówisz, kiedy podaję ci ją. “Dziękuję ci. To praktycznie rozpada się w rękach.” Uśmiechasz się lekko, a następnie zręcznie zgniatasz wszystko w kulę i rzucasz we mnie, tak że ląduje na mojej głowie. Ale i tak ją wkładasz (irytujący jest fakt, że i tak udaje ci się wyglądać w niej luźno i wytwornie, gdy ktoś inny wyglądałby jak włóczęga) i wyciągasz się na łóżku obok mnie, przeciągając się jak pantera i wciąż wyglądając wspaniale, nie przejmując się niczym. Siadam obok ciebie i podciągam kolana pod brodę, obejmując je ramionami. Chcę objąć poduszkę lub owinąć się kocem, ale nie mogę znieść myśli o zrobieniu czegoś tak infantylnego przed tobą. Żadne z nas przez chwilę nic nie mówi.

„Myślisz tak intensywnie, że praktycznie mogę cię usłyszeć”, mówisz w końcu.

„Nie, naprawdę nie” - odpowiadam. „Staram się w ogóle nie myśleć.” W tej chwili myślenie wydaje się prawie niebezpieczne - ale jednocześnie trochę boję się czuć cokolwiek. Głównie jestem świadomy przytłaczającego poczucia pragnienia. Chcę cię całego: chcę cię majestatycznego i władczego, ale także dzikiego i nie do zniesienia; prowokacyjnego i zabawnego, a zarazem poważnego i zagadkowego. Chcę, żebyś był lodowaty i zabójczy, chcę każdego nastroju, każdego wspomnienia, każdej skandalicznej myśli i sugestii: każdego dnia i każdej godziny do końca mojego życia. Chcę, żebyś mnie pocieszał, uzupełniał i przemieniał… i chcę ci na to pozwolić. Ale jak mogę się do tego przyznać? Chryste, ledwo mogę przyznać się do tego samemu sobie. Moje skronie zaczynają pulsować pod ciężarem tego wszystkiego i ostatecznie prostuję moje napięte, zmęczone nogi i wpełzam pod kołdrę, leżąc plecami do ciebie i zwinięty w kłębek. Część mnie spodziewa się, że się obudzę i odkryję, że to wszystko było kolejnym snem: to jest rzeczywiście prawdopodobne, abyś był jednocześnie obecny i nieobecny. Prawdę mówiąc, przypuszczam, że byłoby to całkowicie możliwe - nigdy nie byłeś ograniczany zmysłem, porządkiem i sekwencją w sposób, w jaki dotyczy to normalnych ludzi. Zawsze byłeś dla mnie ćwiczeniem rekonstrukcji, od pierwszego dnia, kiedy cię poznałem.

Milczysz przez chwilę i zastanawiam się, czy zasnąłeś, zanim słyszę, jak mówisz: „Ufam, że to wszystko oznacza, że ostatecznie pozbyłeś się pragnienia, aby mnie zabić?”

Zaczynam się z tego śmiać , ale gdzieś pośrodku coś idzie nie tak, bo nagle czuję, że bezradnie łapię powietrze. O Boże, myślę rozpaczliwie, proszę, tylko nie płacz, proszę, proszę… nie płacz, do cholery. Na początku nie reagujesz, a ja zaczynam się martwić, że mogę stać się dowodem na to, że jest możliwa śmierć z zażenowania. Nagle czuję, jak twoje ramię obejmuje mnie, a twój podbródek opiera się na moim ramieniu. Kładziesz rękę lekko na moim brzuchu, a czubek policzka delikatnie przyciskasz do mojego. Twoja skóra jest zaskakująco ciepła. Jakoś zawsze oczekiwałem, że będziesz chłodny w dotyku, ale tak nie jest. Waham się, a potem, drżąc lekko, kładę moją rękę na twojej. „Teraz wszystko jest w porządku”, mówisz łagodnym głosem, którego chyba wcześniej nie słyszałem. Splatasz swoje palce z moimi i po prostu trzymasz moją rękę.

 

Chcę się śmiać i płakać jednocześnie, bo to jest złe, to nie jest w porządku - oczywiście, że nie, kurwa - to lata świetlne od bycia w porządku. A jednocześnie… jest. To jest piękne, idealne, to najlepsza rzecz, jaka się kiedykolwiek wydarzyła - filiżanka znowu w całości.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Uwagi Autorki oryginału:/  
> “Tai gerai matyti jūsų veidą vėl” znaczy „Dobrze jest zobaczyć znowu twoją twarz” po litewsku. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi tłumacz Google, chociaż wszyscy wiemy, że tłumacz Google kłamie jak z nut i w rzeczywistości może to równie dobrze oznaczać „Wielkie nieba, moja kosiarka jest zepsuta.” Więc…zostaje trochę niepewności.
> 
> [ETA. Ogłaszam, że tłumacz Google to bzdury. Wielkie dzięki dla Cosmobubbles za korektę!]
> 
> PS. Właśnie powiedziałem DH (mojemu wieloletniemu partnerowi w zbrodni), że zamierzam opublikować ten rozdział, a on zostawił mi wiadomość głosową z piosenką „Słuchaj bębnów! Hannibal nadchodzi! ” pochodzącą z The Phantom of the Opera. Co za komik, OMFG


End file.
